Harry Potter and the Closure of the Prophecy
by Emerin
Summary: Second book of the GreenEyes Trilogy Harry's 7th and final year takes him to places he never could've imagined...The mysterious link between a newcomer and his fate must be discovered while an unknown secret of his past emerges from hiding
1. Summer's End

HEY PEOPLES!

Welcome to the exciting sequel in my GreenEyes Trilogy. I've added a significant chunk of new chapters to get you started, but don't get TOO spoiled just yet. I'll be going back to the one or two new chapters every other day. Gotta keep you guys hooked, yanno! =) So, I hope you all enjoy Harry's seventh year. LOTS of surprises for our raven-haired hero. YAY SURPRISES!!

* * *

Summer's End

It was a summer unlike anyother. The kinda summer that dragged on forever and yet past in a flash. The kind of summer that made changes in people.Unknown changes. Big changes.The kind of summer a person wishes would end already, but dreaded what was next.Harry Potter found himself in this kind of summer.  
  
Harry leaned forward on the metal railing and let the cool breeze ruffle through his raven hair and blow it off his tanned forehead. He heaved a heavy sigh and gazed numbly at the vast city far below his feet.It was beautiful, no doubts there, it just didn't have an impact on him. Nothing seemed to make an impact anymore.  
  
Harry glanced down as something wet touched his bare leg. A golden retreiver was sitting at his feet, looking up at him lovingly. Harry sighed and sat down besides the dog, scratching behind its floppy ears. He then looked back out over the city, and felt a pang at his heart.  
  
"She would've loved this...."  
  
Harry heard a low tremble in his voice, either from the lack of using it the past 3 months or the words he had spoken. Either way, it caught the attention of the very alert dog and he tenderly nuzzled Harry's chin. Harry looked down at him, feeling the tremble spread to his throat. He knew it was pointless to try and fight what was about to come, so he simply bent over and buried his face in the dog's soft, warm fur.  
  
"I miss her Max...God, I miss her..."  
  
Max let his owner cry.

//-------

"I don't see why we should let him walk about free...We haven't let any of the others go, why should this one be any different?"  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Minerva McGonagal and sighed," Because,we can not capture him until we know all there is to know."  
  
"But we've discovered the place he's staying at.." McGonagal added.  
  
"It would be ludicrous NOT to take him in. There's no doubt he's a Death-Eater, and he KNOWS where Voldemort is. We must act before we lose him," Lupin said as he sat up straight  
  
"Very well then.. Apprehend him."  
  
"What of his partner?" Severus Snape inquired leaning forward.  
  
"She's of no concern to us. Just some hooker Undling bought for some kicks," Harry replied nonchalantly. Only too late he realized just what a mistake it was  
  
"I-I mean...She's just a muggle...No one special."  
  
McGonagal gave him a very stern look, making Harry shrink down in his armchair," Be that as it may, that does not excuse your rude comment. I have half a mind to wash that mouth out."  
  
"Well, if that issue is dealt with, I want to move onto another," Lupin said."Its concerning Harry here."  
  
Harry quickly looked away from McGonagal's glare and frowned at Lupin,' What about me?"  
  
"I know I speak for all of us when i say, you've changed, Harry. And it concerns us," Lupin said solemnly.  
  
Harry frowned harder feeling a rise of indignation start,"Well, so what if I've changed? A guy can't change without it being the end of the world?"  
  
"Thats not the point, Harry... You're different and we all know WHY."Lupin went on.  
  
"Enlighten me then. WHY have I changed?" Harry asked angerly.  
  
"You know why, and you can't keep running from it...And we know thats what you're doing. Sooner or later, you're going to have to face that Cienna died and Hermonie's gone," Lupin said  
  
Harry felt his indignation flame into anger.  
  
"Now, enough of this running away. You're going to go back to London and get ready to start Hogwarts this week," Lupin said.  
  
"Wha-...But...I..Thats not fair! You can't tell me what I can or can not do!" Harry shouted, lepaing to his feet  
  
"I just DID," Lupin stated firmly.  
  
Harry glared at him, searching the man's face for a challenge. Lupin stared back at him just as hard, never backing down.  
  
"Bu-..Well...UGH!" Harry groaned in frustration and stormed out.

//------

Harry tossed his luggage into the back seat of his Volvo and stood back to let Max bound in. He settled Hedwig's cage besides him and climbed into the driver's seat. Max barked happily and licked Hedwig, who ruffled her feathers in a disgusted way and scooted to the opposite end of her cage.  
  
"I still don't see why YOU have to come," Harry grumbled as he started up the car.  
  
Lupin crammed his bag onto the bottom of the backseat and slide in besides Harry," Because, I couldn't very well have you go back to London by yourself."  
  
"Its not like I'll take off or anything!" Harry growled indignantly.  
  
"All the same," Lupin mumbled as he buckled up.  
  
Harry grumbled as he lifted the car into the air and sped off. Lupin reached forward and pressed the invisibility knob. The remainder of the ride was silent, minus Max's occasional bark at a passing duck. Just as the sun was finishing setting, Harry manuvered the Volvo onto a barren street and restored it to visibility. Soon enough, he brought the car to a purposeful abrupt halt, causing Lupin's coffee to go spilling all over him. Harry stiffled a snigger and climbed out.  
  
Lupin shot Harry a disproving look and lead the way up the walkway to a vacant lot. Well, to anyone else's eyes, it was a vacant lot. In reality, a huge and grand house stood wedged inbetween 11 and 13 Grimmauld Street.  
  
It was the House of Black. Harry felt a huge pang at his heart as he stepped inside, letting Max pass him to inspect this new territory.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry squinted past the sparingly lite candles and into the darkness. He saw a figure coming towards him and his stomach gave a leap.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Harry ignored Lupin's shush and hurried forward, wrapping Ron in a tight and grateful hug. It must've looked odd, but Harry didn't care  
  
"God, you're a sight for sore eyes."  
  
Ron pulled back and patted Harry's arm, looking his face over," And you've got some pretty bad sore eyes."  
  
Ron lead them into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the long, wooden table reading some muggle magazine while Mrs. Weasley was busy as usual over pots and pans at the stove. Upon seeing Harry, Mrs. Weasley gave a squeal and rushed towards him, giving him a painfully tight bear-hug.  
  
Mr. Weasley chuckled and pulled her off him," Come now, Molly, the boy's had quite a trip, let him alone for awhile."  
  
Mrs. Weasley pushed Mr. Weasley away and fussed with Harry's collar and shirt and hair, asking a million questions," SO,how was your trip? Have fun? How was Paris? Did you see anything good? Have you rested lately? Dear my. Harry you look frightful. Have you eaten? Want some stew? Come, come have some stew.  
  
Harry gave a 'help me' glance at Lupin, Ron and Mr. Weasley as Mrs.Weasley pushed him towards the table and shoved him to sit down. She plopped a humungous bowl infront of him and filled it with boiling beef and vegetable stew, then brought over a big tankard of butterbeer and a basket full of freshly baked rolls. Harry rose his eyebrows at the meal and looked hesitantly at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Come now, eat up. Got to get some meat back on those bones," She said with a smile  
  
Harry barely noticed now the pained look in her eyes. His insides sank. She was forcing herself to be nice, it was obvious now. She apparently still felt sorry for him and his lose, thats why she was being so darn fussy. Probably thought he was about to break down and cry. Harry sighed and pushed the bowl away," I'm not really all that hungry...I...I'd really just like to go to bed.."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's blue eyes clouded with hurt, which she quickly covered with a fake bright smile," Of course. Well, take these biscuits with you, just to snack on. Wake me if you need anything. Me and Arthur are just down the hall."  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded and spoke in a softer tone."Yes...um...We set you up in the usual spot, all your thin-"   
  
"I'd like to stay in Sirius's room, if you don't mind," Harry interrupted  
  
The four exchanged wary looks, but Lupin nodded," All right, Harry."  
  
Harry stood up and said goodnight, then walked up the stairs with Ron and plucked his bags from the room.  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay in there?" Ron asked as he followed Harry up the stairs until they reached the trap door that lead to the attic  
  
"Its awfully dusty still and,well...I kind of thought you..well..you shouldn't be alone yet."  
  
Harry looked back at Ron after he had pulled down the stairs,"I'm fine,Ron. Besides..I NEED to be alone right now."  
  
"But..In Sirius's room? Can't you be alone in my room with me?" Ron asked desperately.  
  
Harry sighed and took his bag from Ron," No...Goodnight,Ron."  
  
Ron watched Harry climb up the stairs and called up to him sadly," Goodnight,Harry."

//------

_She laughed tossing her head back. God she was beautiful. So beautiful. His heart ached everytime he saw her, unable to comprehend that she was HIS. Her dark brown hair tumbled over his bare chest as she giggled and squirmed beneath his tickling fingers. She felt too good to be true.  
  
"Harry..I'm so happy..."  
  
"I am too, Cienna."  
  
"Don't leave me,ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Don't forget me...."  
  
"I could never."  
  
"Even though I'm gone."  
  
He frowned," But you're not...you're right here..."  
  
"I'm gone,Harry..."  
  
He blinked and ,indeed, she was gone. He was no longer laying lazily on the bed with her, but in a small church. He walked slowly up the main aisle, hearing sniffles and seeing nothing but black clothing. Please stop...No..I don't want to see ..I don't want to see it again..  
  
His feet forced him to the head of the aisle where a slender cherrywood casket was propped up with the hatch open  
  
Please don't make me look in..I..I can't..  
  
His eyes peered down inside and his world ended once again.  
  
Lying as still as a stone, there was Cienna. Her soft hair cascaded round her shoulders as her delicate hands weaved in the other  
  
He leaned down and gently kissed her cold forehead, feeling tears trickle down  
_  
Harry bolted upright in bed, sweat clinging to his bare chest. He shakily raked back his stringy hair as he stared blankly into the darkness of the room. He reached up and wiped his face roughly, then sunk back down in bed. Sleep wouldn't come again tonight. So, he simply buried his face in Sirius's pillow. Letting his Godfather's scent consume his senses ,Harry let himself cry himself to exhaustion once again  
  
Somewhere, very far away, an ear heard his pain and answered it. "I'm coming...My love, I'm coming..." 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Back To Hogwarts  
  
"Oh, C'MON! Lemme me see it!"  
  
Harry jerked back again as Ginny leapt at his shirt," Cut it out! I mean it."  
  
Ginny giggled and was finally able to pounce him and pin him to his chair. Her hands hastily fumbled for his shirt and lifted it up  
  
"Whats going on here!?"  
  
Harry looked over seeing Ron and George, his old brother, standing in the doorway to the parlor. He blushed furiously and tried to reclaim his shirt back from Ginny. She squealed and pointed down at Harry's lower abdomen.  
  
"A-HA! I see part of it!" She exclaimed, seemingly not noticing Ron's outraged face or George's snickering.  
  
Harry made a last attempt at snatching his shirt back, baffled at how she managed to rip it off him so fast, and instead crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight.  
  
" Now, I ask again, WHAT is going on here?" Ron shouted, the edges of his ears turning bright red  
  
"Oh, hush up Ron, I was just trying to see Harry's ..what do you call it?  
  
"Tattoo," Harry filled in.  
  
"Oh! You got 1! Let me see it!" George said walking over.  
  
Harry blushed harder pushing George's hands off from trying to yank down his pants to see it better," OIY! Cut it out!"  
  
Ron walked over as well," A tattoo? When'd you get a tattoo??"  
  
Harry kept jerking himself out of reach from the prodding Weasleys, getting quite flustered at the whole thing. He now wished he had never mentioned it to Ginny in the 1st place." I got it last month in Prague."  
  
"You went all the way to Prague to get a tattoo?!" Ron said incredulously.  
  
Harry rubbed his biceps furrowing his brow," Course not..We were there already hunting down a Death-Eater called Freud, and I had about 3 hours to do nothing and I passed a tattoo parlor..so..."  
  
Harry gasped as the waist of his pants was suddenly jerked downwards. Ginny giggled.  
  
But now the tattoo was apparent. There, on the left side of Harry's pelvis, was a medium-sized lion. Not just any kind of lion, this one was magnificent. The artist obviously didn't lack any skill, for the lion was grand and meticulously detailed, down to the very last curl of the lip as its mouth gaped in mid-roar. Its body was reared up, almost readying to sink its claws and fangs into its prey. A maroon banner was scrolled over his back and trickled down its sides, displaying a bright gold 'H'.  
  
"Wow," Ron breathed  
  
"Didn't that hurt?" George asked.  
  
Harry shrugged giving into defeat as Ginny reached out to poke the lion," After being tortured and losing about a handful of people, a needle weaving ink into your skin seems almost wimpy."  
  
Ron slapped Ginny's hand away from Harry's skin and rose an eyebrow at her.  
  
Harry smiled with a blush and snatched his shirt back, pulling it on  
  
"What are all of you staring at?" Mrs.Weasley asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry's tattoo," Ginny said simply as she walked over to her mother and helped bring out all the plates.  
  
A TATTOO?! " She exclaimed." HARRY POTTER! Come here at ONCE!"  
  
Harry blinked and felt his legs trudging towards Mrs.Weasley, though his brain kept screaming, RUN! RUN YOU FOOL!.  
  
"Up," She barked, nodding to his shirt as her hands planted themselves on her hips  
  
Harry grimaced as he lifted his shirt and scooted down his trousers, showing her the bold and brave lion etched into his skin  
  
Her eyes widened as she hissed," That better wash off in water."  
  
Harry squirmed beneath her glare. Never before had he been on the receiving end of her looks, and now that he was, he wished to god the tattoo would disappear so he could step out from under her eyes.  
  
"I don't know WHAT you were thinking, Harry! Those Muggle things never come off! You'll be stuck with that bloody lion FOREVER!"  
  
For some reason, Harry felt himself grow taller and rather angry at her for being angry at HIM. "Well, GOOD! I LIKE my lion and I'm not regretting that I got it either!"  
  
Mrs.Weasley's eyes grew as she stepped forward," How DARE your raise your voice at me! All that traveling has forced all the manners out of you!"  
  
"Well..Well..Maybe I don't WANT manners..Maybe I don't want anything but to be left ALONE!" And with that, he stormed out and back up to Sirius' bedroom. There, he flung himself onto the bed and didn't rise well into supper time.  
  
//--------  
  
A soft knock came from the trap door before it slowly lifted and flaming red hair peeked from the crack," Harry?"  
  
Harry lay with his face down in the pillow, sheets strewn all about.  
  
Ginny crept in and quietly set down a plate of food on the nightstand. Hesitating, Ginny walked over and sat down besides him. Gently, she smoothed back his hair and shivered at how silky and thick it felt.  
  
Harry shifted his head and looked up at her with red,swollen eyes. Her heart ached  
  
"Harry...For whatever its worth, I LOVED your tattoo and Mum doesn't know what she's talking about"  
  
Harry sighed and looked down as Ginny's hand laid upon his, "Its not just the tattoo, Gin...Its,well..Its EVERYTHING. I didn't realize just how hard it would be to come back..."  
  
Harry's eyes stung as he finally succumbed to four months worth of exhaustion and pain. Ginny wrapped him in her arms and let him sob into her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, GOD, Harry.. I.. I only wish I could help you..." She mumbled as she buried her face in his hair. Being this close to Harry would've been an absolute dream to her about 3 years back. It still was in some ways, though the whole experience of his warm skin, fresh scent and soft hair was tainted by his pain.   
  
He choked down a few sobs and pulled himself away wiping his face. Reaching down into his bag, he produced a small red box and handed it to her.  
  
Her eyes glowed.  
  
"Harry..You..You didn't have to!" She breathed as she took it.  
  
He shrugged with a very faint smile," Had to keep my promise ,didn't i?"  
  
"Yes,but..Oh, Harry! I can't believe you ACTUALLY got me a present from each city you visited!" She exclaimed as she opened the box.  
  
He smiled a little more," It gave me something else to think about OTHER than Death-Eaters and Voldemort."  
  
Ginny beamed as she pulled out the most beautiful snow globe she had ever seen. It was of the Eiffel Tower, standing straight and proud amongst the teeny tiny buildings below it. She shook it and watched as a flurry of snow started.  
  
"I bewitched it so each time you shake it, it plays a different kind of weather. I even added in fireworks cause I know how much you like them," Harry said hoarsely.  
  
Ginny squealed and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly," Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the BEST gift ever!"  
  
She pecked his cheek and ran down to show her new gift off to the family and anyone else who would notice.  
  
Harry laid back down and heaved a great sigh. Atleast he could make other people happy, even if he himself was more miserable than he'd ever been in his life. Now more than ever, he ached for Cienna...Just one more kiss, thats all...Just one last kiss..  
  
//------  
  
"C'mon, 'arry! We're going to be late!"  
  
Harry shuffled his books under his arms and tore off after Ron. It was their 1st day back at Hogwarts and everything that could've gone wrong, did. He lost track of his textbooks, forgot his quill, misplaced his wand and got every single sympathetic look of the entire student body. Not to mention he got lost on the way to every single class so far and actually ended up losing his schedule all together.  
  
Now, Harry and Ron were in the middle of sprinting up to the astronomy tower, after having a seriously bad run-in with Peeves' most recent prank of pouring slime and slugs atop his victims.  
  
Harry plucked a slug from in-between his cloak and tossed it aside.  
  
"Yanno considering how horribly lost we got all those other times.. this one isn't that bad." Ron commented as they ran up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, and MAYBE Professor Sinistra won't give us detention like everyone else," Harry added, panting.  
  
"Do you remember the look on Snape's face? It was almost hilarious if it hadn't been for the lecture he gave us afterwards." Ron laughed as they scurried up the last flight of stairs  
  
Harry saved his breath for the final stretch of hallway and burst into the classroom. Blushing, they hurried to their seats and gracefully accepted their detentions.  
  
//--------  
  
Harry sunk down into a chair, glancing around the barren library. It had to be almost three in the morning by now and he wasn't even halfway done with all the cleaning he had been assigned by Professor McGonagal to do. As punishment for being late to HER class, he had to dust and put away all the books in the library.   
  
Harry arched his back and rubbed his sore eyes. He wished anything he could do all this by magic, but no. He HAD to do it Muggle style.  
  
"Ha...Muggle style...sounds like a sex position," Harry muttered to himself as he absent mindedly wiped the table within the area he could reach  
  
His mind tended to wander into topics such as these more than they used to. It was almost unnerving how much he had changed and didn't even realize it. With a great sigh, Harry slumped back letting some of his hair shift over his eyes.  
  
"Getting a head start, Potter?"  
  
Harry jumped and jerked his head to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the end of the table. Harry's nerves dropped back down, along with his heart rate, as Draco made his way towards him.  
  
"God, what're you doing sneaking up on a guy like that? You 'bout gave me a heart-attack!"  
  
Draco smirked and perched himself atop the table besides Harry's hand. Crossing his arms, Draco peered down at the ruffled brunette," I just can't help myself sometimes."  
  
Harry scowled at him and leaned back, not liking the closeness of his hand to Draco's thigh. He had a semi-vulgar mind, but not THAT vulgar." So, what do you want? And what're you doing out of bed so late anyway?"  
  
Draco yawned and shrugged. Only now did Harry realize Draco was clad in only some black silk shorts, a matching shirt and a dark green robe. Damn rich boy.  
  
" I couldn't sleep, so, I decided to go for a walk when I saw a light on in here, and here I am."  
  
Harry nodded a little standing up. He snatched the duster, paper towels and the Windex, getting back to work," Nightmares still?"  
  
Draco's silence told Harry all he needed to know. Frowning, Harry turned to see Draco's face even more pale than it usually was. His normally sleek and porcelain features were now plastered with wrinkles from his frown, and his cool grey eyes held a terror in them.  
  
"Drake?"  
  
Draco lifted his eyes to Harry's, the pain in them even more apparent. Harry blinked as tears started to well in those cold eyes.  
  
"God,Harry..I..I never got a chance to..to.." Draco stuttered before breaking into sobs. He covered his face with his bony hands and only now Harry noticed just how thin the Slytherin had gotten.   
  
"To what?" Harry urged, turning from his work.  
  
Draco choked and looked up at him miserably," It was my Father who set you up...I..I knew it was Granger from the start, but I never had the guts to actually tell you! God, Harry! I'm SO sorry!"  
  
Harry felt as if he had gotten sucker punched,"W-what?"  
  
"He told me last summer what Voldemort was planning and at 1st, I went along with it..Didn't say anything...But just because it didn't involve me and I could simply forget about it...But then my Mum died and you turned out to be SUCH a good guy and..And....My conscious ate away at me...I didn't mean to lie to you, Harry. HONESTLY, I didn't...I was just SO scared of what you'd think of me...Its just been an awfully long time since I've had REAL friends who truly cared for me and not whats in my pocket."  
  
Harry blinked at the out pour. Never before had Draco revealed so much in so little time. So, he lied to him. Fine, he could accept that...He hoped  
  
"I can only hope you find it in your heart to forgive me someday..." Draco mumbled before pushing himself from the table and walking off into the shadows.  
  
Harry watched after him, still dizzy from his speech. He looked around, almost confused as what to do next.  
  
"Forgive him."  
  
Harry sighed ,closing his eyes," I know I should but..."  
  
"But nothing...Everyone deserves a 2nd chance."  
  
"He lied to me though..And about Hermonie..I could've saved her had I known."  
  
"Could you have?"  
  
"COURSE I could've...I think.."  
  
"Stop worrying about your past. Whats done is done..Look to your future now...Its only what you make it."  
  
Harry exhaled shakily, then gasped. He wasn't talking to himself just now. He jerked his head up and searched around him frantically. No...No, I DID hear someone..I'm not alone..  
  
" 'ello? 'ELLO? Anybody there?"  
  
Harry frowned as he saw nothing but huge books and towering bookshelves. An uncomfortable silence followed as he paused a few minutes longer just to make sure. With a shake of his head and a weak laugh, Harry went back to work.  
  
"You've got to get a grip, Potter... You've gotten so paranoid that now you think the books are talking to you."  
  
"Harry finished up his detention without further incident. Unbeknownst to him, a wispy figure disappeared behind a bookcase 


	3. The Night Comes to Light

The Night Comes To Light  
  
Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. Reaching forward, he plopped two more pork chops onto his plate and tried to ignore the conversation going on besides him.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful though?.....HEY! watch it! You'll scuff it!" Ron exclaimed, snatching his badge back from Dean Thomas  
  
Harry looked over as Ron buffed his badge and pinned it back on. It was only just yesterday that Dumbledore had made Ron Head Boy of Gryffindor House.But within that time, Ron had managed to inflate his head to the size of a hot air balloon. He hadn't stopped talking about his badge or how much of an honor it was to be named Head Boy or some arrogant thing like that. Harry knew it was just Ron's way of dealing with new found fame, his own moment in the spotlight. But honestly, it was getting on his nerves.  
  
"You act like its a priceless treasure or something," Dean commented as Ron adjusted the badge JUST-so on his cloak.  
  
"Well, it is. Made of gold, look," Ron replied ,polishing the thing to a glistening shine.  
  
"Probably just the coating," Harry put in.  
  
Ron scowled at him. Harry ignored it of course and stood up," C'mon, your majesty. We have to get to practice now."  
  
Ron got up, snatching a few last tarts, and followed Harry out of the Great Hall. As they walked down the squishy grass towards the pitch, Ron asked," Why is practice so late?"  
  
"Its not really practice. We're just meeting up so McGonagal can announce who the new captain is."  
  
Ron furrowed his brow, fussing with his badge still," But I thought they did that before summer."  
  
"Well, we were all SORT of preoccupied with other things. None of the houses announced their Captains...Out of respect I suppose," Harry replied walking up the short flight of stairs to the changing rooms.  
  
Ron followed him inside the room to find the team already assembled, minus Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet since they had graduated.  
  
Harry plopped down next to Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, both beaters and sixth years. Ron had just taken a place besides him when McGonagal walked to the head of the room with a rustle of robes.  
  
Turning to look at the four boys, she started," Well, I know all of this is quite uncustomary, but, as circumstances have occurred we must have our priorities straight. That is why none of the Heads of Houses announced their Captains until this week-"  
  
"Lets just get on with it, Professor. Harry's Captain,right?" Jack interrupted eagerly.  
  
McGonagal's lips thinned as her face grew stern, but quickly softened as a smile broke out on her mouth," Yes, Mr.Potter will be Gryffindor's new Quidditch Captain."  
  
Harry blinked as the three boys patted him heartily in a rush of compliments and congratulations.  
  
Soon Harry found himself back in Gryffindor Tower, celebrating his new appointment in a bevy of custards,cakes, sweets and butterbeer.  
  
"Why are you so shocked?" Ron asked taking a sip of his butterbeer and cramming a chocolate frog in his mouth.  
  
"He's right, Harry. You were a shoe in," Ginny replied sliding her lollipop back in her mouth.  
  
Harry sighed and sloshed his butterbeer around in its tankard," I don't know..I guess I saw it coming. I mean, theres only four people on the team and I'm the only one of those four thats been on the team for more than two years. Its just a lack of options really."  
  
"Oh, come off it, Harry. You deserve Captain, just enjoy it." Andrew said, playfully punching Harry on the arm.  
  
Harry shrugged and let the rest of the Gryffindor House congratulate him the night through. All of it made Harry rather uncomfortable, his modesty shining right through. He honestly had no idea why they were making such a fuss.  
  
It was quite a rambunctious party to say the least. Dean had somehow manipulated a wizard radio to play some Muggle music, so they were now all dancing to some heavily bassed songs.  
  
Harry had just started to reach for a fifth helping of toasted marshmallow cookies when Ginny popped up out of nowhere and grabbed his hand.  
  
"C'mon, Harry. Dance with me," She said with a grin.  
  
"Wait, wha?" Harry managed to stammer before he was dragged to the thick of the dancing Gryffindors.  
  
"Be good you two," Ron called from his spot at the food table as he watched them leave  
  
Harry looked down to see piercing blue eyes gazing up at him.  
  
"Loosen up, Harry. Its not like we're getting married or anything. Its just dancing," Ginny teased, slipping her arms around his neck.  
  
Harry exhaled shakily, suddenly very aware of how close her body was. But Ginny seemed only too in tuned with his nervous thoughts and began to dance as silly as she could manage. It was hard, even for Harry, to not laugh at her. She giggled and squished his face in her hands.  
  
"You ok, now?" She inquired with playful eyes.  
  
He chuckled softly and nodded, admitting defeat to how ridiculous he was. The next moment, they were both dancing crazily to the series of songs, scaring most of the people around them  
  
Harry found himself forgetting everything and simply enjoying the evening. And to his complete surprise, it was young Ginny Weasley who got him there. Little Ginny Weasley.  
  
//-------  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up from the dark stone floor and into his best friend's concerned face.His shoulders heaved as he hastily shoved away a stray tear.  
  
Ron crouched down and sat besides Harry's spot in the corner of the balcony. He glanced up and got an eyeful of the black sky, white specks spread all over like his freckles. Looking back down, Ron tried to see Harry's face through his long, black hair.  
  
"I was wondering where you went to...The party ended about ten minutes ago," Ron informed him.  
  
Harry stirred, rubbing his bare arms against the icy wind," What time is it?"  
  
"Around three.."  
  
Harry nodded a little and looked down at the goosebumps raising all over his skin.  
  
"Whats wrong, 'arry?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
Harry looked quickly at Ron in surprise," What? Since when did you start cursing?"  
  
"Don't change the subject. Whats wrong, Harry?" Ron said firmly  
  
"Alot..." Harry mumbled  
  
"Look...Harry,I've been wondering for awhile now...You know that night last year? At the beginning of June?" Ron asked quietly  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"What happened? I mean...I know a very rough summary of it..You met with some demon, killed him, met Voldemort and fought him..Thats it though. ..What HAPPENED?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Harry questioned turning to look at his redheaded friend.  
  
"Yes...All of it."  
  
"Alright...well...After killing Asmodeus,this King of all Demons reincarnation that specializes in destroying marriages and destruction in general, I had ran with Hermonie towards a clearing.Thats where I found Voldemort and all of his Death-Eaters..."  
  
- - - -  
  
It was only too late that Harry realized who was in the light when arms came thrashing around him and yanked him forward.  
  
He stumbled and fell to the ground where he was jerked back up painfully and slammed against another tree. He grunted and winced as very tight ropes were instantly drawn around his body.  
  
"Ah.Our guest of honor has arrived..."  
  
- - - -  
  
"He proceeded in telling me how he had slipped some Possession Draught into Hermione's drink while she was out with Viktor, and ever since then she'd been changing...He used her...Her cleverness and knowledge of me to create my downfall."  
  
"But it didn't work...You survived..." Ron whispered as Harry paused.  
  
"Yeah...I survived..."  
  
- - - -  
  
She shouted," Avada Kedavra!"  
  
He raced forward and threw himself to the ground, scrambling frantically to the form. Harry gathered it into his arms, ignoring his broken bones, and looked down into the pale and lifeless face of Cienna. His heart shattered and died as he clung to her.   
  
- - - -  
  
"She killed her...Hermione killed Cienna, like it was nothing...I knew at that moment that she wasn't my best friend I've known for six years anymore. She was in his complete control..."  
  
"You'll find her, Harry. I know it. You'll find her and you'll save her." Ron said.  
  
"I swear on my life I will...I won't lose her too..."  
  
Ron wrapped an arm around Harry, hugging him loosely as he began to cry silently. "Keep going."  
  
Harry took a deep, shuttering breath and continued," Well...After Cienna's funeral, of course I was curious as to how I managed to survive Voldemort... AGAIN. Turns out this black shadow he kept passing over me was something called The Evil Eye...Its old magic, which he had evidently been practicing JUST for me."  
  
"How sweet of him," Ron huffed sarcastically.  
  
"The Evil Eye apparently has numerous effects on its victim. All depends on how powerful the user is and what they want to do to their target...Voldemort's was obviously...death. Mine to be specific. But it didn't work."  
  
"Why?"   
  
Harry got to his feet and began to pace, shoving his hands in his pockets to avoid the numbing cold now biting his fingertips," From what Dumbledore and Tonks told me of The Evil Eye, there're ways to deflect the curse...'member that ol' frog I found in the forest?"  
  
Ron nodded as Harry pulled the jeweled frog from beneath his shirt.  
  
"Well, turns out...This was one of those. It protected me from Voldemort's eye, thats why I felt nothing more than a cool breeze...Thats why I walked away with only a few scars.."  
  
"Wow..." Ron breathed, looking straight ahead.  
  
Harry sighed heavily and looked down at him. Walking over, he kneeled down infront of Ron," Is Percy ok?"  
  
Ron jerked his gaze up and frowned," How'd you know?"  
  
"I have my ways," Harry replied simply.  
  
Ron shifted," Yeah. Bit banged up, but just fine. His ego was more damaged than himself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Percy was pretty ashamed of himself for not being able to defend himself with those Death-Eaters. Seems he thought he could've fought back." Ron replied.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smirk." Arrogant git."  
  
"You're telling me..But, he's back at home getting nursed and pampered by Mum."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron."  
  
Ron frowned harder staring at Harry confused," What? Why?"  
  
"Because..It seems I'm just a walking disaster. If you hadn't known me, you're family would be fine..."  
  
"Oh, thats just a load of nonsense. It was fate, Harry...We were meant to be friends...We all were MEANT to be fighting at your side." Ron said ,finally catching his friend's fleeting eye.  
  
"I..I don't know..." Harry muttered, straightening up and looked out at the distant pitch.  
  
"Well, I do. I believe in you Harry Potter. We all do...Through thick and thin, we'll stick by you.I know you'll pull us through and defeat that monster, Voldemort." Ron stated passionately.  
  
Harry rubbed his arms with hesitation, feeling his bones sting with the memory of being broken. With a sigh, he turned back to Ron, smiling small," Thanks, Ron."  
  
Ron smiled standing up and patting Harry's shoulder," Thats what I'm here for, mate. Lord knows what an emotional mess you'd be without me."  
  
Harry smirked softly and slugged his arm," Hey now. I'd be just fine."  
  
"Right. Do you even remember the summer before our fifth year? That whole temper tantrum you threw." Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, shut up. I was stressed," Harry replied, crossing his arms.  
  
"Stressed, ok, whatever you say," Ron said crossing the balcony towards the stairs. "How did you get up here anyway?"  
  
"Alohomora," Harry answered, following.  
  
Ron chuckled and started down the staircase from the Astronomy Tower. Harry made to follow when he felt a breath on his neck. He spun around, seeing nothing but air. Reaching up, he rubbed his neck where he felt the breath and looked about him. Dawn could be felt as it started to kiss the night with a tiny gray blush. Shaking his head, Harry turned and followed Ron.   
  
Just as his foot hit the 1st step down, a voice whispered closely in his ear," The answer is in the riddle."  
  
Harry whipped his head back to see the same nothing. His heart was thudding madly as he peered about. Not bothering to stop and investigate who or what it was, he flew down the stairs and caught up with Ron in the hall  
  
Meanwhile on the balcony, the breeze shifted, as if a person made of cold air disappeared around a corner. But it didn't disappear, it simply relocated itself in Harry's bedroom to sit upon its usual chair and watch over him while he slept. 


	4. The New One

The New One  
  
Harry shoved his bag onto his shoulder and slipped out of the common room. The farther he got from the argument, the better. Ron had been getting worse and worse. His arrogance was getting to be a bit too much. Now that he thought of it, Ron was beginning to very much remind him of Percy, Ron's older brother. Ron had apparently been up for awhile and had managed to piss off the entire dorm room with his ranting about it being too dirty or how much work he had to do that day. By now, Dean was probably being held back by Seamus to not pound Ron's pompous face in.  
  
Harry sighed and entered the rather empty Great Hall. It was barely seven O'Clock, so naturally most of the students were either still sleeping or barely conscious. Harry slid into the Gryffindor Table and began to nibble on a piece of toast.  
  
" Morning, Harry."  
  
Harry looked over and saw a rather pretty blonde smiling at him a few spaces down the table. "Um, mornin'."  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you up this early before," She said setting down her fork  
  
"Thats because I rarely get up this early. Ron was being a big git, so I decided to escape before we all sacrificed Ron to some pagan god."  
  
The girl smiled and slide over, closing the gap between them," So, I'm guessing things are kind of tense between you and Ron?"  
  
Harry nodded a bit, suddenly very self-conscious of his untidy hair. He hadn't bothered to water it down or put some gel for a long time now, and now he was wishing he had."Yeah. But thats just Ron I suppose. He's getting used to fame."  
  
"Not like you, huh? You're a veteran."  
  
Harry looked at her and blushed, "Well, I...Um..."  
  
She just grinned and brushed her hand against his," You really are cuter in person. Well, see you later." And with this, she stood up and left the Great Hall.  
  
Harry sat there, confused. What had just happened? Who was that girl? Come to think of it, how did she know so much about him and Ron? Harry frowned slightly, not knowing whether to be concerned or just plain creeped out. For now, he shrugged it off and continued eating.  
  
//------  
  
"Hurry up! We're already ten minutes late!"  
  
Harry growled, picking up speed," Well, we WOULDN'T be if you had just controlled your urge to hit on that girl at the library!"  
  
Draco skidded around a corner, slipping more than necessary due to his shoes," Hey! I can't help it! I see a pretty girl, I flirt. Thats normal boy behavior, which you would know NOTHING about."  
  
Harry elbowed him hard as they scurried down the stairs towards the dungeons. "I do plenty of flirting, thank you."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Draco panted, trying to keep a few inches ahead of Harry, which was far more difficult than he first imagined." When's the last time you dated?"  
  
Harry glared at him, "I don't have to answer that."  
  
Draco smirked," That's because you haven't dated since Cienna."  
  
"And?" Harry spat sharply  
  
"And, you've got to move on," Draco huffed, falling away from a parallel stride with Harry.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to," Harry mumbled, descending the last set of stairs.  
  
"Why not? Its not like you went all the way with her or anything," Draco said, feeling his lungs burn with their rather long sprint.  
  
Harry slowed down as they approached the Potions classroom door, which was thankfully still open.  
  
"Well? Am I right?" Draco asked as they crept up to the doorway.  
  
"That doesn't even deserve an answer," Harry said simply and entered the room quickly.  
  
Draco frowned and followed, quietly sliding onto his stool besides Harry." What's that supposed to mean? "  
  
"It means what it means,"  
  
"You're not telling me you went all the way with her..." Draco said, searching Harry's profile.  
  
Harry said nothing and started to copy down the instructions for the Forgetfulness Potion they were to create that day.  
  
Draco gasped at Harry's silence," You DID, didn't you!"  
  
Harry shot him a look as several students turned to look at them." Shut up, will you?"  
  
Draco laughed disbelieving," Well, hows that for ya. Saint Potter lost his innocence."  
  
Harry quickly looked around to see if anyone heard that, than gave Draco's leg a mighty kick. Draco winced and rubbed his shin furiously, scowling at Harry. They both worked for sometime in complete silence, Draco on the surprised side and Harry loathing Draco for drudging up painful memories.  
  
"Um, can I borrow some lavender? We're all out."  
  
Harry looked up to find himself staring into the most intriguing eyes he'd ever seen. They were slightly slanted, almost snakelike with smoky eye shadow emphasizing the eerie fiery red of the irises. Harry blinked and took in the whole person. It was a girl, a Slytherin to be exact. With long, thick hair the exact same color as his. She wore her pleaded skirt unnaturally short as her gray socks clung to her slender legs more perfectly than any other girl in the school. Harry felt something nudge his side and he was forced to look back up at the skeptical face  
  
"Looking for something?" She said with a slight sneer.  
  
Harry shook his head and quickly gathered a few petals of lavender and held them out to her. The girl took her time in slowly gathering the purple petals from his palm, touching his hand more than what was necessary.  
  
"Thanks.." She murmured and before Harry knew what was happening, she was leaning forward.   
  
He half expected her to kiss him since she was at the perfect angle to do so and her fire eyes never broke from his. She smirked, her breath on his lips.  
  
"We need this too," She mumbled, wrapping her fingers around a spare Birch branch. She gave a faint noise of satisfaction as she admired Harry's flustered face as she pulled away. Sauntering away she said," Thanks again."  
  
Harry could only sit there, stunned from the encounter.  
  
"What was THAT?" Draco finally spoke, staring amazedly at Harry  
  
"I..I don't know...Who was she?" Harry said, trying to calm down  
  
"Never seen her before...She must've just transferred."  
  
From that point on, Harry seemed to be getting things wrong. Little things, things he didn't even notice at first himself. Like, he forgot to leave his potion to bubble for 10 minutes and THEN add the petals and fly's wings. He had completely forgotten to add the wings altogether, which he had sworn he had. In the end, his potion turned out rather lumpy and orange instead of silky and pale blue.  
  
"Are you alright? That's the first time I've seen you totally blunder a perfectly simple potion," Draco commented as they made their way to the Great Hall after the 2nd session of Potions.  
  
"I don't know. I could've bet money that I had put in the fly wings...I even remember picking a piece from my fingertip," Harry replied, walking up the last flight of stairs to daylight.  
  
"Then?"  
  
"I don't know, Draco...I honestly don't know what-" Harry stopped abruptly as his legs went flying out from under him. He groaned as his bottom came in contact with the hard marble floor. Harry squinted an eye and scrunched his face as he rubbed his throbbing butt.  
  
"Whoa! You ok??" Draco said, helping Harry to his feet.  
  
Harry nodded a bit, perplexed," What'd I slip on?"  
  
The 2 boys looked down and saw the smallest patch of slime with the emprint of Harry's shoe and butt.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" the blonde asked looking around then up at the distant ceiling.  
  
"Ugh...I don't know...Lets just go before we find more." Harry replied, continuing down the hall.  
  
"Or rather, your BUTT finds more," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Yanno what? SHUT UP."  
  
Draco laughed as they entered the Great Hall. Dinner seemed to go alright, minus Ron's incessant bickering with a stubborn 2nd year about proper table manners in front of a Head Boy. Harry was just about to get up when someone gasped besides him. He looked over," Whats wron-"  
  
Harry gasped as a cup full of pumpkin juice cascaded over his head. His mouth hung open in pure shock as the droplets of juice trickled under his collar and down his back. Harry looked around him, searching for the culprit. Instinctively, he found himself looking at Draco who was looking back at him amused, but not guilty.  
  
"Harry, what'd you do that for?" Ron asked, looking at his friend rather annoyed.  
  
"I didn't! It just came out of-" His words were stopped short by a tart flying into his mouth. Harry choked and spit it out, just to have another take its place. Harry hastily spit that 1 out as well and smacked his hands over his mouth as another tart hovered in front of his face.  
  
Most of the Gryffindors now were taking notice and were both puzzled and tickled by the random attack the food was making on Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as his spoon levitated, loaded down with mashed potatoes," Don't you DARE."  
  
The spoon seemed to not bother with Harry's threat and shot the whole load at his face. Harry grimaced as bits of potato dropped onto his lap. He wiped it off and whipped his glare around the room, noticing now that pretty much everybody was laughing their heads off.  
  
"Harry, HONESTLY! Thats a waste of food," Ron said exasperatedly.  
  
"Ron, I'm NOT doing it. Its someone else! " Harry growled, batting away a rogue slab of roast beef.  
  
Suddenly, the entire basket full of rolls started launching themselves at Harry. 1 after the other they came, hitting him harder than he had expected. Harry leapt from his seat and sprinted out of the room, rolls darting after him. He ducked around the corner, covered in mashed potatoes, roast beef slices and juice. He looked like he had just escaped a food fight, only his fight was with the food itself.  
  
"Whoever did this will be VERY sorry," Harry spat angrily, dusting off chunks of roll from his robes.  
  
"Will they?"  
  
Harry looked over and saw the girl with red eyes from Potions standing not too far from his spot wedged between a pillar and a tapestry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will they be sorry? What if it was just to get your attention?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Was it?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Perhaps. Or maybe it was just because it was fun." She replied, looking at him very much amused.  
  
"Maybe for them, not for me." Harry answered, slowly narrowing his eyes at the girl.  
  
She laughed softly, making a shiver run down Harry's spine." Indeed, it WAS fun."  
  
Harry glared as she giggled at his realization that it was her  
  
"I'm Skye by the way...Make to not forget that...You'll be seeing LOTS more of me. Consider today a brief and good-natured preview of what's to come" She said and turned to leave." Enjoy your night, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry fumed in his spot as a bucket full of slime came pouring down on him.  
  
//--------  
  
"She's INSUFFERABLE! I mean, REALLY. What did I EVER do to her??!" Harry said to himself as he paced back and forth on the East Tower.  
  
"Nothing! I did NOTHING! Seriously, she's a transfer student! I haven't even met the girl until this afternoon! Insufferable! Simply INSUFFERABLE!"  
  
"Maybe its not what you think."  
  
Harry frowned and crossed his arms. The air seemed to have gotten colder," Maybe its EXACTLY what I think..."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Harry burst out.  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Then WHAT? She's a new girl who decided to pick on me because its the popular thing for a Slytherin to do." Harry replied, viciously biting the head off of his chocolate frog.  
  
"Right...Popular for a SLYTHERIN to do."  
  
"Yanno, you're REALLY annoying." He said, chewing glumly on his chocolate.  
  
" Only because you know I'm right."  
  
"About WHAT!?" Harry exclaimed, pacing again.  
  
"About that there's more to this girl than you think."  
  
"Well, if you're so clever, than TELL me what it is," Harry said, throwing the last of the chocolate frog off the edge of the balcony.  
  
"I've given you the clues, you need only connect them."  
  
Harry scoffed and kicked the wall lightly," Clues my ass."  
  
"Follow your intuition, Harry. Not your anger. The answer lies in the riddle."  
  
Harry groaned in frustration," AGH! You've been saying that for a week now! What does it mean!?"  
  
Harry blinked and looked around. The silence that ensued made him shiver. He was talking to them again. He'd been doing it more and more now, each time more unconsciously than the previous. Harry stirred uncomfortably and made his way out of the tower mumbling to himself," The answer lies in the riddle...."  
  
"The answer lies in the riddle? Sounds like a bunch of b.s. to me."  
  
Harry sighed and slumped in his chair. The past few days had been torture. Skye had indeed never ceased in her tormenting of Harry. Slugs here, poisonous reptiles there and a daily bucket of slime surprised him in a different place. What with Ron becoming even more obnoxious, his N.E.W.T. classes growing steadily more difficult, the ominous voice with the riddle, and the constant restlessness of being cooped up in one place longer than a few days was getting the best of Harry. He honestly didn't know how he had ever done it before.  
  
"Heylo, Harry. Run into any slime today?"  
  
Harry's jaw stiffened as he instantly closed his books and gathered his things. Skye peered at him quizzically.  
  
"Whats the hurry? I thought we could just chat a little," She said, hands folded innocently in front of her.  
  
"CHAT? Yeah right. And my name's Minerva McGonagal," Harry spat and stalked away from the studying room.  
  
"Harry..Wait up!"  
  
Harry quickened his pace, speed walking down the empty corridor in this late hour. A hand suddenly grabbed his bicep which he immediately jerked free of it.  
  
"What!? WHAT do you want, Skye?!"  
  
Skye looked almost hurt, but the look quickly vanished, to be replaced by spite," I should be the one screaming here! You!...You and your saintly ways! Just because you survived the Dark Lord doesn't mean you're a savior!...YOU are JUST a kid!"  
  
Harry gritted his teeth taking a challenging step towards her," JUST a kid? I bet I've been through a HELL of a lot more than YOU have! I bet you're just some spoiled rich girl who hates her life."  
  
"What...What did you say?" Skye muttered.  
  
"YOU, Skye, are JUST a spoiled brat who, for some reason, thinks she got the raw deal. But in reality you're nothing more than a bored rich girl with a busy Mummy and Daddy."  
  
Harry winced as a sharp pain sprang from his cheek. He held the side of his face as it prickled and stung, glaring down at Skye.  
  
Skye massaged her hand, glaring back coldly."I hope that hurt, you bastard...Don't you EVER speak of my family again. DO YOU HEAR ME!? You know NOTHING of my life. NOTHING!"  
  
Harry stared as Skye sprinted down the hallway and disappeared around a corner. So he just stood there, cradling his bright red cheek and feeling oddly guilty.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that..."  
  
Harry sighed a little feeling even worse, "I know..."  
  
"She's just lost..."  
  
"I figured that much."  
  
"Help her find her way..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Be you...She'll do the rest."  
  
Harry heaved heavily and started his way to the Gryffindor Tower, making a pit-stop at the infirmary for a pack of ice. He was wary of the voice's advice. If anyone else knew he was taking a voice he heard only in his head seriously, he'd be put away. Besides, the voice was telling him to help some Slytherin. Just another stuck up Snake who took pleasure in taunting him. Draco Malfoy was an exception...Was he the only one?  
  
Harry climbed the stairs, deep in thought. Skye seemed to fill the shoes of the typical Slytherin, but something else was there. He couldn't put his finger on it. But it was there, like a splinter in his mind, driving him mad. There was something about her. Some...Some...sadness...Yes, that was it. Sadness. Incredible, painful sadness. It was in her eyes, embedded in each fleck of red. She was sad.  
  
So, the voice told him to help her. He didn't know how exactly or if she'd even want his help..If she even needed it...But he'd do it, he felt compelled to do it. It made sense somehow. He'd help Skye. He'd help the new one. 


	5. The Soul Behind Red Eyes

The Soul Behind Red Eyes  
  
"OH! Why don't you just blow it up the ass!"  
  
"Why don't you!?"  
  
"Because I have better things to do with my time than stand around and argue with an arrogant little TWIT like you!"  
  
"ME arrogant! Why you fecking -"  
  
A hand had suddenly appeared on the cursing mouth just before Hagrid came stomping over, a look of disgust and disappointment hidden behind his wild beard.  
  
"Wha's the meanin' of all this?" He growled, staring at the two students below him.  
  
Harry crossed his arms looking to the side as Skye huffed and stormed off. Taking the opportunity, Harry walked off as well with Ron tailing him looking rather exasperated, leaving poor Hagrid in what was left of another one of their fights.  
  
//-------  
  
"She's insufferable!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and sighed," You said that already."  
  
"Well, she is! I mean, HONESTLY, its like the girl has no ulterior motive in life OTHER than tormenting me night and day. I'm at my wits end!" Harry exclaimed, getting rather breathless.  
  
Draco let his rambling friend pass into the Potions classroom and followed him in. Choosing their new seat in the far back, as far away from Skye as they could manage, Draco set down his books and parchment turning to look at Harry," I don't know why you let her get to you. Its just nonsense. She KNOWS she bugs you, so she only does it even more."  
  
"Thats no excuse. Back then, even YOU let up sometimes," Harry said slumping upon his stool heavily.   
  
Only a moment too late he wished he hadn't. A horrible squelch came from beneath his bottom the instant he came in contact with the seat. Harry tried to wrench himself away from the chair, only to be greeted by even more revolting noises. The students were already besides themselves with laughter, the Gryffindors more guiltily so.  
  
Draco yanked at Harry from beneath his arms, both struggling to free him from the sticky stool. With 1 last mighty tug, Harry tumbled off his seat and landed in a heap on the floor. He cringed as his hands slipped into something very moist and slimy. Looking down he saw that his hands were wrist-deep in what looked to be some creatures droppings. Holding back a gag, Harry leapt to his feet and quickly started to wipe off the sludge.  
  
A giggle made itself known above the roar of laughter now consuming the room. Harry looked up and immediately found the twinkling red eyes of Skye  
  
"Having fun, Potter? Oh, you MIGHT want to watch where you put your hands." She said with a grin.  
  
Suddenly, his hands began to burn and itch like crazy. Harry looked down sharply and saw hideous blisters and boils blooming out all over the flesh of his hands. They seared into his tissue, like tiny drills boring into his very bones. They were the most painful curse he'd ever experienced.  
  
Mad as hell with fire shooting out his ears, Harry plucked his wand from inside his robes and gripped it tightly despite the painful burst of several blisters. He aimed it straight at Skye's happy face, finding satisfaction in the look of surprise that now filled its pale skin.  
  
Without a moments hesitation he roared out," Tarantallegra!"  
  
Almost instantly, Skye's limbs started going wild in a sort of mad-man's dance. She screamed and managed to grab her wand. Amidst panting and inability to speak clearly due to her fast moving legs, she yelled," Reflectous Venus!"  
  
Harry faltered as a sudden pain in his chest grew. Looking down he saw his chest swelling beneath his sweater as a curtain of black started to fall around his cheeks. He reached up in a panic to realize that the black he was seeing being lowered over his eyes was his very own hair. Within a few seconds it was down to the middle of his back. With a furious growl he pointed his wand at the wildly moving Skye and exclaimed," Pimpilus!"  
  
Skye flew backwards at the powerful impact of the curse, still dancing on the invisible floor beneath her feet. A series of gasps from her fellow Slytherins told her Harry's spell did indeed work. She hastily reached up and felt around her face, finding hot bumps raise all over her skin under her fingertips. With a scream of anger, Skye tried to keep still long enough to jinx him again when a deep voice burst out," WHATS GOING ON HERE!"  
  
Harry shifted his fiery gaze away from Skye to see Professor Snape glowering in the doorway  
  
Snape surveyed the scene and glared at the two troublemakers, obviously marked due to their deformed figures." Hospital Wing, NOW! And detention for the both of you!"  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's arm and started to haul him off to the Infirmary, Skye and a companion not too far behind.  
  
"Bloody bitch," Harry grumbled, trying unsuccessfully to keep the thick raven hair out of his face.  
  
Draco looked over and couldn't help but chuckle," You know, Harry, you don't make such a bad girl."  
  
Harry glared at him threateningly," If my hands didn't hurt like the blue blazes, I'd punch you for that."  
  
Soon enough, Draco and the girl Slytherin had deposited their friends on a fresh cot in the hospital wing and had returned to class, leaving both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor in the most unpleasant of dispositions.  
  
After Madame Pomfrey had stopped Skye's incessant dancing, she disappeared in her office to create all the potions she'd need to turn the two back into themselves, but not before declaring she'd take her time "to teach them a lesson."  
  
So, that left the both of them sitting on their beds, looking very disgruntled  
  
"Its all YOUR fault you know," Skye grumbled, poking at a particularly huge pimple on the tip of her nose.  
  
"MY fault! YOU were the one who started it with the blasted super glue on my chair," Harry grumbled back  
  
"It wasn't super glue, whatever that is. It was a sound charm." Skye replied, grimacing as white puss exploded over her nose as the thin membrane gave way to her scratching.  
  
Harry crossed his arms, wincing at the sharp pain that came from his hands." Still doesn't excuse the fact that YOU started it. And for heaven knows why."  
  
"Why? Oh, I'll TELL you why," Skye started, glaring at him intently." Ever since I came here ALL I've heard was stories about you and your heroic deeds. EVERYONE gives into that façade, but I knew better.I knew all you were was a lucky little git who just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I knew you never defeated any of the challenges they say you did. I knew you've never done any of the things they say you did. You're just a scared boy who takes credit for what other wizards have done!"  
  
"NONSENSE!" Harry shouted, sitting up straight and meeting her flashing red eyes." I've done far more in life than YOU have! I've defeated whatever evil came my way and will go on defeating it."  
  
"Just like you defeated the Dark Lord,huh?" She asked contemptuously.  
  
"Yes, I've made him run for the hills every time he tried to confront me. And soon enough I'll face him down 1 last time and turn him to DUST."  
  
"NO YOU WON'T! I'd kill you myself if you did!" Skye exclaimed, a sudden urgency tweaking her body into stiffness.  
  
" Why!? You a mindless stooge, too!? I should've known...I can smell the stench of Voldemort's henchmen a mile away," Harry spat viciously  
  
Skye's eyes darkened to a dangerous crimson,"How DARE you...You..You FILTHY mudblood lover!"  
  
Harry's body jerked to attention as he leapt to his feet," Mudblood lover! Why I oughta-"  
  
"Thats all you are! A filthy, disgusting, pathetic wimp who fools around with mudbloods!" Skye spat." Thats all they're good for anyways...Fooling around with."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Harry roared, his body shaking violently with rage." The muggle borns I've known have more heart and more talent than the whole lot of you Death-Eaters!"  
  
"Like your mother?" Skye said quietly, a sickening grin on her lips.  
  
Harry's heart leapt into his throat," Don't you EVER speak of my mother! EVER!"  
  
"I'll talk about whoever I please, WHENEVER I please. An insignificant thing like you isn't going to tell me what to do," Skye growled.  
  
Before he knew what he was, Harry was at Skye's besides his wand aimed in-between her eyes. Speaking slowly and carefully, he hissed," Don't you EVER speak about my mother."  
  
"What're you going to do? Kill me? Yeah right. You couldn't kill a fly...Unless you count the two mudbloods who got associated with you and found themselves dead at the hands of the glorious Dark Lord."  
  
Harry took a step back, disbelieving his ears," W-what...?"  
  
Skye smirked at his reaction, knowing she'd hit an incredibly sensitive spot by the look of devastation in his emerald eyes," Oh yes...I know all about them...Hermione Granger and Cienna Parker. Both fool enough to fall in love with the FAMOUS Harry Potter."  
  
Harry's eyes stung as he heard their names slide off of that serpent's tongue," Don't...Don't..."  
  
"Don't what? Remind you? Remind you that it was YOUR fault they met their demise. Because it was, Harry. It was. YOU killed Cienna. YOU forced Hermione to retreat into the comforting embrace of the Dark Lord. You did it all, Harry."  
  
"No..No..."  
  
"If it wasn't for you, they'd still be alive, Harry. You were a selfish git and drug them into your messy life. You killed them, Harry. YOU killed them." Skye whispered as tears fell down Harry's cheeks.  
  
Madam Pomfrey scurried into the room at that precise moment, shooing Harry back into bed. For the remainder of that night, he neither spoke nor looked at anyone. He lay curled up in his cot, hidden beneath the covers and shut out everything other than his pain.  
  
//------  
  
Harry stirred, groggily opening his heavy lids and peered around the dark infirmary. It had to be sometime after midnight by the looks of the high moon and soft rustling of owls' wings. But that was not what woke him up. Sitting up carefully, putting the least amount of pressure on his bandaged hands, Harry looked over at the lump on the bed next to him. Yes, he heard it again.  
  
There was a noise coming from Skye. An odd noise. Muffled and choppy, gurgled almost. Deciding against starting anything more with her, he laid back down, facing her direction. Just as he ceased wiggling to find a good spot, she rolled over into a streak of moonlight. Harry couldn't help the gasp. Her eyes were puffy, outlined by red making her crimson eyes even more bloody looking. Thin rivers of tears were flowing down her face as her skin appeared even more pale than it originally was. Now that he looked at her, he noticed her shaking. Harry frowned as she slipped out of bed and walked to the window. It wasn't hard to tell from her sunken features and down turned lips that she was deeply saddened. Her eyes held no fire, no sign of life like they usually did when they had one of their fights. They were dead, staring blankly out onto the barren yard and Dark Forest beyond. A single tear trickled its way down her cheek and over the curve of her jawbone. Her black hair hung limply over her shoulders and her frame seemed shockingly thin now.  
  
Harry looked away, almost ashamed that he'd seen her this vulnerable.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Harry jerked his eyes back up, thinking she had spoken to him. Instead, her gaze was still locked on something through the window.  
  
"I'm sorry....My heart cannot do this..." She muttered to an unknown ear." I don't care, I cannot do this anymore...His eyes....His eyes killed me..."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow and kept perfectly still as she continued talking to herself.  
  
"Yes, I understand but-...I know...I KNOW...But, PLEASE....I cant..I just cant...No,please don't....Please....No you can't....No...fine..FINE...I WILL....I will....Goodnight."  
  
Skye turned and jumped as she saw Harry's eyes fixed on her. Her face flushed for some reason before a wave of extreme guilt washed over her. Before she knew what she was doing, her eyes averted to the cold stone floor. She couldn't look at him, not for the life of her.  
  
"Whats wrong, Skye?" Harry mumbled, sitting up.  
  
"None of your business, Potter." It was meant to sound sharp but instead sounded tired and lame  
  
"Who were you talking to?" He asked cautiously.  
  
Skye looked back up at him, only to quickly look away. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she look this guy in the eyes? Eyes that held such pain and sorrow ,she felt it herself..."Nothing. No one. Go back to bed."  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"Just sleep, Potter. You'll need your strength," She mumbled, climbing back into bed.  
  
"For what?" He inquired, keeping his eyes trained on her every movement, feeling uneasy about the way she couldn't meet his eye.  
  
" Recovery. Its not easy to pull out of one of my spells. Now, go to sleep. I'm sick of talking to you," She tried to spit back, but failed miserably as her voice started to break.  
  
Harry shifted uneasily, then laid back down keeping an eye on her. Skye did the same, somehow managing to look at anything other than his face.  
  
But just before he gave up hope of figuring out what was going on, Skye's burgundy eyes flitted down to meet his. For one brief instant an emotion flickered there. Though it came and went quickly, he knew what it was nonetheless. Even so, he was thoroughly baffled by it. It was the look of an apology.  
  
Then Skye rolled over. 


	6. The Haunted Halloween

Hello again Gentle Readers!

I hope you're all enjoying the sequel, though I can hardly TELL ::eyes the barren review board:: But! I did receive one review which I'll reply to now. (Note: I'll start answering your reviews now, btw. I know I didn't with the other story, but I SWEAR I will now. =D )

**Alex20: **I'm sorry if it seemed like I had poor Harry be all stoogey and what not, I honestly didn't mean for him to come off like that. But it DOES set things up for later. Harry's not INTENTIONALLY being a stooge, he's just, well, he's just HARRY. Too nice for his own good. I mean, its one thing to face down a Dark Lord, its another to deal with an obnoxious Slytherin. But no worries, Harry's butt-of-every-joke days are numbered, so if you'll just bear with me, I think you might be pleased with how things turn out. And don't dismiss Skye so quickly, she's much more complex than you give her credit for. (Isn't this such a LONG reply! LoL) Yes, she's annoying, and yes, she prances round thinking she owns the place, but she's got reason ( btw- whats Mary-Sued? i NEVER found out what that was) . Try to think of her at first as a female Draco Malfoy. So, just grit your teeth through the grim parts and I swear you won't be disappointed. And if you are, you're more than welcome to tar and feather me.

OK! Onto the chapter!

* * *

The Haunted Halloween

Harry heaved a mighty sigh and pinched the space between his eyes. He didn't want to look back up. He just couldn't. _Please god, let something else be there when I look up_, He said to himself desperately. _I'd take ANYTHING. **Bunnies** even!  
_  
"HEY! Watch it spaz!"  
  
Not being able to put it off any longer, Harry opened his eyes and regretted he ever did. He should've known a guy with the last name Creevey would be the bane of his existence.  
  
"YOU! Spazer! I mean, Creevey! Down here!" He called out from his spot in the center of the field.  
  
A rather scrawny boy with flyaway blonde hair zoomed down from the chaos above. He landed and grinned at Harry with sparkling blue eyes. "Yeh, mate? What's up?"  
  
Harry sighed and tucked his clipboard under his arm," Dennis, well...I'm sure you're trying your best and all-"  
  
"Oh yes! I wasn't too keen on trying out, mind you, but when I found out YOU'D be the new Captain, well, I just couldn't resist!" Dennis exclaimed, hopping on the balls of his feet.  
  
Harry raked a hand through his hair, searching for the right words. Instead, he came out with," Well, get back out there. Just try not to hurt anybody."  
  
Dennis beamed and zipped off, making Harry lose his balance briefly at the take off. Not a second after Dennis had returned to the sky than a series of voices shouted," WATCH IT! YOU ABOUT KILLED US!"  
  
Harry sunk to the grass, covered his face in his hands and let out a groan." Kill me...Just kill me,please."  
  
"May I have the honor?"  
  
Harry groaned out again," Please, Malfoy. I'd welcome it."  
  
"They that bad, huh?"  
  
Harry looked up to see his Slytherin friend joining him on the grass," GAH! They're HORRIBLE! I mean, I thought they were only bad cause they were nervous, but NO. They're really ACTUALLY that bad."  
  
Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the exasperated look on Harry's face.  
  
"Its not funny, Malfoy. Gryffindor's screwed if I can't find some decent chasers," Harry said with a hint of desperation in his voice.  
  
"Well, thats good news for the rest of us," Malfoy said with a grin.  
  
Harry lied flat on his back keeping his legs folded Indian style," Oh, that reminds me. Did you make Captain?"  
  
Malfoy leaned back on his palms and gazed up at Dennis Creevey zipping about the sky, knocking Ron Weasley half off his broom," Course. Snape was particularly adamant on making me Captain too."  
  
"No doubt because he enjoys humiliating me," Harry complained.  
  
"Probably. I'm holding tryouts tomorrow. Do you think you could come and...well..."Draco started, looking down almost ashamed.  
  
Harry looked over at the blushing blonde," What?"  
  
"Help me out. I mean, I'm a decent player and all, but I don't know beans about being a Captain."  
  
Harry laughed and sat up," You mean, there's a Malfoy alive that DOESN'T have genetic tyrant qualities?"  
  
Draco shoved Harry and stood up," Just be there, all right, Potter? Its enough that my team's going to taunt me forever."  
  
Harry couldn't contain his laughter. This was just too much. Despite his laughing , he nodded but burst into a fresh fit after Draco stormed off in an indignant huff.  
  
Not too long after, the noises of complaints filtered their way down to Harry's ears, ruining his brief moment of glee.  
  
"C'mon, Harry! Get this guy off the field! He's liable to cripple the whole lot of us!" Jack Sloper shouted down to him.  
  
Harry stood up and dusted himself off," Alright, that's enough. I've seen all I needed to see. Get down here."  
  
Ron, Jack, and Andrew glided down to him expertly while Dennis and eight other potentials either zipped excitedly or just plain fell.  
  
The seeker, beaters and keeper helped the flying-deficient from the ground, not feeling anymore confident about their Quidditch team that year.  
  
"Alright. Well, that was an, er, INTERESTING try out, to say the least," Harry started, holding his clipboard to his chest.  
  
"The VERY least," Ron mumbled and got some sniggers from Jack and Andrew.  
  
Harry shot him a look to keep quiet and continued," Unfortunately, of course, there are only three spots open so not everyone is going to make it."  
  
"Thank god," Ron muttered.  
  
Again, snickers ensued and Harry couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. With a shake of the head and a loud clearing of the throat, Harry went on," Now, lets get down to it."  
  
Harry gazed around at the nine eager faces, trying to picture a game that contained each of them. All his visions ended with serious injures, to both sides. "Right, well...Seamus, you're in."  
  
Seamus Finnigan punched the air and walked to stand besides his new teammates, who welcomed him with slaps on the back.  
  
"Ok,um..." Harry mumbled scanning down the parchment on his clipboard." Travis Burken, you're in."  
  
The brunette gave a yelp of happiness and rushed to the circle of players.  
  
Glancing over the rest of the group, made up of only under-classmen, Harry felt a sense of dread passing over him. Sure, Seamus was actually decent but adding in two horrid Chasers wouldn't exactly make him look any better. It would definitely make the new Quidditch team kick the bucket. He knew he had no way out of it but to try and shape them up in practice. A LOT of practice.  
  
Licking his lips, he scanned his sheet and tried to find someone who approached OK. _On second thought_, he said to himself, _how about just someone who can stay on their broom?_ Harry opened his mouth to name the last person when a voice came somewhere above him.  
  
"Hey, can I still try out?"  
  
The group on the grass looked up and saw Ginny Weasley leaning over the edge of the stadium. Harry felt his heart give a leap," Yes! Of course!"  
  
Ginny grinned and ran out of sight. Before long, she came sprinting out of the staircase and towards them," Thanks. Um, can I borrow someone's broom?"  
  
Ron handed over his Cleansweep and watched his sister mount it skillfully and zoom off. Harry smiled. Ginny was a really good athlete with some impressive skills. Handing Ron his Firebolt, he shouted," Well, scrimmage people!"  
  
Ron grinned and flew after the rest of the team. It took only five minutes of playing before Ginny scored. Harry couldn't stop his smile.  
  
" I think we've filled our last spot!" Harry shouted up to them.  
  
Ginny squealed and got a series of hugs from her new team mates, who happily welcomed her back in their midst. She looked down at Harry and gave him the most grateful of smiles. He simply smiled right back.

//---------

"How lucky am I? I mean, I thought I was dead for sure. But no. Here comes savior Ginny Weasley to the rescue," Harry said and grinned as Ginny blushed furiously.  
  
"Oh,well...It was nothing," She mumbled.  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and shook her gently," No, it was EVERYTHING. Thanks to you, I think we'll actually have a shot of being great this year."  
  
Ginny blushed harder, trying not to look too flustered that she could feel how warm Harry's skin was on hers."Well, anything for Gryffindor."  
  
"Thats the spirit," Jack stated and passed on the bowl of Fizzing Whizbees, Chocolate Frogs and various other sweets.  
  
Ron took the bowl and bit a huge chunk out of a frog, then passed the huge bowl onto Harry and Ginny," Yeah, thanks Ginny. I honestly thought we were going to be in serious trouble."  
  
Ginny squirmed under all the praise, particularly frazzled that it was all by boys and Harry still had his arm around her. Not a second after she thought this, Harry removed his arm and plucked a candy from the bowl. She tried not to look disappointed.  
  
"Well, the first practice will be Sunday morning, bright and early. We need to makeup for lost time." Harry said chewing on some gummy bugs.  
  
"Yeah, why were tryouts so late anyways?" Andrew inquired, stuffing his mouth with potato crisps.  
  
"I didn't mean for them to be held so late in the month, I just couldn't get my hands on the pitch since all the reconstruction they had to do on the stadiums," Harry replied, leaning back and laying his arm along the top of the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about that. Seems some stupid Slytherin put a bunch of jinxes on the seats and on the hoops, so the professors had to do this extensive reversal spell and it ended up taking longer than they expected because there was some blocking charm on all the jinxes," Ron filled in, sinking further into the thick cushions of the armchair.  
  
Seamus prodded at the fire, making it blaze bigger," Did they ever find out who did it?"  
  
" I heard it was that new girl with the creepy red eyes," Travis said rather eagerly and crossed his legs in his spot on the carpet.  
  
"Skye you mean?" Harry asked, eating another pretzel.  
  
"Yeah, that's her. Some Ravenclaw saw her on the pitch one night, waving her wand like mad," Travis went on.  
  
"Thats just ridiculous. First off, a Ravenclaw? Since when do Ravenclaws gossip? And secondly, why would a Ravenclaw be out on the grounds after curfew? You know they're anal about the rules," Ron spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, but you never know. They were probably meeting someone for a late night snog," Jack said with a grin.  
  
The group of them laughed heartily and decided to just drop the subject for now. Harry, however, continued to ponder the rumor. Was it actually Skye? If it was, why would she sabotage the entire pitch and delay tryouts? Was it a way of screwing him over again? Its not like he would put it pass her. Harry looked to the side, faintly hearing his teams' laughter, and furrowed his brow.  
  
//--------  
  
Two weeks had past and now it was Halloween. Harry and his teammates were sitting at the Gryffindor table, anxiously anticipating the feast, and talking eagerly about their upcoming practice.  
  
"I think we should focus on some of Ron's techniques, "Travis said, leaning forward so he could see Harry.  
  
"Whats wrong with my technique?" Ron asked surprised.  
  
"Its just...outdated, is all," Travis replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Outdated!?" Ron exclaimed, the edges of his ears tingeing with red." You mean, ACTUALLY skilled?"  
  
Travis scrunched his face at the redhead," What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Guys, cut it out," Harry attempted.  
  
"Oh, you KNOW what it means," Ron said angrily.  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"You trying to say I'm not skillful?" Travis inquired, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"If the shoe fits," Ron answered simply, crossing his arms.  
  
" '_EY_!" Harry snapped holding up his hand, silencing whatever Travis had intended to say next." Enough. Next time I hear you guys poking fun at each other, it'll be nonstop drills of the boring variety."  
  
Ron turned away from Travis, keeping his pout.  
  
"Some Head Boy," Ginny commented with a smile.  
  
Ron shot her a deadly look, which caused Ginny, nerves of steal intact, to giggle.  
  
" May I have your attention!"  
  
The group turned to look at their headmaster standing at the teacher's table, holding out his hands for silence. The room's chatter almost instantly died away, leaving him with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Well, I won't keep you long. I simply wanted to inform you all that the stadiums in the pitch have been successfully cleansed of jinxes, hexes, and curses, so the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin to be held next week will still take place. A brief warning to the culprit behind this prank, you indeed will be discovered. To avoid any serious penalties, I suggest you turn yourself in after the feast. I will be up in my office for the rest of the night, waiting. It would be wiser to give yourself in now or risk being punished severely. That is all," Dumbledore said, then sat down.  
  
The room buzzed quietly about his speech, almost sorry for whoever had indeed committed the crime.  
  
But before the students had a chance to further their suspicions, the food materialized before their hungry eyes.   
  
Instantly, everyone was enjoying the huge pieces of ham and turkey, the hot buttered rolls, the creamy mashed potatoes and the sweet corn and peas. Harry had just reached for a slice of pumpkin pie when something hit his ear. Looking around, he rubbed the spot then turned to Ron sitting next to him," Did you throw that?"  
  
Ron glanced at him through a mouthful of vanilla ice cream," Shro wha?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry said then went back to dolloping ice cream on his pie. Again, something struck his ear." Ok, now, that's not funny. Who's doing that?"  
  
Ginny frowned at him, holding her spoonful of pudding midair," Doing what, Harry?"  
  
"Throwing things at my ear," Harry replied, trying to look for what had hit his skin so sharply.  
  
His surrounding friends started to peer about, searching for a guilty face.  
  
"No ones even looking this way, Harry," Seamus commented.  
  
"You sure something hit you?" Dean asked, looking over at the ruffled Seeker.  
  
"YES. I know when something hits me, Dean. Its not that -" Harry started before being interrupted by a pea whizzing past his nose and hitting Ron square on the cheek.  
  
Ron slapped his hand to his cheek, looking about angrily," OY! Who did that!?"  
  
"Thats what I'm saying," Harry said.  
  
"HEY!" Ginny squeaked.  
  
The boys looked over at her as she rubbed a spot on her forehead, looking rather miffed.  
  
"Who the bloody hell is throwing things down there!" Ron called down the table.  
  
Several heads looked about confused, until a pair of green eyes landed on a certain pudgy friend who was looking very much sad and flicking peas at a cornucopia with his fingertips.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes with a small smirk. He picked up a piece of corn and launched it straight at Neville. The Gryffindor jumped and quickly looked over.  
  
"Its YOU!" Ginny stated.  
  
"Me what?" Neville asked innocently, oblivious that his lame shots at the center piece were ricocheting off and hitting people a few feet away.  
  
Ron hastily loaded up his spoon and aimed it at Neville. Before Harry could stop him, Ron had launched the entire load, sending peas and corn flying in Neville's direction, not necessarily hitting him only.  
  
Several students surrounding Neville jumped in an uproar of getting beaned with vegetables.  
  
And before Harry knew what they had started, food began to fly every which way at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Loads landed elsewhere, dragging the adjacent Ravenclaws into battle, who in turn brought in the eager Hufflepuffs and the show-offy Slytherins.  
  
Soon, the entire Great Hall was a chaotic mess. The teachers tried unsuccessfully to calm the students down, but only got a face full of food instead.  
  
Harry quickly ducked underneath the table, continuously launching handful after handful of meat, potatoes or rolls at any and all classmates. Ginny squeezed in beside him, giggling like mad as Ron dove under as well to avoid a rather large ball of gravy drenched potatoes.  
  
"See what you started," Harry said, grimacing as a chunk of pie fell from the table top onto his head.  
  
"_ME_?" Ron asked incredulously, continuing to both duck and throw.  
  
"Yes, you. You're supposed to be Head Boy. You END food fights, not start them!" Harry replied, shielding Ginny from a particularly nasty handful of meat and ice cream.  
  
"Says who?" Ron answered, getting a face full of pie.  
  
Harry had to smile. It sounded like the old Ron now. And for a brief fifteen minutes, they fought side by side as best friends again, like it used to be.  
  
"Ah! This is getting too intense! We better make a run for it!" Dean shouted, narrowly missing a ham bone.  
  
Ron grabbed Ginny's arm and crouched near the bench," On three then."  
  
Harry, his team, Dean and Neville nodded and waited for the countdown, continuing to dodge plates, cups and food.  
  
"One..." Ron called over the screaming and laughing from above.  
  
"Two..." Dean followed.  
  
Harry didn't really hear whether they had gotten to three. His attention was suddenly focused on a blurry figure near the huge double doors. It looked vaguely familiar. A sudden tug at his collar jerked him back to attention. Ron dragged him from beneath the table and scurried hunched over until they reached the doors, hurrying out with several other smart students.  
  
Harry's friends were laughing heartily, shaking bits of filth from their robes and hair, pointing out pieces their comrades missed. Harry meant to join them in the simple light heartedness of it all, but he just couldn't. That figure he saw haunted him. He knew he'd seen it somewhere before.  
  
As if it had heard him, the misty shadow appeared round a corner, as if peering at him. Without a single word, Harry pushed past Ron and walked down the hall.  
  
"Harry? Ha-....OY! HARRY!" Ron called out, completely baffled.  
  
No thought entering his mind except finding out what this mystery form was, Harry sped up his pace. The figure hastily retreated round the bend making Harry break out into a sprint.  
  
"HEY! Hey, wait up!" He shouted to it, shocked by how fast it was zipping down the corridor.  
  
Harry shoved aside student after disgruntled student, ignoring all their 'Hey!'s and numerous curse words. He pushed his speed up to as fast as he could, now wishing he had his Firebolt with him.  
  
The shadow lead him through corridor after corridor, zig-zagging this way and that. Harry peeled around 1 last corner to find himself standing in an empty dead end. He darted his eyes about as he walked very carefully forward, hearing nothing but his soft footsteps and his panting. Once reaching the barrier wall, he reached out and ran his fingers lightly down a long tapestry adorned in beautiful reds, greens and golds.  
  
"Where'd this come from?" He mumbled to himself, tracing down an intricate weaving of silver through a tree of gold.  
  
"Probably late 1700s from the looks of it."  
  
Harry spun around to find himself still alone. He frowned and searched all about the dead end, hoping maybe the person would suddenly appear." Who said that?"  
  
There was a sudden intact of breath, then no more.  
  
Harry inched his way across the stone floor, letting his eyes get adjusted to the very poor light," Look, I know someones there...So..So just come out or I'm going to Dumbledore."  
  
"You don't need for me to come out."  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, suspiciously gazing around.  
  
"Because...its just better if I don't."  
  
Harry turned his head, pinpointing where the voice seemed to be originating from," Oh? Shouldn't that be up to me?"  
  
"Well...I suppose...But it'd just be easier if I went right now."  
  
Harry continued towards the voice, wishing there was more than one bloody candle to light up this particular corner behind a humungous statue." Why don't I be the judge of that?"  
  
"No...No please...Don't...Don't come any closer...**Please**! Stay away!"  
  
Harry's vision settled on the darkened gap of space and could make out a very faint face. The air seemed to have dramatically dropped in temperature, as if his very heat was sucked from him. His breath was visible in soft clouds as his hairs stood on end. Harry reached up and rubbed out the goosebumps all over his skin as he squinted into that vague face.  
  
"Come out..."  
  
Like slowly straying from conscious reality into a dream, the figure stood up and stepped out from the shadows. First their face became clearer, going from a foggy outline to distinct features then their body began to rebuild its structure.  
  
Harry's breath picked up again as his heart beat rapidly. He felt his lips turning blue from both the cold and shock as his knees started to buckle  
  
" No..." he breathed.  
  
A hand reached up and very lightly brushed a few strands of his hair off his forehead," I told you, you didn't want me coming out."  
  
Tears trickled down his icy cheeks as his lips quivered, leaning unconsciously into the touch only to find a wave of fresh coldness sweep over his forehead.  
  
The hand quickly pulled back.  
  
Harry took a step forward, still in disbelief," C....Cienna?"  
  
The girl nodded, a look of pure sadness plastered on her porcelain like features.  
  
"Cienna!" Harry exclaimed, moving to throw his arms around her when she jerked away hastily.  
  
"No...No, Harry..." She mumbled, hating the look of hurt now stabbing at his emerald eyes.  
  
Harry stepped back, his fingers aching to touch her," But, why no-"  
  
"Because I'd go right through you."  
  
Harry frowned, his entire body shaking for her.  
  
"I'm not real anymore, Harry. I'm...I'm a ghost."  
  
Harry shook his head, tears flowing more freely," No you're not. I see you...I see you clear as day, you're right here...You came back."  
  
"Yes.Yes I came back, but not totally...Oh god, Harry. If you only knew how badly I've wanted to just curl up in your arms the past two months..."  
  
"Two months?"  
  
Cienna nodded, floating over to the side, "Yes. See...I-I heard you. From the great white palace on the other side, I heard you. God, it was like a constant scream in my soul. Your pain was just...unreal. I couldn't bear to leave you to deal with it alone,so, I came back...I came back to help you, Harry."  
  
Harry hugged himself tightly, shivering," But why didn't you make yourself known earlier?"  
  
"Because...I knew it wouldn't of been wise to barge back into your life. I saw you, Harry...Night after night, tossing and turning, never sleeping,just crying...God, it KILLED me to just watch you and not be able to take you in my arms and rock you to sleep...So, when you got back to Hogwarts, I stayed in your room while you slept, or rather, attempted to sleep."  
  
"And Ron thought I was mad for thinking someone was watching us," Harry muttered.  
  
Cienna smiled, but the light in her eyes quickly faded to see Harry looking even more miserable. On instinct, she reached up and ran her fingertips down his cheek.  
  
Harry shuttered but dared not pull away and instead leaned into it. It was like a chilly winter breeze that ran along your skin, sending shivers down your spine. He hated it, but then was grateful just to be close to her again.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, he stepped closer. Her iciness melted into his front, sending a rush of goosebumps over his flesh. Harry leaned in and gazed into her shining brown eyes. His eyelids fluttered shut as she reached up and rested her hand softly on the back of his neck.. Harry knew the instant their lips met for a blast of cold flooded his mouth. Ignoring it, he kissed on, somehow being able to tell when her lips parted and her tongue slipped along his.  
  
It was the most entrancing kiss he'd ever experienced with her. Her numbing cold soon gave way to his body heat, making his shivers turn into rushes of snowy butterflies.  
  
He had just felt her hand brush along his bare collarbone when a sudden gasp made them break their contact. Cienna instantly vanished as Harry suddenly felt extremely quesy and crumbled to the floor.  
  
He looked up groggily, seeing Ginny peering down at him with a look of deep concern.  
  
"Harry? Harry are you alright?" She squeaked." God, look at you! You're blue all over! Stay here, I'll go get help!"  
  
He watched her sprint off and curled up clutching his robes close to his freezing body. His limbs shook with horrible fierceness as his breath continued to come out in wisps of clouds. Closing his eyes, he tried to gain control of his frozen body, the only sensation being the tingles left on his lips by Cienna's kiss. 


	7. Slytherin's Problems

Slytherin's Problems  
  
"HEADS UP!"  
  
Harry perched himself upright on his broom coming to a hover above the rest of his team, his raven locks whisking off his forehead from the crisp Saturday morning air," No, go lower! Seamus, lower! LOWER!"  
  
He sighed heavily as Seamus refused to listen to his coaching ,which resulted in the Quaffle whizzing beneath the blonde's sneakers. Seamus had plunged desperately to catch it, turning him upside down and hanging by his knees.  
  
Harry flew over and helped him rightside up," Next time I tell you something, do it. I'm not screaming my arse off for my health yanno."  
  
Seamus nodded grimly, then joined his team mates as they started the play over again.  
  
Their match against Slytherin was a day away and Harry didn't bother with formalities anymore. Over the past weeks, he had grown to understand why Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson had been the way they were. It was difficult to be a leader and authority figure if the people you were supposed to be leading thought of you as an easy going friend. Harry had had to drop his nice guy routine rather quickly, though not easily, and take control of his rambunctious players.  
  
"We're going to keep doing this until we get it right," Harry stated, clutching the Quaffle beneath his arm.  
  
"We got it down, Harry. Theres no need to get all Angelina on us," Ron commented from his spot infront of the left golden hoop.  
  
Harry sat back a little sitting the ball on his knee,"You got it down,eh? So why did Seamus half fall off his broom when he was supposed to be catching a Quaffle? And WHY was Travis just hovering about like a headless chicken? And WHY was Ginny flirting incessantly with Andrew when she was supposed to be paying attention to where her team mates threw the Quaffle? And WHY did I see you guarding the right hoop solely when you were SUPPOSED to be inbetween the right AND the middle?"  
  
Harry was quite a ways off, but even from his distance he could see Ron's face tinging with red." People, it is pointless trying to argue.Now I've seen you play and honestly, you suck as a team. You're all hotheaded and wanting to be the man-or woman- of the hour, but c'mon. Its a TEAM effort. No ones going to be the head hauncho here. Now i want you to keep practicing until Ron knows the new blocking technique on instinct, Seamus can do the Triple Z Olly Over in his sleep and ALL of you can work together as a TEAM."  
  
His players gave their usual groan of protests at such a ego popper, but proceeded in practicing nonetheless. After awhile, their sluggishness was blatantly obvious and he knew he couldn't get anymore out of them until they'd had a meal in them," Alright, take 30 for lunch, but I want you all back out here PRONTO."  
  
The Gryffindors sighed their relief and hastily followed out his orders before he changed his mind.  
  
Harry was just about to walk into the changing room when a floorboard creaked from behind him. Turning around, he saw Ron standing rather uneasily at the top of the stairs," You need something, Ron?"  
  
Ron took a tentative step forward, twisting the handle of his broom in his hands as if it were a towel."Um,yeah..Can we talk, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and continued through the doorway," Step into my office."  
  
Ron followed him in and took a spot off to the side of the chalkboard. He watched nervously as Harry propped his Firebolt against his locker,pulled off his robes and sweater then started drawing out a new play onto the board with the tip of his wand.  
  
"Whats up?" Harry asked, standing back to observe the tiny dots whisking about the green slate in the formation he had just created. Seeing them crash into one another, he shook his head and revised their movements.  
  
"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you for sometime now.." Ron mumbled.  
  
Harry looked over at the redhead's long pause, seeing him clutching his broom so tightly his knuckles were white," You alright?"  
  
Ron let out a huge sigh and slackened his posture," No! God, Harry, I've been nutso the past week. I had just suddenly popped back into reality that night of the food fight and it dawned on me how much of a git I had been...I can't even BELIEVE how I treated you!"  
  
Harry paused his wand and peered quizzically at his friend," Well, being Head Boy is a big deal, Ron. I couldn't very well expect you to stay the same."  
  
"I know but it didn't mean I had to act like the worlds biggest idiot. Man, Harry, I'm honestly suprised you didn't slug me once or twice," Ron replied, looking thoroughly upset.  
  
"Its not like I wasn't thinking it," Harry answered.  
  
Ron smiled lightly and stepped towards the brunette," What I'm trying to say is, Harry...I'm sorry..."  
  
A smile slowly crept into Harry's lips as he watched his best friend of over 7 years coming back into those brown eyes.Switching his wand to his other fist, Harry held out his hand.  
  
Ron grinned and took it firmly in his own, getting pulled into a tight hug. A wave of relief passed over his nerves as Harry gave him several hearty slaps on the back with one of his infamous grins.  
  
"I'm glad I have you back," Harry said slightly huskily.  
  
"Me too, mate. I've missed talking to you...I was a moron for pushing away the only best friend I had left," Ron spoke softly.  
  
Harry nodded a little, his eyes clouding over as they shifted to the dirty wood floor.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
Harry shook his head and went back to his chalkboard, absentmindedly erasing 1 of the players and re drawing him a few inches over.  
  
"Don't try that anymore, you know I can tell if somethings bugging you. Now spill," Ron stated firmly, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the board's sides.  
  
Harry exhaled heavily and turned around to lean back against the board," Its confusing..."  
  
Ron walked over and sat on the bench infront of his captain then leaned on his knees," Go for it."  
  
Harry folded his arms and ankles getting into a more comfortable position," Well...You know how I mentioned several times that I think we were being watched?"  
  
"How could I forget ? I was convinced you'd gone bonkers," Ron replied with a crooked smile.  
  
"Turns out I was right after all."  
  
Ron blinked as his body perked up," Really? Who was it?"  
  
Harry bite his lip as his eyebrows knit together in a frown," Cienna..."  
  
"As in your ex!??! How?!"  
  
"She had heard me somehow and decided to come back in spirit form and watch over me or something," Harry answered ,recalling the night she had shown herself to him.  
  
"So what now? She's just gonna hang around you like Myrtle?" Ron pressed on, fully intrigued yet utterly guilty for missing out on so much of his best friend's life.  
  
"I don't know...We were-...talking, when Ginny showed up interrupting us," Harry replied.  
  
"Was that when you were in the hospitol for 3 days straight?" The redhead asked gravely.  
  
Harry nodded and rubbed his arms as if the shivers of that night had come back to nip at his skin.  
  
"Bloody 'ell..." Ron said breathelessly.  
  
"Yeah, you're telling me," Harry mumbled, feeling the quesiness come back as his flesh trembled.  
  
"N-no, H-Harry," Ron stuttered.  
  
Harry lifted his eyes to see Ron's gaze not on him, but trained on a spot to the side of him. Turning around he came face to face with the embarrassed Cienna.  
  
"Oh..Oh my god..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to-." She muttered, already ready to whisk out of the room.  
  
"No, wait! " Harry quickly shouted, holding out his hand for her to stop.  
  
Cienna hesitated, then turned back to the 2 boys uneasily," Alright, but I shouldn't stay long."  
  
"Thats fine,"  
  
Ron couldnt tear his eyes off the transparent form that used to be his friend's love. She looked the same for the most part, but there was something drastically unnerving with the way she looked so pale. Cienna was always the epitome of a healthy girl and Ron remembered envying her latin tan and mezmorizing amber eyes. Now everything about her seemed to have been intensely toned down, includding her curves, which used to be emphasized with every pair of tight jeans and skirts she chose to wear.  
  
The pants she had worn the night she was killed were apparently one of Harry's, since they were both corduroy and baggy on her. Her black shirt held tightly to her figure, but not in a flattering way any longer. It just made her look that much more pallid. Even her hair hung limp and lifeless, devoid of the natural bounce it used to have when she breathed.  
  
All in all, Ron did not like what death had done to beautiful Cienna.  
  
"Did I interrupt anything?" She asked timidly.  
  
"No..As a matter of fact, we were talking about you," Harry answered, glancing at the blank-faced Ron.  
  
"Hope it wasn't anything bad," She teased, attempting a smile.  
  
"Please don't do that."  
  
Both Harry and Cienna turned curiously at Ron.  
  
"Do what?" The misty girl inquired.  
  
"Smile like that...It just hurts to see it," Ron replied quietly.  
  
Cienna's shoulders slumped as she looked away," Sorry..."  
  
"Look,um...We need to get back to practice...Can we talk tonight in my dorm?" The brunette asked, slightly thrown off balance with Ron's assesment of what had been bugging he himself about Cienna's new look.  
  
" Of course. I'll be waiting.." And without thinking, Cienna leaned forward and pressed an icy kiss on Harry's lips.  
  
He couldn't help the quick intake of breath as a shiver rippled from his mouth. Cienna threw an apologetic look then vanished.  
  
Ron walked over to his friend and rubbed his shoulder," I don't think it was the best thing that Cienna came back..."  
  
Harry nodded solemnly, reaching up to touch his tingling lips," But I need it..."  
  
Ron sighed and grabbed his Cleansweep from its lazy leaning position against the board," I know, but just..I don't know... Don't get hurt again.."  
  
Harry rubbed his lips together and picked up his robe and sweater from the bench, pulling them back on. Without another word, they walked back out onto the pitch in silence.  
  
But it wasn't to last. For as soon as they had cleared the stadium stairs, a series of shouts and cheers echoed across the presumably empty field.  
  
The boys exchanged a look, then broke out into a sprint until they cam upon the origin of all the noise.  
  
A small group of students were gathered around something, his team making up 1 whole side of the circle. Instantly, he knew what was going on. Like a shot, Harry raced over to the crowd and pushed his way through.  
  
To his shock, he saw Draco standing menacingly rigid with his wand gripped threateningly tight in his fist. On the ground was a bundle of black robes, obviously heaving with labored breaths as a shoe poked out from underneath a cloak.  
  
"Draco!" Harry shouted incredulously.  
  
The blonde looked over at his baffled friend, then turned his gaze back upon the git on the grass," Stay out of this ,Potter. Can't have you ruining your spotless record with something like this."  
  
Harry frowned as he switched his eyes to the person on the ground who was now beginning to slowly stand. With a waiver, they straightened out and turned.  
  
"Skye, you're going to pay DEARLY!" Draco shouted angerly, his usual pale face flushed with fury.  
  
Skye had by now dusted herself off and poised herself as straight as she could manage despite the pain in her side and her sprained wrist," Doubtful, MALFOY. You're just like your father. A gutless little WORM."  
  
With a flash of bright yellow, everyone jumped back out of the way as a curse shot out at Skye. The mouthy girl flew backwards, doing a tumble before landing on her stomach.  
  
Despite her new injury, she continued on," Is that the best you can do , blondie? I've gotten worse blows from a child...But then again, given the morons who brought you up, no wonder you're so horrible."  
  
Harry's jaw refused to close as his brain seemed to process everything in slow motion. Draco's lip was quivering as he bit it so hard, blood started to leek out. His hand was shaking at the force of how strongly he was gripping his dark wand.  
  
Harry's mind sped up suddenly, allowing him to leap forward just in time to shove Draco's wand aside, making his new curse shoot astray.  
  
"What the bloody 'ell did you do that for!" Draco screeched at him, his voice picking on unnatural highness.  
  
"This isn't going to solve anything!" Harry shot back, somehow wrenching the wand from the Slytherin's hand.  
  
"I don't care! It'll atleast shut her up!" He shouted in return, trying to make a grab for his wand.  
  
Harry held onto the snake's wand then turned as he heard a call from down field.  
  
" Yeah, shut your little bitch up, Potter! Maybe stick your dick in his mouth and let him kiss it like he does your ass!"  
  
Harry's cheeks burned, nevertheless he threw his arm out to stop Draco from moving from his spot." Don't...She's only trying to provoke you."  
  
"If you'd only HEARD some of the things that tramp was saying about me! " Draco hissed through his perfect teeth, throwing a deadly glare over at the approaching Skye.  
  
"Like you told me, she does it because she KNOWS she'll get a rile out of you," Harry answered as calmly as he could.  
  
"But, Harry..She insulted my MOTHER. My MOTHER for Merlin's sake! She started calling her all these outrageous names and trashing my family's name!" The fuming blonde shouted.  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"But NOTHING! She's been at me all bloody day! She even followed me when I came out here to watch you guys practice! I couldn't take it any longer!"  
  
Harry instantly shifted to stand infront of Draco as Skye walked up to them, limping heavily. Her hair was in shambles, obviously from being hacked off by a Severing Charm. Her lip was cut, cheek bruised and a very large boil had placed itself quite akwardly above her left eyebrow.  
  
Despite all this, she was still smirking smugly through her pantings," Thats right, protect your bitch, Potter. God knows he can't do it without you."  
  
Harry dug his feet into the grass, holding back an outraged Malfoy as he tried to make a grab at her. Skye giggled and licked the blood from her lips.  
  
"You should really think about teaching him some manners, Potter. Is that ANY way to treat a friend?" She asked cooly.  
  
"FRIEND MY BLOODY ASS! JUST YOU WAIT!" Draco screamed, struggling against Harry's strong arms to let him go.  
  
Skye's eyes darkened as she shifted her gaze to Draco's," Don't forget hotshot, I know everything...All your dark little secrets.. You think Dumbledore is going to let you stay in freedom if someone happens to slip the truth about last year?"  
  
Harry had to work extra hard to keep a firm hold on Draco. For such a lean guy, he sure put up a great fight.  
  
"I got you, Draco MALFOY. I got you round the balls. So, don't think this will be the last time we meet.We got plans for you," Skye shot venomously, then turned on her heel and sauntered away.  
  
After her stoolies quickly followed, Harry finally let go of the wriggling Slytherin, letting him crumble to the ground.  
  
Harry knelt down and gently rubbed his back with a frown. Seeing the shadows of his team mates, Harry softly mumbled to them," Practice the Triple Z on the far end. I'll meet up with you in a bit."  
  
The team nodded, and was ushered away by Ron, who looked back at his captain with a worried expression.  
  
Draco dug his fingers deep into the grass, gripping onto it as his body shook with sobs. Harry let out a slow sigh, watching his friend without a clue as to how to make him feel better. Moving onto both knees, Harry moved his soft massages to the Slytherin's shoulders talking as gently as he could manage," Don't listen to a word she says."  
  
Draco slowly sat up, rivers of tears littered across his face. The sight was something of a shock to Harry, who'd only seen the usually collected boy cry just once prior. His hand slide across the bony shoulders and squeezed softly.  
  
"I don't know how she found out...But she's right. If Dumbledore finds out that I knew all about Voldemort's plans last year, he'd surely have to turn me into the Ministry," Draco croaked out, looking even more miserable than ever.  
  
Harry scrunched his mouth to the side, unable to say anything that would ease the Malfoy's mind.  
  
Draco turned his shiny grey eyes to the Gryffindor and stared. His gaze pleaded subconsciously for a reply, truthful or not.  
  
Harry gave his friend a gentle pat," It'll be alright, Draco. Even if Dumbledore somehow found out, he knows you're sorry and if you could, you'd change it..."  
  
Draco nodded slightly, calmed down a little by Harry's comforting words," Ok..."  
  
"Now, c'mon bitch. I got to get back to coaching my team," Harry teased, offering a small smile.  
  
Draco smiled lightly in return and took Harry's hand to stand up. He dusted himself off and followed the captain over to his team. Something suddenly dawned on Draco, which he instantly dreaded to bring up.  
  
"Don't kill me or anything, but..well..."  
  
Harry glanced sideways at his faltering friend. Resting his broom over his shoulder he asked," What?"  
  
"It wasn't my decision , mind you. My father made me do it for some reason,but.."  
  
"What?" Harry pressed on warily.  
  
"Skye is on the Quidditch team." 


	8. Test of Honour

Hullo Gentle Readers!

Here's another spine tingling addition to my fabulous Harry world. =D I know, I have no shame. Anyways, seeing as I'm gonna be hitting the library every day after my classes, I've decided to limit the additions to ONE new chapter a day. I don't wanna get TOO far ahead. So, enjoy the chapter and I better get some god damn reviews mahn!

_Replies:_

**Musicfan013** : Why thank you! I can never resist a compliment smothered in appraisal. ::grins happily::

* * *

Test of Honour

"Wait..._WHAT_!?!"  
  
Draco came to an abrupt halt as the outraged Gryffindor grabbed his upper arm." Skye's on the Quidditch team."  
  
"Are you KIDDING me!? What possessed you to do such an inane thing as _THAT_!?" Harry screeched, dropping his Firebolt with a dull thud onto the grass.  
  
" Its not like I had a choice, Potter. My father made me..." Draco muttered half-heartedly.  
  
Harry released Draco's arm and gave a mighty huff.  
  
"Look, I'm SORRY. I was forced into it. You could say I had the choice of picking her or being disinherited," The glum blonde explained.  
  
Harry raked his hands through his hair and looked over at his team practicing," So, you're saying I HAVE to see her outside of classes...Fantastic."  
  
"Hey, consider yourself lucky you only have to see her during matches, I have to train the stupid wench," Draco growled.  
  
Harry sighed at this fact, somewhat comforted, then slapped Malfoy's back," You're right. Sucks for you."  
  
Draco screwed up his face and shoved Harry's retreating back," Gee, THANKS!"  
  
"You're welcome. Anyways. What position is she?"  
  
//-------  
  
"YEAH! You heard me. _KEEPER_!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. Draco lent on his side next to him as Ron took Harry's other side. All three boys were trying their best to position themselves in a way that would most avoid any eye contact with the approaching throng of Slytherin girls coming noisily down the school hallway.  
  
In the direct epicenter of the mob was Skye, egging on each girls' giggle and loud voice. Doing her own fair share of obnoxious laughter and high-decibel talking.  
  
"So, do you think it'd be too lucky if she fell off her broom right before the game and broke her neck?" Ron asked in a dull monotone.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up," Draco muttered, shooting Skye a dark glance over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, don't waste your breath on her. She had to get a ride on the Malfoy power-train just to make the bloody team. I doubt if she's even good," Harry spat, shifting his weight against the stone wall.  
  
"I don't know. Its obvious she's no prodigy, but she does have SOME skill," The blonde replied grumpily.  
  
"Not enough to beat off MY players though," Harry stated proudly.  
  
"Is that right, Potter?"  
  
The two Gryffindors and Slytherin turned with a groan as Skye and her group feathered out around them.  
  
"YEAH, thats right," Harry answered simply.  
  
Skye grinned eerily at him as she walked up to confront him. Harry pushed himself from the wall and straightened up just as she came within a few inches of him.  
  
"Care to make a wager?" She asked sweetly, slipping her slender hands onto her hips.  
  
"What're the terms?" Harry inquired, folding his arms and peering at her under some of his fallen coal locks.  
  
"Plain and simple. I win, you bow down to my will for the rest of the term. And if by some MIRACLE you win, it'll go the other way around. _I'll_ kneel before _you_."  
  
Harry rose an eyebrow as Ron looked at the dark girl perplexed," Bow down to your WILL? What is this, the 16th century?"  
  
"No, peon," Skye hissed at the redhead." Its simple honor. I win, Harry walks around as my living, breathing lap dog, doing whatever I command him to do. And I DO mean, _WHATEVER_."  
  
The raven haired Gryffindor took a step closer to her, keeping his eyes glued on hers," Same goes for me, right? I win, you become my walking-talking puppet."  
  
Skye looked up at him with a wry grin," Of course, but don't look forward to it."  
  
Ron and Draco exchanged wary glances at the whole deal. Ron's face paled as Harry reached out and shook Skye's hand.  
  
"Harry do you know what you're doing!?"  
  
"Your very HONOR'S at stake here, Potter! Its no time to start hosing the deck with testosterone!" Draco exclaimed, looking almost sick.  
  
Harry gave Skye's hand a confirming squeeze, never breaking the ominous red fire of her eyes, "I got it under control, guys."  
  
Skye smirked slyly as she dropped Harry's strong hand. Before leaving, she casually reached up and brushed away the dangling strands of black off of Harry's forehead." I look forward to having you at my beck and call. Later."  
  
And with that, the cool Slytherin sauntered away with her friends, not bothering to take another glance back at the boys left standing.  
  
Ron snapped his head back to Harry, looking at him as if he just cut off his ear," Are you CRAZY!?"  
  
Harry watched after Skye, then turned to look at his ruffled redheaded friend," You act like we don't stand a chance of winning."  
  
Ron's cheeks pinked lightly ," Its not that...Just...Well...Harry, its a big bet. We lose the match, you're going to be humiliated right out of school. Who KNOWS what she'd make you do!"  
  
Harry shook his head with a reassuring smile," Ye of little faith."  
  
Draco and Ron stared as their brave friend walked off. Still baffled and slightly unnerved at his confidence, the 2 boys followed Harry down the corridor and into the Great Hall for a very restless lunch.  
  
//-------  
  
The wind whipped at his hair madly, making it even more messy and wild than before. With an easy kick from the ground, Harry took off like a firework straight into the sky again, the game continuing with unusual ferocity overhead. The Slytherins had been playing much dirtier than they usually did and by the disapproving look planted on Malfoy's face, Harry knew it wasn't because of their new captain.  
  
He perched himself off to the side of his team's goal posts and called out advice to the scarlet-clad players.  
  
"OY! Get under him! Go under! " He shouted to Travis. In an instant, the brunette swooped from beneath a Slytherin chaser, smacking the Quaffle right from his arm.  
  
Making sure to keep an eye on his team while he searched for a flutter of gold, Harry hovered to and fro, anxiously shooting glances at the scoreboard. 30 minutes in and Gryffindor was behind 40 to 50.  
  
"OOH! And Weasley takes a nasty hit to the broom tail- but AH! Finnigan saves and...YES! 10 points to Gryffindor!"  
  
Make that fifty. Harry looked over and saw from the great distance a small redhead wavering momentarily, then whisking off as three green streaks headed his way. His eyes widened a bit as he noticed the trio not faltering in their direction. Ducking only seconds prior, the toes of Tony Spinelli's shoes nicked his hair just before Gurtrude Hannon slammed right into him.  
  
From the mere force of the blow , Harry was practically knocked off his broom.  
  
"OH!! And Potter takes a savage thrash by Hulky Hannon! Don't take that kind of abuse mate!" Dean Thomas, the new announcer, shouted into the speakerphone.  
  
Harry quickly scrambled back onto his broom and took off after her in a flash. Zipping about her like a furious wasp, Harry kept just out of reach from her threatening fists and any penalties but close enough to block any attempts of her being passed the Quaffle.  
  
This, of course, thoroughly annoyed Gurtrude, who continuously tried to swipe at the quick Seeker. His shadowing lasted mere seconds before Ginny managed to intercept a Slytherin pass and whisk off to the other end of the field.  
  
Harry grinned as Ron shouted over to him," Good show! She was totally p'd off!"  
  
Just as this compliment reached his ears, a series of screams caught his attention as Dean yelled into the microphone," OH NO! It looks like Hannon's got a grudge to settle with Potter! Look at her charge at that Gryffindor! Watch out Harry!!"  
  
Only too late did Harry react before Gurtrude came barreling at him at top speed. She ploughed into his right side, sending them both into a sudden drop. Quickly recovering, Harry made to zoom away when the fuming serpent tangled her foot in his robes and yanked him back to her. It was all Harry could do when the enraged girl started to pound whatever she could get her hands on.  
  
Whipping, jerking, spinning and dropping, the 2 battled it out, Harry trying desperately to free himself of her foot which was now joining in the fight.  
  
With a blood curdling scream, Harry spun out of his loosened robes and quickly shot away. Chancing a glance back , he could see a struggling lump beneath his gold and scarlet robe. The pain burning from bitten his hand was instantly forgotten as the raging bull freed herself of the Gryffindor's clothing and flew after him, leaving a thoroughly angry Madam Hooch in her wake.  
  
Harry couldn't count on any of the professors to stun her before she made it to him, especially since they were so high up and she'd likely fall. Taking a glance to the side by chance, he quickly threw his body against his broom just as a Bludger, hit by Gregory Goyle, soared where his chest had been seconds earlier. He could hear the outrage moaning from the stands as he took off once again just as Gurtrude got too close for comfort.  
  
Madam Hooch's whistle was shrilling in a constant screech as Malfoy's infuriated voice could be heard telling Hannon to stop.  
  
The speedy Seeker and the mad Chaser zipped all over the field, occasionally almost flying into a fellow player. The screaming referee tailed them all the way as the 2 teams played on absentmindedly, keeping more eye on the cat-and-mouse duo than their game.  
  
Wondering if it'd just be easier for him to get the pounding of his life than running for it, Harry jerked his broom to the side just as Hannon reached out and almost clutched his boot. A sudden glitter caught his attention and upon turning, saw the Golden Snitch fluttering almost exactly parallel to him.  
  
Knowing that even if this match was deemed disqualified according to Madam Hooch, Skye would still go by the score before it all ended. So, pausing just long enough to shout to his bewildered Chasers,"1 more goal!", Harry took off after the zipping Snitch.  
  
As he heard an uproar of cheers, he knew his players had heeded his command and resumed playing with their full attention. Following the sparkling ball, Harry was suddenly lead to the left, finding himself in the very stadium itself. He weaved in and out of shocked students who leapt out of his way as he zoomed past them. Reaching out his sore hand, Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Gurtrude looking even more determined to bash his face in.  
  
A sharp spray of splintered wood let him know that a Bludger had just been sent his way, pieces of the shattered seat slashing at his bare face and hands. And before he knew it, a hard shove from behind sent him flying off his Firebolt and skidding to a stop on the stadium floor.   
  
"AND HE'S DONE IT! POTTER'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"  
  
Harry lifted his hand weakly, seeing the pearly white wings flapping meekly in-between his damaged fingers. With a sigh, he collapsed his head back down as students gathered around him frantically.  
  
"Seems Hannon's unaware that the match is over! She's STILL going after Potter!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he saw Gurtrude stumble off her broom a few feet away and start to shove spectators aside. He scrambled backwards, unable to conjure the strength to stand and run. Gasping, Harry looked horrified into the flaming brown eyes of the insane Chaser as she grasped his sweater's collar and brought back her fist. His breath caught in his throat as his nose suddenly screamed out in pain.  
  
His hands did the only thing they could think of doing, and that was reaching up and pounding into anything that felt like flesh. Harry's eyes were blurry from his lost contacts and blood was gushing all over his face and into his mouth. Instinctively, he brought his legs up in a flash and managed to sink his knee deep into a soft stomach.  
  
By now, the two teams and all of the professors had quickly filtered into the mayhem. Arms were immediately tucked under Harry's, picking him up and dragging him away. He kept blinking furiously, tears trying to moisturize damaged eyes while sweat stung sharply al wounds made to his face. He could make out an emerald form rising and immediately hurtling towards him.  
  
He gritted his teeth and jerked forward, more hands clamping themselves against his chest and clutching his sweater.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" A deep voice bellowed.  
  
Gurtrude made 1 last attempt at leaping at Harry before an extremely large figure blocked her way and view of Harry." Get out of the way, you big moron!"  
  
"I said ENOUGH!" The same voice shouted, causing that entire section of the stadium to cease all motion." In all my years at this school, why I've never..."  
  
Harry was helped to sit down as a cloth was brought to his face. He immediately pressed it to his shattered nose, now feeling all the effects of the brutal battle.  
  
"I'm DISGUSTED! The way you behaved...You should be ASHAMED of yourself!"  
  
An arm wrapped around Harry's aching shoulders as people started to slowly back away. By now, Harry knew who was doing all the yelling. Dumbledore. Even though he knew the old man wasn't yelling at HIM, it still sent shivers down his spine simply hearing his voice go so loud and so dangerous. Harry could almost see the poisonous anger dripping from his headmaster's every word. And it terrified him.  
  
"My office, NOW!" Dumbledore bellowed.  
  
A line was instantly formed as Gurtrude was lead away by Hagrid, Dumbledre and Madam Hooch. As soon as they were gone, attentions were brought back to Harry.  
  
Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared in front of the injured Gryffindor, almost sick with the extent of his wounds," My dear! We must get you to the infirmary at ONCE. Can you walk?"  
  
Harry nodded slightly and wavered to his feet. He couldn't help the yelp of pain he gave as his right foot immediately gave out on him and sent him tumbling into a pair of arms. Several groans and gasps followed his cry.  
  
"Oh goodness...Here. Help him onto the stretcher."  
  
Harry was gently helped to lay down on a smooth stretcher and floated through the gawking crowd. Every person he passed gave him a word or two of congratulations , even a few of the ones donned in green and silver scarves.  
  
Finally screwing up the courage to open his left eye, he found unbelievable pain in it, making him shut it straight away. Apparently he'd found what happened to half of his contact.  
  
"Don't move, Harry, Madam Pomfrey will fix you much better if you just don't move and make anything worse," He heard Draco mutter at his side.  
  
"You DID get good ones in on ol' Gurtrude though," Ron commented with an attempt at a laugh in his voice, which failed due to the thick squeak.  
  
"True enough.. She's going to have shiners the size of dinner plates by tonight...And she is SO off the team," Draco said with a bit of a growl at the end.  
  
Harry merely grunted, too weak and dizzy to do anything else. He simply closed his good eye and enjoyed the small joy of feeling the Snitch's soft wings bat at his skin like eyelashes. 


	9. Win Some, Lose Some

Hullo peoples!

Here's another thrilling addition to HP and the Closure of the Prophecy. I get the nasty feeling you all aren't liking it too much...Hmmm...Should I be worried? I believe so! But anyways, onto the replies! WEE FUN!

**Spider-man281**: Well, I suppose I can let out one ICKLE spoiler..No, he doesn't boss her around. Harry's too nice for that, plus, he feels sorry for her. Its his Gryffindor complex acting up again. I'll go ask him to get it checked out. And yes! I love getting chapters out fast, too!

**Alex20**: Yanno, I'm getting the feeling you don't like my story too much. Its not that I mind, you're titled to your opinion. I just get the inkling that you have issues with Harry playing the lapdog, even IF its only for a little bit. Its not like he's LIKING being the ass, he's just got better things to do than brood over Skye...Ever remember Harry going postal on Malfoy all those times in the past when he was being a pain? Exactly. Harry's got his priorities in check and he's just not going to allow Skye to take center stage in his list of concerns. Besides, Skye takes a MAJOR backseat in the next few chapters after this one, so, rest easy my friend.

**Gohan00**: Thanks! I plan to! Go shonen anime!!!

**PinkPixieDust16**: I'm glad you did! I can tell a loyal reader when I see one. ::grins and gives Pink a cookie::

* * *

Win Some, Lose Some"SO...Heard you were covered in bruises and could hardly move , had to see for myself of course."  
  
Harry rose his eyes from _'The Auror Light: How to Spotlight a Dark Wizard_ ' and rested his gaze on a smug smile. With a sigh, he went back to his book," What do you want, Skye?"  
  
"World domination?" She asked cutely as she sat down near Harry's side.  
  
Harry gave a grunt and turned the page.  
  
"Could you give it a rest with the learning thing? Its so not attractive," She complained, poking through a stack of texts and library books on the side table.  
  
"Because being attractive in your terms is what I live for,' He answered dully, flicking his eyes back and forth as he devoured each paragraph.  
  
Skye heaved her shoulders and gazed around the Hospital Wing. Some kid was throwing a temper tantrum while another two cots away was wriggling like a worm on a hook. She couldn't help a little giggle before looking back at the engrossed Gryffindor. She trailed her eyes over him, examining each bit. His wild hair that hung haphazardly past his ears, his brilliant green eyes that kept ignoring her in the most irritating way, his strong hands that still held cuts, bruises and what looked to be a clear outline of someone's teeth as he turned page after page. Her gaze wandered down to what lay hidden underneath the sheets and she felt an odd stirring in her gut, making her look sharply back up. To her horror, the obnoxious brunette had his eyes locked on her with an eyebrow raised in the most mocking way.  
  
"What?!" She snapped a bit too rashly.  
  
His other eyebrow arched now.  
  
"_WHAT!?"_ She screeched, thoroughly angered that she got caught in the middle of checking him out.  
  
"Nothing. Are you done?" He inquired simply.  
  
"Done? Done with what?" She asked hotly.  
  
"Done bothering me so I can get back to reading," He replied curtly.  
  
Skye let a low growl escape her throat. She never knew why, and she'd be damned if it ever got out, but this Harry Potter character seemed to ignite a fire in her every single time they interacted. It was as if she were hydrogen and Potter was a match. He didn't even have to speak to her, just SEEING him was enough to start a flaming...SOMETHING inside her, making her mind reel in abstract and inane ways. She hated it, thoroughly hated feeling so out of control of herself. And she despised him for doing it to her.  
  
"Oh, please. Like you have better things to do. Loafing take up too much of your time?"  
  
It was Harry's turn to growl as he whisked his eyes back to hers. She gave a satisfied smile and crossed her legs in triumph.  
  
"Now, onto more pressing arrangements. I've never been one to go back on my word, so, in regards to our bet-"  
  
"Just forget it."  
  
Skye peered at him as if he had just insulted her," What?"  
  
"Forget it. The last thing I need right now is some Slytherin following me around, making my life even more chaotic than it already is. Besides, it was a stupid bet to begin with." He answered, marking his page by folding the corner then closed the book and set it upon the others.  
  
"I beg your pardon, but I NEVER back out of a bet, no matter HOW stupid it is," She put in angrily.  
  
"I don't care, just drop it, alright? It wasn't as if the match would've counted anyways," Harry said, his shoulders slumping at the thought.  
  
Skye had to smile," As a matter of fact, it did. Honestly, don't you listen to ANY of the gossip?"  
  
Harry frowned a little in confusion," No...But what do you mean it counted?"  
  
"Dumbledork and all the Heads of Houses decided that they'd give GryffinDUH the game, since Gurtrude went batty and nearly killed you and all...Such a shame she didn't though."  
  
Harry gave her a sarcastic look and folded his arms," So, we actually won.That's good news."  
  
"I suppose. Lucky game is all," She replied, somehow wanting to spark an indignation in Potter's deep emerald eyes, liking how the fire of his anger flickered behind all the green.  
  
"Luck had NOTHING to do with it," He answered sharply." Gryffindor was just well trained and much more competent than Slytherin, even IF Malfoy's Captain...You just can't teach skills."  
  
Skye beamed on the inside at the liveliness of the brunette's eyes," Is that supposed to IMPLY something?"  
  
The haughty Slytherin felt her stomach flutter and her cheeks almost turn rosy at the smirk Potter gave her. She quickly disposed of such nonsense.  
  
"Simply that your team lacks skill. With the exception of Malfoy, you're all a bunch of sacks of flour on pricey broomsticks," He replied with a smile of satisfaction.  
  
She knew she should be offended, it was obvious, but the truth was she was finding it hard to get mad at him. Everything in her told her that she had to be mad, she HAD to be. It wouldn't do if she wasn't mad. They'd be angry. Very angry. They all would. She shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't be... Skye tried to conjure up some rage, but it continuously fell flat at the look on his face. So cocky and proud. So genuine and sincere. So good and pure... So...so...  
  
Harry quickly jerked back with a gasp, eyes widened in shock. His heart was beating madly right out of his throat as he shifted away from the girl at his bedside.  
  
Skye narrowed her eyes, rage refilling her soul. With one foul swoop, she whacked all of Harry's books, parchments, quill and ink right onto the cobble floor before stampeding out.   
  
Indignation. Fury. Blinding, white, fury. How dare he! How _DARE_ he! Stupid little twit! She screamed to herself. Dirty spiteful RAT! I should've known! GOD I'm dumb!  
" Filthy, worthless **GIT**!" She hissed as she stormed right out of the room and tore through several unsuspecting students, knocking them right onto their bums.  
  
Harry blinked as the door banged against the wall from the force of Skye's shove. Looking down at his spilt things, he slowly recovered from the sudden experience. He scooted off the bed and knelt down to start gathering his supplies and piling them messily onto his table. He paused and ,with unsure fingers, pressed his fingertips against his lips, still moist from Skye's kiss.  
  
//-------  
  
"No no no. You have to go up, THEN down and THEN to the right. Now try again."  
  
Ron sat down on the grass and took a swig of his butterbeer. After getting a hearty smack on the chest, he quickly pulled out a second from his uniform, handing it to Ginny.  
  
The two redheads watched as Harry, now restricted to crutches since his bones hadn't totally solidified yet, was in the process of coaching Travis a new technique for dodging Bludgers, which the rest of them had got down the first time Harry explained it.  
  
Somehow, the message had gotten lost on the way to Travis' brain. Very lost.  
  
"NO no no! Agh, Travis. You're not even listening!" Harry said frustratingly, wobbling a bit on his crutches.  
  
"Harry, sit down already! You're going to break something again!" Ginny called out to him.  
  
"Yeah, mate, come have a sit," Ron added in, holding up his butterbeer.  
  
"I can't. It was Travis who wanted me to teach you all new ways to dodge Bludgers, so he's GOING to learn these or I'll launch a Bludger at him myself," Harry stated, eyeing the brunette in an irritated sort of way.  
  
Travis didn't seem to take to this idea. Not at all. In fact, he didn't take to any of it. None of it anymore. After what he had seen the Bludgers and a nutty Slytherin do to Harry Potter, a CAPTAIN and one of the best Quidditch players he'd seen since Viktor Krum, there was no way now that he'd go back out on that field.  
  
"Harry, I...I can't do this.."  
  
Harry looked back up at his hovering player with a frown," With practice, you will. Thats all you need, practice."  
  
"N-no,Harry...No...I don't need practice. I don't need any of this..." Travis said with a waiver in his voice. "I'm already swamped with class work I'm behind on and I'm stressed out about our next game so I can never concentrate and...The truth is...I don't want to become a pancake, Harry. I'm not like you... I'm scared of dying."  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
"And also, my Mum wrote me and said she'd prefer I don't continue to play anymore, seeing as its so dangerous now," Travis continued, touching down on the ground and refusing to meet anyone's eye, particularly Harry's." So...I'm sorry...I quit."  
  
Harry and the others watched in shock as Travis Burken walked away from them, broom dragging on the ground. Harry's heart plummeted, knowing his quitting was all his fault. He WAS reckless, dangerously so...but...Was he really not afraid of death?  
  
"Oh, don't let it bum you out, Harry. We got a month until our next game, I'm sure we'll find a replacement by then. And a good one," Ron attempted, getting up from his spot on the grass and walked over to his disappointed friend.  
  
"Yeah, someone who can actually PLAY Quidditch and not run from it like a baby," Andrew added on spitefully.  
  
Harry looked to the ground, not knowing if he should feel comforted or not. Indeed, Travis was a second rate player, but he was HIS player. And it was Harry's job as Captain to make sure his players were the best they could be so they could go out on the pitch and give it their all proudly. But he had failed...miserably.  
  
"I'm a horrid Captain, Ron," Harry muttered.  
  
Ron slung an arm around his shoulders, careful not to bump into any sore muscles," Codswallop. You're the BEST bloody Captain a team could ask for. You're in love with the game AND your players, it all evens out. You care about us, Harry. And it shows. It makes us believe in ourselves. Even when we got ruddy players to pick from-"  
  
"Oy!" Seamus shouted indignantly.  
  
"Oh, shut up Seamus. You know you'd stink up to high heaven if it wasn't for Harry coaching you night and day," Ron called to the ruffled blonde.  
  
Seamus' silence and visible flush made Ron grin, tugging a tiny smile at Harry's lips as well.  
  
"See? So none of this 'I'm a horrid Captain, Ron. Pity me whilst I brood'. You're the blooming best in my book," Ron said a little softer, giving Harry a tender squeeze.  
  
"And in mine," Ginny stated with a grin.  
  
"And mine."  
  
"Mine too."  
  
"Mine as well."  
  
Harry couldn't help the smile, blushing at his team's loyalty." Aw, guuuuuuys..."  
  
The six Gryffindors burst into laughter, smoothing over a rather rough rivet in their aim for the Quidditch Cup. As his team mates made for the castle, Harry lingered, pondering over what Travis had bared to point out that even he, Harry, had dared to roll over in his mind. Was what he said true? Harry asked his thoughts.  
"Am I fearless of Death?"  
  
Hearing no answer except the tweet of nearby birds and the occasional grunt from Grawp deep within the Forbidden Forest, Harry headed after his team mates,not knowing that this small itch in his mind was nothing compared to what he was about to embark on in the days to come. A new adventure he'd yet imagined.. A new path he didn't even know was there. 


	10. Winter Venture

Hullo Loyal Readers!

It is I, GOD, here to service you another wonderous helping of Harry, via GreenEyes style. Now, for those of you who have been stressing, YES, Skye doesn't show up for several chapters. So, you can faithfully read my story without worry over a certain arrogant Slytherin ruining it for you. But I DO introduce a crucial character in the upcoming chapter. Well, crucial for HARRY anyway. Cause doesn't our favorite hero deserve a bit of happiness for all his hard work (like getting good grades and not killing Skye)? Well, he gets it, and in a BIG way. Ok, nuff of my blabbing, onto the show!

**Spider-man281**: I'm very glad you decided to read my other stuff, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. But, ok, regarding your question...I know you buttered me up with the compliments and all,but sorry, can't let leak any spoilers dealing with 'Mione. You can TRY bribery and flattery, by all means, but the results aren't guaranteed. In which case, you'll just have to suffer with the mortals and wait for the rest of the chapters.

* * *

It was a conspiracy, that had to be it. There was no other explanation. Just a plain and simple conspiracy. Everyone was in on it and no one had bothered to mention it involved him. **No one**. It was mutiny!  
  
"Off with their heads!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Draco arched a brow and peered at him over the top of his book." Pardon?"  
  
Harry's face furrowed with concentration, as if simply just looking at one spot long enough would make all his answers suddenly jump out and dance with him.  
  
At the far off look in the Gryffindor's eye, Draco decided it better not to interfere with the insanity going on inside Harry's mind. Such as the tip ' Never wake a sleep walker' goes, so belongs ' Never antagonize an angry Harry Potter' to the same category, or the consequences could be dire.  
  
"Honestly, Harry, I really AM sorry!" Ron dared to comment, eyeing his friend on the verge of a mental breakdown.  
  
"Shush," Harry snapped, narrowing his eyes upon the very edge of a blade of grass.  
  
Ron sighed while Draco shook his head, returning his cool grey eyes to his reading," Give it up, Weasley. Potter's in one of his moods."  
  
"Its NOT a mood, MALFOY. Its a bloody conspiracy!" Harry stated, his attention on torturing the grass into answering him knocked astray.  
  
"Conspiracy?" Ron asked puzzled.  
  
"Oh good lord," Draco sighed exasperatedly, putting down his book.  
  
"YES! YES! A CONSPIRACY! That's what it is! There's no WAY it could be anything else!" Harry shouted , looking more mad by the minute.  
  
"I SAID I was sorry, Harry. Its not MY fault my Dad got us tickets to Peru for the holidays. I DID ask if you could come, but he only got four," Ron replied, trying his best to ease his best friend from going nutty over the Christmas break.  
  
Harry huffed and crossed his arms, then jerked his chin at Draco," And YOU. Vacationing somewhere in the Netherlands, was it?"  
  
The blonde slumped his shoulders, disliking the accusing look in Harry's eyes," Like I'm going to enjoy three weeks of having to listen to my father's incessant bragging and nonsense about how I'm to follow in his footsteps while my grandfather points out in exacting detail how each Malfoy was better than me."  
  
Harry's posture softened a bit, though he stubbornly continued to stay angry.  
  
"Trust me, Harry, its probably best if you just stay here where its safe," Ron said quietly." Dumbledore can-"  
  
"Dumbledore won't be here," Harry stated curtly, looking off at the dull blue lake.  
  
"What?! Why?!" Ron almost yelled.  
  
Harry shrugged," Beats me. Probably thought he deserved a vacation like the rest of you.."  
  
"Oh, Harry-"  
  
"Don't you 'Oh, Harry' me. This isn't FAIR. Its just NOT. After all I've been through, I don't even get a bloody vacation! Nooooooo, I get stuck HERE," Harry jerked his thumb viciously at the looming castle." All by my lonesome while YOU two at least get to be miserable someplace distant...Gah! I won't even be able to visit Hagrid because he's gone off to France to visit Madame Maxime! Its like everyone suddenly decided to do something this holiday and completely forgot to give me a heads up..."  
  
Ron sighed, it was all he could do. Behind all the insanity and angry exterior, Harry was truly hurt inside. It made Ron feel absolutely horrible.  
  
"Look...I'll buy you something down there and I'll send a letter each day while I'm away."  
  
"Me too," Draco added, giving Harry a hopeful smile.  
  
Harry pushed himself to his feet and walked back to the castle, ignoring the surprised looks on his friends' faces.  
  
It was all fine for them, SURE, they were the ones going. They were the ones who got to go someplace and have a chance to forget in all the excitement of new adventures. Not like him...  
  
" Its harder being the one who gets left behind.." Harry mumbled to himself, pulling his cloak tighter around him as he walked down the quiet corridor.  
  
"Its your destiny, Harry Potter...It was written in the stars before you were even born."  
  
Harry screeched to a halt, jerking his eyes up at someone standing most menacingly at the foot of the staircase.  
  
Skye smirked and continued down the last step, her long raven hair bouncing behind her. Like a prowling feline, she slinked up to him, an even bigger grin on her face, "Poor baby Potter...Everyone forgets about him soon as he's done saving peoples' hides."  
  
Harry fumed quietly, "I'm not in the mood, Skye."  
  
"Well, I am. Seems you're going to be the only one left here for the holidays.. Me, I'm going to Greenland to visit family. We have quite the winter mansion there." Skye simpered sweetly, batting her thick eyelashes.  
  
Harry gave a low growl and pushed past her.  
  
" Watch your back, Potter! You just might find someone cursing it!" She screamed after him as he tore up the stairs as quickly as possible.  
  
His eyes started to blur as he tightened his arms around himself even more, refusing to give in. His throat stung and his mind started to wander...Everyone had gone mad. Everyone was leaving him...What would he do? What if something happened?...What if Hermione...He hastily shook his head clear of the subject, hurrying down the third floor corridor.  
  
He couldn't even stay at the House of Black, the only place he felt close to the people he'd lost.  
  
Just being NEAR Sirius' things would help him through the lonely Christmas. Waking up to his Godfather's Quidditch posters tacked up on the walls and his old clothes messily crammed into the thin dresser would've been a present all its own. But no...It wasn't to be...  
  
"Blast it all!" he hissed softly.  
  
"...Yes, but why now?....I see..."  
  
Harry stopped and quietly retraced his steps. That voice...It sounded familiar. Using his crafty Seeker skills, he sneaked up to a slightly cracked door, a light streaming out into the dark hallway. Pressing his eye up to the slit between the doorway and the door, Harry let out a silent gasp as he saw the entire Order gathered in the classroom.  
  
"But I still don't see WHY we must," Snape said, looking rather cross about something.  
  
"Simply, Severus, because we need more man power, or woman, whichever suits you." Dumbledore replied calmly, folding his wrinkled hands on the top of a table.  
  
Professor McGonagal leaned forward in her chair quite anxiously," But what of Potter? None of us will be here to watch after him."  
  
"Potter is quite capable of taking care of himself, he needs no keeper," Snape almost hissed, but caught himself when he realized who he was speaking to.  
  
"Even so, he's still in grave danger...I feel it. Its getting stronger everyday," Tonks put in, twisting her hands in her brilliant white hair, almost looking like Draco's older sister.  
  
"We all feel it," Mr. Weasley added quietly, shifting nervously in his spot against the wall.  
  
"And the fact that NOTHINGS happened since last June is making me even more nevous," Lupin said with a frown, his arms crossed in a very uneasy way.  
  
"Harry is seventeen years old and very able of watching after himself. I do not fear leaving him here will do any harm," Dumbledore proclaimed, looking quite final in his decision of the matter.  
  
"So when are we to leave?" Kingsley inquired, adjusting his drooping hat back onto his head.  
  
" Right now as a matter of fact. Arthur, I hope you and Molly enjoy your vacation with your son and daughter. Please do bring me back a souvenir," The aged headmaster said as everyone stood up and began to fiddle with their cloaks.  
  
Harry couldn't believe this. It was as if he were some PET they agreed to keep in a kennel while they were away at the store. He was a human being, damn it, and a legal adult. He had the right to decide where he went, himself, not a bunch of adults who thought he was some depressed, pathetic weakling who cried at any sign of danger.  
  
He put up with a lot of things, a LOT. All summer long he'd done as he was told, his whole life for that matter. Well, no more. He was fed up getting left behind and he'd be damned if he let it happen again.  
  
"Oiy! I'm coming too!" He shouted, rushing into the room just as the wizards were preparing to leave.  
  
The whole lot turned and stared baffled at the teen.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but you're not to join," Dumbledore said gently.  
  
Harry's lips thinned as his fists clenched. Everyone knew this wasn't a good sign. "Like bloody hell I'm not!" He bellowed.  
  
The adults blinked, watching in stunned silence at the tall raven-haired boy stalked up to them and took a firm position amidst them." You lot have been bossing me around since the first second summer began, and like a good little boy, I listened. Well, enough is enough. I'm NOT going to let you tell me what to do one more time. I have as much right to go wherever it is to go as any of you do, perhaps even MORE. I'm apart of the Order, and whether you like it or not I'm going to participate in EVERYTHING it does. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The others gazed around at each other, unsure how to answer him.  
  
"Harry, we don't-" Mr. Weasley began.  
  
"Don't WHAT? Think its a good idea? Well, BUGGER it! I DO!" He screamed, unable to contain his outrage." I refuse to stay behind and play the part of the obedient lap dog...If you leave me, I swear on my parents', Sirius' and Cienna's GRAVE, I will march out of this castle and RIGHT into Voldemort's hands."  
  
Heated whispering and shocked mutterings told Harry this had gotten their attention. And he fully intended to go through with it if they refused to give into his demands.  
  
So, with a solemn face, Dumbledore turned to look at Harry, knowing he couldn't have protected him as if he were still a child even if he wanted to. With a simple nod, he stated lightly," You may accompany us."  
  
Harry gave a triumphant 'yes!' and smiled satisfactorily. Crossing his arms and looking around at the defeated witches and wizards happily, he inquired," So, where're we going?"  
  
Snape gave a loud groan as Tonks couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Across the ocean," Lupin answered , tying his cloak on around his sleek neck.  
  
Harry's eyebrows arched," Across the oce-. You mean...We're going to the States?"  
  
Lupin nodded. Harry glanced at McGonagal who confirmed the gesture.  
  
"WICKED!" The young Gryffindor exclaimed, proving to them all that this would indeed be an interesting trip.  
  
Dumbledore frowned as they all prepared to depart. He feared....Was it wise to allow Harry to come, when he knew very well what might happen? The old man felt he was losing his sharpness in his golden years...Would it really be a good decision to let fate handle things for once, instead of guiding Harry along his destiny himself? He didn't trust fate...It had hurt poor Potter so many times before. And looking at his face full of fury earlier made it only that much more solidified.  
  
But he would do it. He'd let The Fates deal whatever they had in store for Harry and Dumbledore would be there if the down-trodden Gryffindor found something he never expected...and the old man would hope he'd forgive him somehow.... 


	11. Moonlite Beaches

Hullo,

Alright people, this is the first part of a VERY important event in young Harry's life. Try to be supportive and not flame me. Speaking of which...

Have I mentioned you guys should review? I thought I did...it must've slipped my mind. Because why else would there NOT BE ANY BLEEDIN' REVIEWS? ::clears throat and composes himself:: Ok then. Enjoy the chapter you freeloaders ::walks off and broods::

* * *

"Heeeeeeeeey YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."  
  
Snape groaned as Professor Dumbledore rubbed at a spot in the corner of his eye. McGonagal looked out the window clutching onto the armrest as Tonks sang along with Harry.  
  
Lupin looked over from his deep-rooted position in the passenger's seat, eyeing a merrily crooning Harry and a perky peacock leaning forward so much she was practically into the front seat.  
  
"Tonks, don't encourage him please," The werewolf complained, feeling his nerves about to snap.  
  
"Oh, calm down, Remus. You're about as sour as Severus over there," The woman shot back, reaching over Harry's shoulder to change the station on the radio." Fabulous device, isn't it? What'll Muggles think of next!"  
  
"Hey, I was listening to that," Harry pouted, quickly flipping back to his channel." My car, my power over the radio."  
  
"Well, that's just nonsense. It was just because no one else HAD a car that you're the one with the power. Its all relative," Tonks replied, pink and blue eyebrows raised.  
  
"Just, hush...My migraine's coming back," Lupin mumbled, massaging out a huge nail sensation out of his temples.  
  
"Geez, Lupin. Loosen up," Harry said, guiding the Volvo into a thicker patch of clouds as their prior bunch had thinned out.  
  
"I can't. Not with the way YOU drive," The tawny-haired bookworm replied, kneading the smooth seatbelt between his fist.  
  
"Oh please, I'm a splendid driver. Aren't I Snape?" Harry said with a smile.  
  
The Potions Master refused to answer, and instead cloaked his face with dangling locks of black hair.  
  
"See? They're all comatose!" Lupin almost shouted, shifting his weight on the suede seat cover.  
  
"Nonsense. They're just tired. We've been traveling nonstop for the past week, I'm a bit drowsy too," Harry retorted, moving a hand from the wheel and setting it on his knee.  
  
Lupin quickly reached over and grabbed the steering wheel, as if his hand would make the car fly smoother than before. Harry frowned and hastily shooed Lupin's hand away.  
  
"Honestly, you're worse than Mrs. Weasley. If you want scary driving, go talk to Ed on the Knight Bus," Harry spoke, rather indignant.  
  
The older wizards said nothing more and just silently prayed they reached Miami soon.  
  
A week had past since the Order had first set off on their road trip, hitting most large Muggle cities in the North East. New York was an especially intriguing spot.  
  
It wasn't too hard finding wizards and witches there, it was almost ridiculously easy. They were practically walking around wearing big name tags that said "Hi! I know magic!"  
  
None of the Muggles even noticed, which was particularly odd. Either they were too busy to notice or they didn't really care. Either way, they had gotten loads of new allies from New York, all more than happy to join the fight against Voldemort.  
  
Salem was also an interesting town. Descendants of the original Salem Witches still existed there and resided most contently in both the town and on the outskirts.  
  
The Salem Witches' Institute was more than Harry had expected, especially the girls.  
  
Never before had he seen American girls before and the more he saw, the more he liked.  
  
And vise-versa. One had even given Harry her name and told him to keep in contact when he returned to England. By now, he had a whole pocket in his rucksack devoted to girls' names, addresses and love notes. It was positively intoxicating. Had he known how absolutely taken most American girls were with English boys, he would've moved here LONG ago.  
  
Lupin seemed to disapprove of the whole thing of course.  
  
They had just finished Atlanta and now were on their way to Miami, Florida. Another thing Harry noticed about the States, other than their peculiar names, was the vast difference from the North to the South. In the north, he had felt he had stepped into an alternate universe containing in it a Britain all its own, snapped off and adhesived to the North East of America. Although their accents were nothing like at home, they behaved more or less the same, though New York was something all its own, as if it hadn't gotten the note saying it was originally colonized by Britain.  
  
Now as he was flying over the coastline of Florida, he confirmed the huge variety America had to offer. Once a similar weather to home up north, now warm and rather sunny further south. Had he known, he would've brought shorts and perhaps some sunglasses, not that shades upon spectacles was anything close to cool-looking.  
  
"My stomach rumbled," Tonks proclaimed from the backseat.  
  
"Do we need to know every time your body does something?" Snape grunted, getting elbowed in the side as Tonks started to move around." And would you settle down!"  
  
Tonks peered up at him from behind a few strands of pink and orange hair," My bum is asleep. I have to wake it."  
  
"Harry, please find a suitable place to land so we may stretch out," Dumbledore said, moving aside his great blue floppy hat before Tonks wiggled onto it.  
  
"Alright sir. We're nearly there, we can stop in Orlando and drive the rest of the way regularly," Harry replied, switching the station once again.  
  
"Do hurry, my legs are about to be permanently cramped up," McGonagal pleaded, rubbing out a pulled muscle in her calf.  
  
"Ok," Harry answered before shifting the clutch several times as he accelerated through the clouds.  
  
Finally landing on six, Harry stepped hard on the gas and grinned as the car gave a leap then zoomed off , slicing through the sky and puffy clouds as if they were water.  
  
"Harry, I-I think you should-you should slow down," Lupin commented nervously, gripping tighter and tighter onto his seatbelt.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Lupin...Its almost like Quidditch," Harry smiled, swerving to the right quickly to avoid a passing duck.  
  
Lupin gave a yelp as Tonks yelled," WOO! Get that fat one, Harry! Twenty points!"  
  
Harry chuckled, doing a dangerous game of chicken with an oncoming flock of ducks. They whirled hurriedly out of the way, squawking angrily back at the pompous Volvo.  
  
"_Harry_!" Lupin shouted, bracing himself as the car started to zig-zag through even more migrating birds.  
  
"Yeah?" He inquired over the others' screams and shouts of terror.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Harry lifted his foot off the gas and with a flop-flop of the stomach, the car started to slowly plummet down.  
  
The adults were into a furious fit of shrieking as Lupin desperately tried to gain control of the spiraling car.  
  
"**HARRY**! "  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"  
  
"WATCH OUT!"  
  
" FECKIN' POTTER!"  
  
Almost as suddenly as it started, Harry rammed his foot down upon the pedal and the silver car whirled before it set down on the black pavement, racing along as if it never once belonged to the sky.  
  
Harry was grinning and Tonks was wriggling in her seat excitedly, while the others were trying to keep their lunches inside their stomachs.  
  
"Harry...You-You do that again and-and I'll kill you MYSELF," Lupin sputtered, clutching his side.  
  
//------  
  
Harry shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and peered about the bustling street. Teenagers were absolutely everywhere on this strip. The Order had, of course, bestowed this particular street to him to recruit alone, no doubt to punish him for his driving trick earlier that day.  
  
It was very difficult to discern between the Muggle teens and the wizard ones. All of them were wearing Muggle clothes and no sign of magic was to be seen anywhere. Why Dumbledore had instructed him to take on this section was beyond his comprehension, but alas, he had to do his duty. So, with a heavy sigh, Harry pushed himself from the door of his car and started to wander down the long street.   
  
The sight itself was worth it if he never came upon a single wizard. Never before had he seen a road so packed and full of people walking, talking and laughing. Even Diagon Alley wasn't a match for the hustle and bustle of this Miami hotspot. There were many dance clubs located on this strip apparently, each emitting its own loud thumping music to filter out from their open doors and congregate in the air to form one audible blur of noise.  
  
Harry quickly sidestepped to avoid collision with several drunk adolescents, one of which had assumed he was checking out one of the girls. He hastened his pace.  
  
Seeing as no one was about to just walk right up to him and introduce themselves as a witch or wizard, Harry figured he had only one choice: Go into each and every club and restaurant and start asking around. He dreaded talking to these people. For some reason, they seemed MUCH more intimidating when he was on his own than when he was with the Order. And he'd never had to go out at night alone either, especially in such a crowded area. Harry couldn't help the rush of nervousness as he walked past a group of rather mean looking teens, all of which were perched atop extremely nice cars. He took a spot at the end of a queue in front of the first club he came across and found himself listening in on the mean-looking groups' conversation.  
  
"NO, Marty, don't give me that shit. You put up fair money and you LOST just as fairly," The biggest of the thugs growled into a cell.  
  
"I don't know why you put up with that loser," A girl at his side snipped, latching her hand around his arm.  
  
"Come on, just send the Dogs after him and be done with it," A surly looking fellow suggested and settled himself on top of the hood of a ostentatious vehicle adorned in bright oranges and yellows.  
  
The 1st guy held his hand up to the chorus of agreements and listened intently to the speaker, obviously Marty, on the other end of the phone," Yeah...Yeah....Well, if you didn't intend on giving him the money, why did you agree to it?...Uh-huh.....Well, now, that's your own fault Marty.....No...No--I don't CARE what he did to your garage...No, I don't care...Well, you deserve to have fucked up little beavers destroying your place....Yes, you do...I don't care if they look deformed...."  
  
Harry couldn't help but have his interest perk at the sound of the conversation. Deformed beavers, hmm? Destroying Marty's garage? Sounded a lot like Nifflers from the clues. So, apparently whoever Marty had made some sort of deal with had set Nifflers loose in his garage, in turn having to be a wizard...If only he could get more information than that.  
  
"Hey buddy, you going in or what?"  
  
Harry blinked and noticed the line had shrunk several feet in front of him. Much to his disappointment, he was forced to move away from the group and the whole deal with Marty. He was actually curious how Marty would fair out and what they made a deal on that had gotten a wizard so irked, he found it necessary to set a pack of Nifflers on an unsuspecting Muggle. Apparently, the laws in the States about harassing Muggles weren't as closely checked as in England.  
  
The last snatch of the conversation he managed to catch before getting completely out of earshot was ," Well, he's coming to Raze tonight. I'll speak to him about it..."  
  
Harry had just handed over the appropriate amount of American money (he hoped) and was ushered inside by a rather hefty bouncer. Pulling out his magically created fake ID, he flashed it to the next bouncer sitting upon a stool who stamped his hand and growled," Hopping?"  
  
Harry frowned," Pardon?"  
  
The man rolled his eyes and wrapped a bright green band around his wrist and waved him off. Harry tugged curiously at the band, seeing it was only brightly colored paper that said '1/2 Off Drinks All Night Long: Raze, Harley's, Jade and Boxum'.  
  
Looking up, he noticed various other people with the same wristband as his, most of them staking out the bar. He assumed all the names listed after the advertisement were of the popular clubs of the strip. With a sigh, he wandered through the thick crowd, immediately becoming rather heady with the fumes of the masses of perfumes, colognes, after-shaves and sweat. It certainly made Harry a bit queasy. Deciding it was best he stay immobile so he could observe everyone and try to tell from their mannerisms if they were wizards or not, Harry found an empty stool at the bar and sat down.  
  
It was a lot harder to weed out the wizards than he originally thought. The lights were flickering on and off and the crazy techno music seemed to cause all the people dancing to act more unusual than they normally would. More than once Harry thought a few swirls of neon lights coming from a girl's hair was a Fairy Light Charm, but instead discovered they were simply glow-in-the-dark bracelets. Extremely discouraged and on the verge of leaving, Harry got up and found himself almost smacking right into the group of flashy car drivers he had overheard talking outside. Quickly, he took his seat and strained to catch what bits of speech he could make out through the ridiculously loud music.  
  
"....But it wasn't necessary.."  
  
"I don't care......Deserved what was coming to...."  
  
" You need to control that on.....Raze....."  
  
Harry dared a peek and saw the receding head of a rather tall, lean teenager amidst the outrageously dressed group of young adults.  
  
As hastily as he could manage without looking like he was stalking , Harry slid off his stool and followed after them.  
  
Before long, they had entered another club. Harry peered up and saw a huge sign flashing in deep pink letters 'Raze'.  
  
Much to his dismay, the bouncer had let the group in without hesitation when they approached him, making it impossible for Harry to pursue them immediately. He knew he had to keep them within his sight. Where there's one wizard, there's bound to be more. And who knew how big this club would be.  
  
Sneaking into a nearby alleyway besides Raze, Harry dove his hand into his rucksack and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. With a smirk, he threw it over himself and crept back to the sidewalk.  
  
"And Snape thought it was useless to bring this along..." He muttered quietly, then stepped out and made his way back to the front door.  
  
As quickly as possible, Harry slipped in behind a pair of scantily clothed girls as they walked inside the club. Harry had to keep from stumbling over himself at the shocking sight of the interior.  
  
There were no more than fifty people inside, most of whom were on the wooden dance floor beneath a revolving ball of shattered crimson light. The whole room glowed red, making the numerous palm trees all along the walls look strangely dead and gangly. There was a DJ instead of overhead music and mostly everyone seemed to be several shades darker than everyone else out on the street.  
  
Carefully picking his way through the crowds, he slid his cloak off of him and tucked it back into his pack as he made his way along the perimeter of the room. It didn't take long to find the group and the wizard.   
  
They were obviously very popular people, occupying a few of the establishment's various wine plush sofas and circular tables. Drinks littered the tabletop already as a steady stream of admirers came and went. Harry edged over, placing himself behind a strategically put palm tree.  
  
"So, where's Bianca?" A husky voice inquired  
  
"Who cares?" An oddly calm but familiar male voice replied.  
  
"Awwww. Trouble in paradise?" A woman chirruped.  
  
"Bite me barky." The calm voice snapped.  
  
"Play nice you two." The first voice stated, not sounding at all like he wanted them to oblige.  
  
" Where do you pick up these girls, man? Cause they keep getting smuttier and smuttier." The second male asked.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!?" A girl screeched.  
  
"What?" the guy asked innocently.  
  
"Did you just call me smutty?!" She screamed.  
  
"So what if I did?" He said, a firm tone of challenge mixed in perfectly with innocence.  
  
" You BEST watch your mouth little boy. I don't take kindly to young wanna-bes trashing my-" She started to bark.  
  
" Shut up. Moon, go and mingle, I'll get you your money by tomorrow morning." The husky man said.  
  
Harry watched as the teenager named Moon walked off and left behind him the quarreling couple. Slinking through the crowd once more, Harry tailed the wizard, finding it difficult to keep an eye on his bouncing dark head. With a gasp, Harry dived into a group dancing, having seen the wizard turn and peer about him.  
  
How stupid are you? Harry growled to himself after giving apologetic looks to the dancers he had crashed into. He's a wizard and you're SUPPOSED to be recruiting wizards.  
  
With a sigh he turned and spotted his target dancing amidst 3 very good-looking girls. A rather bass-heavy song was playing now that seemed to make the entire room vibrate with the tune. Harry moved over and sunk deeply in an empty plush chair. This recruiting thing was turning out to be more tiring than he originally anticipated. And he had only discovered ONE wizard. And he wasn't even sure this guy knew who Voldemort was, let alone gave a damn about him. It was all so exhausting. Deciding on a break, Harry ordered a soda and watched his only wizard dance with the girls. Harry rose his eyebrows at the guy. He had to admit, the teenager knew how to dance, and VERY very well at that. He was moving in ways Harry didn't think were possibly of a male. Dipping down so low, so long , Harry was convinced he'd just collapse on the ground from lack of blood to his legs. The guy moved snakelike with the three girls, somehow managing to dance with each three equally, making it seem it was just part of the way he moved.  
  
It was almost like watching one of those music videos Harry had seen when he had managed to catch a bit of TV over the summer. Professional, somehow this guy HAD to be a professional. In any case, Harry was so deep in thought about comparing the young wizard to the bits of MTV he'd caught, he didn't even realize when he had started watching nothing. His heart leapt into his throat as he scolded himself for letting his thoughts wander. Harry quickly grabbed his bag and searched for the guy.  
  
Twenty minutes later proved his search fruitless. So, after covering himself with his cloak once more, he exited the club. He half hoped the wizard had simply grown bored of all the rap of Raze and joined another club instead. Harry didn't need to ponder long about what he was going to do next, for he saw his answer sitting atop the hood of a deep blue car structured just as flashily as the others. His face was hidden mostly in shadows, his spot somehow managing to find the only place where no light from the lampposts, restaurants and club signs reached. A spark of something ignited a short white stick and Harry realized he had lit a cigarette.  
  
"Great, he smokes...I think he's more Muggle than anything.." Harry mumbled, slowly approaching the relaxed wizard.  
  
It didn't take long for the young man upon the car to notice someone walking with intent to talk to him. He sighed and shifted his weight, stretching out long, jean-clad legs and leaning back on one palm. His dark olive green t- shirt clung slightly to his form as he peered out the opposite direction of the oncoming person.  
  
"Can I borrow a fag?"  
  
The boy looked over, intrigued at the English accent and pulled his pack from his back pocket. Extending it out, he shook it till a few cigarettes peeked from the red box. The person, now lightened enough to be distinguished as a teenage boy with exceptionally unruly hair, plucked one of the smokes from its pack and stepped back.  
  
Harry gazed down at the stick in his hand, not exactly keen on actually smoking it. He wasn't about to scorch his lungs just to fill up space. He needed to get down to business.  
  
"So, I, uh, heard Marty owes you a lot of money..."  
  
Brilliant, Potter. Now he's going to be suspicious. But the boy merely chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, arrogant ass. Thinking I wouldn't notice that his payment hadn't arrived with the others." He said, taking a long drag from the dwindling cig.  
  
" How much was it anyway?" Harry dared to ask, knowing his tactic for mutual conversation was much more dangerous than straight forwardly asking' Are you a wizard? Want to join the Order?'  
  
"Five hundred. Not much, of course, but its not like I have any to begin with," The boy replied, looking nonchalantly up at the sky.  
  
Harry nodded a bit, not entirely sure how much five hundred exactly was. But obviously, it wasn't much." Money's money....So, why exactly did Marty skip out?"  
  
"Beats me. Probably ashamed he lost to a seventeen year old," He answered, taking another long inhale.  
  
"Lost?" Harry couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Yeah, lost...Oh, don't tell me you're one of those who think HE won? Damn. I'm telling ya, I was at least a good foot in front of him and I crossed the finish line WAY before he did...It was a clean win, any idiot could've seen that," The boy retorted, flicking aside the butt of his cig.  
  
Harry frowned, rolling the cigarette around between his fingers. Crossed the finish line? So, it was a race then...What was this wizard racing in?  
  
As if someone had walked up and knocked hard on Harry's skull, it dawned on him. Taking a step to his left, it brought the side of the car into full view. Scrawled across the single door was a stream of stars shooting from the rim of the tire. All over the entire car were stars as a matter of fact. And if the boy had decided to shift, Harry was sure there would be a wonderfully bright yellow crescent moon in the center of the hood, underneath etched in graffiti "Moony".  
  
Lupin would probably have gotten a kick out of seeing his old school nickname displayed on such a flashy car.  
  
So, he raced. This wizard raced , like any ordinary Muggle. He raced cars and this one was obviously his. So, was he ACTUALLY a wizard then? Or perhaps he was just a Squib like Filch was.  
  
Time for some drastic action. He couldn't spend the entire night trying to tail a guy who wasn't even a wizard.  
  
"So, where'd you nick the Nifflers from?"  
  
"Oh! That was the best part! See, we have this bunch in our Care of Magical Creatures classroom and-"  
  
Harry grinned, though he knew the boy must be absolutely horrified.  
  
"What I mean is-...Oh DAMN!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I knew you were a wizard," Harry offered before the boy seemed too distressed.  
  
"Oh. Oh, well, that's good I guess. You're one as well I'm assuming."  
  
"Course...Now, if we could go someplace quiet, there's something I need to discuss with you." Harry said, pulling his bag more comfortably on his shoulder.  
  
"Sure. I'm not in trouble am I? For the Nifflers?"  
  
"Course not,"  
  
"Ok, good."  
  
Harry peered over the car once again," Are there any other wizards you know of?"  
  
"Sure, there're lots. They just don't like to come round here. 'sides, they're all off for Christmas break," The boy replied.  
  
Harry scrunched his mouth to the side," Well, it'd help if you could show me as many wizards as possible. It concerns you all."  
  
"Oh, sure. I know of a few planning on staying at the school over break and some round this area too...Do you need to talk to them NOW?"  
  
"If possible, yes. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon."  
  
The boy nodded and slid off his car," C'mon then. We'll go to my place and call up a few. We'll see if I can bring you to the school so you can talk to any of them still there."  
  
Harry walked a few steps hesitantly," We're going in your car?"  
  
"Well, yeah...Unless you want to go in yours."  
  
Harry shook his head all too quickly. The boy smiled and pulled out his car keys.  
  
"You're probably nervous cause you don't even know me," He started, then walked back around the front of the car and made his way over to Harry. He held out his hand and Harry shook it gently.  
  
"Jimmy Moon. And you are?"  
  
"Er, Harry...Harry Potter."  
  
"No way!" Jimmy exclaimed." THE Harry Potter? Unbelievable!"  
  
Harry squirmed, noticing the boy hadn't let go of his hand. "One and only."  
  
"Yanno, I've never even seen your face before. Must be these ridiculous excuses they call for Wizarding papers they got down here." Jimmy said.  
  
Harry didn't know exactly how to respond to this, but he didn't have to. Before he knew it, he had been yanked forward and was suddenly standing in a stream of light. The hand in his own tightened considerably, causing him to wince.  
  
"Jimmy. Would...Would you ease up on my hand?...Jimmy?...."  
  
The boy seemed transfixed on something. The brightness of the lamppost light he was standing in seemed to make it that much more difficult to see Jimmy's expression. If his hand was any indicator, it probably wasn't a good one.  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
"W-what...What is this?...Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
Harry frowned, trying without success to take his numbing hand back," What're you talking about?"  
  
Harry gave a slight groan as his hair was hastily ripped back.  
  
:"You CAN'T be Harry Potter...You just can't be. This has to be some sort of joke...Stewart, I swear to god if that's really you under there, I am going to pummel you into the next century!" Jimmy bellowed, causing Harry to wince as his hand jerked on his hair.  
  
"Stop it.! God, you're hurting me! I swear I don't know what you're talking about! Just let me go!" Harry yelled, struggling to wrench himself free of the lunatic boy.  
  
"Don't know huh! I see the scar! But that's it! It can't be real! You're just making fun of me, aren't you!?" Jimmy finished, his voice breaking slightly.  
  
Harry gave an almighty shove and managed to knock Jimmy's hands off of him. They struggled a bit, Jimmy trying to get a hold of him and Harry trying to pin Jimmy to the ground. After a hearty wrestle, Harry had somehow accomplished wedging Jimmy against the brick wall besides them and his own body. Grabbing hold of his hands, Harry sat up , glaring down at the boy.  
  
"NOW! You mad git! What are you-"  
  
Just as quickly as Jimmy's reaction had changed, so did Harry's. His eyes widened as his hands instantly lost their strength. His throat became dry as his mind blanked of all thought.  
  
" No...No...This...This can't be.."  
  
Staring up at him in a state of disheveled black hair and stunned green eyes, was Harry's twin. 


	12. Explainations

  
"So, is Jimmy short for anything?"  
  
" Yeah, James."  
  
Harry looked up from the rim of his coffee cup, peering across the room at Jimmy. After their scuffle, Jimmy had rationally suggested they go someplace quiet and get to the bottom of their situation. Harry had directed him to the foreclosed motel on the other side of town where he lead the way to a rather simple looking tent pitched inside room number Eleven. Upon entering it, of course, revealed a large interior similar to that of a three bedroom house. After making tea, they engaged in painfully dull small talk, neither having the guts to address the problem at hand quite yet.  
  
"So..." Harry mumbled, rubbing the handle of his mug with his thumb.  
  
Jimmy sighed heavily and straightened up in his chair," Alright, look....We look alike...There're only a few reasonable explanations for this."  
  
Harry nodded, relieved the teen had broken the long silence," Right."  
  
"One- Its just some bolt of lightning sort of thing. Two-Just a strange coincidence and we don't REALLY look as alike as we think or Three-"  
  
"We're related," Harry finished for him.  
  
Jimmy put down his drink and nodded gravely," Right..."  
  
"Right," Harry echoed.  
  
A heavy silence ensued, wrapping around the two boys and almost suffocating them with the reality of it all.  
  
"I don't consider myself a person of denial ...." Jimmy whispered and upon Harry looking up, locked eyes with him. " Nor do I think I'm of low intelligence..."  
  
Harry shifted, waiting for the point of these statements.  
  
"Don't you see?" Jimmy asked, eyebrows arched." Its not coincidence or chance..."  
  
Harry leaned forward on his knees." So, you're saying we're related somehow?"  
  
"We're more than just distantly related, Harry...I thought it'd be obvious by now," Jimmy replied.  
  
Harry shook his head, looking down at the grubby carpet," Cousins?"  
  
"Get real, Harry...We're brothers."  
  
Harry jerked his eyes back up to his mirror image, forcing the rush of hope back down," Brothers?"  
  
"Twins in fact. " Jimmy added quietly.  
  
"But...I don't understand..." Harry frowned.  
  
"Ah, that would be my fault, Harry."  
  
The two whipped around to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway of the room, looking as aged and wise as ever. The deep look of sadness did his blue eyes much wrong as the wrinkles of his face filled with somber things.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked uneasily.  
  
The old headmaster walked over and gazed down lovingly into Jimmy's eyes," My dear boy, how good it is to see you again."  
  
Jimmy's brows knitted together in confusion." Excuse me?"  
  
Dumbledore sat down in an empty armchair in-between Harry and Jimmy. With an expression fused with both utter joy and intense guilt, the white-haired man began to explain," I am so sorry I had to do this to you both."  
  
"Do what, Professor?" Harry inquired, completely lost.  
  
Dumbledore leaned back in the chair, folding his wrinkled hands in his lap," Your suspicions were correct. You two are in fact twins."  
  
Harry and Jimmy exchanged a quick look before returning their green eyes back upon the old headmaster.  
  
"It was on the night of your parents' murder that everything had gone dreadfully wrong..." Dumbledore started." Rumor of Voldemort's plan to seek out your family grew stronger and stronger each day...Yes, Peter Pettigrew was your Secret Keeper and yes, Voldemort did come to your home, but there he discovered only one of you...For he knew nothing of another."  
  
With this, Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes flitted to Jimmy." The birth of twins was kept solely to James and Lily Potter, and the two men they had deemed their children's Godfathers."  
  
Harry frowned," You mean, Sirius KNEW?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. He knew," Dumbledore replied solemnly.  
  
"Why did he never tell me?" Harry questioned angrily, his body growing rigid.  
  
"For protection, Harry. I knew if Voldemort ever found out there were two of you, he'd immediately seek the other out."  
  
"Then the Prophecy. Its not true ?" The scarred brunette inquired, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but it is true." The man answered.  
  
"But how can that be? There're two of us. It could've very well been Jimmy and not me," Harry said.  
  
"Voldemort still marked you as an equal, Harry. That scar is proof enough. Twin or no twin; the prophecy indeed implies you."  
  
Jimmy stirred," What about _me_, sir? What happened to me?"  
  
"The most unfortunate of happenings. You see, you were staying with your Godfather at the time, a suggestion of your father's for extra protection. Harry had come back home from Sirius' because he was, lightly put, being very 'fussy'. After your parents' murder, I immediately sent Harry away with Hagrid while I saw to dealing with you myself...Your Godfather was most reluctant to let you leave his protection." Dumbledore finished sadly.  
  
"W-who was m-my Godfather?" Jimmy asked quietly, eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Me."  
  
Three heads turned once more to see Remus Lupin silhouetted in the doorway.  
  
"_Lupin_!?" Harry exclaimed before he could stop himself.  
  
Lupin nodded, his amber eyes instantly falling on Jimmy. A shiny look shimmered across them as he took tentative steps towards the lone boy on the couch.  
  
Jimmy could feel his throat contracting as his lip gave involuntary quivers." Its you...."  
  
A rush of memories from dreams or dreams of memories flooded him all at once: A lean, tawny-haired man crooning gently to him as they gazed at the stars; The same man rocking him to sleep in a downy feathered bed, locks of his golden hair brushing against a tiny boy's cheek; A soothing voice that held such a raw wildness to it but yet still managed to speak so tenderly, spoke in the distant recesses of his mind as it haunted his entire childhood; The moon.  
  
More out of habit than anything else, Jimmy reached up and fingered something just beneath the collar of his shirt. Dangling from a thick silver chain was a metal circle, etched along half of it in delicate strands of silver light itself, was a crescent moon.  
  
Lupin's gaze lowered to the necklace as a painful smile tugged at his lips," You kept it all this time."  
  
Harry frowned between the two of them, then looked over at Dumbledore. The old man seemed sombered by the pair.  
  
In one fluid motion, Jimmy was pulled up and wrapped in Lupin's arms, receiving the very first paternal hug of his life. Jimmy blinked, knowing he was bound to wake up any moment now, but when the man pulled him tighter, he knew he was coherent. Forgetting his inhibitions, he flung his arms around the older man, clutching his robes for dear life.  
  
"Merlin...If I had had the choice, you would've stayed with me..." Lupin mumbled throatily into the brunette's hair.  
  
Jimmy buried his face in Lupin's shoulder, letting his tears fall freely. This was too good to be true..._It had to be a dream, right? Good things like this don't happen in real life, right?_ "You can't be real..."  
  
Lupin gripped the boy tighter, smiling through tears," I'm real, I've always been real."  
  
Jimmy sobbed openly onto the man's cloak, breathing in the thick scent of a traveled man with a hint of canine.  
  
Harry watched the scene, thoroughly confused. He made to open his mouth when Dumbledore silently stopped him with a shake of his head.   
  
"Its you...Its _YOU_..." Jimmy repeated over and over, steadily crying harder as his hands began to tremble.  
  
Lupin started to rock his Godson gently, rubbing up and down his back as it shook with sobs. It killed him to be greeted like this, but all the same, he was dancing on the inside.  
  
"Remus, if you would please, I believe these two young men deserve the truth," Dumbledore spoke very quietly.  
  
Lupin patted Jimmy's back gently as he guided them both to sit down on the couch. Jimmy roughly wiped his face dry, though the puffy outlines were still evident, making his eyes even more shockingly green. He sat up as straight as he could manage, not seeming to be able to keep from shaking.  
  
Dumbledore drew in a deep breath," I arrived shortly after your parent's death at Remus' home, where he was caring for you Jimmy, as I mentioned earlier."  
  
"I took care of you a lot, Jim. Babysat whenever James and Lily would let me, which turned out to be ALOT since they weren't exactly prepared to handle twins, " Remus added in, glancing down at his bewildered godson.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, but it quickly flickered away as he continued," I knew only too well that Voldemort would return and seek his vengeance on young Harry here. There was no doubt in my mind that had Voldemort knew of your existence, Jimmy, the both of you would be in very real danger."  
  
"But..._why_?" Jimmy managed to ask through a hoarse voice.  
  
" Voldemort's followers would've done anything to bring both respect and admiration to themselves in the eyes of the Dark Lord. Kidnapping you at any point in time would've instantly given the Death-Eaters exactly what they wanted: Harry..." At this, Dumbledore turned to Harry." There wasn't a second that went by that I didn't regret separating you two. As I saw you grow up and face Voldemort over and over again, however, I came to fully believe I had made the right choice. Your bravery and loyalty to your friends is infamous, as we well know by now."  
  
Harry had a fleeting memory of a certain task back in his fourth year dealing with water and four hostages.  
  
"I knew all too well that had I allowed Jimmy to stay with us, upon Voldemort's wishes, he would've been kidnapped, or worse, to lure you only too easily right into his clutches...And I couldn't allow that...I couldn't risk losing you both," Dumbledore said grimly." So, I gave Remus instructions to pack up Jimmy's things and hand him to my care...From there, I took him to a very trustworthy contact I had in the States, away from all danger. A particular Ms. Snidley."  
  
"That old hag from the orphanage!?" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
Dumbledore smiled lightly," Yes. She was instructed to give you a home at St. Arthur's Children's Home until you were old enough to attend school, during which time you would take residence only in the summers."  
  
"So. That was it? You just shipped me off and were done with me?" Jimmy couldn't help the edge on his voice.  
  
"Of course not. I sent half of everything I managed to make over the years to your savings in America," Lupin cut in.  
  
"Savings?" Jimmy inquired with raised brows.  
  
" Your scholarship to Dunlap Academy was not real. It was merely a show for the reality beneath it," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Which was...?" Harry pressed on, eagerly devouring the story that was unfolding in front of him. Glancing at the look of shock and horror on Jimmy's face humbled his interest.  
  
"You were not the only one left with a small fortune," Lupin said with a smile.  
  
"ME? I own a _small fortune_?" Jimmy asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course. The money your parents had left you also, paid for your schooling," Dumbledore said.  
  
" Then why wasn't I allowed to touch it any other time?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"You were supposed to receive an allowance each year, money you could spend on whatever you wished in addition to the money required for purchasing school things and tuition," The headmaster replied.  
  
"uh...RIGHT."  
  
The two older men frowned.  
  
"You didn't get an allowance?" Lupin asked with a frown.  
  
Jimmy shook his head," No...All I got was a sack of money at the beginning of each year that was just enough to get supplies. Ink, quills, parchment, books, that sort of thing. After I was done shopping for the new school year, I probably had no more than a few Galleons left."  
  
Harry frowned harder," You mean, you were flat broke all year round?"  
  
Jimmy nodded.  
  
" Outrageous!" Lupin exclaimed angrily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Headmistress was in charge of distributing your money in generous increments over the course of your stay there," Dumbledore replied calmly.  
  
"You mean to tell me that that shriveled excuse of a human being was responsible for my money!?" Jimmy asked astonished.  
  
"Well, yes." Lupin answered simply.  
  
"She hated me! Gave me detentions left and right, even when I didn't even DO anything! And she was always accusing me of things I never did, just because ,well, she hated me! " Jimmy responded, most put out by this new revelation.  
  
"She wasn't supposed to, Jimmy," Lupin said gently.  
  
"Why, that greedy old bi-"  
  
Lupin quickly clapped his hand over Jimmy's mouth before the remainder of his sentence could come tumbling out. Jimmy blinked.  
  
"We will have a chat with Headmistress Surlan. Indeed we will want to know where all of your money has gone to," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Indeed," Jimmy mumbled when Lupin was sure another obscenity wouldn't slip past his lips.  
  
"What I want to know is why he was kept a secret from _ME_ all these years," Harry spoke at last.  
  
The old man sighed," Because I knew you'd go looking for him, and vise-versa. If Voldemort had managed to gain access to your mind two years ago, Harry, he would've found your memory of your brother and immediately gone after him to get at you."  
  
Harry nodded, angry but satisfied with this answer. " It still wasn't fair..."  
  
"No, no it was not." The man replied softly. "I can only hope that one day, you two will find it in your hearts to forgive me."  
  
Harry looked down.  
  
"I don't know you well enough to pass judgment on you. So, I guess you can call that an apology accepted," Jimmy stated.  
  
Harry shifted, rubbing his arm. Could he be as easily convinced as Jimmy? Sure, it was all for safety purposes, but everything Dumbledore said made it seem he didn't trust Harry. There wasn't faith that Harry could take care of himself and Jimmy. Could he forgive that assumption that cost him the treasure of knowing his last and only living relative?  
  
"I understand that you are hesitant...I would be worried if you weren't."  
  
Harry looked up at the man on the armchair, noticing he looked more fragile and aged than he'd ever seen him before. "I need to think it over for awhile..."  
  
"Certainly. Take your time, Harry. I deserve to wait anxiously upon your judgment," Dumbledore replied." Now, I think I will retire. You three have much to catch up on I trust."  
  
And with that, the Headmaster trooped off to his room, walking with a bit of a lighter bounce in his step.  
  
Lupin, Harry and Jimmy reminisced well into the next morning. 


	13. Finding a Niche

Hey peoples!

Its me again, here with yet ANOTHER wonderous chapter of CotP. Now, I'm totally psyched I got more than a scarce two reviews this time around. I get the feeling its all because you have differing takes on Jimmy. To love him or not to love him, THAT is the question...::wags his finger at Jimmy, then slips him a cookie:: Ok, now that thats taken care of, onto the replies!

REPLIES, REPLIES, WE ALL LUB REPLIES!

**Spider-man281**: I'll reply to both your reviews in one, cause I'm a lazy sod. Now. Isn't it great that Harry finally told them a thing or two? I thought that was great, and I'm glad you did too. Only reason Sevvy didn't complain more was cause Dumbledore would bitch slap him. =D Now, why don't you like Jimmy? I personally love him. Yeah, he's a LITTLE overdone in the beginning and too James-rip offish, but thats just because its from HARRY's POV. Harry views him as this embodiment of what HE would've been like had he not grownup the way he did. So, Jimmy seems just a BIT off just because Harry's take on him is very beautified. And the reason I get the chapters out so fast is very simple, mate: _I am God_.

**Musicfan013**: Awww, I'm flattered that you'd think of me so dearly. ::gives Music a chocolate frog:: I'm happy to have you as a fan =)

**VoldemortsVeela**: First of all, LOVE the name. Secondly, I'm grateful you decided to read the first one. Most people find out about it too late and then the whole experience is ruined for them. Its very tragic. And I didn't know I spelled Ern's name wrong! AGH! I do things like that all the time though. One of the menances of not having a Beta. Thanks for still liking the story, despite my sporatic blonde moments.

* * *

Harry reached over and turned the volume up on the car's radio. With a little bob of the head to the song, he leaned back over and loaded a duffel bag into the backseat of Jimmy's navy blue Mitsubishi. Tossing in two more bags, he pushed the passenger's seat forward again and turned to see Jimmy dancing down the stone walkway towards him, box in arms.  
  
"What's that? " Harry inquired, closing the door slightly and stepping out of the way.  
  
"Ah, parting gifts from the other kids," Jimmy replied, setting the small box in the trunk. Rubbing his tongue in his cheek, he quickly did a mental checklist of everything that now resided in his car. Blanket that Mia knit him: Check. Three duffel bags containing all his Muggle clothes and school uniform: Check. School supplies: Check. Wand: Check. Peri's things: check. Periwinkle:....  
  
Jimmy frowned and looked back up at the old brick building that was crumbling at the corners and desperately needed its shutters replaced. "Peri?"  
  
Harry closed the trunk and stood besides his brother. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought 'my brother'." Who's Perry?"  
  
"Periwinkle, my-" Jimmy started, then broke out into a grin as a little animal came frolicking towards them. With a great bound, a sandy ball of fur landed on the roof of Jimmy's car. "There she is!"  
  
Harry rose his eyebrows and peered at the creature. It was a cat. No, wait. Harry gave a smile as he saw the golden fur trail into a long tail and swishing at the end was a dollop of dark brown hair." Its a Kneazle."  
  
Jimmy chuckled as the animal nuzzled his cheek affectionately," Course its a Kneazle. And her name is Periwinkle, Peri for short."  
  
Harry leaned closer, not being able to help a little laugh at the sight of the creature. Periwinkle was a deep golden yellow with gray blotches all over, including her lion-like tail. She had a peculiar patch of dark gray fur around her left eye that looked almost like a wisp of smoke. Her underside was a few shades lighter than the rest of her. Hanging around her neck was a periwinkle colored collar. Dangling from it, a tag almost identical to her owner's pendant; A metal circle with half of it a bright yellow for a crescent moon, and engraved along the arch of the moon was the name 'Periwinkle'. The tag tinkled gently as the Kneazle licked Jimmy's cheek lovingly and lightly pawed at his chin. Harry could tell that if the female had perked up her ears, they'd be long and upright. "She's beautiful."  
  
Periwinkle mewed appreciatively.  
  
His mind moved to the most obvious problem at hand," How did you manage to keep her tail?"  
  
Jimmy grinned," I kept her pretty much hidden since I found her."  
  
"Found her?" Harry asked astonished. It was mostly unheard of to FIND such a beautiful Kneazle just lying around.  
  
"Yeah. I was around six when it happened. I didn't know my way around, see, since Ol' Snidley kept me inside the orphanage every second of the day. So, somehow, I found myself outside the gates and walking down the road. I managed to find my way to the town, where I spent the good part of the day looking around. Come nightfall, I barely realized I didn't know my way back...Found myself in an alley sooner or later. I had just reached what I thought was a dead end when I saw these two eyes gleaming out from the shadows," Jimmy motioned to Peri now, who perked up her ears importantly." She leapt down from a trashcan, and ended up leading me back home...We've been inseparable since."  
  
Harry watched as Jimmy gave the Kneazle a loving kiss on her head, who returned it with a deep purr.  
  
"But that doesn't explain how they let you keep her tail un-Glamoured. Didn't anyone notice?" Harry pressed on, more intrigued than ever by his long-lost brother's life.  
  
"Not especially. Peri had the sense to duck under my bed whenever the Muggle kids came round. And at school, well, my room mates thought I was downright impressive to have kept Peri this way and didn't say much about me not having a license for her...Of course, I DID keep her out of sight of Thurman and Lazzaryth. They'd be only too happy to-"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Huh?" Jimmy frowned, startled at the question.  
  
"Thurman and Lazzaryth. Who are they?"  
  
"OH!" Jimmy smiled." They're two dormitories at Dunlap. See, there're three boys' dorms and three girls'. The boys're Thurman, Lazzaryth and McDermly. Girls are Hartthroat, Craven and Goodhope."  
  
"So, they're houses?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Well, I guess so. I read some stuff on Hogwarts a few years back, came across it when I was doing a paper on the founders of my school. Its like a muggle boarding school, right? Four houses, get sorted into it, all that?"  
  
Harry nodded, leaning comfortably against the car.  
  
"Right, well, Dunlap and every other school round here's more or less the same. Only we get 'sorted' by the Council."  
  
"What's the Council?" Harry asked, not being able to help his curiosity.  
  
"Each dorm has a Council, made up of elected students. They sit down during the summer, with Surlan observing, and sort through the new students coming in. Each Council sees fit to admit a student that they think would best fit their dorm. Yanno, earning them points and winning the Quodpot and Quidditch Cup and stuff." Jimmy replied, adjusting the bags in the backseat.  
  
"You have Quidditch here!?" Harry blurted out.  
  
Jimmy chuckled," Duh. Course we got Quidditch. Its a WIZARDING sport."  
  
Harry blushed, feeling rather foolish now," So, what dorm were you in?"  
  
" Martin McDermly Hall," Jimmy stated proudly.  
  
Harry smiled," I'm guessing it was a good dormitory."  
  
"Course, one of the best in my opinion. Good people, good as they get. Not like Lazzaryth," Jimmy finished with a vicious spit.  
  
"What? They horrible?"  
  
"The WORST! Wouldn't be a day that one of my brothers ,thats what we call fellow classmates in our own dorm, didn't get tormented."   
  
Harry rolled this over in his mind. Lazzaryth sounded ALOT like Slytherin." So, all the dorms have their distinct characteristics?"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah. Thurman is full of the stuck-ups, mostly purebloods or half-bloods who ACT like purebloods. Same as Hartthroat .Both of them think the WORLD of their good looks. Craven's in the same league as Lazzaryth, only worse. Man, can those girls hold grudges. Goodhope puts out the best girls though. Had a lot of girlfriends from that hall. As for McDermly, well, " Jimmy grinned and pointed to himself." The results don't get much better than this."  
  
Harry laughed and crossed his arms. Jimmy would've gotten along with Fred and George Weasley incredibly well. As his brother walked back around to shift boxes around his huge trunk, Harry peered over at Periwinkle, who was watching her owner with interest, her head cocked to the side.  
  
"So, why'd you call her Periwinkle?" Harry asked as he scratched behind the Kneazle's ear.  
  
"Her eyes," Jimmy's voice responded from deep within his trunk.  
  
Giving her a closer look, it was so blatantly obvious, it almost caused Harry embarrassment. Periwinkle's eyes were just that, periwinkle. A dazzling shade echoing her current excitement at the prospect of a trip. Naming her something else seemed almost treacherous.  
  
"C'mon, Peri. In we get," Jimmy said, once he was done rearranging. With one graceful leap, Periwinkle was settled on the passenger's seat. Turning round, Jimmy gave a heavy sigh as he gazed over the orphanage he'd called home for over sixteen years.  
  
"Gonna miss it?" Harry asked, flanking Jimmy supportively.  
  
"Nah. Never belonged there anyways," He replied, then pulled his car keys from his pocket.  
  
"All set?" Lupin asked as he approached the two, the Order of the Phoenix trailing behind.  
  
"Yep," Jimmy started firmly, determined never to look back.  
  
"Good. Here is the allowance meant to be given to you at the beginning of the term for the past seven years," Professor Dumbledore said, handing over an envelope.  
  
Jimmy took it, peering inside. His eyes widened as he saw a stack of hundreds and fifties." This is _MINE_?? Thats gotta be over five hundred in there."  
  
"One thousand and four hundred I believe." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Why so much?" Jimmy inquired, ogling at the amount of money he was in possession of, and not having to race for it.  
  
"We discovered that Headmistress Surlan had been withdrawing two hundred dollars from your savings each year, only giving you half of that. With the other half, she confessed she had been using to refurnish her office." McGonagal answered, looking rather sympathetically at Jimmy.  
  
"Why that nasty fu-"  
  
"EH!" Lupin quipped before Jimmy could finish.  
  
"So, what happened to the rest of it?" Jimmy asked safely, skirting away from the reproving look on Lupin's face.  
  
"Sent directly to your new account at Gringotts in London." Dumbledore answered with a smile.  
  
Jimmy nodded and tucked the envelope in the pocket of his jeans.  
  
"Alright, then I suggest we depart. We're already running a bit behind," Dumbledore said, heading towards Harry's Volvo.  
  
The others followed in suit, minus Lupin. He gazed over Jimmy's flamboyant vehicle, giving it a disapproving frown.  
  
"What?" Jimmy asked innocently once he caught sight of his Godfather still standing there.  
  
"Well, this thing will attract A LOT of attention taking off into the air, Invisibility or not," Lupin replied.  
  
"Oh, no problem," Jimmy responded, pulling out his eleven inch mahogany wand, with a Hungarian Horntail's heartstring as its center. Mumbling a few worded spell, he lightly tapped the tip of his wand to the hood of the car and like milk poured into blue water, the car slowly turned white.  
  
Scrunching his mouth to the side, Jimmy muttered another spell and blotches of shaded puffs popped up all over the body of the car. Standing back, he smiled at his artwork.  
  
The sports car now donned an exact replica of a patch of clouds, light blue peeking through the fluffy cumulus's.  
  
Lupin shifted," Where'd you learn a spell like that?"  
  
"A book called _'101 Ways To Meddle With Muggle Motors'_," Jimmy replied simply, running a finger over a particularly dark area of cloud.  
  
"Well, at least you're reading," Lupin responded uneasily, unsure whether he should be scolding the boy for reading a book with those contents or proud that he could do spells that difficult so easily.  
  
"Wow," Harry muttered, admiring the Mitsubishi's new look. "Think you could do something for MY car?"  
  
"Sure!" Jimmy replied, bounding over to the silver Volvo.  
  
"Ah, no, please, Jimmy. Don't. We don't want to look conspicuous," Lupin attempted as his Godson stood in front of the vehicle.  
  
Jimmy kept glancing between Harry and his car, obviously looking for inspiration. After a few seconds, a wide grin spread across his face." A-HA! Perfecto."  
  
With a gasp, Harry leapt back from his car as it gave an almighty BOOM. Threatening storm clouds raged from the front fender, spreading across the hood like fire as the rest of the car turned a pitch black. Thunder echoed across the dark gray clouds as they trickled over the tire rims. With a frightening flash, a bolt of lightning streaked across each side of the car, scarring it a whitish yellow. As suddenly as it began, the storm was over and permanently painted upon Harry's car.  
  
Harry stood back in awe, his mouth unable to close.  
  
Jimmy grinned proudly, blowing sharply at the tip of his wand, "My best work yet."  
  
"Cause THAT'S not conspicuous." Snape grumbled, folding his arms at the monstrosity.  
  
"My god. It looks AMAZING! Thanks, Jimmy," Harry breathed, running his hands over the meticulous detail of each lightning bolt and roll of cloud. Blinking, he noticed the bolt was the same shape as his scar.  
  
Jimmy smirked, seeing his brother notice the detail," That's where I got the idea from."  
  
The brothers exchanged a grin before Snape growled, "May we leave now? Or are there more cars you'd like to destroy?"  
  
Harry brushed off Snape's obvious dislike of everything Jimmy and climbed into his freshly painted car," Oh, you're just angry cause now you have TWO Potters in your classes, Professor Snape."  
  
Jimmy laughed and settled into his own car, revving up the mighty engine. Lupin climbed in besides him.  
  
"You drive well, right?" He asked hesitantly, buckling himself up in the extensive harness Jimmy had for a seatbelt.  
  
"Course. I DID race for money for over three years now," Jimmy answered, locking the doors and letting Periwinkle curl up in his lap.  
  
"Why am I not comforted by that?" Lupin said nervously .Side glancing , Lupin observed a most mischievous grin embroidered on the boy's face. His stomach sank. "Oh no, Jimmy..."  
  
With a loud," WOO!" Jimmy shot off down the road. Looking to his left, he saw Harry matching his speed. Both were laughing happily as their passengers cried out and clung to anything they could.  
  
In complete unison, the brothers rose their cars into the air and disappeared into the clouds, screams echoing through the sky.  
  
//------  
  
Over the next two weeks, the Order of the Phoenix and Jimmy traveled all over the rest of the United States. Never before had Jimmy seen so much, experienced so much, in so little time. No matter what anyone did, they couldn't stop him from grinning. More than once, Jimmy had proven just what kind of a wild child everyone suspected he was. He had scared Professor McGonagal right out of her skin when he turned up with a particularly nasty clabbert, claiming it looked lonely. She disposed of it somewhere in Montana.  
  
Harry woke one night to find himself staring into a pair of gleaming white eyes when they stopped in northern Washington. Apparently, Jimmy had stumbled upon a rogue pack of Thresals and had thought it nice to invite them inside their room because it was raining outside. Harry slept on the couch.  
  
No one seemed safe from Jimmy's antics. On a regular basis, one of the Order found some sort of prank embedded in their food or awaiting them when they opened a door. Dumbledore seemed the only one amused greatly by Jimmy's "enthusiasm", as he liked to call it.  
  
Needless to say, the whole trip was far from boring. Despite all the gags and constant encounters with creatures only Hagrid would deem cute and harmless, Harry enjoyed every single second with his twin. Their late night talks and bonding during a lull in recruitment allowed him to get to know his brother rather well. So, by the time they arrived back in London, the two were positively joined at the hip.  
  
"I still think it wasn't necessary to shoo that beautiful Vipertooth away. It looked pretty tame to me."  
  
Harry glanced over with a hidden grin.  
  
" You have a warped version of what's tame and what's not," Snape snipped as he walked across the threshold of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."Though I hardly expect a POTTER to fathom common sense."  
  
Jimmy mocked him wordlessly behind his back, then casually turned to ponder over a nearby painting with much fervor when Snape glanced back at him sourly. Harry grabbed Jimmy by the elbow and dragged him upstairs. Setting off into a detailed tour of the house, (" And this is where me and Ron usually sleep." "That's where Kreacher, nasty bugger, stole some old linens." " Ignore that tapestry, it gets cranky in the mornings.") Harry lead his twin all the way to the attic.  
  
"And this was Sirius' room, now mine when I come to stay here."  
  
Jimmy strolled across the room, looking everything over with his interested green eyes. He even sat on the bed and gave it a couple of good bounces.  
  
"See he liked Britain."  
  
Harry nodded as he took a quick glance at the Quidditch poster in question on the adjacent wall.  
  
Jimmy looked over, startling Harry with a deep frown." Miss him?"  
  
Harry's eyes flittered away, not expecting that question so simply put. "Yes." He mumbled.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with missing him, Harry. Its always hard to miss someone you barely knew but loved greatly," Jimmy replied, sensing an urge that Harry needed some massive comforting.  
  
Harry walked over and joined his brother on the bed." I feel like...He was stolen...He left before I really got to know him. I KNOW there was so much more to him than what I got to see over the two years...Its not fair..."  
  
Harry felt an arm slowly wrap around his shoulder and the weight felt reassuring.  
  
"Never said it was fair...But life's like that...All you can do is move on...You know he'd want you to."  
  
Harry nodded a bit, forcing back the all too familiar sting behind his eyes and the ache in his throat.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry...We'll find a way to bring him back."  
  
The boy jerked his head up, meeting with his twin's determined eyes." You're the only person to have ever said that...Not even Dumbledore says he can come back."  
  
"If there's a will, there's a way. And with the two of us on it, we'll find a way. I promise."  
  
The brothers shared a mighty hug, finding more solace in the few minutes they'd been talking than over the whole of their lives.  
  
//-----  
  
"This is it...Think we can handle it?"  
  
Jimmy glanced at Harry, set his jaw and nodded, "We have to."  
  
" True." Harry replied simply. "You ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be.." Jimmy mumbled.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and pushed the door open of the dormitory, then led the way downstairs. The two had arrived at Hogwarts late the previous night. After the unanimous agreement that Jimmy would be in Gryffindor, despite his apparent dubious nature, they discovered that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal had saw fit that they were to be given a dormitory room all their own. The Order thought it best that the brothers return in the middle of the night, as to not alert anyone just yet. The staff was informed of Jimmy, all thoroughly shocked but eager to meet the new Potter, and, of course, sworn not to breathe a word of it outside the school grounds. Jimmy was given most of Harry's classes and a handful of advanced level classes he tested into, though he insisted he didn't need them since he planned on becoming the world's first ever traveling wizarding show. Harry suspected he was only kidding; McGonagal, however, found it less than amusing.  
  
So, there they were. Pausing at the foot of the stairs from the boys' dormitories, holding their breath in anxious anticipation.  
  
"Is...Yanno...Anyone going to make a particularly big fuss?" Jimmy inquired quietly, eyeing a few Gryffindors sitting idly in the Common Room, evidently waiting for their friends so they can go to breakfast.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure...I would suspect possibly, Ron. Maybe even Malfoy," Harry whispered, almost as nervous as Jimmy looked. He knew he shouldn't feel as if great big fish were flopping around in his stomach, but he couldn't help it. Yes, he himself was proud to call Jimmy his brother but...What if the others didn't take to him? Sure, it'd be hard and almost impossible to conprehend why not, but...all the same...Harry wanted his brother to fit in perfectly, just as he was .He wanted Jimmy to feel as if Hogwarts was his home and not Dunlap Academy...He wanted to give Jimmy a home here, just as it was his own home the past seven years. Fate, it seems, is not without a sense of irony.  
  
"Well, now or never..." Jimmy mumbled and licked his lips.  
  
Harry caught his arm and leaded the way across the room. No one seemed to notice at first, the brothers walking in practically perfect unison. But Harry had to test it...Better to start with the Gryffindors before they encountered any other houses, particularly Slytherin.  
  
So, with a gentle cough, Harry stopped and pretended to search for something in his bag.  
  
Jimmy paused as well, having taken a few more steps in the wake of such an abrupt halt. "What'd ya miss?"  
  
Harry glanced out from beneath the curtain of black hair dangling in front of his eyes, checking to see people's faces," Um...I think I left my ink.."  
  
"Well, you can borrow mine, can't you?" Jimmy asked, nervously taking peeks at the Gryffindors by the fire.  
  
"Course, but I need-"  
  
GASP.  
  
Harry and Jimmy looked over to see a second year girl with her eyes practically popping out of her head. She hastily tugged on her friend's sleeve, muttering something. The friend looked over to where the 1st pointed, who in turn gasped. Before they knew it, every pair of eyes were on Harry and Jimmy.  
  
The new Gryffindor shifted in his shoes, not knowing what exactly to expect.  
  
Suddenly, a girl with tightly curled brown hair squealed what they were all thinking," THERE'RE TWO OF 'EM!"  
  
In an instant, the brothers were surrounded, being poked and prodded and asked a dozen questions. After explaining that Harry did NOT clone himself or had a serious jinx put on him over the holidays, Jimmy was rounded on, being asked anxiously for his tale. He stuttered, never before receiving this much undeserved attention. He got through a very short summary of how Harry had bumped into him while they were on vacation and now they were here.  
  
The group gave excited "OOOHS!' and the girls seemed to be getting rather flustered.  
  
"OY! Whats goin' on 'ere!"  
  
The crowd parted as a head of flaming red hair came shoving through. Ron stopped in front of them, his scowl turning instantly into a grin." Oh, hullo, Harry. I was just going to look for you! How come you weren't here last night? I was worried and thought -"  
  
Ron had finally caught sight of Jimmy. The twin gave a nervous sort of smile as the Weasley's face went slack with shock.  
  
"Wha-...Who-....How-...HUH??"  
  
The Gryffindor on-lookers quickly launched into an explanation, much to Ron's irritation. "Get to breakfast or detentions for the lot of you!" He bellowed.  
  
Immediately, the students scattered out the portrait hole, whispering feverishly to each other.  
  
"Now. WHATS going on here? Harry?" Ron asked, thoroughly flustered.  
  
"Well...Ron...I'd like you to meet Jimmy, my brother." Harry said as calmly as he could manage.  
  
Ron sputtered for a moment, unable to form logical words. Instead what came out was something like," Whasocomitajig."  
  
After a few minutes of letting Ron sort this around his head, he blurted out," BROTHER!? Harry, you're kidding right?..._BROTHER?"_  
  
Harry nodded as Jimmy thrust out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet ya. Your eloquence has put me in a much better mood," Jimmy said with a grin.  
  
Ron shook the hand identical to his best friend's and mustered a cracked sort of laugh." So...So, this isn't some sort of joke? Not a spell you came across?"  
  
The 2 shook their heads as Jimmy replied," You can prod me if you like, or even take a DNA sample."  
  
Ron decided neither was necessary and allowed the thought to fully sink in. Like clockwork, a grin spread across his face," SO! A TWIN, eh? Wait till Mum hears about this. She'll be itching to fuss over you as well."  
  
Harry grinned, relieved beyond words that his best friend was now shaking his brother's hand heartily, welcoming him to the school. Of all people, he wanted Ron above all to like Jimmy.  
  
As they made their way down to the Great Hall, attempting to deal with all the startled looks as they passed, Ron investigated about Jimmy's past.  
  
"So, you play on a team back at your old school?"  
  
"Course," Jimmy replied with a smile, not used to all the stares quite yet.  
  
"What position?" Ron asked on, pausing at the tall doors.  
  
"Chaser."   
  
Ron stopped short and rounded on him," WHAT!? Chaser?? Are you SERIOUS!? Harry! Harry, we found our new Chaser!"  
  
Harry frowned, confused at first, then broke out into a wide grin, turning to Jimmy who looked thoroughly lost." I'm Gryffindor's Quidditch Team Captain."  
  
Jimmy gave an "oh!" and nodded.  
  
"We lost one of our Chasers a few weeks ago and I've been looking for a replacement since...Any good?"   
  
Jimmy gave a nonchalant shrug, his cocky smile giving him away," I guess...Depends on how you define 'good'."  
  
Ron lead the way through the doors, saying over his shoulder," Given who's blood you got in you, I'd bet a thousand Galleons you're brilliant."  
  
Jimmy was just in the middle of a blush when a series of gasps and surprised squeals broke out across the Great Hall. The three boys stood fixed to their spot, all gazes turning towards the new addition to their numbers. Harry ushered Jimmy along, seating him between himself and Ron at the Gryffindor table.  
  
The Gryffindors were in particular curious, wondering how another likeness of Harry had suddenly appeared in their midst.  
  
Suddenly a loud clap made all their attention turned to the front of the room. There Dumbledore stood, teachers flanking his side with both encouraging and anxious smiles. His held his hands apart slightly in front of him, waiting for the murmurs to die down.  
  
"Well, now, I welcome you back. All had a productive Christmas, yes?" He said, looking around the room at faces that clearly stated they didn't want to discuss the break. "Well, I trust you all have no doubt, discovered our new member.."  
  
Again, glances and whispers were taken on Jimmy and Harry's account.  
  
"Let me be the first to introduce you to our newest Gryffindor, Jimmy Potter."  
  
A rush of instantaneous talking burst from the students, all almost prickling with excitement.  
  
"Please show Mr. Potter the same respect and consideration you've shown his brother," Dumbledore finished, putting emphasis on the last word 'brother'.  
  
The mumble of the room increased at this, looks were more often and less subtle as students from across the Hall stood up on their seats to get a better look at the brothers.  
  
Harry felt as if it were his first day at Hogwarts after they had gotten through breakfast. In every one of his classes, people stared openly, whispered behind their hands and walked right up to them to ask if Jimmy truly was Harry's brother.  
  
Ginny was almost besides herself when she had come upon them making their way to Transfiguration later that afternoon. She had stopped dead in her tracks as two sets of Potters waved and said hello to her. She didn't speak well into the evening. 


	14. Mixed Intuition

Hey peoples!

I dunno why, but I find myself cringing everytime I get a review. Maybe its cause I've been getting quite a few criticisms about my plot and little details I didn't catch...Is it really that horrid ? ::lower lip quivers::

Anyways, despite having to nuture a bruised ego, I shall bless ye with more chapters. I am strong willed, my friends! LET NO MAN TAKE ME FROM MY QUEST!! ::brandishes a plastic sword and walks off galantly::

**leiselmae**: Was I really funny? Thats cool. I just don't find myself funny anymore. I've gone over my stories so many times I've become immune to its humor. But I'm more than ecstatic to hear its still got its kick. GO QUIDDITCH STARS!!!

**HoofsTails Gal**: Its ok, sometimes my vocabulary is lacking as well. This coming from an English Major, HAHA! But I'm glad your liking my story, its a little bandage to my wounded ego. Now, get to reading gal! Chop chop!

* * *

Harry blinked and ducked just in time to avoid a rather nasty collision with a bludger. He shot a venumous look at Andrew and soared up to meet him.  
  
"What was THAT? You could've killed me!"  
  
"Sorry, Harry. Nicked it the wrong way, " Andrew explained as nearby, Jack fought to disentangle his Quidditch robes from his bat.  
  
Harry felt himself slipping into that place where he mostly wanted to plummet from his broom and hit the ground- HARD. It had been two weeks since he first recruited Jimmy as Chaser for his team, and for the most part, Jimmy was pulling his weight beautifully. He was a natural, given the fact that playing Quodpot for Dunlap Academy's team helped keep him in remarkable shape. Shifting from Quodpot to Quidditch was a simple task for his brother, and he brought a refreshing aspect to the team...Though it was starting to border on annoying.  
  
"You really should watch where you're flying though, Harry. Its your own fault for flying anywhere near Kirke and Sloper." Jimmy commented with a hidden grin.  
  
Harry glared at his brother, watching him share a good chuckle with Ron at his own expense. Sometimes Jimmy just got _irritating_. And it mainly happened when Harry knew he was right, which didn't lessen how irritating Jimmy was.  
  
" Fine, whatever. Lets just continue, all right? And Andrew, will you PLEASE stop getting distracted?"  
  
"Its not my fault, I swear. Tell Ms. Short-skirt over there to stop wearing to practice,well, _short skirts_ ," Andrew rebuttled, glancing over with the others at Ginny hovering nearby.  
  
Harry frowned. He had to admit, Ginny was dressing much more provocative lately and it was unnerving him. Not to mention distracting as well. Andrew wasn't the only one who was finding it hard to practice properly with the youngest Weasley zipping around in mini-skirts and legs that went on forever.  
  
Jimmy glanced between them all and sighed. Turning to Ginny he hollered," Stop wearing skirts to practice! If we wanted to see your ass, we'd say so!"  
  
Harry grimaced," Subtle."  
  
Jimmy shrugged as Ginny turned even redder than her hair. For some reason, Harry had the distinct impression that Jimmy feared death nor pain nor embarassment. And everyone seemed to adore that about him, particularly little Ginny.  
  
"All right, all right. Back to practicing," Harry commanded then faced his twin when everyone left. "Now, tonight's game against Hufflepuff will be pie, but I still want to see you doing your best. Not to bring anymore pressure to the table but they'll be expecting a great deal from you."  
  
Jimmy raised a brow," What for?"  
  
"Well," Harry started, shifting on his broom." You're a Potter. Modesty aside, I'm the best Seeker Hogwarts has had in awhile. Add on our father was incredible as well and you got alot to live up to."  
  
"But I'm not a Seeker, I'm a Chaser. They're completely different. The tactics, skills and whole style of how you approach the game is vastly different from seeking...How can anyone compare me to you?"  
  
Harry shifted yet again, noting the sudden straightening of his brother's body and the glint of challenge in his eyes. He'd have to choose his words carefully..." Well...they just will."  
  
_Yes, perfect._  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes and zoomed off, leaving Harry feeling quite stupid.

//---------

In the history of Quidditch games at Hogwarts, there have been a handful of outrageous games, most of them occuring in the past seven years. This proved to be one of them.  
  
Jimmy did indeed live up to the Potter name. He even excelled everyone's initial expectations when they heard he was to be a Gryffindor Chaser.  
  
Harry sat poised high above the game, keeping an eye on both a hint of gold and his team's fantastic playing. It was barely ten minutes in and already they were 80 to 0. Jimmy and Ginny seemed to be telepathic, each anticipating the other's movements. Combined with Seamus' newly found confidence in actually catching a pass ,it seemed they were unstoppable. Harry didn't even let the fact that they WERE playing Hufflepuff and they didn't tend to be too assertive or,well, GOOD, get him down. He knew his team was playing fabulously, even for such an easy match.  
  
A pandemonium erupted from the crowd, knocking Harry from his gloating. Jimmy had scored them another ten points. He would keep on scoring them points until Harry caught the Snitch, and the possibility of being ahead so many points for the Quidditch Cup was absolutely intoxicating. Now Harry knew how gamblers felt. Another uproar escaped the scarlet and gold clad part of the stadium, letting Harry knew Jimmy had made yet another goal.  
  
A sudden glitter of gold shot past his nose, whisking around his head and darted for the stadium behind him. Harry shot off after it like a slingshot. He would've prefered to have let Jimmy get them very much ahead in the matter of points, but it was already getting ridiculous. Poor Hufflepuff would get humilated come tomorrow morning. So, like he'd done so many other times, Harry outreached his hand and let his fingers linger fractions away from the Snitch's flittering wings. It wasn't really necessary to prolong the capture, a little burst of speed on his Firebolt and the Snitch would easily scoop into his palm, but Harry couldn't resist stalling when he saw Jimmy, Ginny and Seamus tear towards the Hufflepuff goal posts. Once he saw the brown dot that was the Quaffle get launched through the right hoop perfectly, Harry leaned forward and smoothely snatched the gold ball in his fist.  
  
The cheering that ensued was positively infectious. Harry landed besides his team and gave Jimmy a hearty hug. As they grinned at eachother, a chant made itself louder than the general hub-bub.  
  
"_POT-TERS! POT-TERS! POT-TERS_!"

//---------

"Glorious..Absolutely GLORIOUS!"  
  
Jimmy smirked and glanced at his brother through the corner of his eye. Harry hadn't been able to sit still since their game that afternoon and his pure joy was starting to become infectious. Jimmy looked back to the journal in his lap and went back to writing," So, I guess I lived up to the ol' Potter name, huh?"  
  
"And then some..I mean, AH! You were FABULOUS!" Harry exclaimed, wringing a Gryffindor banner around his hands.  
  
Jimmy smiled and shrugged, dancing on the inside.  
  
"So, we're going to The Three Broomsticks in about twenty minutes and-"  
  
Jimmy stared at his brother," The WHAT?"  
  
"The Three Broomsticks..Oh. Its this pub in Hogsmeade, the ONLY fully wizard village in Britain," Harry explained rather proudly.  
  
Jimmy nodded," And why are we going there?"  
  
"Well, to celebrate of course! I mean, it wasn't much of a challenge to beat Hufflepuff, but MAN! We SLAUGHTERED them! Dean talked it over with Madam Rosmerta and managed to get her into letting Gryffindor celebrate there. Professor McGonagal and some other professors will be there of course, but still. A party in HOGSMEADE!" Harry practically burst from beneath his skin with excitement.  
  
Jimmy shrugged and continued to write.  
  
"What? Aren't you excited?" Harry inquired, unwrapping the gold banner from around himself.  
  
"I suppose, its just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jimmy closed his book and faced his brother," How about a REAL party?"  
  
Harry frowned. This didn't sound good." What party?"  
  
"I say, we ditch the champeroned shin-dig and crash a nightclub in London."  
  
Yep, defintely not good." We can't, Jimmy."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
Harry walked over to his brother slowly," Well, for starters, this party is for US-"  
  
"All the more reason to go someplace exciting and new and JUST for us."  
  
Harry pressed on, ignoring Jimmy's comment," Secondly, the professors will be monitoring who leaves and who goes. Its a Quidditch team party, we'll be EXPECTED."  
  
" Then we can just do a simple Illusion Charm and be on our way," Jimmy stated simply and stood up.  
  
"Illusion Charm?"  
  
"Course. We'll ask the team who wants to go and then tell everyone that we're all tired from the game. After the party starts, we perform the charm to make people believe they see us in our beds then BAM! We're off," Jimmy said as he rumaged through his things.  
  
"I don't know, Jim...None of us has performed such a complicated spell, let alone even heard about it."  
  
Jimmy grinned," I figured you'd say that. I can just do it for everyone."  
  
Harry watched as his brother changed into jeans and a black t-shirt," And you're sure we won't get caught?"  
  
"Well, unless you decide to be a nitwit and show up at the Hogsmeade party while the charm is still going, then no, we won't get caught." Jimmy replied, running gel through his short raven hair, making it even more messy than the Potter gene already made it.  
  
Harry sighed, twirling the banner in his hand as he observed his twin. So confident. Cocky even. Jimmy had more in common with James Potter than Harry ever dreamed for himself. They were more twins than Harry and Jimmy. Harry would've never imagined going someplace else for a party aside from the time when he met Cienna, and that was Dean's doing, not his. Harry was hardly spontaneous like Jimmy or Dean or his father. He lacked the style and grace Jimmy and James had in spades. Remembering the game from earlier and the past month at school with him, Harry knew Jimmy was more adapted to this life than Harry ever was. Jimmy just...fit. From the way he quickly made friends with everyone he met to aceing every subject to simply being able to make the chaotic Potter hair look so incredibly cool, Jimmy was fit for this place. Harry had only dreamed he'd ever feel as comfortable as Jimmy obviously did....He wanted to belong too...  
  
"Harry? You all right?"  
  
Harry blinked, shifting his eyes to Jimmy's puzzeled face." Huh?"  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
Harry shook his head," Nothing...Nowhere..I'll go ask the team if they want to go..."  
  
"And ask Dean, he seems to know where all the cool spots are." Jimmy called as Harry started out the door.  
  
Harry nodded and disappeared out of the room mumbling," Course..Everyone but me seems to know..."

//-------

The music that emitted from the small, plain looking building that brandished a simple neon sign 'Mixed Intuition', took Harry right back into a memory. He half expected to see himself and Cienna perched on the curb, sharing a drink and a laugh. His heart ached briefly before Jimmy caught his elbow and dragged him in the back way. All of the team plus Dean had agreed to this outing and Harry knew if they were caught, HE'D be to blame. The responsible captain inside him was fighting to break out but the anxious teenager won out as they snuck inside the club.  
  
Lights throbbed in the darkness, outlining the people dancing there. It was much smaller than the other club he had been in. A few round tables were clustered in a corner next to a meager bar. The rest of the space was used for the dance floor, which was suprising packed.  
  
Dean leaned over and shouted into Harry's ear," Like it?"  
  
Harry nodded a bit, surveying the scene. It'd be almost impossible to be spotted in this darkness and chaos, so he allowed himself to relax in the matter of getting caught IN the club.  
  
Harry jumped as he felt his arm being grabbed. Jimmy grinned at him and dragged him out to the dance floor, tailed closely by Dean. Jimmy and Dean immediately began to move to the beat before they even reached a patch of open space. Ginny disappeared with Ron and Andrew while Jack and Seamus headed straight for the bar to test their newly made ID cards.  
  
As the 3 boys found a decent spot, Harry moved a bit to the song which he recognized as a remixed version of a Yaz song. The remix was obviously intended for clubs like this, since the original didn't really have a fast beat to dance to. Either way, Harry found himself liking the song and trying to notice the differences between the two.  
  
"Stop being such a louse and enjoy yourself!" Dean shouted above the music.  
  
Jimmy grabbed hold of his brother's shoulders and shook them," I COMMAND YOU TO HAVE FUN!"  
  
Harry laughed and shoved his brother away," I can have fun."  
  
Jimmy and Dean exchanged a skeptical look.  
  
"I can!" Harry yelled defiantly.  
  
"Whatever you say," Dean called just before a dark-skined girl waltzed up to him and held out a silver tray of bright blue, green and pink drinks in slender viles.  
  
Dean took one and passed another to Jimmy. The two downed them in a single gulp, then glanced at Harry. Harry was determined to show them he was not a party-pooper. He was going to have as much fun as his body could handle if it killed him. So, he snatched up a green drink and swallowed it hastily. It burned down his throat and into his gut, making him cough and choke.  
  
Jimmy slapped his back and helped straighten him out." Maybe you should lay off that stuff.Its MUCH stronger than Fire Whisky."  
  
"I can handle it if you can," Harry replied through the fire in his throat.  
  
Jimmy grinned and handed him another green drink. The three boys emptied all the glasses the girl offered from her tray over the duration of about two hours, each having about six. By the third,the effects were sinking in for Harry, having never had such strong alcohol before in his life.  
  
His fingertips started to go numb before long, along with his toes. His stomach tingled and his chest burned. He felt as if he were in a bubble, all sounds and sights being distorted by its irredescent surface. He ran his touch along his bubble barrier and enjoyed the cool, slick feeling it left on his fingers. His inhibitions were lost somewhere outside of his new sphere and they couldn't get back to him. Harry grinned lazily as he saw them fight to enter his illusion.  
  
After their seventh round of neon drinks, Dean got distracted by a girl grabbing him to dance with her. Harry looked over at his brother and watched him dance. He seemed to be in a world of his own, eyes closed and body moving of its own accord. Harry liked how that looked, it seemed quite fun. So, he closed his own eyes and let the intoxicating effects of the drink and music take control.  
  
Never before had he felt so free. So alive. It was like his veins were live-wires, shooting electricity to every pore. It came crackling out of every orface, singeing everyone around him. Pain was a distant memory and nothing existed outside his silvery bubble.  
  
Suddenly, a warm body come incontact with his own. It rubbed up and down his front, causing more frictious electricity to spark out. He allowed himself to dance with the stranger awhile before his mind suggested he find out who exactly he was dancing with. Curiosity won over the trance he'd found himself in and opened his eyes.  
  
He blinked in a full head of flaming red hair, made deep burgundy by the lack of pure light. Looking up he found himself staring in the drunken eyes of his brother. A tiny thought weasled its way through his barrier and twinged his thoughts; Young Ginny Weasley was dancing between him and his brother.  
  
For some reason, this didn't seem to bother him. His mind couldn't register anything properly and he really didn't care. He let his hands slip onto the redhead's exposed waist, dipping and grinding with her slender body. He felt Jimmy's hand brush over his own, finding their own bare patch of Ginny's skin to explore. The girl was almost completely lost inbetween the two boys' bodies, but she held her own.  
  
And before Harry could summon the wits to protest, his mouth was brought to hers in a single hot kiss.  
  
The floor trembled beneath his feet and the walls thumped with the beat of his heart. His mind whirrled faster and faster before her lips left his sharply. He watched numbly as she turned and gave his brother the same quaking kiss. There seemed to be no thought left in his head that he could sort out right, which was leaving him confused and frustrated. He wanted something, wanted to do anything, but he couldn't seem to figure it out.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, he stumbled backwards into someone and watched puzzeled as Jimmy fought his way out of the dancing crowd. He looked at Ginny who looked equal parts shocked and bored. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, Harry took off after his brother, getting significantly slowed down by the tightly packed dancers.  
  
He hastily shoved past Jack in a desperate attempt to catch up with Jimmy. Giving a burst of speed once he cleared the dense crowd, he roughly grabbed Jimmy's arm and tugged him to a stop.  
  
"Jimmy, whats wrong?"  
  
"I want to go," Jimmy replied flatly.  
  
Harry struggled to process these words, oblivious to Jimmy's striken face and tense body posture.  
  
"I-want-to-GO," Jimmy repeated slower, jerking out of Harry's grasp and storming out the backdoor.  
  
Ron, Andrew and Jack caught up with Harry, giving him confused looks.  
  
"We got to go," Harry said in response to their questioning faces.  
  
Ron nodded, frowning with confusion, and left to find Ginny, Dean and Seamus. Before long they all met up with Jimmy who was waiting by the far corner of the street. Without another word said, they apparated back to the edge of Hogsmeade.  
  
As they made their way down the main road of the village, it was obvious the party at the Three Broomsticks was still going strong. In one swift movement, Jimmy pulled his wand out from the back of his jeans and flicked it, muttering something.  
  
"I'm going to the party, see you guys later," He blurted, then set off for the brightly lit pub down the road.  
  
The team exchanged looks between themselves before Ron called," Wait up!" and ran to catch up with him.  
  
Harry watched as if from inside a distorted glass window as Draco met with Ron and Jimmy at the door and laughed as they went inside. Jack and Seamus took off after them while Ginny disappeared somewhere, but Harry was much too exhausted to care where. Harry and Andrew quietly snuck into the castle and into their dorms...Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 


	15. Treading Into Staked Territory

Quick addition! Diva!Jimmy and BehavingBadly!Harry. You love it and it loves you!

* * *

Harry frowned as he watched Jimmy fling his backpack on and stride out the room without a single word. The night before had been a big blur to Harry, remembering only choice few blinks of time. He remembered drinking, oh man did he remember drinking. There was alot of dancing, but everything else was just a big black nothing. Harry knew something had happened last night, Jimmy's distant behavior was evident of that. But what?  
  
Thinking over every possible scenerio, Harry made his way downstairs into the common room. Before he could have another thought pass through his rather aching head, a hand grabbed his and yanked him aside. Harry blinked and found himself staring down into Ginny's guilty brown eyes.  
  
Ginny reached up quickly and covered Harry's mouth before he had a chance to question the abrupt action," Just listen ,ok? "  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I did last night, I really am...I never meant for it to go so far.Well, i KINDA did but its not like I thought it WOULD, yanno? Oh god, let me start that over..."  
  
Harry kept his eyes on her, more puzzeled than ever.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry, but...But, Harry...I don't regret it...I don't. Infact, I sat up all night thinking about it...I hate that it happened in such a vulgar way, but I'm glad I did it...Do you understand?"  
  
Harry furrowed his brow, struggling to decode what the young Weasley was obviously apologizing for. Obviously it was something rather important and Harry felt guilty for not knowing what it was." Um...I guess..."  
  
"Do you forgive me?" Ginny asked hesitantly.  
  
"Well...Sure, I suppose so."  
  
Ginny grinned and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close. He had the vague feeling he'd felt her body this close before and a whole new stream of concerns broke over his mind. Next thing he knew, warm, soft lips were pressed against his. Just as quickly as it started, the kiss was over. Harry opened his eyes to look at Ginny, but her gaze was somewhere past his shoulder. Harry turned around and saw a striken Jimmy standing rigidly nearby, his eyes clouded with hurt as he gaped at them.  
  
"Jimmy-" Harry began, but a moment too late.   
  
Jimmy dashed from the room, his face firmly set in a forced neutral state.   
  
Harry didn't speak to his brother for the better part of the day, confused as to what had actually occured the previous night to make Jimmy react in such a startling way. Ok,so, he'd gotten kissed by Ginny, why would Jimmy be so hurt by that? It didn't make sense.  
  
"You going to start your spell or you just happier getting no points for the day?"  
  
Harry started and turned to Seamus at his left," Oh, yeah..Right."  
  
"Whats with you today? Infact, whats with you and Jimmy today? Its the first time since I've met him that he isn't smiling up the bloody room..What happened?" Seamus said, snatching his rabbit as it frantically tried to scamper away.  
  
Harry shrugged," Your guess is as good as mine..I'm at a loss..He won't even look at me."  
  
" Attention, attention please! " Professor McGonagal called over the ructious. " Thank you...Now that you've practiced with the words and wand movement, I want you to go ahead and perform the spell. I will be grading you on the usual. I do not expect any of you will be able to transfigure the rabbit into a bureau yet, so do not worry about not getting it right away... You may start now."  
  
Harry stared down at his brown rabbit and tried to picture it as a small piece of furniture. Where he was going to use this trick was beyond him. Like he would be walking along a road, see a rabbit and have the inkling to change it into a box. Yeah, cause that would happen alot.  
  
"Marvelous! Absolutely SPLENDID!"  
  
Harry looked up to see the Transfiguration Master standing beside a desk in the front, looking quite thrilled. Lifting himself up to see better, Harry saw that it was Jimmy's desk she was standing next to, and Jimmy himself being the cause for the ourburst.  
  
"I have to say, Mr. Potter, that is the quickest and most skillfull transfiguration of a rabbit into a bureau I have seen. Twenty points to Gryffindor," McGonagal gushed, practically beaming with pride.  
  
Harry scrunched his mouth to the side, eyeing his brown ball of fluff more critically. With a flick of his wand, his declared the spell and watched as the poor rabbit took on a flattened look. Its fur turned a dull cedar as handles started to form on its side. The rabbit gave a squeak and jumped before the spell could complete. It scrambled from the desk and darted to the door. Harry gasped and chased the furball down the aisle, stumbling over someone's bookbag. Landing with an awful thud, Harry watched helplessly as the rabbit-bureau scurried out the slightly opened door.  
  
The loud laughter finally caught his ears as he stumbled to his feet. Harry looked round at the class falling all over themselves at his expense. McGonagal gave him a stern look that clearly stated she was not amused. But the face that threw him over the edge was the absolutely ecstatic expression of Jimmy. He seemed the most pleased with the escaped hare and almost appeared to be gloating.  
  
"I suggest you go find your rabbit, Mr. Potter, before it becomes a meal for Mrs. Norris." McGonagal commanded over the laughter.   
  
Just before exiting the door, Harry took one last glance at his brother. Jimmy threw him a secret smug smile, ripping a wave of anger from Harry. Shooting him a cold glare, Harry turned out of the room and raced after his rabbit.  
  
All day long students teased Harry about the rabbit incident. Deep down inside, he knew very well it was his own fault. He'd put much too much power behind the spell, causing the rabbit to feel it and flee for its life. But he would never admit that now. Not after seeing Jimmy look so damn smug after. He'd done very well, even earned Gryffindor a good hunk of points. Never before had Harry seen Jimmy gloat, and the fact that he was right this very second because of Harry's goof, made his insides boil.  
  
Just because something bad had happened last night didn't mean Jimmy had to go acting like an ass. If it had been as bad as he made it out to be, he would've talked to Harry about it and not gone around brooding all morning. So, it clearly wasn't Harry's fault that his brother was hurt. It was Jimmy's and Harry had nothing to do with it.  
  
The little voice that usually comes in and tells you you're being an idiot spoke in the back of Harry's head just then, but he ignored it. If he had been paying attention, he would've heard the voice sigh and mutter something about 'dumbass' under its breath.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
  
Harry jerked from his reverie to see quite a chaotic sight behind him. A second year Hufflepuff was lying sprawled out on the floor, books and parchment strewn all over the place. A fourth year Slytherin was laying beside him, ink spilled all down her front. Raising his eyes, he met with a furious Jimmy.  
  
"You can't just waltz around here like you're king or something and expect people to jump out of your way," Jimmy spat, helping the boy up.  
  
Harry shook his head, barely realizing HE'D caused the accident. But that didn't matter, Jimmy was accusing him, making all his earlier anger fire up again. " I don't waltz around anywhere. If he had just been watching where HE was going, it wouldn't have happened."  
  
Jimmy blinked at him, then stepped infront of the flustered Hufflepuff," YOU were the one walking like a chicken without a head. He side-stepped around you the last minute and ran into that poor girl there to avoid ramming into YOU."  
  
Harry took a step towards his brother, finding his truth more irritating than ever before," So what? What're you going to do? Tell the headmaster? Or perhaps go crying to McGonagal, lord knows your nose isn't brown enough."  
  
Harry didn't have to wait long to know Jimmy got exactly what he meant. In a few quick strides, Jimmy was nose to nose with Harry, teeth gritted.  
  
"You're just jealous that I can perform spells MUCH more efficently than you _ever _could," Jimmy hissed through his teeth.  
  
"Thats about **all** you can do," Harry shot back.  
  
"Atleast I can do SOMETHING right. Atleast I know where my loyalties lie. Atleast I have enough morals to NOT go after my brother's girl."  
  
Harry pushed aside his better judgement, rampaging on with his fury," Oh please.Is that what this is about? Face it, JIMMY, you'll never be me..This is _MY_ world, this is _MY_ life... They'd all rather have the real thing, not just a _copy_."  
  
Jimmy's eyes widened and for one brief moment Harry thought he saw tears shimmering in the torch light.  
  
The moment passed and Harry found himself lying on his back, furiously struggling with Jimmy. His stomach burned and his face was throbbing like crazy. With a strategic movement of his heels on the back of Jimmy's calves, they flipped over and Harry wildly pounded the boy beneath him.  
  
Cries and shouts echoed off the stone walls as a stampade of feet raced towards the brawl. Before long, several hands yanked Harry off of Jimmy and dragged him back. The brothers struggled against their captors, jerking and twitching to continue beating eachother's faces in.  
  
**"ENOUGH**!" Snape bellowed.  
  
Jimmy jerked out of the grasps clenching onto him and stormed down the hallway.  
  
"_POTTER_!" The Potions Master called after him, still keeping his hands on the other brother.  
  
Jimmy disappeared around the corner and Harry vaguely heard ten points each off for Gryffindor. Atleast the points Jimmy had earned earlier were gone now, Harry thought to himself as he followed Professor Snape to the Hospitol Wing.  
  
He let Madame Pomfrey clean his wounds with a grim expression on her face, saying nothing in response to her disappointment in him and his twin. Harry thought nothing more that day. 


	16. Sun and Moon

Hey peps!

So, what did you think? Too angsty? Oh well, deal with it! =) Though I generally steer clear of anything Angst-driven, i simply couldn't resist. For all the good it did it, apparently. Since NO ONE REVIEWED ..::fumes:: But since I'm such a giving fellow, I'll add another chapter.

* * *

Harry hadn't spoken to his brother in over a week . Granted, it was usually necessary for either one of them to grunt a word or two to ask where the extra parchment was or to pass the butter at dinner. But other than that, Harry never said more to his twin. Now, Harry knew he was being ridiculous and that it was as much his own fault for the fight as Jimmy's. His pride seemed to be blurring all rational thought since he refused, by any insisting made on Ron or Malfoy's part, to apologize to Jimmy. He'd apologize when Jimmy did, not a second before. It was Jimmy who started it after all.  
  
How was Harry supposed to know Jimmy was especially taken with Ginny? Its not like the kid ever let it on that he liked her...Or else, Harry never paid attention. They WERE pretty chummy during Quidditch practices and Jimmy HAD always seemed extra nutty when she was around. Harry shook his head and continued to walk down the barren corridor, adjusting the Invisibility Cloak ontop of him.  
  
A visit to Hagrid would clear his head nicely. A little tea, some advice and he'd know how to deal with this whole Jimmy-Ginny mess. A slight motion from the edge of the lake brought his attention that way, making him stop. Squinting his eyes then adjusting his glasses, Harry started to walk again once he realized who it was. Jimmy had himself perched on the thick roots of an oak that was near the lake, skipping stones across its glassy surface.  
  
Harry was tempted to run over and kick him in the bottom as he bent over to search for more flat rocks, but he resisted and continued on, hoping his brother didn't turn when he would get to Hagrid's door and see him enter. But just as he was about to turn, another source of movement came round a tree and started to make its way towards Jimmy.

//- - - - -Jimmy launched a smooth stone, watching it as it skipped several times before succumbing to gravity. He was ignoring the oncoming of footsteps, figuring it was just Harry following him out. To his annoyance, they stopped a few feet from him.  
  
With a sigh, Jimmy threw the last stone into the water, ignoring its unpleasant _BLOP!_ ," I don't want to talk to you, Harry."  
  
"Glad I'm not Harry then."  
  
Jimmy jerked his head around to see a raven-haired girl with eyes that looked as if they were bleeding. She stood perfectly still, her crimson eyes locked on him, her hands folded behind her bottom, and her long, wavy black hair cascading down her chest and shoulders. The bright moon that was out that night only added to the eerie pale glow of her skin.  
  
"Who are _you_?"  
  
The girl smiled slightly and took a place besides him on the oak's roots, " I'm surprised your brother hasn't mentioned me..."  
  
"My _brother_ doesn't tell me anything lately," Jimmy mumbled, unable to tear his eyes away from this girl.  
  
"So I've noticed...I'm Skye," The girl said, wrapping her cloak more closely against her long, slender legs.  
  
"Jimmy. But I suppose you knew that already."  
  
The girl, Skye, smiled again," Who doesn't know the mysterious brother of famous Harry Potter?"  
  
Jimmy finally tore his gaze away and looked out at the water," Yeah...just the copy..."  
  
"Nothing wrong with copies. They're usually clearer than the originals. You see more in a copy than you would with an original." Skye replied, wandering her gaze over the boy.  
  
"There's nothing to see here," Jimmy mumbled, picking at a loose thread in his sweatshirt sleeve.  
  
"I highly doubt that...You have more to offer than you think, Jimmy Potter. What was your original name by the way?" Skye inquired, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Moon," Jimmy answered with a pang of nostalgia.  
  
"Mmmm, Moon. As different from the sun as you can get, but still in the same world." Skye leaned in closer, her shoulder brushing with Jimmy's." The sun can blind you if you stare too long, burning bright scars on your eyes...But the moon...No...You can never tear your eyes away from the moon...You can stare and stare and stare and it'll only keep on getting more and more beautiful the longer you look..."  
  
Jimmy looked over, his eyes immediately locking onto hers," You make it sound wonderful being the moon."  
  
"Because it is...No worse than the sun, but so much better... in different ways..." Skye replied. She gingerly reached up and her fingers danced down his cheek." You are the moon, Jimmy... You'll shine brighter than anyone when the time comes."  
  
Jimmy leaned into her touch, in a state of disbelief that this complete stranger could be saying these kinds of things about him," When?"  
  
"Soon enough...They will all open their sleepy eyes and see you shining...You will be brighter than any light Harry could give..." She mumbled, eyeing his rather full lips.  
  
Jimmy looked her face over, desperately wanting to believe what she was saying. He could see apprehension in her eyes, a slight hint of guilt..Of fear...Why would she fear him?  
  
Like the sweetest fruit breaking its taste on his tongue, Skye kissed him. A soft, fragile kiss that made all thought stray from his mind.  
  
Jimmy reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, indulging in the softness like he'd been aching to do since he first saw her. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't be.  
  
Just as unexpectedly as it began, it was over and Jimmy was left bewildered. He stared at Skye's flowing hair and billowing cloak as she raced across the yard and inside the castle. Jimmy reached up and tentatively touched his lips still tingling from the kiss.Harry set his jaw firmly and spun on his heel, heading straight for Hagrid's hut in a huff. If he was lucky, Hagrid would let him spend the night.  
  
//--------  
  
He couldn't stand it. It was like a river of lava had burst through a dam inside him and was now replacing his blood with anger. All day Harry could think of nothing but the kiss Jimmy had shared with Skye. Skye...There was something about her and Harry couldn't place it. Sure, Skye was an obnoxious twit that taunted him every chance she got, but still. Why did _Jimmy_ have to kiss her?  
  
And why was this bothering him so badly? Skye wasn't his, just like Ginny wasn't Jimmy's. Those girls were a part of** HIS** life and Jimmy came along and wrecked havoc on it. Was it not Skye who had kissed _him_ just before Christmas break? So why was she kissing his brother now? What about _him_? Did the kiss mean nothing to her? Was she just playing with him? With Jimmy? Why was he worrying? Why did she worry him?  
  
All the questions whisking through his mind left him dizzy and even more frustrated because he didn't know the answers. He needed to know. What did Jimmy say to Skye last night that had moved her to kiss him? From his spot quite a ways off, he hadn't been able to make out a single word they'd said to eachother. It was tormenting him.  
  
"Geez, Harry. You better relax or you're going to burst a blood vessel," Dean commented as he shuffled through rolls of parchment on the table.  
  
Ron sunk deep into the armchair as Neville poked at the fire of the Common Room to ignite bigger flames.  
  
"Seriously, Harry. You need to calm down," Ron added in, his eyes following Pigwidgeon as he zipped above his head. " And you too you nutty bird!"  
  
Harry's body turned rigid as he saw Jimmy climb through the portrait hole, laden down with books. Harry had to find out. He had to get answers to his questions. He HAD to make sure Jimmy knew Skye was off limits. So, like a lightning bolt, Harry leapt from his seat, crossed the room and upturned the armful of books Jimmy had been balancing.  
  
The books thudded all over the floor, causing the common room to fall silent with the last thump.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" Jimmy exclaimed, looking very much put off.  
  
"_THAT_ was for trying so hard," Harry spat, ignoring the fact that he was never really clever when he was angry.  
  
"Whatever dipstick," Jimmy mumbled, bending down to recover his books.  
  
Harry viciously kicked the book from Jimmy's outstretched fingers, glaring intently down at him.  
  
"Stop! Madam Pince will slaughter me if they get scuffed!"  
  
" What do I care? If I damage them enough maybe you'll get expelled!" Harry shouted, knowing very well he was out of line.  
  
"Thats what you want, is it? Thats been it all along...You want me gone. Can't handle a little competition?" Jimmy cooed, straightening up.  
  
" This is _MY_ life, I shouldn't have to compete just to exist in _MY LIFE_!"  
  
"Well, its my life too, Harry! You can't just drag me away from the only home I've ever known than realize you don't want me around!" Jimmy screamed back, his fingers starting to tremble.  
  
"Stop taking everything away from me and maybe I won't want you gone!" Harry shouted in reply, ignoring all the intently watching faces.  
  
"I haven't taken **SHIT** from you!"  
  
"Yes you _have_!"  
  
"No I _haven't_!"  
  
"You act like you don't realize you're more like Dad than I am! You ARE, Jimmy! You even have his bloody name!"  
  
"Its not MY fault he was an egotistical bastard! Incase I'm not mistaken, you have his name as well, so don't give me that crap," Jimmy clenched his fists, getting thoroughly impatient with Harry's stupidity.  
  
"I don't care! You're more like him than I am or ever WILL be and its that fact that makes me hate you!" Harry blinked at this revelation, shocked he'd discovered what had been really irking him the past two months.  
  
Jimmy, on the other hand, was anything but thrilled. His eyes narrowed to avoid people seeing the tears welling there. His body could no longer contain all the fury and hurt building up beneath his flesh. In an instant, his fist swung forward and collided with Harry's gut. The boy gasped and stumbled back. Seconds later they were in the midst of their second fight. Both boys thudded to the ground in a fury of fists, grunts and cries.  
  
Fortunately, the fight didn't last long before Ron, Dean and Seamus hauled Jimmy off of Harry. Sometimes, having a muscular Chaser for a brother WASN'T a good thing.  
  
Harry rolled over and wobbled onto all fours, fighting down a coughing fit. Jimmy watched his brother with a cold gaze. Snapping his body from the boys' grasps, he strode past the spectators and grabbed his wand from the ground next to Harry. Spitting a mouthful of blood out, he turned and exited the stunned room, announcing that that night he'd stay with Draco.  
  
"This is ridiculous! Thats the second time you've fought. Whats going on, Harry?" Ginny asked as Ron helped him to his feet.  
  
"Nothing," Harry muttered, wiping blood from his lip.  
  
"Sure doesn't look like nothing," Ginny went on.  
  
"If I say its nothing, then its _nothing_!" Harry snapped.  
  
Ginny blinked, then ran from the room.  
  
"Look, yelling at Ginny isn't going to help any. You got some serious issues to sort out here, mate...Maybe you should talk to someone," Ron spoke, handing Harry a handkerchief from his pocket.  
  
"I need ...I need to talk to Hermione," Harry murmured, sinking deeply into an armchair.  
  
Ron exchanged a look with the others, then turned back to Harry with a saddened expression," Me too..."  
  
Harry hung his head and buried his aching face in his hands. "What am I doing? What's happening to me?"  
  
Ron gently patted his friend's back and sighed. 


	17. Boy Troubles

Hullo!

Its me, the coolest mofo on the face of the planet!!! ...::crickets chrip, someone coughs in the background::......Fine then...But just to prove I am the awesomest being on Earth, I'm gonna add 2, count 'em, TWO chapters this time round. Maybe tres. I dunno why, maybe cause I'm in such a good mood. YAY ...uhh...YAAAAAAAAYYY!!!

**TheNash**: You are one of my favorite people now. ::hands Nash a BIG cookie and honoray 'Loved By Emerin' badge:: Now, onto your reviews. First off, I'd like to give you a big fat hug for reading Path of Destiny ::hugs:: and another one for thinking it was great and almost crying cause Cienna died. ::hugs again:: I almost cried myself when I had to kill her. It was horrible! I couldn't sleep all week! Anyways. Yes, Cienna's dying DOES play a role. A big one, see if you can figure out her riddle before I tell you. If you do, I'll give you another cookie and let you be the first person to read the last 2 chapters of Closure of the Prophecy. Fair? Good.Yes! A twin! Yay for Harry! And YAY for you for giving Harry a twin as well. Poor kid needs a sibling.

Ok, well, I think that reply was long enough, what do you think Nash? Ok! Now onto the wonderous chapters!!

* * *

Life with the Potter twins wasn't running smoothly as everyone had originally thought. A mild mannered Harry, duplicated, seemed like a blissful idea, but then reality reared its ugly head and the students of Hogwarts found out what the real definition of 'brothers' was.  
  
The boys had been nothing but unpleasant since the initial fight and neither was prepared to bite down their pride. By the second week of February, Ron and Draco were run ragged in attempts to reconcile the two. With the N.E.W.Ts starting to loom ever nearer, stress levels were steadily increasing among the seventh years. Feuding Saint Potters just weren't on the list of things the upperclassmen wanted to deal with.  
  
"You have GOT to make them make up. Its ridiculous! They kept me up until three in the morning last night! _Three in the morning_!"  
  
Ron exhaled heavily, holding up his palms in a meek surrender. He'd somehow found himself in the middle of an ambush made by the populous of the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
" I was trying to study a few days ago, but they made it impossible. I could hardly THINK over all their remarks to each other," Another Seventh year blurted out.  
  
" They've gotta stop!"  
  
"We need to study!"  
  
"I'm going to _fail!"_  
  
"**OK** people!" Ron exclaimed over the den of noise." First of all, I know how you're feeling. I'm having the same problem, but there's nothing I can do-"  
  
"You're the Head Boy, this is your JOB," A blonde girl remarked.  
  
" I may be Head Boy, but I'm not a bloody miracle-worker. They're having family issues right now and they just need time to sort it all out," Ron attempted, trying to edge out of the center of the crowd.  
  
"Can't they wait until AFTER the exams?"  
  
Ron sighed exasperated as the comment brought on a swarm of side chatter that pretty much made it impossible to be heard. Ron reached up, gripped his hair and screamed.  
  
//-------  
  
"You don't look too good," Malfoy said, then quickly wished he hadn't mentioned anything from the burning scowl he received from the Weasley.  
  
"You wouldn't either if you were kept up all night by complaining seventh and fifth years. I swear, Harry and Jimmy are causing more chaos than anything Fred or George could've pulled." The redheads muttered, and bit violently into a biscuit as they made their way across the lawn.  
  
Malfoy decided not to egg him on, knowing from experience not to enrage a redhead. They seemed to have the same temperament as Veelas." So, what're we going to do about them?"  
  
"I don't know about you, but soon as I find 'Arry, I'm going to punch his lights out," Ron growled, absentmindedly crushing his bun in his fists.  
  
Malfoy arched a brow and nodded carefully," I'd be scared if I were Potter right now."  
  
Ron mumbled something under his breath, his ears turning almost as red as his hair. This was always a bad sign it seemed to Malfoy.  
  
"Well, I'll talk to Jimmy one more time then. Maybe he'll talk back this time," The blonde replied calmly, switching a book to his other arm.  
  
Ron peered over at the Slytherin. " Talk? I suggest you bash sense into his head instead. Those Potters have thicker skulls than Neville Longbottom's got bad luck."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nevi-...Oh never mind."  
  
Malfoy nodded a bit," Well, all the same, I think just some tactical fast talking should convince him to apologize...All you need to do is keep your calm."  
  
"Around _those_ two! IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
The Slytherin simply smiled, shrugged and walked off as he spotted the said Potter. Quickly, he rushed forward, grabbed Jimmy by the elbow and veered him away from the entrance hall and towards the greenhouses. Jimmy looked both puzzled and put off at this abduction. Once they were inside Greenhouse Four, Jimmy adjusted his messenger bag, crossed his arms and looked expectantly at his blonde friend.  
  
Draco acknowledged the expression and wandered around the rows of lavender lining the main table. He took a couple of lazy sniffs, nodding a bit at the scent, " Nice."  
  
Jimmy shifted his weight impatiently," Was it really necessary to have me share in your Revolutionary-Ponce adventure or did you have a reason for making me late to Runes?"  
  
Draco smirked. He liked Jimmy's sharp tongue, it was almost as sharp as his own, if not more." Haven't you ever heard of stopping to smell the roses?"  
  
Jimmy gave his friend a straight face," They're lavenders."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"Whats the point, Draco? Make it quick so I can at least make it before I gotta graduate," Jimmy replied leaning back against a countertop.  
  
" What makes you think theres a point to all this? Maybe I just wanted you to see theres a simpler way of life out there, all you need to do is take it." Draco answered simply, running a fingertip over the flower's small purple petals.  
  
Jimmy studied the boy, growing ever more skeptic," Ok, now I'm **CONVINCED** there's an ulterior motive. Don't tell me- Harry sent you, didn't he? Uh _GOD_, that little bastard can't even fight his own battles now, he's gotta have others do it for him. Thats so like him!"  
  
"Calm down, Jimbo, Potter didn't send me. I came of my own accord. A self sacrifice, if you will," Draco quickly grinned at the look of appall on the brunette's face." Kidding, kidding. But I did come here to talk to you."  
  
" Well, talk, I'll see if I want to listen," Jimmy retorted curtly, shifting his gaze out the greenish windows.  
  
Draco sighed to himself. The fact that Jimmy stayed was a good sign, but it was a very small victory. Jimmy had a knack for tuning out what he didn't want to hear or see, so, Draco had to use his best skills to slyly ensnare the Gryffindor's attention before bringing up the real issue.  
  
" You know, the lavender is used for a lot of potions."  
  
"Yes, I know. Mostly for love charms and medicinal purposes. I hear they can even ward off bad spirits. Now, can we move on from the Herbology lesson and cut to the chase?"  
  
Draco sauntered around the table, not losing his stride even at the reminder of how clever Jimmy was," Yes, but its also used in soothing bathes as well. They say putting lavender in a hot bath or having some around while you study helps reduce stress."  
  
Jimmy nodded, showing slight interest in this new fact.  
  
"A lot of things help reduce stress as a matter of fact. Pretty much all flowers produce some calming effect or another. Its strange how closely flowers have associated their selves with our emotions...Give a girl a rose, and she'll think you love her. Give her a daisy; you're merely a considerate friend. Try getting those desired reactions out of any other gift."  
  
Jimmy was getting a bit antsy. Draco seemed to be just going on and on about flowers. _What's gotten into him_?  
  
" Yet, give a MAN a flower, and you're instantly considered gay. All over a simple flower. Just another one of God's plants."  
  
"Oh, just make your point already!" Jimmy exclaimed, almost bored to tears.  
  
Draco forced away the grin," I want you to make up with Potter."  
  
"**Fine**! Jesus, _fine_! Just don't lecture me _EVER_ again on flowers!" The brunette pleaded.  
  
Draco smiled widely," Done. Though I thought my lesson was thoroughly entertaining."  
  
"Yeah, maybe for the lovesick or the deaf." Jimmy retorted, pushing himself from the table.  
  
"So, you're REALLY going to make up with Potter, right? I know where you live, Jim. I can find you anytime I like...I've found some pretty interesting facts about toilets and their origins you know. Keep that in mind incase I ever need to pay you a little visit." Draco smirked as he walked alongside his friend out the door.  
  
"Please no. I'll make up, I swear...I'll make up with Harry," Jimmy let that last sentence linger on his tongue. He knew very well they couldn't stay mad FOREVER and that it was only a matter of time that they'd reconcile. He just hated being the one who gave in.  
  
Jimmy looked over as Draco gave him a hearty slap on the back.  
  
"Don't worry, Jim. You'll still have your pride.. Takes a man to start a fight. Takes an even bigger man to finish it."  
  
Jimmy pondered Draco's words for a moment before something moved out of the corner of his eye. Looking over, he saw a figure zipping back and forth across the sky of the pitch. He didn't need binoculars to know who was flying on a broomstick when they were supposed to be in class. Bidding his friend a chaste goodbye, Jimmy silently crossed the frost bitten lawn, waved as the squid in the lake wiggled a tentacle at him out of the crushed ice surface, and slowly approached the circular field. Reaching up, he shielded his eyes against the afternoon's high sun and watched as his brother did loop-dee-loops, plummets and dizzying darts aross the sky.  
  
A twinge of jealousy shot through his gut. He could only dream of flying that well.  
  
"Looking good, Potter!" He shouted up at the boy.  
  
Harry came to an abrupt halt, looking below him confusedly. His stomach clenched as he spotted the black blotch in the sea of white standing at the west entrance to the field. He slowly descended and made a seamless transition from flying to walking, making his way over to the fellow Gryffindor.  
  
"What do you want Jimmy?"  
  
Jimmy sighed, his breath coming out in a visible puff," Aren't you tired of this?"  
  
Harry shifted his broom to his other frozen hand," Tired of what?"  
  
_"THIS_," Jimmy motioned to himself and his brother.  
  
Harry answered with an awkward shrug.  
  
"Well...I am..."Jimmy said quietly, then quickly added a bit cheerfully." Besides, I think the whole class of seventh years are close to smothering us in our sleep, so, its probably a good idea we resolve this."  
  
Harry couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. Jimmy looked sincere enough, much more than he'd been in awhile. In a blink, Harry found himself wrapped in a tight embrace from his brother. What's more shocking, he returned it heartfully. He held onto his twin, his only surviving relative in the entire world and felt a calm pass over him. This was his brother. A person he never dared dream of, but always ached for.   
  
"What would Mom and Dad think of us fighting the way we did?" Jimmy croaked into his brother's neck.  
  
Harry wrapped his fists around wads of Jimmy's cloak and shook his head," Disgusted, I'm guessing."  
  
Jimmy pulled back and startled Harry with the tears flowing freely down his face. Only once before had Harry witnessed those tears.  
  
"Whats wrong, Jimmy?"  
  
"I hated being mad at you...I knew I was being stupid and I let it go too far. We're BROTHERS and we're all each other has. We can't let some stupid grudge come in-between that." Jimmy answered huskily.  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to sigh. He agreed entirely. It was only his pride getting in the way of expressing that before. The fact that Jimmy had taken the mature route and did the approaching made him even more sure that he was proud of his brother," You know I love you, Jim."  
  
"I love you too, Harry...But next time we have a beef with each other, lets just talk like homo sapiens instead of grunting and throwing leaves around."  
  
Harry smiled and cocked his head quizzically.  
  
"Nevermind," Jimmy smiled and hugged his brother again. "So, we're good?"  
  
"Fantastic," Harry replied.  
  
" What was said is forgiven?"  
  
" I'll forgive you if you forgive me."  
  
"Done."  
  
Harry grinned, then slowly solemned," You know...I didn't really mean all those things I said...You DO belong here, Jimmy. Perfectly. That's why I got so crazy. I was just, well, I was just jealous."  
  
Jimmy furrowed his brow a little,"_ YOU_ were jealous of _ME_?"  
  
"Amazingly enough, yes. There's a lot to be jealous of. I mean, you're so confident and you remind me SO much of Dad, its just uncanny."  
  
Jimmy rolled this over in his mind. So, he was like James Potter? It never occured to him that he might hold traits similiar to the parents he never knew. Maybe he had more connections to this family than just through Harry. It was a thoroughly comforting feeling." And I didn't mean to be so irrational over the whole Ginny thing."  
  
"Oh god, don't even apologize for that. It was **me** actually who was irrational. I should've known you liked her, I guess I was just too wrapped up in my own life," Harry said patting his brother's arms.  
  
Jimmy shrugged," Its ok. I think Ginny likes you alot more anyway. Besides...I'm kinda more inclined to another girl."  
  
Harry tried to keep away the jealousy to fully voice what had been plaguing him," I don't know, Jimmy. Now, this isn't coming from an ex boyfriend sort of place...Theres just something about her I don't trust..."  
  
"Like what?" Jimmy asked, taken aback.  
  
"I'm not sure. Its just..._off_. Why would she show attraction towards _me_, then turn around and kiss _you_?"  
  
"Maybe I'm cuter?" Jimmy said with a smirk.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and shoved his twin away," Anyways. I mean it, just be careful ok? I don't want you getting hurt by these Hogwarts girls."  
  
"I can handle girls. I practically took a course in them back in Miami," Jimmy replied crossing his arms.  
  
"All the same, watch yourself."  
  
"What about you? You never did tell me anything about _your_ lady folk. As a matter of fact, you haven't told me a single thing about the girls you've dated," Jimmy said as he shook snow from the tops of his boots.  
  
Harry averted his eyes quickly, giving a curt and cold," I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Jimmy blinked at this reaction. Never before had he seen Harry close off so quickly and completely. This was definitely something to pursue! " No, tell me. If its affected you this badly, I want to know. Maybe I can help."  
  
"You can't help, Jimmy...No one can. Its my problem, I have to deal." Harry mumbled.  
  
"And move on?" Jimmy added quietly.  
  
Harry looked up into his kin's eyes, seeing himself reflected in their emerald perfectly. He desperately needed to tell someone, and who better than Jimmy? It would solidify their reconciliation all the better and he'd prove to Jimmy that he was indeed sorry and eager to continue their friendship. But before he could say a word, Jimmy interrupted him.  
  
" Holy Mother of Juan Valdez, its _FREEZING_! Must've dropped a good ten degrees. "  
  
Harry looked around him. The sun was clearly shining through the grayish clouds and though there was significant snow still on the ground, it wouldn't be enough to cause such a drastic change in temperature.  
  
"_**AHH! **_"  
  
Harry started and jerked his gaze back down to see Jimmy sprawled out on the snow covered ground, looking almost as white as the snow itself. Following his brother's shocked eyes, he saw the answer standing a few feet away, an expression of pure meekness on its face.  
  
Cienna walked over sheepishly, clearly embarrassed that she'd been caught sight of." Um, sorry 'bout that."  
  
Harry sighed a breath of relief, his heart rate calming down considerably," Its alright. I think you scared the wits out of Jimmy more than me."  
  
Jimmy looked questioningly between the two.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you like that," Cienna said apologetically.  
  
Jimmy nodded a bit and pushed himself from the ground, brushing off the snow that had gathered there.  
  
Now it was Cienna's turn at surprise," _Ommagah_!"  
  
Harry blinked, but before he could respond Jimmy interjected with," Yes, we're twins."  
  
"_Ommagah_! Harry, you never told me you had a brother!" Cienna squeaked, walking over and gazing intently at Jimmy.  
  
Harry watched as Jimmy blanched under Cienna's scrutiny, and couldn't help the little smile that flitted his lips as his brother inched away cautiously from the apparition," Well, I only found out myself over Christmas. That reminds me, where have you been?"  
  
Cienna was in the process of reaching out and prodding Jimmy in the head when he jerked back, shooting her an annoyed look. "Oh, I was just busy rounding up information."  
  
"On?" Harry inquired.  
  
"I can't say," She replied absentmindedly, still entranced at the Potter copy.  
  
Harry sighed frustratingly, reached forward and yanked Jimmy behind himself making Cienna look bewildered at the both of them," Cienna, whats going on? You take off for over a month and then don't have any explanations for me."  
  
Cienna furrowed her brow and set her hands on her hips," I AM a busy woman, you know.I have other stuff I need to do."  
  
"Like what? Haunting houses?" Jimmy couldn't help but blurt out.  
  
Cienna shot him a glare, which he readily returned. This was just irritating to Harry," Well, why did you tell me you were gathering information if you can't tell me WHAT information you gathered?"  
  
"Because, it doesn't work that way." Cienna answered simply.  
  
"What doesn't work that way?"  
  
"_THIS_. The situation. I came back to watch over you and help if I could, but I can't really interfere else I get sent back," She replied  
  
"Sounds just like girl reasoning to me," Jimmy mumbled to his brother, staying well behind him, just incase.  
  
Harry frowned," So what good is your help if you can't actually TELL me anything?"  
  
Cienna sighed, shaking out her hair," I've already given you everything you need to know, its just up to that brain of yours to work out the answers."  
  
"Like 'The answer is in the Riddle.' ?" Harry pressed on, crossing his arms against the cold.  
  
"Exactly. Thats the best I can do. Its not a spirit's job to interfere with a living soul's life. I can only show you the door, YOU have to walk through it," Cienna said.  
  
" That is SO from _The Matrix_," Jimmy quipped finally stepping out from behind his brother.  
  
"The what?" Harry and Cienna asked in unison.  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes and huffed," Nevermind."  
  
"Anyways, so, this riddle you gave me is the answer to everything I need to know? What to do about Voldemort and Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
Cienna flinched instinctively at the name, but quickly recovered," Yes."  
  
Jimmy eyed the two suspiciously; there was clearly history there.  
  
"Well, I must be going now. " Cienna said suddenly, turning around. Pausing, she glanced back at them," Did you switch dormitories?"  
  
"Yeah, we're one floor up, last door on the right." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh, that must be why I couldn't find you. Well, bye Harry. Cya Jimmy," Cienna smirked and disappeared through the wall of the stadium.  
  
"**OK**! You're friends with a _GHOST _!?" Jimmy exclaimed, rounding on his twin.  
  
"Its a long story," Harry mumbled and started to walk towards the castle, broom in hand.  
  
"Hey, I got a lot of time on my hands," Jimmy said, trotting to catch up with him.  
  
Harry sighed and dove into the story behind Cienna.  
  
//------  
  
Jimmy raked a hand through his short hair for about a hundredth time that hour. Studying with an already full mind wasn't recommended. His poor hair was starting to ache with all the clenching and tugging he was doing to it. His gel had long since abandoned the raven locks, making them lie limp and messy. His copper earring wasn't fairing any better.  
  
With a groan, Jimmy reached up and yanked off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
Draco looked up mid-sentence, marking his place with his fingertip," Fried?"  
  
"Pretty much," Jimmy muttered, his eyes still shut.  
  
"Why don't we take a break then," Draco suggested and slide a bookmark in-between the pages he had been reading.  
  
Jimmy tossed his glasses atop the thick book he'd been leafing through and scribbling notes from. He tipped himself back on his chair, rubbed his temples then pulled the skin of his face backwards.  
  
Draco chuckled at his friend's odd behavior, and even more at the face he currently had on," You ok?"  
  
Jimmy let out a breath ,slammed his chair back in place and leaned toward Draco quickly," Did you know Harry has a ghost stalker?"  
  
Draco blinked, not expecting a straight forward question like that. Being friends with Jimmy Potter certainly wasn't boring." Well, yes, as a matter of fact."  
  
"Did you also know she's his ex?" Jimmy went on, obviously on a rampage and in no intention on stopping until he knew all he wanted to know.  
  
"Well, yes..." Draco replied, not sure where this was leading.  
  
"_And_! You just LET him continue these escapades?" Jimmy asked incredulously.  
  
"There're not escapades, Jim. She's helping him out," Draco answered, peering at the ruffled brunette quizzically.  
  
" 'Helping him out' my ass. I'm not blind. I can tell what she keeps doing to him. During the time when I saw her, Harry's eyes just looked like he was barely keeping it together, for everyone's sake. Then when he was telling me about her, he had this huskiness to his voice he thought I couldn't tell. He's HURTING, Draco. I'd be damn well shocked if he wasn't," Jimmy finished angrily.  
  
Draco opened his mouth, speechless. He'd never looked at it that way. He'd known Potter much longer than Jimmy had, but only Potter's brother had seen what the rest of them didn't." So, what do you suggest we do?"  
  
Jimmy exhaled heavily, slumping back in his chair. He took another handful of hair and stared into space," I don't know...Help him as well I guess. Figure out this riddle thingy she keeps saying and hope she leaves."  
  
Draco frowned," Isn't that kind of harsh? Potter loved her ALOT, Jim."  
  
"I know, and he still does. Thats why she has to leave ASAP. Its only making him grow comfortable with her being around again. When she finally DOES leave, he's gonna be devastated," Jimmy said with a deep frown, his eyes clouding over as he pictured his brother's face with the pain he knew would be there upon Cienna's departure.  
  
"Well, what riddle thing are you talking about?" Draco inquired, moving on from the fact that he also knew just how hurt Potter would look when his ex leaves him .Again.  
  
" 'The answer lies in the riddle'," Jimmy answered." It doesn't make any sense though. How can an answer be in the riddle itself? Its like a box within a box thing."  
  
Draco knitted his eyebrows together in concentration," Yeah, that's pretty hard. No wonder Potter hasn't figured it out yet."  
  
"Well...It could just be a figure of speech, right? I mean, the riddle could be an object or something couldn't it?" Jimmy asked, looking hopefully at his blonde friend.  
  
"That makes sense. But I've never heard of anything being called 'The Riddle' before." Draco responded, leaning forward on the table.  
  
"Well, it won't hurt to check it out. Don't tell Harry anything until we've got something to report." Jimmy said.  
  
Draco nodded, then straightened out," Oh! God, I can't even believe I forgot!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was during Christmas break. I overheard my father talking to my grandfather about his 'ventures'. In other words, Voldemort happenings," Draco said.  
  
Jimmy's attention pricked up."Go on."  
  
"I heard him saying something about his employer gathering up resources to launch an all out attack on his competitors. He also mentioned that the main opposition they intended on bringing down was P Corporations. P CORPORATIONS!"  
  
"P as in Potter," Jimmy said quietly.  
  
"Exactly. From the way my father made it sound, this is it. Voldemort's putting his ALL into this last attack on Potter. And he plans on doing it soon. Also, it appears we have a mole in our midst," Draco went on.  
  
"A mole? Did he say who?"  
  
"No, just that Potter was already in ties with them. They're working VERY closely with him...Dangerously close. They know every move he makes...And Jimmy...Voldemort knows about you, too."  
  
Jimmy felt unease creep through his stomach, making it churn. A chill whisked up his spine that he couldn't help. Voldemort knew about him. And going on past experiences with the Dark Lord, he would exploit Jimmy as much as possible. Harry was in more danger than any of them ever imagined." Don't tell Harry about that part. He doesn't need to know yet. So, we have a lot to figure out now."  
  
"Yeah, what that riddle means and who exactly is the spy."  
  
Jimmy forced a tight smile," Sure its not you?"  
  
Draco returned the gesture," You would be the most likely candidate. "  
  
Jimmy was genuinely surprised," Why?"  
  
"Well, you're new. The new ones are always the most likely suspects." Draco replied.  
  
Jimmy closed his book with a sigh," Then, I'm sorry but all of you are going to die."  
  
Draco let out a laugh, Jimmy following. The two boys got up and exited the library, not noticing a cloaked figure disappearing in the thick shadows.

* * *

Random Note: I dunno why, but I love my Jimmy/Draco interactions. They're funny and yet, they get the shit done. Don't they just _WORK_? Not in a sexual way...Thats for another story ::grins:: Anyways. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	18. Unexpected Valentine

Unexpected Valentine  
  
Jimmy took in a deep breath wiping his brow clean of sweat as he turned away from the radio. He stretched out his neck, arms and hands approaching the bar. Shaking out his arms one last time, he reached up and clung to the metal bar, then proceeded in raising and lowering his body. He forced his muscles to keep going past what he knew was their comfortable limit, feeling them start to burn.  
  
He was grateful to have the room to himself, the whole corridor for that matter. Professor Dumbledore gave him permission earlier that week to use the Room of Requirement as a gym so he could work out. Honestly, he was shocked Dumbledore had given in so easily, he thought he'd have to go into details and whip out some charts on how exercising increases blood flow and helps his brain work faster, or something like that. So, as everyone else 3rd year and above enjoyed a crisp Valentine's day in Hogsmeade, he occupied himself in the new weight room.  
  
The room itself was shocking enough when he had first entered. He didn't know it'd be set up once he got there. He assumed he'd have to make a few spells ,conjuring a piece of equipment or two. Not an entire gym already waiting for him.  
  
But it was a nice surprise all the same. So far, he'd done all the none-machine aided routines he'd grown accustomed to back in Dunlap, then tackled the weights, barbells and a machine that was for his legs.  
  
Noticing just how badly his muscles were burning brought him back out of his reverie. Jimmy plopped back onto the bright blue mats that covered the entire floor and shook out his arms as he made his way over to the cover nearest the door. There hanging on the wall was one of Jimmy's favorite exercising equipment: the punching bag.  
  
He'd had one at the orphanage, and it was older than Snidley herself. It had been falling apart and he'd nearly beaten all the stuffing out of it by the time he had left. The new one hanging in front of him was still its original bright red. Shoving equally crimson gloves on, Jimmy bounced a bit from foot to foot, trying to get a rhythm in time with the music. Within seconds, he began punching the sturdy bag.  
  
The blood in his veins seemed to flow smoother as the earlier tension in his temples slowly eased away. His muscles relaxed and flexed comfortably as everything seemed to just fall in place perfectly. This was one of the reasons he loved working out. Everything just seemed simpler when you were conditioning your body. A certain activity would bring certain results, it was as easy as that. Jimmy had complete control over what happened to his body and how to get the feelings desired therein. Nothing felt as victorious as a good, long work out.  
  
A shrill giggle brought Jimmy's right hook at an odd angle into the bag, making it put painful pressure on his wrist. Jimmy hastily shook out his hand with a groan and looked over to see who had interrupted his concentration.  
  
A bustle of movement was made at the half open door, making Jimmy dash over. Just in time he saw a small group of girls trying to sprint down the empty hallway.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
The girls stopped abruptly, standing still as stones. Jimmy blinked,leaning out the doorway. Did they actually listen to him?  
  
"Whats going on here?"  
  
Jimmy rose brow as he saw what had REALLY made the peeping girls stop. A very annoyed Ron Weasley.  
  
"What're you doing up here? Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" Ron pressed on, his hands firmly on his hips as he eyed the girls suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, calm down Ron. We were just taking a walk. Is that all right with you?" Ginny quipped.  
  
"On THIS corridor? What for?" Ron questioned, even more skeptical than before.  
  
Harry looked past the girls and saw his brother watching them from a doorway. Confusion hit him until Jimmy walked into the middle of the hall. Even with his arms crossed, Harry could tell his twin was shirtless. Harry rose a hand to his mouth, trying not to laugh at the realization of the situation.  
  
Ron felt a sharp stab at his ribs and was in the process of shooting a glare at Harry when he followed where his finger indicated. Ron let a breath out then rounded on his sister and her friends," Why you peeping toms!"  
  
Ginny, along with the rest of the sixth year girls, blushed a furious red." Honestly, Ron, we didn't mean to. We were just wandering around when we heard music."  
  
By this time, Jimmy had made his way over to him, standing just to the side of the girls who perked up with fresh embarrassment.  
  
"We mean it, Ron. We couldn't help it if we stayed longer than necessary," A girl said, just to get quickly poked in the arm.  
  
Harry snickered as Jimmy pinked.  
  
Ron crossed his arms and shook his head," You should be ashamed of yourselves. Spying on poor Jimmy. If I catch any of you peeking in on him again, its detention for the lot of you."  
  
The girls quickly nodded then scrambled away, mumbling amongst themselves as they disappeared around the corner.  
  
Finally, the two boys turned to their flushed friend.  
  
"Next time I suggest you lock the door," Ron advised with a smirk.  
  
Jimmy bristled," How was I to know I'd become 'This is a male body' to them?"  
  
Harry patted his brother on the shoulder," Puberty's a pain, live with it."  
  
Jimmy scrunched his nose, not losing the crimson in his cheeks," Puberty my ass...Its like they've never seen a guy working out before..."  
  
Harry and Ron shared a laugh as Jimmy stalked back off to the room, looking very much as embarrassed as the girls were before.  
  
//-------  
  
Harry gave a mighty yawn and stretched out. His brain was pretty much at maximum occupancy, so he decided to call it a night. He closed his book and tossed his quill atop the messy pile of parchments and texts. Harry rubbed his stinging eyes and peered about the barren common room. The embers in the fire were clinging to the warmth, struggling to keep aflame. A glance at his watch told him it was a quarter past eleven. Everyone was already in bed by now, leaving Harry by himself.  
  
Harry stood up and stretched properly. He wasn't quite ready for bed yet and Jimmy was probably in the middle of his shower by now. Harry was oblivious as to why Jimmy liked night showers as apposed to morning showers. Why would a person want to go to bed wet? With a shrug, Harry gathered his things and piled them into a corner of the table. Spotting a glint of silver, Harry looked over and smirked. Lying next to his inkbottle was a slender pocket dagger. On the top was beautiful wine-colored cherry wood, the rest a gleaming metal. The blade itself was as sharp and dangerous as any full length sword, and retracted into the cherry wood. Etched in gold letters along the underside was the phrase ' True power is compassion in the wake of victory.' Harry ran his fingertips along the words, rolling them over in his mind. He initially didn't know what to make of Jimmy's gift to him, but he knew it best to just not say anything. Jimmy didn't exactly think conventionally.  
  
'It might come in handy,' He had said. For what, Harry didn't know. The philosophical statement engraved on a weapon seemed contradictory, but Jimmy had insisted they fit together. Only Jimmy, Harry thought to himself with a sigh.  
  
Pocketing the gift and swinging his cloak around him, Harry headed out of the portrait hole as quietly as possible. He knew Ron would still be up, patrolling the empty hallways as a proud Head Boy. He could go talk to Ron for a bit, the redhead never seemed to mind company on his lonely patrols at night.  
  
So, Harry made his way down the quiet hallway, trying to walk quieter as he passed portraits whose occupants were fast asleep. As he approached the main staircase it finally hit him that he had no idea WHERE Ron would be by now. With a sigh, Harry headed downstairs nonetheless. He knew that without Ron beside him, he could very well get into serious trouble being out of bed so late. But he was determined to walk off some of the lingering tension from studying and simply sort through his thoughts.  
  
Alot had happened the past few months. Cienna coming back and Jimmy to name a few. Harry had no idea WHAT Voldemort was up to lately. Not a word had been heard of him in quite awhile, making Harry all the more nervous. No news, was BAD news. Like the quiet before the storm Jimmy would say.  
  
Harry jumped off the last step, heading absentmindedly down the entrance hall. Maybe a walk outside would good him some good. And if it looked like he would get caught, he could just say he was visiting Hagrid. So, Harry continued down the walkway and onto the grass. He enjoyed the silence for a while, liking the way the frost-bitten blades crunched beneath his shoes. Drawing his cloak tighter against his body, Harry wandered alongside the forest, peering into it at nothing in particular.  
  
All the calmness of his life was unnerving. Aside from the uproar Jimmy had caused, nothing was what he couldn't handle. Brother problems were one thing, Voldemort was another. Harry just couldn't truly enjoy a simple life when he knew the Dark Lord still breathed...And that he had Hermione.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
Harry frowned as the word felt alien on his tongue. He gave a shiver but forced himself not to ignore all the concerns he had about her. Is she all right? Did he kill her? Would she ever get back to normal when Voldemort was defeated? Does she even remember me?  
  
All the questions jumbled around Harry's head, pausing just long enough to be acknowledged before diving back into the ocean of worry. Harry shivered again. Would he be able to kill Voldemort when the time came? Was he even ready?  
  
What about Jimmy? Would he be able to protect his brother as well? What if he failed? What then?  
  
So many questions with no answer, he pondered to himself. It's not fair.  
  
He missed the simpler times. Simpler questions with even simpler answers. Good Vs. Evil, plain and SIMPLE. What happened when the lines were crossed? Could he very well KILL one of his best friends just because she was possessed by Voldemort? It wasn't her choice. She couldn't help it.  
  
Tears began to well up in Harry's eyes, which he didn't try to fight against. He missed Hermione and the guilt was boring deep into him. He'd gone over all the 'what ifs' and none of them made anything better.  
  
Harry crossed his arms and leaned back against a tree. Cienna would say forget the what ifs, thinking what COULD have been was pointless. Draco would say the same thing. Ron would say forget about it all together and try to move on. Jimmy would say stop trying to change the past and instead change the future.  
  
"Hermione would've probably said the same thing..."  
  
"I probably would have."  
  
Harry jerked involuntarily and whipped his head towards an approaching figure. It was shroud in black, its cloak billowing round its feet as it stopped a few feet from where Harry stood petrified.  
  
"Why, I thought you'd be happier to see me."  
  
Harry's mouth wanted to say something, but his brain was numb. He quickly thrust his palms into his eyes, rubbing them and mumbling," I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming..."  
  
"You can't dream while you're standing and moving about. Besides, I think it's quite too cold for anything to fall asleep out here, don't you?"  
  
Harry looked back up, both astonished and wary. Licking his lips, he summoned his voice once more," H...Hermione?"  
  
The girl pushed her hood off, shaking out her sleek, brown hair. She grinned at her old friend and watched amusedly at his reaction," You act as if you've never seen me before."  
  
"Hermione? Is it really you?" Harry inquired, not daring to believe.  
  
"Who else would it be?" She replied with a smile.  
  
But before Harry could question further, she started to walk off," Wait, where are you going?"  
  
"Follow me," She said simply and disappeared amongst the trees.  
  
Despite his better judgment, Harry followed. She took him deep into the forest. Minutes passed by that seemed hours as the silence grew larger and more threatening around him. Harry shivered in spite of himself feeling more than vulnerable now that he remembered he hadn't brought his wand with him. If this was a trap, he was screwed.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione finally stopped and turned. Harry found them standing in a slight clearing from what light Hermione's wand gave off.  
  
"Whats going on Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, you always were all talk and no play," She smirked.  
  
Harry frowned as she approached him. She pinned him back against a bulky tree, leaning into him. He could feel her lips fractions away from his, making an all new sort of shiver course through him. Part of him wanted to push her away as fast as he could, while the rest of him just wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go. He ignored both these instincts and instead held himself still.  
  
"God, Harry, I've thought about you so much...There wasn't a moment that went by that you didn't cross my mind." She murmured as she ran her fingertips down his neck.  
  
Harry stiffened, suddenly feeling his stomach turn queasy. Something was wrong. Very wrong." Why don't you tell me what's going on."  
  
"No," She half whined." I want us to pick up where we started. Exactly where we left off before we broke up."  
  
Harry tried to shift his body away from hers, but she had him pretty much wedged between a wide split in the rough trunk and her form. "We can't, Hermione...Look, I know Voldemort's controlling you now."  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes," Oh, lets not talk about him. Lets talk about us instead...I've been thinking, I simply MUST do something to make it all up to you. SO, I spent all week thinking of the perfect Valentines gift that I could give you to apologize and it finally hit me last night...Wanna know what it is?"  
  
Harry looked at her uneasily. The wildness in her eyes was terrifying. Those normally warm and loving brown eyes were utterly destroyed by the evil in them now. "Hermione, please..."  
  
"You'll never guess. Ooh, its quite good if I do say so myself." Hermione smirked, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck."I knew from a reliable source how much a certain someone was bugging you, so..." She leaned in closely, breathing her words on his skin." Your brother should be dead by now...Happy Valentines Day."  
  
Harry's body acted of its own accord as he began to shake uncontrollably. Pushing as hard as he could, Harry threw Hermione aside and made a dash through a path between the trees. He leaped over roots, tripped over twigs and got lashed at by bushes. He only hoped he took off in the right direction.  
  
Jimmy...Please, god, no...Anything but that...  
  
Harry ignored the pure panic that was racing through his veins and struggled to use all of his will to keep running. Harry stumbled as he broke free of the forest and quickly gathered his footing once more. He dug each step deep into the earth, pushing himself even faster than before.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry didn't bother to pause as he saw out of the corner of his eye Hagrid emerging from his hut. All that mattered was Jimmy. He'd already wasted two minutes getting through the forest, would it be too late?  
  
Harry slipped as his feet hit the slick stone of the walkway. His lungs were burning madly as he raced through the open entrance hall doors. He whisked past two professors who shouted something at him. He might've noticed what it was they had said, if it not for the one sentence pounding through his brain in time with his footfalls 'Please let it not be too late'.  
  
Taking the stairs in as big groups as his long legs would allow, Harry quickly sprinted up to the Gryffindor Tower. Spilling out onto the floor, Harry hastily picked himself up and screamed the first word out of his mouth since his encounter with Hermione.  
  
"JIMMY!"  
  
He raced down the empty hallway, vaguely hearing distant feet running his way. He couldn't stop, not now. He had to get to Jimmy. He had to save him...God damn you, Voldemort.  
  
With what was left of his strength, Harry skidded round the corner and burst into the bathrooms. The immediate contrast between the cool air outside and the fogged up bathrooms made Harry all the more anxious.  
  
"Jimmy! Jimmy where are you!?" Harry screeched, not caring that his voice was several decibels above his highest.  
  
He didn't have his wand, but that didn't matter. He'd fight with his own bare hands if he had to, anything to help his brother. As Harry walked down the aisle , he ducked his head inside each and every one of the stalls. Coming to the end of the aisle, Harry took a shuttering breath in. The water was running hot in the very last stall on the right. It was that one that had caused so much steam. And it was that one where he would find what he came for.  
  
Preparing himself for the worst, Harry rounded the last stall, peering inside. What he saw there made his heart plummet.  
  
There on the shower floor, was Jimmy. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, his wand lying loosely in his limp hand. His body was slumped against the edge of the tiled wall, water beating down inches from his feet. Finally tearing his eyes away from his lifeless brother, he barely noticed with a start that someone else was on the floor as well. Harry took a step forward, swiping at the foggy air to see better.  
  
He gasped, his body going rigid once more. Skye was gazing blankly at the ceiling, her body completely frozen in the last stance she had been in.  
  
Harry paused then frowned. How was Skye frozen? If the spell that was placed upon her was the full-body binding spell, then that means...  
  
"Uhhhh gah...."  
  
Harry quickly jerked his tearing eyes back to the floor, seeing the form of his brother start to stir. Leaping forward, Harry gathered Jimmy in his arms, hugging him like he'd never hugged him before.  
  
"You're alright! Praise the lord, you're ALRIGHT!"  
  
Jimmy groaned in protest, still too weak to push Harry off of him properly," Not if Skye over there had anything to do with it."  
  
Harry turned and looked at the girl, a sudden hatred ignited deep within him," You....YOU!"  
  
Jimmy's reflexes allowed him to catch Harry before he launched himself upon the frozen Slytherin.  
  
"Harry! Harry, stop! Killing her isn't going to do any good!"  
  
"She tried to kill you! Of all the dirty, sneaky, hateful things.." Harry spat.  
  
"I'm guessing she was just following orders," Jimmy said, motioning to the horribly raw emblem of a skull and snake on her arm.  
  
Harry grabbed Jimmy's wand before he had time to react this time and aimed it down at the petrified girl," One less death-eater would do the world good."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Don't Jimmy! She tried to kill you! What makes you think she won't do it again?"  
  
Jimmy sputtered for a second, unable to voice the gut feeling he had. But before either of them could do another thing, Skye leapt to her feet and was gone just as fast as she arrived.  
  
Harry blinked and was in the process of chasing her when Jimmy doubled over. Quickly catching him, Harry lifted his brother to his feet and swung his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Come on, lets get you to the hospital wing."  
  
Jimmy grunted his consent, his head still whirling at an alarming rate. Harry wasn't all that worried about catching Skye just yet. If he knew a thing or two about Death-Eaters, it was that they didn't give up easily, and also were unbelievably predictable in their ambition to please Voldemort. Skye would be sticking around if she truly wanted to be favorable in the Dark Lord's eyes.  
  
So, for now, Harry needed to tend to his obviously injured twin.   
  
"Happy Valentines Day, Jim," Harry said as he helped his brother through the Infirmary doors.  
  
Jimmy gave a weak chuckle," Happy Valentines Day, Harry." 


	19. Conflicted Foe

Hullo,

More chapters!! YAY!!! mainly explainations and stuff. Still fun!

* * *

Jimmy leapt back from his table, swatting at the flames with his notebook. Harry jerked his brother out of the way just before the purple fire from the cauldron exploded, singeing the air where the confused brunette had been standing not moments before. Harry peered at his twin with a raised brow.  
  
"_What_?" Jimmy asked through his coughs, fanning away the smoke.  
  
Harry sighed and stood back as Snape hustled over to their desk in the back of the Potions classroom.  
  
"What happened here?" Snape demanded, wrinkling his nose at the putrid stench emanating from Jimmy's cauldron.  
  
"I don't know. I followed all the directions and somehow I ended up with THIS," Jimmy said from behind the collar of his sweater, trying to minimize the horrible smell.  
  
"Obviously not. I want this cleaned up and five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's lack of attention," The Potions Master barked, stalking back to the front of the class who were both chuckling at the flounder and trying not to pass out from the stench.  
  
Jimmy whipped out his wand, mumbled a spell, and waited as the tip of his wand sucked up the smoke and the smell before approaching the area. Harry frowned at the charred tabletop and offered his brother a pat on the back.  
  
"You probably just slipped up. It happens, its all right. If Snape was any decent teacher, he'd give you a break given what happened last night," Harry said with a slight smile.  
  
Jimmy heaved a great sigh and proceeded in transfiguring the scorched table back to its original oak color. Collapsing down onto his chair, Jimmy glanced up at the clock. Only ten more minutes, there would be no WAY he could make another batch of the Levitation Potion before class let out. What was going on with him? He'd NEVER messed up a potion before, why now?  
  
Sinking his head into his arms, Jimmy groaned, receiving gentle pats on the head from Harry.  
  
"Its ok, Jim."  
  
"Bow wow."  
  
Harry chuckled a bit and plopped back down onto his stool, glancing at his brother. Jimmy had been fine most of the day surprisingly enough, it was odd that he'd messed up only in Potions and earlier in Transfiguration. Harry floated his gaze over from Jimmy's messy raven spikes to find Skye engrossed in her work. Harry narrowed his eyes and wished beyond anything he had laser vision. Jimmy had for some reason asked Harry not to tell anyone about Skye's attack on him last night, which proved harder than expected when trying to explain to Madame Pomfrey why Jimmy was fainting left and right and to Hagrid who was convinced something had happened.  
  
Unconsciously, Harry gripped his fingers around his wand, boring holes into the back of Skye's head. As if she felt the glare, Skye turned slightly and met with the Gryffindor's eyes. He held them long enough to tell her without words exactly what he meant to do to her.  
To his surprise, Skye shifted in her seat and quickly looked away. Ha! She knew she was screwed. Good. She's probably worried when The Order is going to pounce her and she knows she can't run for it. We'll just let her stew for awhile before confronting her.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Harry tore his eyes away from the girl to find Jimmy staring at him with a frown on his face," What?"  
  
Jimmy took a quick glance in Skye's direction, then turned to face his brother once more," Leave her alone, ok?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it...As a favor to me, let me handle this."  
  
It was Harry's turn to frown now," She tried to kill you, Jim. I don't think that's such a good idea."  
  
"Just trust me, alright? I need to do this. I just have this feeling." Jimmy said, his eyes drifting aside as thoughts clearly bombarded his mind.  
  
Harry shifted uneasily but complied.  
  
"She's messing with me, I just know it...But...It wasn't her last night that attacked me..." Jimmy mumbled to his knee.  
  
Harry leaned forward," Then who was it?"  
  
Jimmy looked up into his brother's eyes, fear flickering there," Voldemort."  
  
Harry started as the bell sounding for dinner echoed off the dungeon walls. Jimmy gathered their things up as Harry bottled a bit of potion and handed it in.  
  
The two made their way silently back up the stairs, mixing in with the loud chaos of hungry students. Jimmy had just sat down when Harry hastily grabbed his arm and yanked him back up.  
  
"Lets eat outside today," Harry demanded more than suggested.  
  
Jimmy nodded nonetheless and tossed some biscuits, tarts and a few pieces of chicken into a large napkin, stuffing the package into his bag before following Harry out the doors. They wandered past the pitch and down to the edge of the lake, settling on a clear patch of smooth rocks still warm from the evening sun. Jimmy set his bag at his feet and spread out the napkin in-between them. The brothers munched wordlessly on the chicken, staring blankly out at the lake with a million thoughts coursing through their heads.  
  
"What did you mean when you said it was Voldemort?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Jimmy licked his lips and tossed his bones into the lake, watching as a huge tentacle quickly dragged them underwater," I mean, it was Voldemort. I've never seen him before, but I knew it was him staring out at me through her eyes. I could feel it."  
  
Harry nibbled thoughtfully on the meat, rolling the statements around his mind," If what you're saying is true then..."  
  
"Skye could be doing things NOT of her own free will," Jimmy finished with a sigh." Yep."  
  
"That's not good...That's incredibly not good," Harry muttered, his eyes watching the fleck of light dancing on the water's surface.  
  
"You're telling me. Who knows what she's been doing so far."  
  
Harry knitted his brows together," What we know for sure is she DID give some consent to it all. That dark mark didn't get there by itself."  
  
"Which only makes her even more dangerous. A willing mind is easier to control than a fighting one." Jimmy added on, even more concerned for his well being than before. "But there's just something about her that I can't quite pin down."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm not sure...God, Harry, I wish you would've been there last night. The look on her face...I don't know," Jimmy frowned even harder than before, struggling to decipher what he had seen.  
  
"What is it, Jim?" Harry pressed on, staring worriedly at his brother.  
  
"I must've been in that shower for a good fifteen minutes before I even noticed she was there. She could've killed me then...but she didn't...There were a good dozen times she could've had me, but she didn't. It wasn't until I got my towel and wand did she start attacking me."  
  
Harry absentmindedly picked pieces from his biscuit," That's odd."  
  
"Exactly...But the most unnerving thing was when she had hit me with this spell I'd never even heard of before. I had barely enough strength to lift my head, so I was sure I was done for. But no. She just stood there for a good twenty seconds, staring. It was like-"  
  
"She hesitated," Harry finished for him, looking even more agitated than before.  
  
"Yes...But why? Why would she hesitate?" Jimmy asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Why indeed," Harry mumbled under his breath, feeling even more suspicions come flying at the subject.  
  
//-------  
  
" SO, what you're saying is that you're letting her walk free?"  
  
Jimmy didn't have to look to see that Ron had a look that clearly showed his thoughts on the matter.  
  
"Are you _NUTS_!?"  
  
Yep, he was like a book sometimes.  
  
"Quiet, Ron." Harry warned.  
  
Ron threw up his hands, looking round at the three other people in the common room," Let them hear. Cause everyone should know you two are _**NUTS**_!"  
  
Harry hastily clapped his hand over the redhead's mouth, giving apologetic looks to the confused Gryffindors trying to do their homework. Turning back to Ron, he gave him a sharp look and hissed," Shut up, would you? The last thing we need is to alert ANYONE that Skye is a threat."  
  
Jimmy vaguely heard them banter back and forth, and honestly, he wasn't in the mood. He needed some alone time to figure things out. And if his gut instinct was right, Skye would show up and he'd finally be able to get the answers he needed without worrying Harry to an early death.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," He mumbled and walked off before either boy could protest.  
  
Jimmy quickly took three flights of stairs down and turned onto the corridor. He could only hope Harry or Ron didn't follow him. He really needed this time to himself and all their concerns and simple explanations weren't making things any better. Deciding that this hallway was pretty much going to maintain its person less scenario, Jimmy picked out a spot beside a large tapestry of a gallant prince kissing an old hag. Peering up at it, he thought he recalled the actual story behind the scene. He'd come across it in the orphanage library (which was really just a small shelf of books). It was in the Canterbury Tales, told through the red dressed woman. It had something to do with the prince deflowering some maid, and then the Queen punished him by sending him on a quest to discover what women really want. He had eventually ended up at the old hag's doorstep, promised her his hand in marriage in exchange for the answer. Actually looking at what the red-woman had described made a funnier impact than when he had first read it.  
  
"Poor guy." He muttered to himself.  
  
"Ironic how the story goes, isn't it?"  
  
Jimmy quickly looked over and forced himself to remain calm as his eyes landed on Skye standing not three feet from him," I guess. The Queen knew he'd never get it, so the question's really irrelevant. It all just proves how indecisive women really are."  
  
"We're not indecisive, we just want different things," She replied, her hands tucked behind her back.  
  
"What do _YOU_ want?"  
  
Skye blinked.  
  
"I know you want something more, I can tell. Its in your eyes." Jimmy said matter-of-factly.  
  
Something in Skye's crimson eyes seemed to simultaneously shut down and turn on. Her gaze flittered back up to the tapestry," I wish my quest was as straight forward as his...I wish my task was as simple as finding the answer to a single question."  
  
"What is your quest then?"  
  
Skye hesitated then finally turned her eyes back to the Potter," Much more than discovering what women want."  
  
"Does it have to do with a certain Dark Lord?" Jimmy asked, then quickly added before she could respond." Or are you in need of discovering what YOU want?"  
  
Skye sighed, looking as if there were a fierce battle going on in her mind.  
  
Jimmy watched her, seemingly not afraid. He took his time in taking in the girl. Her eyes had aged drastically since the last time he'd seen them. They held an exhaustion only survivors of a terrible war had. He frowned a little and felt himself developing something close to pity for her," You know...Following someone else's agenda won't exactly get you to where you want to be."  
  
"But I have no choice," She blurted out. Tears were soon spilling down her cheeks as her frame took on a shocking fragile sense." I can't back out like the rest of them. I don't get what I want."  
  
" What is it that you want?"  
  
Skye looked over, her tears pausing long enough for her to take the first good look of him she'd had. He looked exactly like his brother, she thought to herself. But he's not. He knew something was off about her, despite the fact that she'd tried to murder him. He sensed things about people that Potter just didn't. He was more open and understanding, he'd been places and seen things to allow him to see her better than anyone else ever had. He really saw her.  
  
Skye watched as Jimmy tilted his head, an expectant look in his warm emerald eyes. His coal hair didn't obscure those eyes like it did on Potter and he seemed so much more solid and sturdy. Skye knew the thoughts and emotions pulsing through her body would be used against both her and Jimmy, but she didn't care.  
  
He saw her. He saw past the black mark on her arm, past the initial mistrust, past the orders and saw what was lying beneath: She was suffering.  
  
"I want to breathe..."  
  
Jimmy frowned. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand was entangled in Skye's, giving it reassuring pressure. Skye's eyes seemed to crumble from within as her delicate features contorted in obvious conflict. Jimmy reached up and gently brushed aside a fallen lock of black hair away from her burgundy eyes."You'll breathe soon enough."  
  
Skye gazed up into his eyes, seeing the sincerity in them. "Promise?"  
  
"I promise." Jimmy replied softly.  
  
"OY! JIMMY!"  
  
Jimmy jumped and spun around to see Harry and Ron heading their way. Turning back around Skye was already backing up.  
  
She allowed herself to linger in his deep eyes a few moments longer before leaving his touch and racing down the opposite way. Jimmy stared after her as the two boys caught up, both panting.  
  
"What happened!?"  
  
"Did she hurt you?!"  
  
Jimmy shook his head, letting his mind slowly realize that there was nothing left to watch disappearing around the corner. He didn't even bother to get upset at the assumption the Gryffindors made about him not even able to defend himself around a GIRL.  
Dazedly, he let Harry and Ron lead him back downstairs, both putting in their opinions of what just occurred.   
  
Well into the still hours of the night, Jimmy lay awake in his bed, remembering Skye's eyes. He meant what he had said and he fully intended on making that promise true. Jimmy felt compelled to help her; his insides didn't allow any other choice.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Skye was lying in her bed, thinking the same thing in her own restless reverie. 


	20. Unlikely Aide

Hullo!

Its me again here bringing you the best of VH1. No, really, its just Harry Potter. But WHAT a Harry Potter, eh? I'd like to first off give my thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. You inspire me to not be lazy ::tears up::.Secondly, ALOT happens in this fic. So, be mindful cause several clues pop up throughout it. Other than that, I guess I'm done. Onto the replies and, of course, the chapter!!

**TheNash**: Haha, a leaky cauldron, huh? Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. As for Jimmy/Draco...what can I say? I LOVE 'em! They're my boys. And yes, they get a whole ton accomplished. (A/N: Just a fun bit of trivia for you. Jimmy was actually supposed to be a Slytherin. His personality-studious, clever, sneaky, mischievous and manipulative- is more inclined to Slytherin, but since Harry is, well, HARRY, he got plopped in Gryffindor instead) . LoL! I'm glad you enjoyed that little scare, but no worries. I would NEVER hurt Jimmy...Intentionally...::looks around:: ANYWAYS! Keep the reviews coming!

**I'm not the weakest link**: Thanks. =)

* * *

Harry snatched up a blueberry muffin as Jimmy yawned widely across from him. Looking over at his brother, Harry tore the top of the muffin off and handed him the bottom half. Jimmy took it and started to munch on it, eyes half closed.  
  
"Geez, did you get ANY sleep last night?"  
  
Jimmy grunted and shrugged. If his appearance was any indicator, no he didn't. Jimmy's usually styled spikes were non-existent this morning, and in their place were an array of messy, wild raven locks. Now he truly looked like a Potter.   
  
"You know, if you put on your glasses, you two really WOULD look like twins," Ron commented through a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
Jimmy gave another lazy grunt as he laid his forehead against the table.  
  
"Why don't you just skip classes today?" Harry suggested, taking a sip of his orange juice.  
  
"I can't," Jimmy groaned." Snape'll have my hide if I don't make up for yesterday's screw up."  
  
"Well, Snape's just a jerk," Ron grumbled.  
  
"Seriously. Take the day off, Jim. You need the rest. You'll be perfectly safe in our dorm and we can keep an eye on Skye just in case. If she skips also, it'd look too suspicious," Harry said, staring at the top of his twin's head.  
  
The brunette merely grunted once more, the sound muffled from the interference by the tabletop and his arms.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile and reached over to tousle Jimmy's already chaotic hair. The boy jerked up and shot him an annoyed look before attempting to flatten his hair back down.  
  
"Trust me mate, you're fighting a losing battle there," Seamus commented through a grin.  
  
Jimmy scowled as the boys chuckled in his expense.  
  
Harry eyed his brother and saw the warning signs that his brutal tongue was seconds away from stabbing the laughing Gryffindors," Hey Jimmy, 'member that vamp we met up in L.A.?"  
  
Jimmy looked at the boy and rose his eyebrow skeptically," Yeeees..."  
  
"You met a vampire? An ACTUAL vampire?" Seamus asked incredulously.  
  
Harry saw a smile lighten Jimmy's features. _Crisis averted_.  
  
"Yeah. Me and Harry were patrolling this park by the La Brea Tar Pits when we came across this guy hiding behind a tree, wearing the craziest outfit I've ever seen," Jimmy started, obviously pleased that he could brag about something to take the focus off his wild hair.  
  
"-It was like something out of Muggle fashion in the 80's.-" Harry added on with a smile.  
  
"-Multi-colored Mohawk, pierced nose, black trench coat, BIG ass boots-" Jimmy went on, enjoying telling the story.  
  
"-We thought he was just some homeless guy, but as we got closer, turns out he was watching this couple walking towards us. He had his fangs out and ready and it took us only a few seconds to realize he was gonna suck those two dry-"  
  
"So, I start to say we should alert the couple when Harry goes charging at him!"  
  
Harry blushed a bit as the group both laughed heartily and gasped at his clear stupidity," Well? It was a crisis and I had to act quickly."  
  
"Yeah, by charging at him like some idiot out of a medieval movie," Jimmy remarked with a smirk." So, needless to say, the guy wasn't having any of it. They duked it out for a bit, just long enough for me to tell the Muggles to run for it. When I finally came over, Mr. Mohawk had Harry pinned about a foot from the ground against this tree-"  
  
Harry rubbed his neck at the memory," -Ugh, I remember that. He had this jagged ring on his thumb and it was slicing into my neck-"  
  
"So, I performed a simple Immobulous charm on the vamp and the crisis was over," Jimmy finished with a grin.  
  
"Maybe for you," Harry said with a scowl. Turning to the rest of the eager Gryffindors, he explained," The guy still had a clump of my cloak in his hands and this vice-like grip on my throat. So, I was stuck like that on the ground until Jimmy reversed the spell."  
  
"No one told you to go storming the castle single-handedly," Jimmy retorted, taking a bite out of his muffin-bottom.  
  
"No one told you to not back me up," Harry snapped back.  
  
"Hey, I think before I act. I don't just go jumping into a dangerous situation before I have a plan."  
  
Ron chuckled," So that's where that gene went."  
  
Everyone cracked up as Harry simmered indignantly.  
  
"So what happened?" Neville pressed on, anxious to hear the conclusion.  
  
"Well," Jimmy started, licking his lips after a drink of apple juice." I used a binding spell to immobilize the vamp then reversed the Immobulous charm. You should've seen Harry, he dropped like a sack of potatoes."  
  
"Had you warned me, I wouldn't have fallen," Harry stated simply, his blush betraying the forced calm tone.  
  
"Anyways," Jimmy said with a smile." We found out the vamp's name was Blayne Weaver and that he had just been sired-"  
  
"-That's why he was hunting so publicly-" Harry put in.  
  
"-And why Harry wasn't killed when he pounced him-" Jimmy added on.  
  
"Yeah, anyways," Harry said brushing off the statement." We eventually talked him into an allegiance with the Order and he agreed to pass the word onto other freshly sired vampires."  
  
"So, you actually got _vampires_ on our side?" Ron couldn't help but ask with a look of awe on his face.  
  
"Yep," The brothers said in unison.  
  
"Wow." The others breathed.  
  
"He was a pretty nice guy too," Jimmy commented as an after thought.  
  
"You're bloody crazy," Ron said with a laugh just as a flurry of wings and gentle hoots began to filter their way through the long windows of the Great Hall.  
  
Owls swooped inside in every color, dropping packages and letters to their owners. A big tawny owl and Hedwig plopped two packages in front of Jimmy, who looked more startled than anything. Ron snatched Pig from the air as he hooted madly, darting every which way, and stuffed him in his pocket, then picked up the letter Pig had deposited there.  
  
Jimmy was in the process of plucking his own letter from the rack of toast when a slender barn owl swooped down in front of him. Tied to its ankle was a rolled up paper and on the other, a tiny pouch. Jimmy stared at the expectant bird confused. The bird stuck its leg out at him, hooting as if annoyed. The flustered brunette took the paper and paused as the owl continued to wait.  
  
"_What_? Go away already."  
  
The owl nipped angrily at his thumb, making Jimmy yelp," _Hey_! What was that for?"  
  
"Over here you nut!" Ron yelled at the bird. Reaching over, he slipped a few coins into the pouch and finally the owl flew off. "Sorry 'bout that, Jimmy. Some of these _Daily Prophet_ owls need to retire."  
  
Jimmy nursed a stinging thumb as he opened the rolled up parchment," This is the _Daily Prophet_?"  
  
"Yeah, you can read it if you want," Ron said, then went back to reading his own mail.  
  
Jimmy set aside the paper then reached for his letter again.  
  
"Who's it from?" Harry inquired, obviously suspicious.  
  
Jimmy turned the letter over, frowning," Doesn't say. "  
  
"Well, be careful when you open it. Who knows who could've sent it," Harry warned, drumming his fingers nervously on Jimmy's box.  
  
Jimmy nodded and opened the letter. He found it was just barely four sentences scribbled as if the writer were in a great hurry. After he finished reading it, he looked up with wide eyes at his brother.  
  
Harry tensed," What does it say?"  
  
He took the letter from Jimmy's out stretched hand and read it for himself. '_R. of R. Midnight. Bring Harry. I want to help. -S.R_.'  
  
Jimmy met with his brother's eyes as a silent agreement passed between them. Almost absentmindedly, Jimmy pulled the package towards him and started to open it. What welcomed him was a vast contrast to the ominous note. Jimmy picked up the little note lying atop the box full of sweets and pies and cakes and read it aloud,  
  
" _Dear Jimmy & Harry,   
  
I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile, we've been busy tracking a lead. We think there might be a spy among you, so, be wary. I heard about your accident Jimmy, are you all right? I'm glad to hear that you both are back to being civil. It's not the time for childish bickering. You both need to keep your heads, especially at a time like this'_."  
  
"What does he mean 'especially at a time like this'?" Harry questioned with a frown.  
  
Jimmy shrugged and continued on hoping to find the answer,  
  
" _'Read today's paper.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lupin  
  
P.S. I got bored and helped Mrs. Weasley make these sweets for you the other day... Be careful you two. Be very careful.'_ "  
  
Jimmy looked back up at his brother as he set aside Lupin's letter. Harry had immediately snatched the Daily Prophet from in front of Jimmy and no sooner had he flattened it out than he gasped. Jimmy quickly leaned over with a concerned frown as Harry scanned the front page, mouthing silently what his eyes were reading.  
  
"What? What does it say?" Jimmy asked, trying to keep the panic down in his voice.  
  
By this time, the others' attentions were brought back to the twins. Ron furrowed his brow at the brothers' worried expressions.  
  
Harry paused as he finished and slowly looked up at Jimmy.  
  
"What?" Jimmy urged, growing impatient.  
  
Ron and the others leaned over, growing anxious at the look of pure dread on Harry's face.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, then Jimmy and mumbled," The Veil in the Department of Mysteries was...stolen."  
  
//----  
  
"Honestly, I still don't think its such a good idea to go meeting some _S.R_. in the middle of the night after what we read in the paper today," Harry mumbled into Jimmy's ear.  
  
Jimmy elbowed his brother in the side to gain a few inches of personal space. Harry elbowed him right back. The two slowly made their way down the last flight of stairs, and peered down the clearly empty hallway that would lead them to the Room of Requirement. It had been Harry's idea to use the Invisibility Cloak just to check the location out first before disclosing that they were there. Walking fractions away from another person for such a long range was very irritating, especially since both boys had long limbs and chaotic hair that, mashed down by the cloak, got into their eyes. Needless to say, Jimmy was rather grumpy by the time they reached the corridor.  
  
"You're like a broken record sometimes...We have to know who this is, Harry. They said they could help us."  
  
"Or trap us," Harry muttered in response, looking over his shoulder as they continued down the hall.  
  
Jimmy swallowed down hard, trying to fight back the nagging voice of rationality in his head that agreed with Harry. He tightened his grip on his wand as they closed in on the desired door.  
  
Harry reached up and clutched Jimmy's arm firmly, almost protectively, as he saw the door was already opened a few inches.  
  
"I don't like this, Jim," He whispered, glancing about them cautiously.  
  
"I don't either, but we gotta find out..." He whispered back and lightly prodded the door open a little more with the tip of his wand.  
  
It took a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room after their long trek in close to darkness. Jimmy stepped in first, keeping Harry close by his side. The room was all but empty spare three small couches, a rug in the center of them and an odd statue in the corner. Once they were sure they were alone, Jimmy reached up and pulled the cloak from them.  
  
"Keep it close, we may need to put it back on," Harry said quietly, his wand still clutched in his fist.  
  
Jimmy nodded and draped the cloak over his arm. Making his way over to the couches, he perched himself atop the armrest.  
  
"Guess all we do is wait now."  
  
Harry gave an anxious glance at his watch. They were actually a few minutes late, so whoever it was that meant to meet them was running late as well. "You'd think if it was so important, they'd at least be punctual."  
  
"I was. I just wanted to make sure you were alone."  
  
Harry and Jimmy spun around to see the statue in the corner come to life. The marble-esque quality melted away to reveal black robes and human flesh on the visible hands. The voice seemed muffled and rough, making it hard to tell whether the person was male or female.  
  
"Well...We are. Are _you_?" Jimmy inquired, his body rigid and readily defensive.  
  
"Yes. If you would, lock the door." The person said to Harry.  
  
Harry hesitated.  
  
"I don't want to chance being interrupted by any Prefects or Professors."  
  
"Why? Want a clean getaway after you kill us?" Harry snapped.  
  
The cloaked figure sighed," I expected your apprehension. I'd be shocked if you weren't. Trust that I mean no harm. I just want to help."  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Harry asked, trying to keep the unease out of his tone.  
  
"Because..." They said turning to look at Jimmy." You made me a promise and... I want to breathe."  
  
Jimmy's eyebrows knitted together," ...Skye?"  
  
Slowly, the hood was brought down to reveal the Slytherin in question. She looked steadily at Jimmy," I know if I help, I will be able to breathe."  
  
Harry glanced between the two, confusion making him even more nervous.  
  
"Lock the door, Harry," Jimmy said quietly.  
  
Harry faltered looking questioningly at his brother, but locked the door with a flick of his wand nonetheless.  
  
"What is it that you can do for us?" Jimmy inquired, crossing his arms as he eyed the girl skeptically.  
  
"I can give you information. Information I know will be vital in your battle against the Dark Lord," Skye explained.  
  
"And what information is that?" Harry asked as he walked back over to flank his twin.  
  
"The Dark Lord's headquarters."  
  
The two boys exchanged a look then turned back to Skye.  
  
"You mean, you're willing to just GIVE us Voldemort's location? Just like _that_?" Harry questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Anything worth having comes with a challenge. Seeing as I cannot consciously tell you his location since I've been put under a spell recently, restricting me from doing so, you will have to find another means.Its his insurance that I don't do what I'm doing now," She replied  
  
"So, he knew you would tell someone? Why?" Harry went on. Seeing Skye's eyes immediately flicker over to Jimmy made his instincts twist.  
  
"I'm not...sure exactly. I suppose I became a liability after I failed to kill _him_," Skye said, motioning to Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy nodded a bit, his hand tightening its clutch on the cloak," So, you're risking him killing you, just to help us?"  
  
Skye kept her eyes trained on the unflintching Potter," Yes."  
  
Jimmy looked down briefly to gather himself as Harry shifted besides him.  
  
"So, what do we have to do to get his location?" Harry asked, deciding it best to ignore the underlying emotion coursing through the other two.  
  
"I've learned you know Legilimency. Is that right?"  
  
Harry paused, glancing at Jimmy. This wasn't the sort of crucial fact he wanted to divulge to the enemy. "Well..."  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"If you can enter my mind, you can find the information for yourselves. Since I willingly offer my thoughts to you, hopefully it'll make it that much easier to find what you need without probing too deep," She explained.  
  
"We both know Legilimency, as well as Occulmency. So don't think you can catch us off guard," Harry remarked, attempting to shrug off the concern he had for the whole situation.  
  
" I won't even try. Here, you can even hold my wand if it makes you feel any better," Skye replied, holding out her wand.  
  
Harry looked at it skeptically before Jimmy took it and tucked it in his pocket.   
  
"Lets do this before someone notices I'm gone," She muttered and sat down on one of the couches.  
  
The brothers frowned at each other, reading the other's worries and fears. But nonetheless, the prospect of having a one-up on Voldemort was much too appealing. So, Jimmy and Harry positioned themselves on either side of the girl.  
  
"If we do this together, we can increase the range of thoughts we cross." Jimmy said pulling out his wand.  
  
Harry nodded slightly, unsure whether his own Legilimency skills were enough to even scrape the surface of the Slytherin's mind. Would she or Jimmy know that he wasn't spectacular in this field? If only this was OCCULMENCY. Even Harry knew he could wipe the floor with his genius brother in THAT department.  
  
"On three," Jimmy mumbled, taking a step back to fully extend his arm.  
  
Harry mirrored him, slowly psyching himself up for what was to come.  
  
"One."  
  
Skye closed her eyes and forced herself to focus solely on the Dark Lord's cavernous headquarters.  
  
"Two."  
  
Harry gripped his wand tighter, hoping against all hopes he could do this.  
  
"_Legilimens_!" The boys cried in unison.  
  
A flurry of snow whipped past their vision; Memories of cold nights and dark houses; Small hands covering an even smaller face in hopes of hiding from a lurking shadow; Spindly arms enclosing a weeping little girl with dark hair as she cowered in a corner; Red eyes as cruel and merciless as the purest evil; A curvaceous girl collapsing as another girl with bushy brown hair screamed, wand outstretched; Two boys with the greenest of green eyes.  
  
Jimmy furrowed his brow as memory after memory bombarded his attention. She had so many, how would he be able to find what he wanted? A brief feeling of intense sorrow whizzed past his heart as a scene of Skye standing poised besides a long window, staring out at the black night, flashed before his eyes.  
  
Even more memories flooded him and Harry. Suddenly, they were both looking at the clearest picture of Voldemort either of them had ever seen. He stood perfectly erect, glowering down at someone on the floor, deep mirth flickering in his bloody eyes. Jimmy quickly grasped the thought before it plunged back into the sea of memories. He forced it still and focused. He could feel Harry doing the same from somewhere along the edge of his awareness.  
  
The memory played as if in reverse. The person leapt from the ground and stood as if never touched. Then the form was leaving what the boys barely realized was a bare room and back into a hallway. They finally saw that the figure was Skye herself, fear clearly scrawled all over her pallid features. Jimmy quickened the memory backwards, fearing if he attempted to let it go long enough to examine it from beginning to end, he'd lose it. Already he could feel his strength slipping from him, as well as the memory, even with Harry's help.  
  
The vision played out, letting them see a great deal of the building Skye had ventured through to get to Voldemort. Just as she was about to approach what was obviously the main entrance, Jimmy and Harry were thrown from the Slytherin's mind.  
  
Jimmy groaned, keeping his eyes closed to regain his center of balance and composure. Harry reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, slowly realizing he had hit the couch behind him. Carefully, the two boys sat up, surprised that they had ended up on the ground.  
  
Skye was turned around in her chair, watching them worriedly," I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened."  
  
"I couldn't hold it any longer," Harry said guiltily as he looked at his brother. " I'm sorry."  
  
Jimmy wiped the beads of sweat that had gathered on his forehead and shook his head," Don't be."  
  
"Why not? We didn't get a chance to see what we came for," Harry said with a frown.  
  
"Not necessarily. Just before we got booted, I got a rush of recognition as Skye got to that door," Jimmy replied, getting to his feet and finding his head whirled.  
  
"What good will recognition do us?" Harry asked, letting Jimmy help him up as well.  
  
To Harry's complete surprise, his brother grinned.  
  
"In order to recognize something, you had to have been there before, right?" Jimmy asked, not intending on his twin to answer." Well, since we were tapped into SKYE'S memories, I found out all I needed to from that little burst of emotion."  
  
"You mean to tell me, you know Voldemort's headquarters JUST from some emotions?" Harry inquired doubtfully.  
  
"Yes." Jimmy answered simply, his face slack with exhaustion but clearly happy with himself.  
  
"Then? Where is he?" Harry pressed.  
  
"Greenland."  
  
The two looked to Skye for confirmation. Her pleased smile told them all they needed.  
  
Harry and Jimmy enjoyed a relieved hug before Harry broke away," I need to tell The Order A.S.A.P."  
  
Jimmy watched as his brother sprinted from the room. Turning, he found himself nose to nose with Skye. Her smile widened as their eyes met.  
  
"Thank you," She murmured, her hand lightly brushing against his.  
  
Jimmy swallowed down a lump forming in his throat," For?"  
  
"Helping me," She answered.  
  
"I hardly did anything."  
  
"Perhaps, but I know my path now. I know what I must do to finally break free of this life."  
  
Jimmy shifted his weight into her," And what's that?"  
  
"I must do all I can to help you."  
  
" You mean The Order?" He asked quietly, taking in a lungful of her delicate perfume. It singed his senses like wonderfully warm fire.  
  
"No...I don't," She whispered, gazing up at him. " My wand?"  
  
Jimmy slipped her wand from his pocket and handed it to her, unable to break their stare. She smiled and in an instant, their connection was broken and she was walking out the door. Jimmy watched after her, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding.  
  
"Thanks for the help S.R." He mumbled before exiting the room himself. 


	21. Romeo To Her Juliet

Hullo!

My wonderous readers, I am back again to bestow upon you the Holy Grail of all Harry Potter stories...Or not. Anyways, let me tell you, its been HELL editing this thing. I never realized just how illiterate I used to be and how inlove I am with spellcheck. So, I got a good 4 chapters typed up and edited, each patiently waiting in the Magical Chapter Vault until their moment of glory comes...Do I seem a bit odd today? Hmmm. Thats what happens, children, when you don't get enough sleep then have to take a test in Physiology the next morning. College sucks people. If you can, take online courses. Anyways, before I get into the replies and chapter, I have to mention this story I read back on Death-Curse. The first half was sick and the second was just...WEIRD...It all made me VERY proud of my other slash stories. I'm a bleeding SAINT compared to this guy. I know that was sort of random, but I had to rant.OK! Onto the stoof!!

**TheNash**: LoL. Well, I never tire of hearing how wonderful my story is...So, go on, tell me again. And whats this about going away? NO! I forbid it! You have an obligation as my Favorite Person of All Time to stay and review my story...The insolence! =/ Sorry, its the lack of sleep, don't hold me accountable for my stupidity. Btw- I know I kinda ruined our little deal about 'The Riddle'. Sorry. I'll still be kickass and send you the SECOND to the last chapter. How 'bout that?

* * *

Harry charged up the stairs, his face still burning with a dangerous anger. He knew Ron must've chased him down, nobody else other than the determined redhead would dare approach Harry in the midst of his rage. Slamming the door to his dorm open, Harry stormed in, quite a sight of blinding anger.  
  
Jimmy jumped and looked up from his book just in time to see his brother upturn his nightstand and smash what was left of his lamp with his foot. The boy blinked, at a loss of words as his roommate continued on, breaking and smashing whatever he could get his hands on. Finally coming to his senses, Jimmy leapt from his bed and quickly grabbed Harry's wrist just before he launched a picture frame containing the brothers and the entire Order of the Phoenix across the room. Harry tried to jerk out of his brother's grasp, determined to do as much damage to the photo-people as possible since he couldn't harm the actual ones.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you!" Jimmy yelled, yanking the portrait from Harry's grip.  
  
"_THEY'RE_ whats the matter with me!" Harry bellowed, his hands feeling much too empty without something to break.  
  
"What happened? What did they say?" Jimmy inquired, keeping his body on full alert as he watched Harry's eyes dart about the room, undoubtfully looking for something else to demolish.  
  
"**THEY** said nothing," Harry growled, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
Jimmy frowned, perplexed," What do you mean nothing?"  
  
"That's exactly what I mean. They said for us to do **NOTHING**. "  
  
"_**Nothing!?"**_ Jimmy exclaimed astonished.  
  
"Yes, NOTHING. Absolutely _nothing._ We sit on our arses while Voldemort becomes even more powerful and formulates another way to get at us," Harry practically spat.  
  
Jimmy had never seen his brother this angry before, even when they had fought. Harry was utterly radiating toxic fumes that threatened anyone who crossed his path. Jimmy watched Harry as he paced back and forth, quickly wearing a path on the runner.  
  
"Are you sure they meant for us to do NOTHING?"  
  
"Yes, they even gave me a bunch of reasons why we had to wait. Why we couldn't just bum rush Greenland."  
  
"Well, they might be right, Harry," Jimmy said, ignoring the venomous look shot at him right as the words left his lips." I'm serious. We need to gather our allies and plan a strategic attack that'll stomp out everything ol' Voldy's got. Rushing in blind, with no plan whatsoever, relying on lots of luck and chance is just suicide. The Order's smarter than that, especially since we're so close. We can't chance screwing up and having him run for it...We won't have another Skye to give us his new location. As it is, she's probably already on his hit list."  
  
"But what if he's ALREADY running for it? We could be too late. It's already been seven hours since we found out he's in Greenland. For all we know, that spell on Skye could've activated or triggered some secondary spell, warning him, " Harry seethed, growing impatient at not being able to act.  
  
"We don't know if he's gone."  
  
"We don't know that he's not," Harry retorted.  
  
Jimmy sighed and carefully set down the frame on his side table. The terrified wizards in the photo carefully peeked back in frame, eyeing the brothers nervously." Harry, if you can't trust the Order, trust ME. I think they're right. Its better we come up with a plan."  
  
"What if they take too long though? I couldn't stand it if he got away AGAIN," Harry said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Then I'll go with you myself to Greenland and we'll attack him ourselves."  
  
Harry finally stopped and peered at his brother.  
  
"Just give them a chance, alright? And if they take too long, we'll go. At least give me time to come up with a plan B."  
  
Harry hesitated, and then nodded with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Good. Now, why don't you go down to the kitchens and get yourself a hot chocolate. And you can take Ron over there with you," Jimmy suggested, motioning to a startled looking Ron.  
  
Harry turned and, sure enough, Ron was hovering nervously in the doorway, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Harry sighed lightly, knowing he needed time to cool off a bit, and walked over to him," How 'bout it Ron? Dobby's got a couple of hot chocolates and some cream puffs with our names on it."  
  
Ron nodded a little, clearly still flustered that Harry wasn't biting his head off.  
  
"You coming with?" Harry asked as he stood with Ron in the doorway.  
  
"Nah, I got studying to do." Jimmy said with a small smile and watched the two old friends leave. Looking back at the room, Jimmy grimaced," Maybe I should've made him clean up first."  
  
Setting his shoulders determinedly, Jimmy plucked his wand from his robes on his trunk and faced the destroyed room. Fifteen minutes later, Jimmy pushed Harry's freshly put together nightstand back in place, perching the Order portrait atop.  
  
" Not easy belonging to Mr. Harry Potter, is it?" He asked the wizards in the photo with a grin. They all nodded vigorously, rounding on Harry's photo-counterpart with a scowl.  
  
Jimmy chuckled and tossed a stray pillow back onto Harry's bed then brushed a feather off his own. He knew he'd never be able to get back into his book and he honestly didn't want to deal with what questions Harry would undoubtedly come back with later. He needed time to think this through, maybe come up with the shadows of the plan he'd promised his twin. So, Jimmy grabbed his journal from between his mattresses, his cloak and a Walkman that was sitting on the boys' bookshelf before walking out of the room.  
  
He swung the cloak round his shoulders and started down the stairs. Wandering without a clue as to where he was going, Jimmy turned down a corridor, somehow ending up back at the Canterbury Tapestry. He peered up at it before plopping down on the floor beneath it, setting the tape player besides him. Flicking it on, he browsed each song until he found a nice mellow one, and then opened the worn pages of his journal. Flipping to a fresh blank one near the end, Jimmy picked up the Muggle pen holding his place there. With a sigh, he bit his lip and began to write. He scribbled endlessly, listening to song after slow song. Early risers passed him every now and then, but he ignored them, too engrossed in his writing. He didn't even notice when one of the people passing actually stopped and stood across the hall, watching him.  
  
Finally finding a pause in his train of thought, Jimmy looked up just to clear his head and started as he saw Skye smiling softly at him.  
  
"Oh, uh...Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" He asked.  
  
"Long enough to notice that you brood when you concentrate," She replied, pushing herself from the wall.  
  
Jimmy blushed a bit," Oh. Do I?"  
  
"Yes. Its very cute," She said with a grin and slipped down to sit next to him.  
  
The flustered Gryffindor simply nodded, not knowing what to say to that. _Why am I so nervous?_ He asked himself. _I've never been this nervous before_...  
  
Suddenly, Skye's face fell solemn, her smile completely vanishing without a trace." Look, I just wanted to say, well...I'm grateful that you gave me a chance to help. No one else would've done that, not even your brother, as saintly as he is."  
  
"I'm sure he would've," He answered, barely realizing that his journal was still open and had she wanted, she could easily read what he had just written. So, as casually and quickly as he could without panicking, Jimmy shut his book with a snap.  
  
Skye's smile returned," Some important secrets in there?"  
  
"N-no, I mean...Well...Yes, I guess."  
  
"Sort of secrets that would kill you if anyone else found out?" She inquired, liking how she could make his cheeks pink at her comments.  
  
"W-well...Yes. Yes, it would kill me if anyone found these out," Jimmy answered. "But everyone has those sort of secrets."  
  
Skye looked his face over from the tip of his coal spikes to his sleek jaw," I suppose they do."  
  
Jimmy peered over," Do you?"  
  
Skye continued to stare, calculating his emerald eyes and what they held. She needed to do this, she just had to. She needed him to know, more than anything she'd needed in her life. Skye ached for Jimmy to know the truth," As a matter of fact...I do."  
  
"Care to divulge?"  
  
Skye glanced down at her hand, grimacing at first at how pale they looked compared to Jimmy's lively tanned ones. Everything about him was alive and thrilling, whereas she was just dead things. Dead things and dark shadows. She needed his life, his vivacity, his warmth. Before she could stop herself, Skye mumbled," Ok."  
  
Jimmy blinked, his smile faltering. He hadn't expected her to give in so easily," O-oh...Well, all right then. Tell me, and I promise I won't tell another living soul."  
  
Skye knew she could back out now, but so much of her wanted this," Jimmy...Do you believe that a last name means so much more than a simple form of identification?"  
  
"Well, sure. Its part of who we are."  
  
Skye had to smile, she knew he'd understand. "Do you also believe that some of us are controlled by our names? That just by the name itself, our fate is sealed?"  
  
Jimmy frowned," Of course not. We decide our own fate, not our names."  
  
"So, you truly believe that a person can hold an evil name, but not be doomed to a damned life?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Skye took a deep breath. This was it. Just say it and get it over with, she told herself. If anything else, at least you told him. "Jimmy, I..."  
  
The brunette tilted his head a little, eyeing her hesitation," Its ok, tell me."  
  
"I never told you my last name, did I?"  
  
"Uh...No, I suppose not. Why? What is it?"  
  
Skye looked over and locked her gaze on his. Her heart ached seeing him look so concerned. _What if he never looks at me this way again? What if I never hold his gaze longer than a second after this? Could I bear to live each day knowing Jimmy Potter would never train his entrancing green eyes on me again? Could I really do that?_  
  
Jimmy frowned more, practically hearing the wheels in her head working overtime. Gently, he laid his hand upon hers," You don't HAVE to tell me, yanno. You can keep it to yourself if you want-"  
  
"No! I want you to know. I NEED for you to know," She blurted, her crimson eyes flashing panic.  
  
Jimmy, though taken aback by such a forceful answer, nodded. "Then tell me...I promise it won't change a thing between us."  
  
"But that's what I fear most of all," She said miserably." I'm scared that...that you'll never want to look at me again.."  
  
"That's ridiculous. I'm sure whatever it is, isn't as bad as you think it is," Jimmy tried to comfort, giving her hand a tender squeeze. At her further apprehension, Jimmy added," I know you were in ties with Voldemort, but its ok now. It doesn't matter what mistakes you've made in the past, all that matters now is what you intend to do to prevent doing them again in your future."  
  
Skye gazed bleary-eyed at him, daring to believe," J-Jimmy..."  
  
He gave her a meek smile, urging her on.  
  
Skye licked her lips, feeling as if her heart were about to leap from her chest. Taking a firm grip on his hand, determined to not allow him to let go, she inhaled slow and silent," Jimmy..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My name is Skye Riddle..."  
  
Jimmy blinked. Something about that word..."Did you say _Riddle_?"  
  
"Yes," She answered simply. _Half way there_. Gulping down a foreboding lump in her throat, she couldn't help but pause to examine his eyes.  
  
Jimmy felt his thoughts whizzing around frantically. _Riddle? Riddle...OH! As in Cienna's 'Riddle'? Could Skye have been the answer all along?_  
  
Skye watched as his eyes gave a puzzled look, and she considered letting him continue to believe that that was it. But she knew she couldn't. She couldn't lie to Jimmy like that," That was the name my father had before..."  
  
Jimmy frowned, losin ghis train of thought," Before what?"  
  
"Before the darkness engulfed him and he became...Voldemort."  
  
Jimmy felt as if he was sucker punched. Air left his lungs as his mind whirled in aimless circles," W-what...?"  
  
Skye's eyes welled as she determinedly pressed on, trying to keep her hold on his hand," Jimmy...Voldemort is my father."  
  
Minutes passed by, he knew it. But he just couldn't bring himself to opening his eyes. He hoped above all hopes that it was just a dream. Some horrible, engrossing nightmare. Finally, he slowly opened his eyes. Skye sat inches from him, tears spilling down her pallid cheeks.  
  
It was true. It was all true. Jimmy felt his heart collapsing as he thought bitterly , _Well now I know where I've seen her eyes before_.  
  
"Please...Say something," She whimpered.  
  
Jimmy shook his head, trying to clear it of all the thoughts battling in his mind. But only one mattered. It was the only one that came clearer than the others. It was almost ridiculous how long it took him to see it. Slowly, Jimmy took Skye in his arms and held onto her tightly. Skye clutched at the back of his robes, sobbing hysterically into his shoulder.  
  
He wound his hand up her back and into her raven hair. It felt as smooth and sleek as he had imagined. Gently, he pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes shone brighter than they ever had before as she waited, expecting to be pushed away.  
  
But Jimmy couldn't do it. For the life of him, he couldn't push her away. Suddenly, he found himself leaning forward. He knew it was wrong, so incredibly wrong. What would Harry think? What would The Order do to him? To _them?_  
  
He didn't care, he finally realized. He honestly didn't care what anyone thought or did. He knew what he was feeling and no one could change that.  
  
Jimmy closed the distance between their lips and electricity ensued. Skye sighed into his mouth as he deepened it and allowed herself to be pulled closer. Their kiss stopped time and problems didn't matter anymore. All there was, was Jimmy Potter and Skye Riddle.  
  
They kissed well into the evening. 


	22. Foggy Futures

Hullo!

You wonderful people out there! My, but aren't you looking attractive today. New haircut? New clothes? Perhaps a fresh tan?...Is the flattery working? Ah good. Anyways, here I am again with a brilliant new chapter of Closure of the Prophecy. Mind you, it wasn't that easy writing up this one, given the fact that I kept having to go over it time and time again amidst studying for my classes and battling a rather nasty cold. The studying I'm done with, but the cold has decided it likes me and is picking out curtains. But anyway, enough of my blabber and onto the chapter!

**HoofsTails gal**: jivvys eh? Hmmm...And whats this about you dying if I stop? Talk about motivation. If you catch up, I'll continue, how does that sound? ;P

**skittles-07**: I'll try to address each part of your review as best I can, but keep in mind, its alot to sort through. ::takes a deep breath:: OK! Prolly the most important thing you tried to get across was the whole Harry/Jimmy thing. Now, I know I kinda bombed with the way I approached this, but it was KINDA necessary. Mind you, I honestly didn't mean to make Harry change all that much. Well, actually, I did. Harry was all moody and nonchalant at the beginning because of what he had been through. The whole Cienna dying, Hermione hitching up with Voldy thing. He kinda lost perspective of who and what he was. He kinda kept that through Christmas, but lost it soon as he met Jimmy. The reason for that was because Harry felt he could return to something close to normal. See, he lost alot of people, but with gaining a brother, Harry relaxed significantly. He had reassurance in the form of Jimmy, so, he went back to being himself. Granted, I know I kinda cut his character a bit short. I didn't mean to. It comes from not having anyone but myself read through the chapters before I publish them. But trust me, it wasn't my intention on making Harry come off as "stupid and out of character". As for Jimmy gaining Harry's personality, AGAIN, didn't mean to happen. Jim's original personality was supposed to be VEEEEEEEERRYYYYY different than what I ended up writing. But i kept his main traits intact: Incredibly smart, wry sense of humor, sophisticated and mischevious. So, if he's coming across as a know-it-all and overshadowing Harry, its what I meant to do. He's supposed to be a very powerful personality, its part of who he is.Only reason Jimmy was more prodominant in the last chapters was because he's brand new and I needed to develop his personality . So since Harry was always laidback, he kinda gets pushed aside.(review long enough yet? haha) Anyways. I'll try to edit what I've written so far to try and bring Harry back from his hiatus. Don't worry, he's not gonna stay close-lipped for long. He IS Harry afterall. It'll even out in the future, don't worry. As for killing Hermione off, hmmmm...tempting.

Wow, well that was a novel in itself... 8/

**TheNash**: ::bows:: Glad you liked it. So, soon as I finish writing that chapter, I'll email it to you. Oh! And enjoy your vacation! Don't forget to send me a postcard!!

**hessian**: Brilliant, huh? I love it when I get new fans. It makes being a writer all worth while =)

_A/N_: Just so **skittles-07** doesn't kill me, there's LOTS of Jimmy in this chapter. Couldn't be avoided...SORRY SKITTLES! ::quickly ducks in his bomb-shelter::

* * *

Harry peered over at his brother curiously. In relation to the excitement around them right now, Jimmy was almost docile. Gryffindor had just won their match against Ravenclaw, giving them a definite spot for the final match for the Quidditch Cup. So, they were either going to play against Ravenclaw again or Slytherin, a matter of thirty points between the two being the final difference. It was shaping up to be the best year Gryffindor had seen in their history of Quidditch, and it was all thanks to Harry and his fantastic team. But amidst all the hubbub, Jimmy had been somewhat distracted. He laughed with the others and did his good share of celebrating, but something was off. His body was here in the Gryffindor Common Room, but his mind was elsewhere. Harry shrugged it off just as he was ambushed by several second years, all showering him with claps on the back and words of enthusiasm.   
  
Jimmy accepted his own congratulations with an empty smile, his insides eating away at him with hidden guilt.  
  
//------  
  
Jimmy stretched his long legs out with a grunt and flopped back against the cold concrete. He tucked his bunched up cloak beneath his head and gave a grateful sigh. He heard somewhere across the circular deck of the West Astronomy Tower Harry's similar moan. Peeking open an eye at the sound of approaching footsteps, Jimmy settled himself more comfortably.  
  
His body was still groaning from the vigorous game last week against Ravenclaw. He had had to put out most of his strength to out race Ravenclaw's Chasers, even on his Nimbus 2000. They had been more formidable then Harry had let on. And now his sore muscles were feeling the effects of how hard he had pushed them. Thanks to one of the Beaters, Jimmy was even sporting several very nasty bruises that Madame Pomfrey failed to spot. But the win was more than enough to make most of the stinging disappear.  
  
" Oy, who goes there!"  
  
"Would you keep it down, Weasley? I'm not in the mood to get in trouble for being up here."  
  
Harry smirked as he watched Malfoy and Ron climb the last few steps and walk out onto the deck. It was difficult not to notice how incredibly odd it still looked to see the two former enemies walking side by side, Malfoy wearing his best formidable scowl and Ron amused at the Slytherin's scowl," Find us alright?"  
  
"Sort of. We had to take the long way round cause Peeves was filling the cabinets in the Charms classroom with snails," Ron explained as he took a seat near Harry.  
  
Draco settled himself besides Jimmy and picked up a book lying near his head," I hope they bloody well kick him out before we graduate. I would LOVE to see that."  
  
"Wouldn't we all," Harry commented and leaned back against the cobblestone wall.  
  
"So, why all the secrecy? Why didn't we just meet in the library?" Draco inquired flipping through Jimmy's book absentmindedly.  
  
"Because I don't want anyone listening in on this conversation. Particularly any of Voldemort's spies," Harry answered. When he saw everyone's attention peak at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, he continued on," Now, I know Malfoy, you must've already known Voldemort's whereabouts."  
  
Two pairs of green eyes and a pair of brown turned on the Slytherin, waiting for a response.   
  
Draco shifted under the scrutinous gazes," Well, actually, no."  
  
"How is that? Isn't your father his right hand man?" Ron asked skeptically.  
  
Jimmy frowned as he stared at his friend. Mr. Malfoy was in ties with Voldemort? Draco had never once mentioned his father, and now he knew why. Jimmy bit back betrayal and kept quiet while the blonde fumbled for words.  
  
"Yes, but its not like he tells me every single thing he does for that monster," Draco spat indignantly.  
  
"He used to," Harry pointed out.  
  
Draco couldn't help but glare at the Gryffindors," What is this? An interrogation? Look, I don't know anything else, or I would've told you already."  
  
"Nothing else? Nothing at all?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, all I know is Voldemort's planning something big."  
  
"And I bet its linked to that Veil getting stolen," Ron put in, looking anxious at his own words.  
  
"I've done some research about that thing," Jimmy said sitting up.  
  
"What did you find out?" Harry questioned, turning his gaze to his brother. It was odd how Jimmy had somehow taken Hermione's original post as Researcher and Brain Extrodinaire.  
  
"Well, it's a sort of gateway from our world to the other side. The only one of its kind." Jimmy started.  
  
"Other side?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
  
" Hades." Harry answered.  
  
"Why would Voldemort want that though?" Draco asked with a frown.  
  
"Maybe to bring back his henchmen," Harry suggested.   
  
"Or the complete opposite," Jimmy added in. "From what I read, the gateway works both ways. A person can go in and come out; it's just that once they go in, they lose their humanity so they forget to walk back out. It sounds like the perfect way to get rid of an enemy."  
  
Jimmy caught Harry's eyes and he could see the damage his words were doing to his twin. He felt guilty for putting pain back in Harry's gaze, but he knew his brother needed the truth. Even if it meant letting him know exactly what would happen to him."Like me, right?" Harry spoke softly.  
  
" Seems to be that way," Jimmy answered just as quietly.  
  
The four boys lingered in the deafening silence, lost in their own thoughts. After quite a while, Jimmy felt the need to finish what he had found out about the missing Veil.  
  
"Its difficult to get a person back out I'm afraid. I couldn't find out how it was done, because, well...its never been accomplished successfully before. No one knows how the person would be once they were freed, if they managed it at all."  
  
"But there's a chance?" Ron asked hopefully, knowing all too well what was racing through Harry's mind this very moment; Sirius.  
  
"As with anything, yes. But..."Jimmy trailed off.  
  
"We won't know for sure until the time comes," Draco finished with a heavy sigh. His eyes flitted over to Harry, wincing at the sight of tears on his colorless cheeks. He watched as Jimmy stood and crossed the deck in a few long strides, dropped down to his brother's side and embraced him tightly.  
It hurt his heart and something else deep within him to witness the great and brave Harry Potter crying.  
  
"It's ok, Harry. I'll figure it out, I promise. I won't let you follow that fate..."He mumbled into the cool night air, hating how Harry was shaking in his arms. In an even quieter voice, he whispered directly into his brother's ear," We'll save Sirius."  
  
Harry was ashamed of his behavior, crying like a baby on his brother's shoulder. But Jimmy's reassuring touch up and down his back, his friends' comforting words and his knowledge that if anyone could figure out how to work the Veil, his clever twin was the one for the job, calmed him down. He pulled away and roughly rubbed his sleeve across his drenched cheeks."Thanks," He mumbled gruffly.  
  
Jimmy nodded and patted Harry's arm," Its alright. I needed to wash this sweatshirt anyways."  
  
Harry smiled slightly and let his friends give him encouraging pats.  
  
"We'll figure it out, 'arry." Ron said gently.  
  
"I'm sure we'll be able to rescue your Godfather from that thing. If Voldemort thinks he can use it, then we can too," Draco commented.  
  
Harry gave a little nod and looked to his brother for the deciding comment.  
  
Jimmy smiled easily at him," We'll do it, Harry."  
  
The brunette let out a shuttering breath and nodded again. If Jimmy said so, it was definitely worth hoping for. He hoped...  
  
"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but-"  
  
The three Gryffindors turned to Draco, who looked as if he were going to be sick.  
  
"What?" Jimmy asked anxiously.  
  
"Well...In my father's last letter, which was about three weeks ago, he said he was going to devote all of his time and expenses to the Dark Lord's cause," Draco answered hesitantly.  
  
"And?" Ron pressed on.  
  
"Well...I had gotten a package from our new house-elf the other day and in a note, he said that my father had been missing for a few days now."  
  
"_And?"_ All three of them said in unison.  
  
"If my father has gone to be permanently at Voldemort's side, well...You can be sure its for very good reason. My father isn't exactly the rash sort, if you know what I mean," Draco said.  
  
Ron and Jimmy exchanged a puzzled look. Harry simply felt his stomach plummet," In other words, this is it."  
  
"How do you figure?" Jimmy inquired, still lost.  
  
"After all those years of hiding, Lucius wasn't about to blow his cover unless he KNEW Voldemort was going to succeed," Harry replied, feeling a bit nauseous..  
  
Jimmy's shoulders slumped as he immediately looked at Harry.  
  
"I'm scared of what's really going on...If my father's not even letting _me_ know, its got to be pretty nasty," Draco muttered.  
  
All of the boys trained their eyes on Harry, as if waiting for him to say something courageous or defying. Instead, he leapt to his feet and retched over the side of the tower.  
  
//-------  
  
Jimmy sighed to himself and pulled away slowly from Skye's mouth. She whined and pressed her lips hard against his once more. He couldn't help but go along with it, when Skye wanted something; it was pointless trying to fight her. After a very long kiss, she finally pulled away, leaving Jimmy panting.  
  
"I could definitely get used to this," Skye mumbled as she ran her fingers down his cheek.  
  
Jimmy smiled and let her body press his more into the wall behind him. It had been just by chance they passed each other in front of the Canterbury Tapestry on their way to dinner. Jimmy's books and papers were still strewn about their feet and the kiss ensued inevitably." We gotta stop meeting like this."  
  
Skye laughed softly and pressed her forehead against his chin, breathing in his scent, which was like a solidified essence of Quidditch. Excitement, thrill, happiness and warm sunny afternoons all melded together to waft from Jimmy Potter so subtly, you'd have to be close to him to catch it. Or else it was just Skye that related Jimmy's smell to Quidditch. She supposed to everyone else, he just smelled like very nice cologne.  
  
Shaking out of her reverie the boy's scent had put her in, Skye popped back to what Jimmy had just said. She had to admit, ever since that night she had told him the truth, whenever they had seen each other, a hot and heavy kiss quickly followed. So far, they'd managed to keep from curious eyes what they were doing, but it was getting harder. Students were growing suspicious at why they both looked flushed as they parted ways upon their arrival. But Skye knew it had to be done, if her father knew what she was doing...Skye gave an involuntary shutter.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
Skye pulled away to look at his smiling face. That smile could make her do anything, and if Jimmy ever discovered that, she'd be dead," Yeah, a little."  
  
Skye grinned as Jimmy removed his cloak and wrapped it around her followed by his arms. She wiggled closer to him, feeling as if her face would break from the smile she had on.  
  
She took a few moments to bury her face in the cloak, just to breathe him in entirely. If he let her keep it, she could smell him whenever she felt like it.  
  
"What're you doing?" Jimmy chuckled looking at her with an amused eyebrow cocked.  
  
"MMM, you just smell so good," She replied, still having the fabric pressed against her nose.  
  
"Do I now?"  
  
"Yes, but don't let it go to your head."  
  
"Cause it boosts my ego SO much to know that I have good hygiene," Jimmy couldn't help but retort with a laugh.  
  
Skye blushed and pushed his shoulder," Stop making fun of me."  
  
Jimmy burst into a fit of laughter at the pout Skye had on. Skye's porcelain skin, exquisite crimson eyes and delicate pink mouth just seemed to be at the opposite side of the spectrum compared to that cute pout. Skye was sophistication, from her raven hair that framed her face and cascaded down her back to end in a perfect 'v' to her pressed and immaculate uniform. To see a pout of all things on her usually serious demeanor was absolutely hilarious.  
  
"_Stop!"_ Skye demanded, shoving him harder.  
  
Jimmy shielded himself from the onslaught of abuse Skye was now throwing his way, laughing harder than ever. No amount of punches would derail Jimmy from his amusement, making Skye scowl even more.  
  
"You're so mean!" She exclaimed and wrenched herself free from his arms.  
  
"Awww," Jimmy chortled, trying to bring her back close.  
  
Skye swatted his attempts away, her arms crossed and a pout again on her lips," No, you just like to make fun of me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Skye. I couldn't help myself, you looked funny."  
  
"I look _funny!?"_ Skye cried, looking outraged. At the snort Jimmy made, Skye pointed an accusing finger at him," Don't start with me, mister. You're already in the cauldron as it is."  
  
Jimmy clapped a hand to his mouth, resisting the urge to continue his chuckles. Clearing his throat, he mustered up his best apologetic smile," I'm sorry."  
  
Skye huffed, but instantly melted as Jimmy kissed her cheek. She leaned into his body and let him kiss her again," You're lucky you're so cute."  
  
"Aw, you think I'm cute?" He joked with a smirk.  
  
"I've dated better," She replied. Upon seeing Jimmy's green eyes widen, she grinned." Joking."  
  
They squirmed in each others arms as a meek wrestling match followed. As it drifted away into another lazy hug, Jimmy said," So, we're dating?"  
  
Skye looked up at him," Well...yes...That is, if you want to."  
  
"Of course I do," Jimmy answered with a huge grin.  
  
"Ok, good. I was going to make you date me whether you liked it or not," Skye smirked as she brushed her fingertips up and down Jimmy's neck.  
  
Jimmy closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Skye's fingers on his skin. He wanted more, but it could wait. For now, he was content.  
  
"Jimmy...do you see us being anything other than school sweethearts?" Skye inquired, examining a patch of Jimmy's skin that melted into his coal hair.  
  
"Sure, I see us being a lot more than that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Skye snuggled her face into the warm dip of his neck and sighed," Tell me all about what you see."  
  
"Well..." Jimmy mumbled and pulled her closer against him." I see us both growing up and becoming successful. You'll be something grand, a Ministry official maybe or a Healer. I see your skills maturing beyond what anyone could've imagined."  
  
Skye smiled," What about you?"  
  
"I see me growing with you." He answered simply.  
  
"What else?"  
  
Jimmy hesitated. He knew very well what could happen next. After Hogwarts and their careers, came the inevitable. He could feel it this very second, swelling inside the deepest chambers of his heart. But should he say so? Would it be too soon? "Well, time can only tell...All I know is we'll be happy."  
  
Skye peered up at him," Promise?"  
  
Jimmy reached up and wove his hand through hers and kissed the top of it," Promise."  
  
Skye, pleased with this, snuggled back into his warmth and stayed like that until some students interrupted them by approaching them. She would've preferred to stay in Jimmy's embrace, but it was too risky. Those students had been Slytherins, but not just any Slytherins. They were the batch whose parents were Death-Eaters. She wasn't ready yet to bring Mr. Jimmy Potter home to meet the folks, if ever at all. It was best to keep him a secret from her father's entourage. It was best, and most of all, safe. Skye pecked Jimmy's lips one last time, then walked off in the opposite direction he was taking. She didn't know if all Jimmy saw in their future was true or not, but she had to hope. It was all she had. Maybe it was enough that she had aided the hero, instead of the villain. Maybe she had altered her fate just by letting herself fall for Jimmy. She wasn't evil, Jimmy caring for her the way he does was proof of that. So, maybe she WAS going to be happy after all. The good guys always win, anyways. And she was one of the good guys now. Satisfied with the debate she had had in her mind, Skye sauntered happily down to dinner. She was good and Jimmy would take care of her. Yes, yes her future was very clear now. 


	23. The Quiet Before the Storm

Weeeeee!!! Another chapter!!!

* * *

"Clear your mind."  
  
Skye chewed on her lip, twisting her hand in her fist. _Yeah, clear my mind, cause THAT'S so simple with you breathing on my neck like that_. Nonetheless, Skye tried to wipe her head of all thought, including the tingles coursing over her skin.  
  
"Take a deep breath and let go of all your emotions."  
  
_Easier said than done_.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
She nodded and tensed her body, anxiously waiting for what was coming.  
  
"On three..."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"One-...Two-...._Legilimens_!"  
  
Skye saw visions of her life flash before her eyes. Herself as a little girl, crying into her mother's shoulder after a nightmare; a group of kids teasing her cause of her pale skin; several men dressed in black cloaks whisking past her as she stood, puzzled, by her crib; a boy with short raven hair grinning wickedly at her as she blushed like mad. _No! Not that!  
_  
"Stop!"  
  
Skye popped open her eyes to find herself sprawled out on the ground, panting. Her ankle hurt horribly as she carefully pushed herself to her feet. Looking up at a muffled groan, she immediately smiled guiltily. "Are you ok?"  
  
Jimmy shot her a scowl, nursing his scratched cheek," Yanno, you're lucky I ducked. That Severing Charm could've hacked off my entire face."  
  
"And what a loss _that_ would've been," Harry said with a smile.  
  
Skye enjoyed watching them banter back and forth for a few minutes. The famous Potters. Brave, loyal, true and incredibly touchy about their looks. The Slytherin giggled to herself as it looked as if Jimmy were ready to hack Harry's own head off, without use of a spell.  
  
It was already a week into April, two into her Occulmency lessons, and far longer than she liked for the Order of the Phoenix to stall before attacking Voldemort. Somewhere along the line, she had stopped referring to the Dark Lord as her dad, separating the man who had aided in her birth from the merciless monster that had killed her boyfriend's parents. It was easier that way. To see him as a generic villain as apposed to what he really was. He was evil and as long as he was alive, she would be as well. It was her curse, handed down from her Dark Arts obsessed father. But she would free herself of the fate he had burdened upon her. She would breathe free, if it was the last thing she ever did.  
  
"Ugh! Lets just call it a night," Harry grumbled, pushing himself from the stool he had been perched atop.  
  
"What's the rush?" Jimmy inquired, his cheek now healed.  
  
"As much as I absolutely LOVE being in the dark, dank dungeons feeling my very soul being sucked from me, we need to get going," Harry replied.  
  
"What for?" Jimmy asked, examining the slash in his shirt made from one of Skye's earlier attacks.  
  
"We're not Prefects, Jim. And even if Ron and Malfoy are patrolling, there're still five other Prefects out there right now, not to mention teachers. I don't think they'd appreciate seeing us stretching our popularity anymore then we already have," Harry answered before flicking his wand at the stool and mumbling," _Evanesco_."  
  
"Yeah, it_ is_ pretty late, and I'm exhausted," Skye put in, slipping her wand inside her skirt's waistband.  
  
"See, there you go. C'mon, Jim. I still have my essay to do for Potions," Harry said starting off down the dark hallway towards the staircase that would lead them up to the main dungeon corridors.  
  
"Go on ahead, I'm gonna walk Skye back to her dorm. Just incase."  
  
Harry looked at him skeptically at first, then nodded and continued on alone. As soon as he disappeared up the dimly lit staircase, Skye turned into Jimmy's body and walked with him towards the Slytherin dormitories.  
  
"How sweet of you to escort me to my door," She teased, snuggling her face into his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her.  
  
"My pleasure," He mumbled with a smile, softly kissing her hair.  
  
"Do you think he suspects?"  
  
"Harry's a smart guy, but when it comes to matters of the heart, he's as oblivious as they come."  
  
Skye giggled tucking a loose strand of hair out of her face," In other words, no."  
  
"Right." Jimmy replied." I still hate that I can't tell him about us."  
  
Skye sighed," Its necessary. He just wouldn't understand."  
  
"But what's to understand? I care about you, you care about me. Plain and simple."  
  
Skye frowned, knowing Jimmy would make it harder than it already was," Look, we just can't tell anyone. Its better if NO one knows, then we can be certain nobody else will find out, particularly Voldemort."  
  
Jimmy muttered something under his breath, and then exhaled heavily.  
  
She knew it was difficult. Everyday she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that she was loved. She wanted to rub it in all her classmates' faces that she belonged to Jimmy Potter, this fabulous, unbelievably popular good guy. She wasn't the cruel Slytherin they thought she was cause she had Jimmy to prove it wrong. Skye desperately wanted the world to know that Jimmy was hers and that they were in lo-...With a sigh, she looped her arm around his waist, bringing him closer," God, I am SO tired."  
  
"Yeah, we went at it pretty hard today. You were particularly adamant on training. Anything wrong?" Jimmy inquired as they took a slender staircase off to the side that lead straight to the Slytherin dormitories, gladly taking the subject change.  
  
"I...No...I mean...well...I suppose," Skye stammered, squeezing closer to him in the small space of the stairwell.  
  
"Spill."  
  
Skye sighed. It was close to impossible to hide anything from him, no matter how hard she fought. But, she knew very well she never tried really. It always felt better to talk with Jimmy about whatever was wrong instead of keeping it to herself. She had someone to gripe to and she was going to use it to her fullest advantage." I'm just scared is all."  
  
"About your father?"  
  
Skye grimaced," Yes...I feel like he's just around the corner, waiting for me...I-I had another nightmare last night.."  
  
"So that's why you looked so tired. I was wondering about that," Jimmy said with a frown.  
  
"He had found out about us...they all did..." Skye muttered, leading them down another corridor.  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
Skye lowered her eyes, feeling tears well behind them," He-He killed Harry.. then you...And the Order killed _me_..."  
  
Jimmy stayed silent for several minutes, making Skye all the more nervous. Silence was not apart of Jimmy Potter's personality. Looking up at him, she gently rubbed his chest to get his attention.  
  
As if waking from a trance, Jimmy put on the slightest of smiles and gazed down at her," At least Harry went first."  
  
Skye couldn't help how her lips twitched," Its not a laughing matter, Jimmy. I'm scared that it'll happen."  
  
Jimmy sighed and stopped. Pulling her in front of him, he grasped her hands in his and stared at her steadily," I won't let that happen, ok? Its just not your fate, Skye. "  
  
"But how do you know that?" Skye inquired gripping his hands tighter.  
  
" I don't..All I know is that I care for you and I won't let anyone hurt you as long as I'm alive to fight."  
  
He looked so sincere, so genuine. It always killed her in someway to see how pure his heart really was. "Likewise."  
  
Jimmy smiled as she slowly closed the distance between their lips. Her breath puffed on his mouth softly as her hand slid up his neck, pulling him closer. Jimmy held his breath, anticipating the moment her lips met his.  
  
"_JIMMY!"_  
  
Jimmy and Skye jumped from their skins, spinning around towards the opposite end of the hall.  
  
"J-JIMMY!!" A figure was advancing towards them, slow but steady. It seemed to be coming from the direction of the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Jimmy squinted past the torches lining the corridor," Who's there?"  
  
The brunette's blood went frigid as the air in his lungs left him. Staggering forward then collapsing into a heap of blood and shredded Hogwarts robes, was Draco Malfoy. Jimmy scrambled to his side, quickly pulling him to sit up and lean against his chest," _Draco?_ DRACO!"  
  
Skye kneeled in front of the two boys, reaching up to steady her fellow Slytherin's head," What happened?"  
  
" Sly-slytherins...tried to...to k-kill ...m-m-me..." He stammered, wincing at the effort of breathing.  
  
Jimmy's eyes met with Skye's in a brief moment of fear before returning to his injured friend," Who was it exactly? Do you remember?"  
  
"N-no...Got m-me from...from behind...D-didn't s-see.."  
  
"Did they say anything to you about why they did this?" Jimmy questioned as Skye tore off Draco's sleeve that had been hanging on by a thread, then tied it round a gash in his forearm.  
  
"B-betrayal...W-we betrayed them.."  
  
"_We_?" Jimmy pressed on, feeling in his robes for his wand.  
  
"We..."Draco repeated then paused, taking a huge amount of energy just to swallow, then slowly rose his eyes to Skye's." _We_..."  
  
Jimmy's eyes shot up to Skye, seeing her face grow paler, if it was even possible. At the feel of Draco's head slumping onto his shoulder, the Gryffindor tensed with held in panic and summoned up all of his courage. He was a Gryffindor afterall. Harry wasn't the only one who could play hero...He hoped. Jimmy shifted Draco around and got to his feet, lifting his friend's limp body with him. "We have to find Harry."  
  
Skye nodded and hurried alongside him as he ran as fast as he could with Draco's weight in his arms, towards a secret passageway. Within minutes, they broke out onto the main staircase, the newfound light making their eyes ache.  
  
"Shouldn't we go to Madame Pomfrey first?" Skye asked as she panted to keep up. Even though he was burdened down with another person, Jimmy still moved incredibly fast.  
  
"No, thats the first place they'd look." Jimmy replied shortly, wasting no more breath on the subject.  
  
Turning sharply round the corner, Jimmy took the stairs three at a time. Once he got out onto the hallway that led to the Gryffindor dorms, he sprinted with all his might. His muscles were screaming as he pushed them past their limit. Even though he looked it, Draco wasn't light, far from it. So by the time Jimmy screeched to a halt in front of the Pink lady, his form was trembling. "_Pixies_!"  
  
The Pink Lady gave him a calculating look, eyeing Skye suspiciously, but swung forward nonetheless.  
  
Harry looked up in a start as his brother came tumbling inside, an unconscious boy in his arms. He sprinted over, Ron at his heels, as Jimmy fell to his knees in exhaustion, his arms still cradling the boy protectively.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped as his green eyes widened."What happened?" Harry whispered unnecessarily. The entire common room was now surrounding them, everyone mumbling concerns to one another.  
  
"He was attacked," Skye answered, feeling incredibly out of place surrounded by Gryffindors. Her only ally was passed out at the moment, leaving her alone to take the full brunt of all the glaring eyes.  
  
Harry looked up, startled to see Skye apart of this," By who? What for?"  
  
"Some Death-Eater protégés...They believe we betrayed them," She answered calmly though her body was shaking like mad.  
  
Harry frowned as Ron guided Malfoy onto his back and tucked a pillow beneath his head.  
  
"These wounds are serious, Harry," Ron commented, eyeing the Slytherin over.  
  
"We can't take him to Pomfrey, they might be waiting for the chance when he's alone,same goes for Skye," Jimmy huffed, gratefully taking a glass of water from a third year girl.  
  
"Then they'll stay here," Harry stated, then rounded on the din of protest."We can't very well send them out on their own."  
  
"They're _SLYTHERINS_, Harry. They don't belong here," Seamus said, his usually rosy face now pale.  
  
"If those Death-Eaters are after them, they probably have good reason," A Sixth year boy chimed in.  
  
"Send them back to their dorms and let THEM deal with their own problems," A Fourth year girl spat.  
  
At this, Ron leapt to his feet, his ears and cheeks as red as his hair," Why you good for nothing little FECKS! If _we_ were in trouble, wouldn't you hope that any of the other houses would take us in!?"  
  
"They would, except for Slytherin," Seamus retorted savagely.  
  
"Why should we be nice to them when they're nothing but bloody rotten gits?" Dean asked sharply.  
  
"Because these two risked their lives to help the fight against Voldemort...Which is more than I can say about any of you," Harry spoke up suddenly, his frame trembling with rage. All eyes turned on the Potter as he got to his feet," Malfoy and Skye have put their necks on the line when they very well knew what would happen to them if anyone found out about what they've done...Malfoy luckily got away before he had to pay the price for his betrayal, but next time neither of them won't be so lucky...So, who cares what house they're in? This is bigger than stupid houses or school rivalries...There's a war going on and if you all are too fucking blind to see that, then...well...I'm ashamed to call myself a Gryffindor."  
  
A hush rippled over the crowd, eyes averted in guilt and shock at Harry's harsh words. Gently picking up the limp blonde, Harry shoved past those he once called friends as he made his way to his room. Jimmy paced after him, Skye following in like and Ron brought up the rear.  
  
The entire Gryffindor Common Room remained silent the rest of that night, a heavy cloud of shame hanging over everyone's' hearts. 


	24. Revelations

Hullo!

Its me again! YAY for you! Lots happening in this chapter, so stay alert. Happy times are here again!! ::dances, exits stage left::

**Heart and Mind**: Haha! 3 in the morning?? Don't worry hun, we've ALL done it. Didn't suspect Skye as Voldy's daughter? Now, THAT was sorta shocking. But its ok. I don't think most people relate the red eyes thing to Moldymort. But, you COULD say it was part of a tragic family history...Anyways, thanks for the compliment. As for 'Mione and the Veil ::cackles evilly and scurries away to the laboratory::

**HoofsTails Gal:** Ok ok, we had a deal I suppose. And a deal's a deal. Since I simply cannot BEAR to suffer another innocent person's demise. You wouldn't believe the statistics on suicide chair jumpers...Wooooo...it boggles the mind...

**skittles-07**: ::creeps out of bomb shelter and dusts himself off:: Ok then. Just so you know, I wasn't only hiding from you...The sky is liable to collapse at any moment and I was simply practicing my flee and panic routine. I think I got it down. But I DO appreciate your forgiveness. And I'm also glad that you're approving of the Harry-to-Jimmy ratio I've been working on. Now, as for Harry finding out about Jimmy and Skye...I mean, COME ON, the boy's not THAT dense. He might not be romance-savvy, but he's got eyes. He already knows something big is going on between Jimmy and Skye, he's just in lovely Denial Land. YAY Denial Land!

* * *

She was fighting again. You would think after the past several failed attempts, she'd give up already. But no, she was struggling against the spell once more. Her hands clenched as she visibly fought an internal battle. It was amusing actually, to see how she miserably tried to break free. But it was fruitless, he knew that. Her eyes shimmered in the dim light as she inevitably accepted defeat.  
  
She had determination; he'd give her that. But it wouldn't be enough. She was too valuable an asset to allow him to lose control over her. Besides, she reminded him of '_her'_. She would have to do until he could have his little one at his side once more.  
  
Draconus Malfoy's treachery was a great loss, but he felt confident that his followers' sons were taking care of that situation. All was coming together, all was falling into place. He needed but one more piece of the puzzle.  
  
Reaching out, he ran his translucent, spindly fingers through the mass of bushy brown hair. She spasmed and before he could react, clutched his hand and forced a blast of her power from her fingertips straight to his brain.  
  
She managed to scream a single word through his thoughts before he struck her down in a fit of rage. Kicking aside her quivering body, he readjusted his cloak and frowned in spite of himself.  
She had somehow managed to channel her raw energy, without a wand, to expel her cry.

Amazing.

Pulling out his wand, he aimed it at the whimpering girl," I hope that was worth it."  
  
And with that, he watched happily as she writhed in pain. 

--------

"**_HARRY!!"_**  
  
Harry jolted upright with a gasp. He quickly looked around himself, the spike of panic thumping at his mind. He reached up and shoved his raven hair from his eyes, realizing he was covered in sweat. His scar was throbbing like mad, searing through his skull and stabbing at his brain. Voldemort was happy, the emotion washing over his senses like a warm bath were pretty hard to miss. But he was also worried, and Harry knew exactly why. For that brief span of time, he had seen through the Dark Lord's eyes. Perhaps the man was growing far too confident or perhaps he had simply gotten foolish and let his guard down. Either way, Harry had been able to use Legilimency to enter Voldemort's mind, seeing the sight he had been dreading for over a year now. He was both relieved yet terrified at what he discovered; Hermione was alive, but beginning to give up.  
  
It lifted the tiniest of weights from his heart, giving him more reason to confront the Dark Lord. Hermione needed his help. Now that he knew she was more or less alright, he just HAD to save her. The ache was gnawing away at him as he unsteadily rose to his feet from the corner of the bed.  
  
He exhaled shakily and glanced round his room through the darkness. Malfoy was still unconscious on the bed, and it looked as if someone had put fresh bandages on his various wounds while Harry was using the spell. Harry held back a shudder at the sight of how pale Malfoy looked, almost dead like. Turning his head, he saw Ron was fast asleep in the armchair, his arms hanging over the side as he snored. Seamus and Dean were on the carpet, back-to-back, and obviously asleep. Skye had herself between Jimmy's nightstand and the chair Ron was snoozing in, a blanket tightly wrapped around her as she dozed as well.  
  
Harry frowned; there was one person aside from himself that was refusing sleep. Walking over quietly, Harry leaned against the wall besides the window where Jimmy stood, arms crossed, face set as he lost himself in deep thought.  
  
Only when Harry sighed did Jimmy seem to notice he had company.  
  
"Oh, hiya Harry," He mumbled, his voice hoarse.  
  
Harry examined his brother closer, seeing frown lines etched into his youthful skin. The boy's eyes looked puffy, his complexion several shades paler than the moonlight already made it. His hair lay exhaustedly limp. His lips looked badly swollen, as if all night he kept biting them, forcing back any sound that dared pass them," You look horrible."  
  
Jimmy scoffed softly," Gee, thanks. You always were such a morale booster."  
  
Harry sighed and shifted his weight against the wall," I'm serious."  
  
Jimmy's eyes floated down from the night sky, onto somewhere on the lawn," I couldn't sleep."  
  
"He'll be alright, Jim. We fixed him up better than Pomfrey could've. He'll be back to his old self by morning."  
  
"Thats not the point, Harry," Jimmy retorted, his eyes filling with even more sorrow.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It wouldn't have happened in the first place had we not brought him into this."  
  
Harry sighed," Malfoy's a big boy, he knew what he was getting himself into. And he willingly went along with it anyway."  
  
Jimmy's shoulders slumped a bit," We've put him in danger though...What if we lose him?"  
  
Harry gently rubbed his brother's shoulder blade," We won't. Malfoy can take care of himself. He'd probably be shooting fire out the ears if he heard the way you're talking about him."  
  
"But he's our responsibility..."  
  
Harry frowned, easing his hand back. Jimmy looked far too pained at Malfoy's attack than any of the others. "Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
Jimmy stared with shimmering eyes out at the lawn, his mouth staying immobile.  
  
"Jimmy..." Harry started, hoping his assumption was wrong." Do you have any..._FEELINGS _for Malfoy that I should know about?"  
  
Jimmy turned his eyes to his brother, making the breath leave Harry's body.  
  
"Oh god, you _DON'T_ do you?" Harry asked frantically.  
  
"**No** you moron," Jimmy mumbled.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, letting his heart rate drop back down. But the continuing look of grief still plastered on his twin's face didn't ease his anxiety. _Oh please God, let my suspicions be wrong_." Jimmy...what is it?"  
  
"I...I can't...I promised." He murmured.  
  
"Promised who?"  
  
"I can't, Harry. I can't tell anyone...We swore," Jimmy muttered, sliding one hand up onto his own shoulder.  
  
"Who's '_we_' ?" Harry pressed.  
  
Jimmy's gaze fluttered down and landed on the sleeping form of Skye.  
  
Harry wrinkled his forehead, looking from Jimmy to Skye and back again, a growing sense of dread building rapidly in his gut.  
  
"She's in great danger...and I just made it worse," He whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
His mind wasn't as sturdy as he would've liked, everything reeling around in dizzying circles. He had no control. He was at the beck and call of fate. But there was something he COULD control. And right now, he needed to release it. He wanted Harry to know before anything happened to either of them. With the way things were going, who knew if he'd ever get the chance later. " Skye was working closer to Voldemort than you think."  
  
Harry stirred uneasily," How close is close?"  
  
Jimmy looked at his brother," Remember that riddle Cienna gave you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's it."  
  
Harry blanched," _What?"_  
  
"Her name's Skye Riddle, Harry. **SHE** was the answer."  
  
"B-but...How can that be?"  
  
"Look at it all, Harry...Everything we needed to know, she answered for us. She told us exactly what we needed to hear...She was the answer to everything," Jimmy replied, looking astray once again.  
  
The flustered Potter stumbled for words. _'The answer lies in the Riddle_.' So, the key to everything had been right under his nose. Cienna was right, he had everything he needed to defeat the Dark Lord in the form of Skye. She had knowledge of almost everything, including Voldemort's exact location. She probably even know all the whereabouts of the entire Death-Eater force. "So...wow..." Then something dawned on him," Wait, did you say Riddle?"  
  
"Mmhmm.."  
  
"But...hang on..." The connection snapped into place inside Harry's brain, making his heart plummet into his toes." Skye _RIDDLE_? And she's Voldemort's closest ally?"  
  
"Yes..." Jimmy replied. He didn't need to look over to see Harry's dismayed face," She's Voldemort's daughter."  
  
Harry felt his throat close up, lodging out any further words.  
  
Jimmy then finally met his eyes with his brother's, tears gliding down his face," And...And I love her." 

------

Harry rubbed the stitch between his eyes, feeling the cool air waft onto his neck through the slightly opened window. Sunlight was streaking through the drawn curtains, informing him that he'd dozed off. Like a heavy slap, the night flashed back into his mind. Again, his stomach churned as his heart panged.  
  
His brother was in love with Skye Riddle, the spawn of the wizarding world's mortal enemy. The offspring of the monster that had killed his parents without mercy. The daughter of everything he loathed in this world. A _POTTER_ with a _RIDDLE_. It had to be some cosmic joke... The irony was simply too much to bear.  
  
How could Jimmy be so _STUPID_? Falling in love with the enemy! What was he thinking?!  
  
Looking over, Harry saw Ron stirring in his seat and bit back a sound when he shifted his eyes and met with Skye's. Her blood-red stare sent a shiver through his spine. How did they know Voldemort wasn't looking right out at them through her? How could Jimmy put himself, and everyone else, in such a horrible situation?  
  
"Mornin'," Skye whispered quietly, getting to her feet.  
  
"Morning," Harry said back curtly. He watched her, suspicious of her every move now. Seamus and Dean were still snoring, Ron stirring slightly just to get comfortable again, and Malfoy still out cold, so it left just the two of them awake since Jimmy had long been gone.  
  
"We need to talk." 

Skye nodded and followed him as he led them over to his bed. He crawled onto it and drew the curtains soon as she had settled herself at the foot of the mattress. Waving a silencing charm over his four-poster, he rounded on her. "Jimmy told me the truth last night." Harry blurted immediately." He told me who you are."  
  
Skye's skin tone paled, almost matching the white of her eyes," D-did he?"  
  
"Yes...Now, I know he trusts you without question, but I'm a different matter."  
  
"All of a sudden," She spat.  
  
Harry frowned," What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that its forgivable to be in _ties_ with the Dark Lord, but not be his _daughter?"_  
  
"You grew up with the man. His genes are yours. His cruelty is in your -**blood**-. Hell, for all we know, he's watching me right as we speak because of you."  
  
Skye's cheeks regained their lost color, and then some," For your information, I didn't grow up with him! My mother brought me up because, incase you've forgotten, he had fled for his life after you sucked his powers from him."  
  
"That's no excuse. You're with him now. You were doing his bidding most of this year."  
  
"Only because he would've killed me and my mother otherwise...But its not the life that I want!"  
  
"What do you want then, pray tell?"  
  
"I want Jimmy!"  
  
Both brunettes were snapped into silence, shocked at the words that had escaped Skye's mouth. Harry scowled at Skye's ruffled face. Suddenly, a rush of protective instincts kicked in," Well, you can't have him."  
  
Skye shot him a dirty look," Who are _you_? His keeper?"  
  
" I'm his **brother**, which is more or less the same thing," He spat.  
  
"Jimmy is a grown man, he can decide for himself what to do about me. And OBVIOUSLY, he wants to be with me."  
  
"How could you possibly know that?" Harry seethed, growing impatient with her confident attitude. How could they not realize what a bad idea this was? How could they not see how dangerous the situation's become?  
  
"Because he's had me for the past four weeks."  
  
Harry felt as if he'd been slapped. Jimmy had kept this a secret for almost a _month_?! He'd gone behind everyone's back and made chummy with the enemy? "Why that bloody lying bas-"  
  
"Don't you DARE Harry Potter!" Skye yelled angrily, her eyes flashing." We kept this a secret because I KNEW how you would react. Jimmy wanted to tell you, right from the beginning, but it was ME who said no. And I was right to hesitate, look at you." Her gaze eyed him over with disgust," Some savior. Can't even let his own brother fall in love."  
  
"Its not LOVE! Its _LUST_!" He exclaimed, veins throbbing in his head.  
  
"Its _LOVE_, Potter. We love each other and we'll keep seeing one another whether you approve or not!" Skye screamed before leaping from the bed.  
  
Harry scrambled out from the curtains, glaring daggers at her retreating back," _**Fine!**_ Fuck his brains out for all I care! _THIS WON'T END HAPPILY_!" Harry exhaled shakily, adrenaline still pulsing through his body as Skye slammed the door shut. Turning round, he saw every pair of eyes awake and shocked.  
  
Ron walked over to him, a curious but cautious look in his eye," What was that all about?"  
  
Harry flicked his hand at the matter and mumbled," Nothing, forget it." He then walked to Malfoy's side and went to work on changing the blood-soaked bandages.

-----

God, it hurts so badly. No one had ever hurt her as much as Harry just did. She had to find Jimmy. She just HAD to fling herself into his strong arms and hear him tell her it'd be alright, that Harry would accept them and be happy for them. She knew Harry disliked her, but nothing could've prepared her for his livid reproach and flat out disapproval.  
  
She loved Jimmy with all of her heart and soul, wasn't that enough for him? She would care and honor Harry's twin for as long as Jimmy wanted her, how could he disapprove of that? Hadn't he loved Hermione Granger? Cienna Parker? Didn't he know how hard it was to keep from the person he loved? How could Harry say those things?  
Unable to proceed further, Skye crumpled against the wall, vaguely aware of all the gawking eyes around her. Where was Jimmy? She needed her Jimmy.  
  
"_Skye?"_  
  
Skye whipped her gaze up, Jimmy making his way through the crowd to get to her, a look of utter fright on his face. Fresh tears plummeted down her face as she leapt to her feet and tumbled into his embrace," Jimmy! Oh god, Jimmy!"  
  
He fastened his arms around her trembling form, gently stroking her back to soothe her hysterical sobs. He frowned hard, feeling his heart pang at how badly Skye was crying, and that he didn't know how to fix it. Glancing up, he saw a huge throng of students staring shamelessly at the couple, looks of both shock and disgust on their faces.  
  
"Get going, there's nothing to see here," He hissed at them. Upon their reluctance, he barked," _MOVE!"_  
That got the people moving alright, scrambling each way just to get out of range of any spells Jimmy might sic on them. With a sigh, Jimmy pulled Skye protectively closer."Shhh, its ok..."  
  
"No...No its not..." She groaned into his chest, balling up his robes in her fists. "Harry confronted me this morning...God, he _HATES_ me! He really _HATES_ me!"  
  
Jimmy buried his face in her hair, at a loss of words.  
  
"I just wanted to love you. Thats it, thats all..."Skye shook with racking sobs, pushing herself tighter against the brunette.  
  
"I know ...I know," He murmured into her soft raven hair.  
  
"Harry's never going to let me be with you in peace, is he? None of them are," Skye asked miserably.  
  
Jimmy faltered, not knowing exactly how to answer that.  
  
Skye peered up at him, her eyes glittering the sunlight that was streaming in above her head," Do you truly believe we should be together?"  
  
Jimmy smiled a little._ That one was definitely easy_." Of course."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He blinked," _Why_?"  
  
"Yes, _**why?**_ "  
  
"Because..." Jimmy knew very well why, but it was having a hard time traveling from his heart to his mouth." Because, Skye...I...I love you."  
Jimmy held his breath, waiting for the initial shock to wash from Skye's face. Like a cascade of warm water, her smile washed away any previous doubt.  
  
She leaned and gave him the gentlest of kisses, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Pulling away, she pressed her forehead against his," I'm glad you said that."  
  
"Why?" He mumbled against her mouth.  
  
"Because...makes it easier to say it back," Skye answered with a grin. "God, I love you Jimmy Potter."  
  
Jimmy smiled a toothy grin, hugging her closer," I don't care what anyone says, especially Harry...Anything that feels this good, is meant to be."  
  
Skye reached up and cradled her lover's cheek, "And this definitely feels good..." 

------

Harry paced back and forth, his hands clenched behind his back. He'd been gone awhile...Too long. What if something happened to him? What if he was captured? That meant it was Harry's fault. He forced the boy to leave in the first place. He hadn't been supportive. Harry cringed as the full reality of the situation hit him. Jimmy had been reaching out to him. He could now recall the look that had baffled him earlier, clear as day in his brother's eyes. All Jimmy wanted was Harry's support, and Harry shot him down like a dead bird. Jimmy had trusted his brother enough to disobey Skye's wishes and tell him that they were together. And what did he do? He spat it back in his face and made Skye's accusations precisely true. He DID hurt Jimmy cause of their pairing...And now, cause of that, Jimmy could be lying somewhere hurt ,or worse...He could be in the hands of the devil himself, Voldemort.  
  
Harry gave an involuntary shutter.  
  
"He's probably down at the Great Hall, getting dinner," Ron offered, watching Harry from his perch at the foot of the bed.  
  
"No such luck, we just checked and no Jimmy," Seamus replied as he walked in flanked by Neville and Dean.  
  
"He's been gone all day, along with Skye...I'm really getting worried," Ron said, wringing his hands nervously.  
  
"Why did he take off in the first place? I would think he wouldn't leave Malfoy's side for anything," Dean commented, sinking into a chair.  
  
"It was my fault," Harry muttered.  
  
All eyes looked puzzled at the brunette.  
  
Harry sighed, his gaze somewhere on the carpet," He came to me with a huge secret and I threw it back in his face...I mean, even though I kinda already knew, well, HALF of it anyway, since I never would've guessed for the other half. But even so, I had a feeling I knew the entire truth, even if I didn't let myself believe- " Harry stopped himself. Taking a deep breath, he continued,'I wouldn't be surprised if he was at Voldemort's side right now, plotting to kill me."  
  
"What secret was it?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Well, it was-"  
  
"Us."  
  
The six boys turned their gazes upon the couple outlined in the doorway, hand in hand.  
  
Seamus's stomach turned as Dean's jaw dropped. Neville looked dumbfounded as Ron's ears turned their infamous red. Harry looked ashamed while only Draco seemed to be taking the sight well...Oddly well...So well, in fact, that he was smiling.  
  
" Thought so," He said with a smirk.  
  
Harry rounded on him," _You KNEW_!?"  
  
"Course I knew. I got EYES, don't I?"  
  
"So do I, but you decided to just keep it to yourself and not bother telling ME? " Harry exclaimed, more ashamed of himself than before.  
  
"It wasn't my secret to tell, Potter. If Jimmy and Skye didn't want anyone to know, then it certainly wasn't my place to tell ," Draco retorted indignantly."  
  
"All of a sudden you're polite and courteous," Ron muttered, his cheeks taking on the same red tone.  
  
"Well, at least I didn't shoot off my rocker making them feel worse off than I know they already do!" He shot back.  
  
"Well, SORRY for reacting like a human being!" Harry cried.  
  
"If you could call yourself that after stabbing your BROTHER in the back," Draco hissed, the classic Slytherin scowl burning in his silver eyes." For Merlin's sake, Potter. I act more like the chap's brother than _you_ do!"  
  
Harry's temper rose almost instantly," Why you bleeding-"  
  
"_STOP!"_  
  
The Gryffindors and Slytherin jumped, turning at Skye's scream.  
  
"We didn't want this to happen!" She yelled, her body trembling." We didn't want our love to cause a fight..."  
  
Jimmy drew her closer against him as she buried her face in his chest, sobbing. "I don't want us breaking apart because of my love life...So, grow up and just accept that I can take care of myself. You can accept us or not, I just don't want another word of hostility because of my decision or I'll hex you all into a lifetime of impotence."  
  
Draco seemed the only one who quickly complied," Alright."  
  
Ron looked at Harry hesitantly, then exchanged glances with the others. Harry wasn't giving any indicator of what their reactions should be. Ron looked at them skeptically, truly seeing how much their arguing was tearing up the couple, and stood up offering Jimmy a friendly clap on the shoulder," I surrender then. Merlin knows your spells aren't a thing to be trifled with."  
  
Jimmy smiled weakly, receiving words of reassurance from the others. But there was only one he was truly waiting for.  
  
As if he knew he was being thought of, Harry looked up into his twin's eyes. Those eyes were so much like his own, the same glints of hazel speckled throughout the deep emerald. The same strength, same courage, same resolve. But what lay beyond that green made the two infinitely different. Jimmy walked on the edge and enjoyed it whereas the world tended to be black and white for Harry. As much as he wished he could watch over Jimmy and make sure nothing ever happened to him, Harry knew he couldn't. Jimmy would always be Jimmy and there was nothing he could do about that. With a deep sigh, Harry whispered, "Its ok, Jim."  
  
Jimmy nodded with a smile that said all that raced through his body that very moment. Skye lifted her head from Jimmy's chest and sniffled as the unscathed Potter rubbed her back and his twin gave her an apologetic smile.  
  
"You know, we have enough problems without turning on each other," Draco said as he sat up in bed.

"Speaking of problems, I wanted to talk to you all about that," Harry stated, crossing the room to stand in front of Jimmy. "I don't think we should wait. Its obvious Voldemort -_stop that Seamus_-, is right on our heels. He's not kidding around anymore. He's killed countless victims already and he's not going to stop until I confront him."  
  
All was silent at this until Jimmy dislodged himself from Skye and stepped up to his brother," I agree. Its about time we stopped running and faced HIM for once. I say we settle this once and for all. Tonight."  
  
Harry couldn't help the swell of gratitude, even though the rest of his friends' faces were appalled.  
  
"I understand if some of you aren't willing to come. After all, this is my battle and mine alone...I'd actually feel better if I knew you were all safe," Harry spoke to the group of ashen-faced boys.  
  
"I made you a promise a year ago that I'd stay with you till the end, and I still intend on going through with it," Draco stated, slowly getting up from the sunken sheets. He smoothed out his silvery disheveled hair and pulled on his cloak over the borrowed Gryffindor robes.  
  
"I'm with you too, mate. Seven years of friendship, its the least I can do," Ron chimed in, grimly tossing the sides of his cloak behind him.  
  
"My parents didn't get tortured into insanity just to see their only son not want to stand up for whats right," Neville said forcefully, standing more straight and braver than he felt.  
  
Jimmy looked over, seeing the apprehension on Seamus and Dean's faces," You two go straight to Dumbledore and tell him where we've gone. He'll know what to do with that information."  
  
The two boys nodded firmly, then fled the room.  
  
"He's my father, I have to face him if I ever want a chance at a normal life," Skye muttered, her hands clenched in white fists.  
  
"Then thats that...Lets go before we lose our nerve," Ron put in, his voice wavering on its old high tone.  
  
Harry, Jimmy, Ron, Neville, Draco and Skye gathered their wands and cloaks, then sprinted from the Gryffindor Tower in a rush of adrenaline and fear. This was it. No more hiding. No more running. This was it. The final battle was rapidly approaching and the six teenagers welcomed it with open arms.


	25. Confronting The Demons

Hullo,

It is I, the Earl of Immensely Depressedylvania. Now, I have to say, I was most despondent about the recent review I've gotten. So much infact, that I took a sort of hiatus to get over the assault of the bad review. What with worrying over my test in Anatomy, refurnishing the run-down bathroom in my house, screwing up in Psych so I now remember horrible memories I originally blocked out and having massive blowouts with my ex-best friend and girlfriend...It wasn't a good weekend for me. So, in regards to the review, I'll try to be as rational as I can be while discussing the issues at hand, without taking out most of my anger on the reviewer. Though I AM decidedly angry at this point still. Anyways. Moving on.

**hessian**: Weren't expecting Malfoy to get attacked, huh? I thought that scenerio is at the back of every good Harry Potter fan's mind...Must just be me ..

**eeediot101**: I know huh! BAD gryffindors! Bad bad!

**skittles-07: **Why do I worry you? ::lip twitches:: Denial Land is quite lovely in the spring as a matter of fact. Onto the nitty gritty...I worked on Jimmy playing a lesser role in the last chapter, but hey, no ones perfect, least of all me. And I didn't play out Jimmy and Skye's relationship. They JUST got together, of course its gonna be all rainbows and butterflies, haven't you ever been in love? As for Harry not understanding, I THOUGHT I explained his views on the issue pretty clearly. He doesn't approve because he knows its too dangerous. Skye is way too into Voldy's territory for it to be ANY kind of good for Jimmy. He's worried for his brother's safety, so I don't think he's being childish. Harry's incredibly protective of his friends and family, they're his WORLD. Might I bring up a certain task in a Triwizard Tournament. Ok, Harry's love life...Now, seriously...Obviously you've never lost a lover. But I have, so I know how this works. Harry just lost Cienna and Hermione simultaneously, there's no WAY he's going to let that happen again. And in order for him to never lose again, he's not going to gain. Its called a defense mechanism, all people who've lost loved ones go through it. Falling in love again is the farthest thing from Harry's mind right now. Now, the issue about the eyes. No, they weren't always red, but there's a reason behind the fact that SKYE has red eyes. Its not like I pulled it out of my ass now. But if you can't be patient enough to read about it in the upcoming chapter, then here's a hint : Why are Tom Riddle's eyes red to begin with?

Did that sound a bit too snappy? Sorry...my bad mood's leaking out...::retracts the claws::

**HoofsTails Gal**: You have no idea how much I love you. I really do. Hearing praise and humour amidst so much analytical criticism is nice. ::gives you a big fat cookie::

Onto the bloody Harry Potter Essay. heh.

**Bob33**: The big tamale and the reason for my turmoil. Senor Bob. Yanno, my former best friend's name was Bobby...Prolly why I disliked this review so much. ANYWAYS. I'm glad you liked my first story, but I honestly don't see why you don't like this one as well. Harry WAS out of character, YES, I know that. But it was on purpose. He's a teenager who just lost people EXTREMELY close to him, naturally he's gonna be off-balanced, teetering on cyncism and indifference. He's gone back to who he used to be because he got Jimmy. In Harry's mind, Jimmy was just karma's way of giving Harry a break (lose 2, gain 1). So, Harry relaxed a bit. But he ws NEVER a player, I don't know where you got that from. I NEVER wrote Harry as anything even close to a player. He's always been shy and reserved. Its the GIRLS who brought Harry out of his shell. As for JIMMY being a player, I think not. He's a FLIRT, yes, but not a player. I think all of you are completely forgetting Jimmy's origins here. He's from America, grew up in Miami, and has ALWAYS had and done whatever he wanted. Jimmy Potter is EXACTLY like his father (I didn't name him Jimmy for the hell of it yanno). So, if it seems like Jimmy's overshadowing Harry, thats cause he IS. Jimmy is incredibly flamboyant, so naturally he'd outshine modest Harry. Now...I didn't build Jimmy's character? Its already there, you just have to stop disliking him because he's the twin, and actually READ into him. He's an arrogant, mischevious, intelligent little bastard who possesses a room whenever he walks into it. As for him outshing EVERYONE, well, YEAH. He was taking advanced courses in Dunlap, of course he'd beat the pants out of everyone else in classes beneath his level.

::takes a deep breath::

NOW! Harry's rage towards Voldemort. It hasn't just gone away, its always been there. His rage drove him to devote himself to the Order in the beginning of the story.His rage drove him to close off everything and tear himself apart when no one was looking. But always traveling and mainly being on his own, Harry was ok with that. And its not like he was on a pleasure cruise while he was traveling with the Order. I assumed the reader would be able to sum up from the fact that he's traveling with AURORS and the ORDER OF THE PHOENIX, that it'd automatically include training. Its not like they, or he himself for that matter, would let him loaf around the whole time...Anyways.Soon as he got back to Hogwarts, it changed, cause he got Ron back. Harry walked back into his life, the way he left it before Cienna died, and he got a fresh perspective on things. You couldn't very well expect me to make him this moping pile of depression. Enough fics are done on that kinda Harry. I wanted mine to be more believable. Because no one on the face of this earth consumes himself 24/7 with his misery. NO ONE. Eventually, you're gonna forget, and have a few moments of enjoyment. But trust me, Harry's FAR from normal. He does change back, yes, just because he's reminded of what he's lost. But then everyone does that. As for Hermione...Ok, have you even READ the chapters? Hermione pops up a few times. Quick references, silent reveries, that sort of thing. Harry hasn't forgotten her, far from it. But if I didn't insert her enough, I'm sorry. I was angry at a friend who plays Hermione in a RPG and she needed to be punished. Stupid reason, I know, but oh well.Ok, I think that covers everything.

I apologize if I sounded rather harsh. I've just worked VERY **VERY** hard on this story and it insults me deeply to hear someone rip apart its integrity when its not even finished yet. There's a reason for everything I do. I neither forget nor overlook anything I've written in previous chapters. I AM a professional writer for a reason yanno.

Ok, now that I'm properly agitated. Onto the bleeding chapter.

* * *

Harry yanked upwards, his hands clutched stiffly among a mat of black hair. His body gave a lurch as the Thresal between his thighs landed with a muffled thud. Looking behind him, he watched as four other ghostly horses descended from the foggy sky. He gave himself a few moments to take in how intimidating the scene looked: Five eerily black horses with blank eyes, riders perched atop, rigid and cloaked in black. He only hoped the confidence at their dramatic entrance from the mist lasted long enough for them to find what they came for.  
  
Certain that they all had arrived more or less in one piece, Harry dismounted his horse. A grimace shivered through his skin as an awful squelching sound came as his feet contacted with the ground. Only too late did he react, and sunk about four inches into the earth.  
  
"UH! Yuck!" Ron exclaimed somewhere behind him. So much for intimidation.  
  
"Bleeding hell, Potter! Couldn't you land us on something solid?" Draco hissed as he struggled to release his feet from the deep muck.  
  
Neville shuttered," Ohhhhh, its going in my shoes!"  
  
Harry fought against the suction, slowly making his way towards what looked like solid dirt. Sure enough, his drenched sneakers touched dry earth and he looked down to see the damage. He was covered in a combination of mud, slime and some other element he didn't care to figure out. Glancing up, he observed the others gradually following in his wake, emerging with grim and disgusted faces. Harry bit his tongue as he saw Jimmy carrying Skye towards them all, her feet perfectly clean. Harry didn't know how long it would take, or even if he could, to get used to seeing his only living relative draped with Voldemort hellspawn. You would think they'd cool it in the light of their mission...or common respect for HIM.  
  
"A whole bloody country, and you pick a fecking BOG to land us in, "Draco continued to grumble, trying to dislodge several leaves from his shoes.  
  
"Shut up already, we need to get going," Skye snapped at him, pulling out her wand.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're all CLEAN," The ruffled blonde shot back.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. Maybe next time you can ask Harry to carry you," Skye cooed sweetly.  
  
Ron sniggered as Harry held up his hand to silence whatever retort Draco had on his lips, though he had a few of his own as well," Enough. Lets go."  
  
The group trudged away from the bog and emerged in a clearing.  
  
"So, which way?" Harry asked, turning to Skye.  
  
The raven-haired girl closed her eyes and stretched out her slender arm. Jimmy held back a grimace as crimson started to creep to the surface of Skye's porcelain skin, slowly forming the Dark Mark. Her face contorted in pain as she continued to conjure the mark, forcing it to do exactly what it was meant to do : Lead Death-Eaters to their Lord. She gave an almost inaudible whimper as it seared through her flesh. With a loud exhale she popped open her eyes and jerked her chin to the right," North. Just short of twenty miles."  
  
"Why can't you just TELL us? Why summon up the Mark?" Draco inquired crossing his arms, trying to hide how uneasy he was at the presence of the Dark Lord's symbol.  
  
"I've never actually gone on my own...He's always summoned me, so, I never had to know EXACTLY where he was. He always led me, "She answered, quickly pushing her sleeve down over the throbbing patch of red.  
  
"And you always went, like Daddy's good little girl," Harry couldn't help but mumble. He regretted it of course. Jimmy rarely scowled, but when he did, it was like the Death Curse shot through the eyes. Harry received one of these scowls, but braved it like any Gryffindor worth his mane would.  
  
"C'mon, lets go before they know we're here," Jimmy said through gritted teeth. He grabbed onto Skye's hand and waited as Draco latched onto the girl's free hand.  
  
"See you there," Draco muttered, and in an instant, they were gone.  
  
Harry sighed as thoughts of the Slytherin version of the Golden Trio danced across his thoughts, and then linked elbows with Ron and Neville.  
  
"You really shouldn't have said that, mate," Ron commented.  
  
"Lets not talk about that now," Harry replied and with a pop, they disappeared..  
  
Harry felt himself yanked down roughly, landing on his knees harder than he would've liked. He rounded on Jimmy who had pulled him and was about to retort when his brother slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
He pointed to the other side of the large shrubbery they were crouched behind and barely noticed the muffled speech he heard. Carefully, Harry bent over and peeked through an opening in the leaves, spotting two normal looking wizards leaning against a thin, jagged opening in the mountain side. Harry frowned.  
  
"They may not look like much, but trust me, they're nasty," Skye whispered in his ear.  
  
"Whats the plan?" Ron asked quietly, crouching down on his right.  
  
"Quick attack, stun 'em before they get a chance to alert anyone," Harry muttered. All heads nodded in agreement. "Once we're inside, we'll break up into two groups. Skye, Neville, Ron and Draco will go and find Hermione and any other survivors while me and Jimmy find Voldemort."  
  
A series of whispered protests met Harry's ears instantly.  
  
"We're sticking by you, Harry-"  
  
"I didn't come all this way not to-"  
  
"Thats not fair!-"  
  
Harry sighed heavily," I need a few people to go get the survivors. I want to know, if anything else, that Hermione gets out safe and sound... _PLEASE_."  
  
"I'll do it, Harry," Ron stated confidently, though his skin betrayed his bravado. He was fully aware of the importance to Harry of getting Hermione back in one peace. It was almost as important to himself, if not more.

Harry gave them a tight but grateful smile," Alright, lets go then."  
  
The six teenagers stood up, hunching over to make sure they were unseen. Harry held up his fingers, mouthing along as he ticked off from three on his fingers.  
  
In a flash of light, the two Death-Eaters were frozen solid, lying with shocked looks on their faces on the muddy ground. One by one, the group scrambled through the slit in the rocks. Harry came in last, struggling as a corner of his cloak caught on a sharp edge.  
  
"Be careful, my father wasn't dumb. He has this entire place rigged with spells and enchantments," Skye said in a hush.  
  
Harry gave an almighty wrench and freed himself from the rock, instantaneously sending himself flying into the others. They all pitched forward, Skye in front. She threw her hands out to avoid a collision with the wall and tumbled right out of sight. Unable to stop the momentum from the others behind him, Jimmy quickly followed in suit. Neville grabbed onto Jimmy in a vain attempt to help him, but only toppled in after him. Ron tried to grab for them, but lost his balance on the one foot and disappeared through the rock. Draco gave a shout as he was yanked in as well, the edge of his cloak snagged onto Ron's belt. Harry flailed his arms out, trying to grab onto something, only to plunge in after the group.

He hurtled down a rough slide, hearing the others' screams echoing off the darkness. Soon, to his horror, he could only hear their echoes. His heart slammed into his chest as he free falled, then his bottom collided hard with packed earth. He blinked his eyes furiously, trying to get a hold on his surroundings and shrug off the pain. Shakily, he got to his feet and quickly ignited a light from the tip of his wand, only to find himself all alone.

/ / ------

Ron grunted as pain shot up his ankle. Suddenly, his body was thrown forward as something heavy slammed into his back. He spit out dirt as whatever it was groaned.  
  
"Merlin...what did I hit?" Malfoy groaned, rolling over and slowly getting to his feet.  
  
"Me," Ron growled.  
  
"_Weasel_?"  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over- _OUCH!_ That was my nose!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Malfoy grabbed hold of Ron's arm as he helped him up. Ron shuttered as his ankle instantly gave out.  
  
"Crap!" He hissed, leaning into Malfoy's support.  
  
"Sprained it on the way down," The blonde mumbled.  
  
"What was that anyway?" Ron asked, blinking as Malfoy's wand lit.  
  
The beam of light swiveled and landed on a smooth wall. It trailed up, finally getting to the ragged ceiling, a large dark hole carved out of the rock.  
  
"Bloody 'ell! That's at least a thirty foot drop!" Ron exclaimed, gripping tighter onto the side of the Slytherin's robes.  
  
"Lucky we weren't killed," Malfoy said quietly. He flicked his beam of vision downwards and examined the room they had landed in. All three directions ended in walls. With a sigh he grumbled," Well, North it is."  
  
Ron shifted into the helping arm and limped alongside Malfoy as they walked slowly into the only direction they could.

/ / -----

"HONESTLY, Neville, you're worse than a chick."  
  
Neville scowled and scurried to catch up, his beam of light landing on the very dirty back of Jimmy Potter," What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Jimmy huffed, wiping dirt from his cheek," It means that you nag more than a wife. We're going this way cause its the only way we can go."  
  
"But doesn't that seem, you know, SUSPICIOUS?" Neville inquired, throwing anxious glances all about them. Yes, he had a Potter with him, but still. He didn't like the look of this cave.  
  
"Course its suspicious, but unless you can fly back out that hole, we have no choice," Jimmy replied.  
  
Neville frowned, his plump hand clutching his wand tighter. He shouldn't be so worried. The group was split up, but they'd eventually find each other again. Harry and the others were more than capable of taking care of themselves. The nervous Gryffindor gave a soft sigh and followed in stride with Jimmy. They'd all be alright. They had to be. Until then, he'd try not to be such a bother to Jimmy Potter.  
"So...Do you think the others broke off into two's like us?"  
  
"I suppose its possible, if all that jerking and turning in that tunnel didn't break 'em up," Jimmy answered, his eyes alert and flicking back and forth for any trace of an alternate route.  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think we'll get out of here alive?" Neville looked up at the half-lite face. The boy was silent for a few minutes and Neville was almost going to apologize when he whispered.  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
"What happens if one or more of us..._doesn't_?"  
  
"Then we don't...Its our job to get Harry as far as we possibly can, and if one or all of us has to die in order to do that, well...So be it. It was our fate," Jimmy said, his jaw set firmly through his words.  
  
Neville could tell he meant it, though the boy's throat spasmed at the thought. Jimmy loved Harry, he knew that. Through all the arrogance and witty remarks, Jimmy was just as vulnerable as anyone else. And with the Skye thing...Neville had a feeling Jimmy would've called the whole thing off had Harry said so. A person couldn't ask for a more devoted twin than Jimmy was. He was willing to die for his brother's destiny...But what about his own life? Neville thought this wasn't the time nor place to start prodding into the personal life of one of his newest heroes. So, he simply walked alongside the silent boy, trying to take some of the Potter's bravery and nobility for himself, and amusing himself with the little characteristics of Jimmy's personality that his keen skills of observation picked out.

/ /-----

Skye stumbled in the darkness, shaking with fright and cold. It wasn't this cold before, was it? Bloody hell, why did she have to lose her cloak? Stupid tunnel. That was her best cloak too. The girl sighed then squeaked as her toe rammed into a protruding rock. She hopped around, her frustration peaking at the pain in her foot. How much worse could this get? Alone in her father's lair, what a wonderful idea. She could only hope she'd find her way either out or into one of the others. Her stomach cringed. Jimmy was probably alone as well...What if he got hurt? What if he was already hurt? Skye wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to him...Suddenly, the reality hit her like a ton of bricks. Jimmy could die tonight. As powerful and talented as he was, he could STILL fall victim to a surprise attack by any of the Death-Eaters, or worse, Voldemort himself. Skye trembled like mad at the thought of living without her Jimmy. The love of her life. Her light. The purpose that drove her onto becoming a better person. She could lose that...  
  
In a craze of terror, Skye dashed down the dark hallway. Tears were spilling down her face as she pushed herself faster. He can't die, he can't die, he can't die. Through the blur of her tears, she thought she could see a figure standing at the end of the hallway, waiting. Her heart leapt as she instantly recognized it.  
  
"Jimmy!"  
  
She ran faster, her lungs burning for oxygen. He was drawing nearer, closer. Almost there.  
  
"Jimmy! Oh my god, you're ALIVE!"  
  
Skye had intended to jump into his arms and smother his face with kisses when something told her to stop. A voice inside her head screeched for her to turn around and run for her life. But her body reacted all too late. Jimmy vanished and she was thrown into darkness, her terrified scream bouncing off the walls.

/ / ------

Draco came to an abrupt halt, his blood turning cold as his ears strained," Did you hear that?"  
  
Ron nodded vigorously, his hope that he had just heard things gone," What do you think it was?"  
  
Draco continued on, hoisting Ron higher," A scream.."  
  
Ron shifted his arm around Draco's neck, looking behind them as if they were next," Who's scream?"  
  
"If you ask me, sounded like...a girl's."  
  
Ron didn't have time to reply. Draco had suddenly stopped, almost upsetting him from the blonde's arms," What the hell, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco's face was aimed forward, so Ron followed his gaze. He honestly wished he hadn't. Standing at the end of the hall with a wand pointed at them, bathed in cold darkness, was Lucius Malfoy.

/ / ------

Jimmy struggled to break free of Neville's strangling grasp. The boy looked weak, but DAMN did he have a good grip. "Neville, _c'mon_! You're restricting my blood flow."  
  
Neville cast furtive glances all about them," I heard it. Didn't you? I swear I heard it."  
  
"Course I heard it, but going to pieces over a scream isn't exactly smart," Jimmy replied, finally wrenching himself free of Neville's hands around his arm.  
  
"What if it was one of ours?" Neville asked in a whispered panic as Jimmy rubbed his sore bicep.  
  
"All the more reason to keep going, only more quickly this time."  
  
"I beg to disagree, boys. You won't be going _ANYWHERE_."  
  
The two Gryffindors spun around to see a slender silhouette walking towards them through the pitch black around them. Jimmy squinted his eyes until it slowly took the shape of a person at the edges of their light beams. It was a woman. Neville gave a strangled cry. Jimmy merely frowned.  
" I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. Looks like one good hex would finish you off."  
  
The woman chuckled horribly, her sleek dark hair shimmering against the little light," It'll take a lot more than one little hex from you to kill ME off. I thought you would've learned your lesson the first time."  
  
Jimmy shifted in front of Neville as the woman proceeded closer," What do you mean 'first time'?"  
  
"My goodness you're thick. Don't remember our previous encounter? Lost your dear ol' Godfather, didn't you ickle Pottykins?" She simpered with a sick grin.  
  
Neville yanked furiously at the back of Jimmy's ropes, standing on his tip-toes to reach his ear," She thinks you're Harry...SHE was the one who made Sirius Black fall through the veil...She's also the one who tortured my folks to insanity."  
  
Jimmy curled his lip into a dark smirk, raising his wand to chest-height," Oh, well, in THAT case, I don't have to be merciful."  
  
The woman's eyes gleamed," My, haven't we grown arrogant over the years."  
  
" I'm not Harry Potter you twit. I'm his brother, Jimmy Potter."  
  
The woman paused," Brother? Well well, what a nice surprise indeed for the Dark Lord. Two birds with one stone as they say," She replied, eyeing Neville over Jimmy's shoulder. "Well then, JIMMY, come along then. Lets see if the namesake of 'noble' James Potter and brother of The-Boy-Who-Lived can match skills with the most powerful witch at the Dark Lord's side: Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
Jimmy dug the heel of his foot into the dirt, feeling Neville shift out from behind him," Lets go old hag."

/ / ------  
  
Harry picked his way through the dirt as quietly as he could manage. That scream had long since vanished, the silence after more unnerving than the yell itself. He couldn't stand the quiet, it just made his own noises all that more loud. It seemed his heart was thumping off the walls around him. How could no one hear it? Harry swallowed hard, raking his light back and forth ahead of him. Nothing had happened since the scream, nothing. Was he alone now? Where were the others? How was he going to get Hermione out now? Was this all a trap, just like fifth year?  
  
Suddenly a pair of feet swept into his view. He stopped frozen, his light flicking upwards in a rush. His gut gave a lurch as his throat constricted. Harry's eyes began to well, barely noticing the ray of light bouncing slightly as his hand trembled. He couldn't speak. He needed to speak. Just one word. A single word was all he needed to force through his quivering throat.  
  
She rose a hand to her hip, the other holding out her wand trained on him. She walked forward and pressed the cool tip of her wand against his forehead. She smiled emptily.  
"Harry," She said quietly.  
  
Harry finally felt breath rush back into his lungs, making his brain process the image infront of him properly. He shook his head slowly, disbelieving what was right in front of his very eyes," Hermione."


	26. The End Of All Paths

Hullo!

::smiles sheepishly:: Ok. Now I owe a round of MIGHTY apologies to all of you. I was SUCH a bleep last chapter and since I fully believe you should never be above groveling...::gets down on his knees and bows repeatedly:: SO SORRY! SO SORRY! ::gets up and dusts himself, gathering whats left of his dignity:: Ok, now that THATS out of the way. But yes, I AM real sorry. My bad mood leaked out ten fold into my replies and stuff, which WON'T happen again. I'm just under alot of stress and it showed. ANYWAYS, onto my kickass (yes, my ego is as large as it ever was! YAY!) chapter. Only three more people!!!

**Skittles-07: **Actually, no it wasn't, but I LOVE THAT SONG! ::gives Maroon 5 a cookie:: I actually just say that alot. LoL, yeah, I'm a professional writer. Actually, my proper title is "Freelance Writer". In other words, "I'm a Bum Most of the Time and Only Get Paid When People Like My Shit". YAY BUMAGE! But don't worry, I go to college during the rest of my time. Anyway, thanks for the pride boost, I've never been bowed to before. Bomb-shelter in Denial Land! LMAO! See! Told you its a nice place to live...Ye of little faith

**nfosurfer: **_MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_::coughs:: _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA_!

**HoofsTails Gal:** Glad you're happy! Glad the story's loved! WOOO SMOOCHES!

**eeediot101:** Read on my friend to find out the ever going ( not really) saga of HERMYKNEE AND HAIRY!

**Bob33:** heh...Sorry ::Chillaxing::I know the basis of reviews and I'm usually a good sport about them. In fact, I tend to welcome them. I guess I got ONE too many reviews criticizing Jimmy Potter and how Harry sucks and I was just overall in a really bad mood. I know thats no excuse, and I'm totally sorry for snapping at you. Your entitled to your opinion, and I swear I won't bite your head off for voicing it again ::grins:: And how'd you know I love Ren and Stimpy! I grew up on those guys, along with Beavis and Butthead...Oh my generation...

* * *

A trembling boy of seventeen shuffled to the side, his wand lying limply in his unsteady grip. He should be standing and fighting, its what his parents would've done. Its what they did. But he couldn't move for the life of him. Two years ago he had faced their murderer and unfortunately had used up most of his resolve then. Yes, his parents weren't really dead, but what they were now was much worse. They closely resembled those in Azkaban who had received 'The Kiss'. Neville Longbottom needed to stand and fight, but his limbs were refusing to comply. So all he could do was stand aside as Jimmy Potter gave a level glare to the woman but five feet in front of them.  
  
"I'm getting past you, old woman," He spat, his wand staying steadily out in the air from his outstretched arm.  
  
"Doubtful. Your brother could not kill me, what makes you believe you could do any better?" Bellatrix hissed, her bony features becoming even more unattractive in the shadows of Neville's wand.  
  
"Because...I am not my brother, "He replied simply. "I have no problem disposing of TRASH like you."  
  
Belatrix's lip twitched, "_Trash_? You dare call ME trash you despicable half-blood!"  
  
Jimmy smirked in spite of himself; he'd hit a nerve. _Ok, good, go with it_." Yes, yes, I DID dare call you _trash _because that's what you are. Rotten. Stinking. Putrid. Useless. TRASH."  
  
Obviously the Death-Eater didn't take to being insulted by someone she saw inferior to herself, for her face blossomed the most awful plum. Her eyes bulged then narrowed.  
"You will regret that Potter," She seethed.  
  
Neville didn't see it, even though his eyes were trained on the duo a few feet from him. But it had happened obviously. One moment Bellatrix was furiously blurting out a spell, the next Jimmy was on his belly on the floor, Lestrange on her back, knickers in full view. The Gryffindor blinked. W_hat just happened?_  
  
"You'll have to do better than that Bella baby," Jimmy said as he rose back to his feet, seemingly unscathed but rather dirty.  
  
Bellatrix leapt to her feet, even more furious that she had been caught off her guard," It seems I have underestimated you, Potter. Trust that I won't do it again."  
  
Neville gasped and pressed himself against the wall as a flurry of light came whizzing past his nose. It would've been beautiful to see so many different colors colliding with each other in an explosion of light if Neville hadn't known that they were really powerful curses. Jimmy moved fast. He was keeping up wonderfully with Lestrange's hexes, rattling off a blocking spell and then an attack spell to each of hers., keeping her constantly offguard. It was like the boy had a million jinxes and shields ambling round the front of his mind.  
  
Jimmy gave a quick flick of his wand and Bellatrix found herself hanging upside down by her ankles. She growled frustratingly," **Boy**! You are wearing my patience!"  
  
Jimmy was in the middle of a chuckle when suddenly it felt as if a humungous hand punched his stomach dead-on, knocking the air from his lungs and his feet from the ground. He scrambled to his feet just to get knocked down once more. Looking up, he saw that the woman had righted herself and had her wand trained on him.  
  
"_Crucio_!"  
  
Jimmy threw his head back but forced himself not to scream. His arms felt as if they were being bent every which way as his insides writhed in tight knots. Damn it, the Cruciatus Curse. How did he let that happen?  
  
" Say hello to your filthy Mudblood mother for me."  
  
"_No! _"  
  
Jimmy's ears were pulsing with blood and his head throbbed. He wasn't sure if the screech had come from his throat or not. Before he knew what had happened, the pressure was released, leaving his body tingling and aching. He shook the fog that had covered his sight and hearing from his senses and tried to take in his surroundings. Only now did he notice the god-awful squealing, as if a pig were being slaughtered. He blinked a few times, registering with shock Neville hovering over Lestrange, his wand out and his face full of venomous hatred.  
  
"Neville, **no**!"  
  
He clambered to his feet, dashing over. But he jerked Neville's wand upwards a moment too late. The Death-Eater's body sunk limply into the unsettled dirt, her eyes and mouth still twitching at the corners. Jimmy looked down horrified as crimson began to slowly trickle from the edges of her dark eyes.  
  
"What did you _do_?" He whispered through his shock.  
  
"I...I...I did the Cruciatus Curse...but...but..."  
  
Jimmy bent down, pressing a finger to the pale woman's throat. Her pulse was weak, but it was still there." That was your first time doing it, wasn't it?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
Jimmy nodded straightening up," She's pretty much gone.You must've really hated her. She's nothing more than a pile of flesh."  
  
Neville didn't know exactly how to take that. Jimmy looked grim but satisfied, so he supposed it was a compliment.  
  
"Remind me NEVER to make you angry," Jimmy said with a very small smile.  
  
Neville didn't return the smile, however, and looked back down at the vacant woman. "Revenge was supposed to taste sweet..."  
  
"It never does. You're just not a killer, Neville, and be grateful for that," Jimmy muttered.  
  
Neville set his mouth in a tight line, staring down at the single person who had caused his family so much grief. He felt he should do more harm to her, but his heart just couldn't bring itself to doing it. He stood back as Jimmy muttered a binding spell on her.  
  
"Help me move her."  
  
They kicked and shoved the old witch against the wall, her black clothes allowing her to blend perfectly with the shadowed crags behind her.  
  
"We'll come back for her after we're done, we need to get moving." Jimmy stated as he stood up and dusted himself off as best he could.  
  
Neville merely nodded and chased off after him as they took the rest of the hall at a sprint. 

------

Draco shifted Ron behind himself a bit, staring steadily at the silver-blonde haired man ahead of them.  
  
The man sneered.  
  
"Protecting scum, I see. I had half hoped the girl's reports were untrue, but clearly I was wrong," Lucius's perfectly handsome face contorted in pure rage." How _dare_ you make me look a FOOL in front of the Dark Lord."  
  
Draco smirked," You already were a fool."  
  
Ron cast him a wary glance. This wasn't going to turn out well. Two angry Malfoys with tempers like Veelas and something to prove wasn't a good combination. Ron shot Draco a surprised look as the blond dragged him over to the side and set him down against the wall. Without a single word, the boy then took his place in a dueling position with his father.  
  
"I wish it hadn't come to this, son." The man whispered.  
  
"I don't," Draco replied darkly.  
  
Malfoy Sr. raised a silver eyebrow, looking critically at his boy. He then extended his arm with a passive face," All in the name of the Dark Lord."  
  
Before he knew what had happened, Ron screamed. His body writhed inside itself, twisting and jerking. All of his organs wanted out, unable to handle the fire burning in his gut. He couldn't take this kind of pain.  
  
And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Ron fell to his knees, retching on the dirty floor. Looking up through bleary eyes, he saw Draco standing still as a statue over the older man's body. Ron staggered to his feet and hobbled over cautiously.  
  
Draco's cool grey eyes were ignited with hatred. The pools of stone rippling dangerously as they looked almost mad.  
  
"Does that hurt? I bet it does," He hissed through perfect teeth, watching with an empty rage as his father's body tossed and turned like a fish out of water. He forced the man's bones to arch and bend in ways no human body could permit. The sickening crack echoing off the hallway walls was undeniable.  
  
Ron flinched, looking away as blood began to seep from the quivering lips of Lucius Malfoy. He could hear the man groan and whimper, and Draco's breathing quicken as he took sick pleasure in all of this. The redhead grimaced hearing gurgling, a shutter coursing over his freckled skin. He shook his head, pressing his lips firmly together to prevent from throwing up again and limped onward, past the gruesome sight at his back. He paused at the end of the hallway, closed his eyes and waited. A terrible nausea was coming over him as the black of his eyelids replayed the grotesque scene. _How could he do that? To his own FATHER?_  
  
A subtle scent of crisp men's cologne and blood spilled over his shoulder and ripped a spasm from his stomach. "Is it done?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you feel better now?"  
  
"Yes...I do." Draco paused." I'm sorry he attacked you...I didn't think he would sink that low. It was supposed to be just between us."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Draco didn't know what exactly to say. Ron's face was pale and he was clutching his stomach. It was obvious the boy's constitution was weak, unable to handle the sight of death. But it had to be done." I don't necessarily care whether you understand my reasons or not, nor do I have the time or energy to explain it to you. It was my own business and we'll leave it at that."  
  
Ron opened his eyes finally, steadying himself. With a grim expression, he peered into the Slytherin's slate eyes with his brown," Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy."  
  
Draco frowned darkly and didn't attempt to grip Ron's arm as the redhead limped away, jaw set firmly. But together, they entered the previously invisible doorway, the smell of blood wafting its way throughout the long stretch of hall. 

-------

"Hermione."  
  
A smile tugged at the corner of her pale lips as she pressed the tip of her wand harder into his forehead. "I've been waiting a long time."  
  
Harry blinked furiously, trying to fight back the tears. She was right there. Hermione was RIGHT there. He had come all this way for her specifically, and all he could do was cry about it," Hermione, you've got to snap out of it. You** must** fight."  
  
The girl who stared out at him wasn't his best friend of six years, nor was she his old girlfriend. He could see the lines of age and stress litter her young face. Dark circles lined her dark eyes, strands of gray streaked her hair and now that he noticed it, her body seemed to be held up only by magic.  
  
Hermione frowned and jabbed her wand at his skin," I hope you got a good look! My smiling face will be the last nice thing you see."  
  
Harry winced as she slammed a spell into him, making him fly against the wall. Pain shot out in his back and skull as he straightened himself out.  
  
"Now draw your wand and duel." She demanded.  
  
"N-no...I...I won't fight you..."  
  
"Draw your wand!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do it!"  
  
Harry flinched as his body was thrown roughly backwards, a protruding rock stabbing his lower back. Warm liquid started to trickle down his skin, clamping the area to his shirt. "Hermione, please stop...This isn't you."  
  
"It is now. I love my Lord and I will do as he wishes," She replied calmly.  
  
The brunette gaped at his former friend, unable to believe that the once warm and intelligent girl was now this cruel creature," But I know you don't believe that...The Hermione I knew would die before she let herself be controlled like you are now."  
  
"I am to do his bidding, and that's that," She hissed, hitting him with another hard shove." Now duel! Stand up and duel like a man! My Lord will get no satisfaction unless he knows you are at your best."  
  
"So, he has you doing his dirty work?" Harry spat, blood coming with the words.  
  
"No. I am to simply warm you up. Lord Voldemort has been waiting for this moment and I am who he entrusts to bring you to him."  
  
"Why not his daughter? You would think something like this would be given to her and not you," Harry said trying to get up and not make the cut in his back worse.  
  
Hermione's face scrunched in disgust, " THAT twit? Entrusted to something as important as this? Even my Lord knows enough not to trust her entirely. Her heart betrays her loyalties."  
  
Harry wiped some blood from his lip, "You mean her love?"  
  
"Love. Ha! What a ridiculous emotion. Only for the weak. The Dark Lord used that to his advantage, of course. All Potters are alike it seems."  
  
Harry scowled," You mean to tell me all of this was a setup? You and me...Skye and Jimmy...?"  
  
" Mistress Riddle was supposed to lure YOU, but she stupidly disobeyed orders. She will pay for her mistakes with her beloved's blood. A small price to pay, I think."  
  
He clenched his fist, instinct making him reach for his wand. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Yes, that's it...Draw."  
  
Harry's fingers paused as they brushed against the cool wood of his wand in his sleeve. She was egging him on. If he could somehow resist, maybe he'd have a chance at releasing her from Voldemort's spell. He knew the powerful but complex counter curse, he'd found it in an ancient and sacred library during one of his obsession driven nights while he was in Rome. He only hoped his powers were trained enough by now to complete it properly. If not, he'd lose his chance at taking back his Hermione.  
  
"Get on with it, Potter. Don't tell me you're chickening out, " She taunted. "The famous Boy-Who-Lived. You can't even beat ME, what makes you think you can defeat the Dark Lord?"  
  
"I can and I will. He may have taken my family, but he will NOT take you as well, " He growled, somehow finding the strength to stand up.  
  
Hermione's teeth set firmly," _Crucio_!"  
  
His body set on fire, writhing in internal flames. Fortunately, his fixation on being trained and prepared for this moment allowed him to practice fending off the curse. UNfortunately, however, he wasn't expecting Hermione to be casting it in the first place. Either way,the curse lasted just long enough for the wind to get knocked from him, making his legs give out from beneath his body.  
  
"Fight me."  
  
Harry dug his fingers into the dry earth, "N-no..."  
  
His scream bounced off the hollow walls, echoing down into the darkness. His body held completely still through it all, despite the fire licking and scorching his insides. Harry drew in a shuttering breath as it stopped. Carefully, he opened his eyes to look up blearily as the bushy-haired girl glared daggers at him.  
  
"FIGHT ME!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"FIGHT.ME!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Then suffer!"  
  
His head was thrown back as his back arched, ripping open the wound. Blood gushed more freely than before as his limbs kept igniting in flames. He was using all his strength to repell the spell, but it kept leaking through his shields...She was powerful. Incredibly powerful...He couldn't stand to fight off the curse for much longer. His body wanted to cry out but his throat was far too sore and dry already.  
  
"The Boy-Who-Lived," She scoffed." Just a _boy_."  
  
"Hermione, you got to stop. I know this isn't you! I saw you, Hermione! I saw you a few nights ago and you were fighting! You can't deny that you're still Hermione Granger inside and that she's-"  
  
"**SHUT UP**!"  
  
Harry flew onto his back, losing control over his shield. He soon found himself twisting and jerking under her dangerous and dark powers. Her anger was seething now, her teeth bared in a growl. But he couldn't give up, he had to free her. "I know you're not in control, Hermione, and thats ok! I can help you!"  
  
"I'm not the one spread-eagle on the ground, squirming like a worm on a hook," She hissed.  
  
He seemed only to be making her even more mad, her Cructius becoming more painful each time she performed it on him. "H-Hermione, _please_..."  
  
"**SHUT!** **_UP_!**" She screamed.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the scene changed. Hermione faltered, wobbling a bit on her unsteady legs. They felt like jelly and never before did she feel so heavy. How did she get here? What's going on? Looking down, Hermione's stomach gave a grimace. On the filthy ground, covered in dirt and blood, was Harry. He was pinned up against the wall, whimpering and flinching as if he was just dealt a jolt of electricity. Suddenly, it hit her._ SHE_ did that. Her hand was trembling around her wand. There wasn't anytime, she might go under again, " Harry! Oh, god, Harry!"  
  
The boy winced as she helped him sit up, but she didn't care. She was managed to grab a few moments of coherency and she wasn't going to let all her efforts die in vain," Oh my god, Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it! ANY of it! Voldemort attacked me one day while I was on a date with Viktor. He forced me to take this potion. He said if I didn't, I'd never see my family again. He was possessing me, Harry...I'm so sorry!"  
  
By now, Hermione was a jumble of frayed nerves and hysterical sobbing. She very well knew Voldemort would catch on that she had freed herself briefly from his powers, and who knew what he'd make her do then.  
"You have to destroy me, Harry. You have to kill me. Now, do it now."  
  
"N-no.." Harry muttered, trying to compose himself.  
  
"You MUST. He'll only possess me again, and I can't go through with it, Harry! My body can't handle all those dark powers! My mind can't handle all that I've seen! I can't live with that kind of guilt! So please, do it. Do it _now_!" She pleaded and rammed her wand into his grimy hands.  
  
Harry stared at her unable to wrap his mind around any of what she was asking him. He just couldn't do it. He WOULDN'T do it. Not after all he'd been through...Harry rose to his feet, raising both his wand and hers in his good hand. He gently pressed the smooth tips into her slender throat, watching it flinch as she swallowed hard. Her chocolate eyes gazed into his, simultaneously pleading and saying farewell. All that they had been flashed between them in an instant. Years of eternal friendship ending in a murky, bloody cave.Harry took a deep breath, struggling against the tremors coursing through his body.  
  
"I love you, Harry," Hermione whispered, and then closed her eyes, unable to keep herself together if she could see his achingly beautiful emerald gaze. She wanted those eyes to be the last thing she ever remembered, not a blinding green light ripping her life from her body. So, she stiffened her body, fighting back the infuriated icy voice biting at the back of her mind.  
  
Harry summoned all of his will, all of his strength, and all of his love for Hermione, then shoved it out through his wand, " _CRUCIUM LA FINE ED INNESTA LA RETROMARCIA_!'  
  
Hermione slumped forward into Harry's awaiting arms, blissfully knocked unconscious. Harry muttered a sleeping charm to insure her slumber through the whole ordeal and also to protect her from another of Voldemort's possessions. With a grunt, Harry heaved the former Gryffindor over his shoulder, leaving his wand hand free, and hurried as fast as he dared down the remainder of the hallway. When Hermione wakes up, he could only hope she'd back be to normal.

------

Jimmy was the first to stumble through the barrier wall that had originally appeared to be nothing more than a grungy looking wall opposite an elaborate set of double doors. Neville had instantly followed, terrified that he'd lost Jimmy in some horrific hex Voldemort had set up. But they found themselves in a seemingly empty, though quite large, chamber. Its walls slanted upwards to come to a point, unseen in the darkness of the ceiling where the light from the flickering blue torches did not reach. Amazingly enough there was a huge carpet in the center of the cavernous room, depicting a scene of one single sorcerer standing atop the corpses of countless victims, holding his wand, with its tip giving off an eerie green glow, to the thunderous sky. Black cloaked figures stood about his feet as only one other person protruded from the rest. Even from the distance Jimmy and Neville could not mistake the signature red eyes and long raven hair.  
  
"Sick bastard who had to make that," Jimmy mumbled, feeling his stomach begin to unsettle.  
  
"_AHH_!"  
  
"Watch it you moron!"  
  
"Who are you calling a moron, moron!"  
  
"**YOU** obviously!"  
  
"_ME!?"_  
  
"YES, _you_! Do you see any other prat around here that STUPIDLY tried to just waltz up to a certain door in a certain Dark Lord's cave? No? Cause its **YOU**!"  
  
Jimmy couldn't help the weight that lifted from his heart. He gave a relieved sigh and smiled," You're both prats."  
  
Ron and Malfoy paused from their argument, looking thoroughly startled that someone had spoken. Instantly, Ron hobbled over with a lopsided grin on his face and gave the flustered brunette a mighty hug," Oh, thank Merlin. We thought something might've happened to you."  
  
"Where's Harry?" Neville inquired, standing on his tiptoes now that he noticed there was only the two of them.  
  
"We assumed he was with you," Draco replied after taking his turn in hugging his Gryffindor friend.  
  
"No, we got separated at the slides." Jimmy answered, noting Ron's limp and Draco's blood splattered shirt.  
  
Neville frowned, "He must be with Skye th-"  
  
"No, I'm not, but look who I found."  
  
The four boys whirled around to see Harry walking towards them, looking the most beat up and bruised. He shifted what looked like some sort of sack on his shoulder when the others realized it wasn't a bag, it was a person wrapped tightly in Harry's cloak. Gently, Harry set down the person against a far wall, the boys hurrying over to encircle the two.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"Its HERMIONE!"  
  
Harry gave Ron a grim smile seeing the redhead's brown eyes start to shimmer in the torchlight.  
  
"Is she alright?" Jimmy asked, bending down to examine her state.  
  
"I knocked her out with the counter curse then put a Sleeping Spell on her as well."  
  
"Just incase," Draco supplied.  
  
"Yes," Harry confirmed. He watched as Jimmy found a pulse and performed another few spells to insure her safety and health.  
  
"She should be ok, the counter curse sucked a lot out of her. Probably why its never done," Jimmy said, tucking the flaps of Harry's cloak tighter around her slumbering body. He tried not to grimace as he noticed just how tiny her figure really was, almost fragile. How a girl so small could take so much was beyond him. _This really must be the infamous Hermione Granger_, he thought to himself. _Lost third of the world-renowned Golden Trio._  
  
"I didn't even know there WAS one for the Cruciatus," Draco mumbled, finally glancing round the room.  
  
"For every curse, there's a counter curse. It's basic physics and common sense. For every up, there's a down, for every to a fro. That sort of thing, " Harry answered.  
  
Neville shook his head in awe," Bloody brilliant."  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes as Harry blushed and smiled another small smile. He knew his brother hated glory in the face of his natural talents. Harry never had to do much to become great. He already WAS great. He was and always would be, more than Jimmy could ever strive to be. He faced danger straight in the eye without flinching. He did what was right and good instead of taking the easy way out. He saved his best friend whom everyone else had given up hope on...Harry would always be a hero and Jimmy would always be just another teenager.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Potter...Ah, and I sssee you've brought visssitorsss, how niccce of you. Had I known thisss would be sssuch an event, I would've made tea."  
  
Harry shot up like a bullet, his body turning rigid as he glared into the direction of the serpentine voice.  
  
From the darkness, slowly emerged a heavily cloaked man, all limbs hid in the folds of coal fabric. He lifted his head, a glint of light playing off his eyes, making them look as if they were made of pure fire.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry growled, his hand instantly clenching around his wand.  
  
"Ah ah ah. Letsss not be ssso hasssty, Harry. happen.."  
  
At his words, a flock of Death-Eaters suddenly appeared out of thin air, quickly blocking their escape routes.  
  
"QUICK!" Harry exclaimed scooping up Hermione and leading the way in a sprint to the last stretch of unguarded wall.  
  
Jimmy hastily felt his hands all over the area until they pushed through and seemingly disappeared," _Here_! Over here!"  
  
Harry ushered all of them through in a mad rush, pausing as Ron refused to walk through behind Draco.  
  
"Harry, please, no, I can stay and help you," Ron pleaded, looking very much distressed.  
  
"Ron, take Hermione. You can help me by making sure everyone gets out alright," Harry silenced his friend with a raised hand after he deposited the unconscious girl in the Weasley's arms." You're the only member of the Order of the Phoenix who can do it...Now go!"  
  
Ron nodded sharply and cradled Hermione in his arms like a precious jewel, then ducked through the wall as Death-Eaters closed in around them.  
  
Harry turned to his brother, both grief and determination playing on his face," Watch them, ok?"  
  
"No, Harry, I'm staying with you."  
  
"You can't. This is MY battle and mine alone."  
  
Harry glanced warily as Voldemort's minions sprinted towards them faster then he would've liked.  
  
"This is my battle too, Harry. Mom and Dad would've wanted it this way."  
  
The boy furrowed his dirty brow, still unsure.  
  
"I love you, Harry, and like Mom and Dad, I'm willing to die for you," Jimmy muttered, grabbing hold of his twin's hands.  
  
Harry's eyes shined, clamping firmly onto the last of his family.  
  
A smirk flickered across Jimmy's lips," Besides, like you could tell me what to do anyways."  
  
Like a pair of criminals facing execution, Harry and Jimmy turned and stood their ground as the onslaught of Death-eaters came barreling at them.  
  
"Let no one pass," Harry said through gritted teeth, his wand at the ready.  
  
"No one," Jimmy echoed, flicking his aim from face to face, picking which one would be first.  
  
They weren't ready to kill, but they certainly weren't ready to die. So, with a horrible flash of brilliant green light, the boys took the first of many lives contained in that huge room. 


	27. Sacrifices

Hullo!

My wonderous readers, you've returned! Heh, so I gather from all the reviews that its going well? =D . Good. I'm glad. I worked hard for it to get that way. Anyways. I'm ALL better, no more drastic bad moods (I invested in some cheesecake and LOTS of Ranma 1/2), so thats good news since I'm gonna need all of my mental stength to battle through the next two chapters. Ok, enough of my blather. ONTO SACRIFICES!!

**skittles-07**: Haha, I told you Harry was in good hands. Did Skye betray Harry and Co.? Hmm, interesting question. I guess you'll have to wait and see...MUHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway..Yes! Go Nevvy! YAY! I happen to really love Neville, he's such a good character and people don't write him in enough. Atleast, a SMART Neville who does more than just cower or fall in love with Ginny... And about that "Kill Jimmy" thing. ::loads up on rotten tomatoes:: I'll take your permission into consideration though. ( LMAO=laugh my ass off)

**Heart and Mind:** I can't either! WEEEEEEEE!!! ::inhales some more sugar::

**HoofsTails Gal:** ::bows:: Well, sorry for how Voldy talks...He's just obnoxious, with or without the way he talks. Anyways, thats how I always imagined him speaking. Very thick and...slippery. Serpentine. ::grins::

* * *

Harry winced as a rather powerful Diffindo spell came whizzing past his face and slashed at his cheek. He felt the security of Jimmy's back against his, so at least he knew his brother was still alive and kicking.  
  
In their battle against the Death-Eaters, the two had attempted to just knock them out with their feeble death curses, but the wizards' determination teetered on insanity. Even with severed limbs, they kept on coming, which thoroughly unsettled the twins. In the end, Harry and Jimmy had no choice but to perform the Death Curse at its fullest power, dredging up both hatred and fury the two had buried deep within their souls; Harry's coming from the Dursleys and losing his first love to possessed best friend, Jimmy's coming from being kept in the dark from his true identity.  
  
"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"  
  
Jimmy leaned into his brother as the last of the mad-eyed wizards dropped to his knees and slumped over. With a silent exhale, he turned with Harry only to get the breath knocked from his lungs once again.  
  
Harry instinctively latched onto Jimmy's arm, preventing him from straight on charging forward.  
  
For at the Dark Lord's side, adorned in fresh black robes, was Skye. Her blood-red eyes stared steadily out at them through half-mast eyelids. Her pouty mouth was slack and her posture was disturbingly perfect.  
  
Jimmy made a vain attempt to jerk out of Harry's grasp and run to her, save her, do anything to wipe the god awful blank look on her face.  
  
Voldemort smiled," I sssee sssubtletiesss are not lossst on you, Jamesss Potter."  
  
"You sick **BASTARD**!" Jimmy screamed, struggling against his brother's grip.  
  
"I would have assssumed thisss a mossst pleasssant sssurprissse. Am I to believe you do not enjoy my daughter'sss company? " Voldemort inquired, his face as cold and impassive as ever. "After all the sssnogging and groping you two have done, I would think you'd be pleasssed."  
  
Harry had to admit, this was low, even for the Dark Lord. So he hissed out venomously, "_Leave them out of this. Its just between you and me_."  
  
The sinister wizard regarded him with a brief moment of astonishment, then replied calmly, via Parseltongue as well, "_Oh, I don't think so. All's fair in love and war_."  
  
Jimmy stared outright horrified at his brother, then struggled harder than ever, trying desperately to free himself of his twin's grasp. All that could run through his mind was 'Skye's trapt, Harry's a Parselmouth, Skye's trapt, Harry's a Parselmouth.'

Voldemort gave a casual flick of the hand, a smirk crossing his thin, pale lips. Harry and Jimmy paused for a moment, expecting a terrible event to happen. From the look on the old man's face, they knew something had gone wrong. He flicked his hand again, nothing. Voldemort's face contorted in rage, erupting a slight groan from Harry's throat as his scar burned straight through his skull. The red-eyed sorcerer rounded on his daughter, throwing her to the ground with a mighty shove.  
  
"You insssolent fool!" He roared as the girl slowly sat up." How DARE you, you ssstupid girl!"  
  
Harry frowned, pulling Jimmy close against him, despite the boy's protests.  
  
"What happened?" He whispered cautiously.  
  
Jimmy shook his head, watching avidly as Skye got to her feet, staring steadily at her father.  
  
"You will pay for your insssubordination," Voldemort spat viciously, his crimson gaze burning dangerously. His eyes were nothing to the resilience and hatred in Skye's own.  
  
"What angers you more, Father? That I disobeyed or my _reason_ for disobeying?"  
  
Voldemort glared," We ssshall sssee, daughter, just how ssstrong your reassson really isss. Can it withstand the tessst of pure sssuffering?"  
  
Harry had no time to react, he was too blinded by the searing pain in his forehead. His hands had weakened instantly, allowing Jimmy to leap forward and catch Skye before she crashed into the wall besides them. _How could he do that? How could he...?_  
  
"**Skye**!"  
  
The Slytherin just stared, her head a throbbing mess and her vision a big blur. She heard voices somewhere, but they were so far away...So far away...  
  
"God damn you!" Jimmy bellowed, clutching the dazed girl tightly to his body.  
  
"Your emotionsss deccceive you, dear boy. You both could have reccceived a quick execution, but becaussse you were ssstubborn and tried to def y me, you will sssuffer. Essspecially you, Jamesss Potter. Your fool of a heart fell in love with the wrong girl." Voldemort seemed to be radiating concentrated anger, his knuckles turning pure white as his gripped his wand tighter." You and your ssstupid hopesss, your ssstupid faith, they killed my daughter...And if I'm not missstaken, her mother asss well."  
  
"What are you talking about? We don't even know who her mother is, " Harry growled, feeling control over his body returning to him.  
  
The dark man's eyes trained on the boy hunched over his offspring," You came acrossss her not too long ago, I believe. How would my poor Ssskye react when she dissscoversss her one 'true love' ...murdered her mother?"  
  
Jimmy held Skye closer to him, feeling his stomach turn and bile rising in his throat.  
  
"Bellatrix Lessstrange wasss Ssskye's mother. And **you** killed her."  
  
Harry could only blink. _Lestrange?_ The one who tortured Neville's parents? Who pushed Sirius through the Veil? Who escaped him during his fifth year? It was like something out of a warped movie. _THAT_ Bellatrix Lestrange? _SHE_ was Skye's mother?  
  
"I didn't kill her, though I wish I had. Skye doesn't need people like that in her life," Jimmy answered through gritted teeth.  
  
"But _you_ could do better?" Voldemort quipped, gaining satisfaction at the flush that graced Jimmy's face.  
  
"At least I'm willing to try, unlike her parents," Jimmy spat the last word out of his mouth, as if its taste was bitter." We'll kill you and free Skye from the curse you and that devil of a woman forced upon her."

The dark wizard's face faltered for the slightest moment. Harry felt his stomach flip with sudden panic, which wasn't coming from him.

"Yes, I know all about the curse you passed onto her. I saw it with my own eyes how it took place... An induction into the Death-Eater order when she was only a child; your specialized version of the Dark Mark, just for her; The poision that lives in your veins, that turns your soul black, your skin white and your eyes red...You passed it onto her during that ceremony. But I found out it can be reversed-"  
  
"I would like to sssee you try." Voldemort cut in, his eyes flashing dangerously." Ssskye isss my daughter, and ssshe will follow in my footstepsss, whether willingly or not."  
  
"no..."  
  
Jimmy looked down to see Skye start to stir, her eyes still glazed and unfocused. An overwhelming urge to protect her flooded the boy's body then, making his courage peak," I will NOT allow you to rule Skye's life any longer. She will be free to live her own existence in peace, and love whom ever she chooses."  
  
"Then maybe _that_ isss my problem," The Dark Lord sneered. "I ssshall take away the only thing keeping her from my ssside: **You**."  
  
Jimmy faltered as Harry immediately sprang to his feet," _Don't you touch my brother_!" Harry blanched. He hadn't meant to speak Parseltongue then...His control on his emotions and thoughts must be slipping.  
  
Voldemort smiled the most darkest of smiles," You will sssuffer mossst horrifically before it isss your turn, Mr. Potter. In the meantime, enjoy while I dissspossse of the lassst of your family."  
  
His body slammed into the wall after quite a toss. Through the searing fire shooting through every cell in his body, ripping it apart, Jimmy could barely muster the will to scream.

* * *

Yeah, it was short. So sue me. I LUBS MY CLIFFHANGERS!! ;D

-Emerin


	28. Closure of the Prophecy

Hulllo!

Well...I was gonna have this one wait a bit before I bestowed it upon you, but since I found out I got no school today, therefore giving me a whole weekend to study for my exam, I'm in generous spirits. Lucky you. ::grins:: LOTS happens in this chapter. Like the title says, "Closure of the Prophecy". Will Harry fulfill the prophecy? Will Harry subcumb to Moldymort's evil whims? Will Skye betray them all? Will Jimmy finally die because of skittles-07's negative vibes? Will Emerin ever shut up and get on with the chapter?....

**skittles-07**: ::arches brow:: train tracks, huh? Hmm. I'm happy you liked that chapter. I put alot into it. Well...the whole story, really, but the entire battle scene in particular. I must've spent WEEKS preparing and plotting it out properly. I have to say, of all the things I've written, the cave scene with Harry, Jimmy and Ol' Voldy was my FAVORITE. I dunno why. I guess its cause its so epic. But enjoy all the Jimmy torturing you morbid synicist. Jimmy SUUUURE does get his arse whomped in this one.

**HoofsTails Gal**: I'm hurrying I'm hurrying! Don't die! I don't have the money for the law suit!

**Shinji-Higurashi**: You were gonna hunt me down?...Whew...Glad I convinced you not to. I have alot of tests coming up and I can't miss class to get pummeled. So, glad you liked Path of Destiny, glad you like Closure of the Prophecy and glad you're intelligent enough to realize there's a trequel. =) As for "one of the worst cliffhanger i have seen ", allow me to respond in the following manner..._Ahem_.....**_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!_**

**pirate grlEe**: Allow me to repeat my response for leaving a cliffie in the following manner..... _Ahem_.....**_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!_**

**__**

**__**

A/N:Incase you haven't caught on , dialogue in italics are Parseltongue.

* * *

Jimmy slumped into a heap of robes, struggling to keep his head clear through all the pounding. Muffled voices broke through the fog he had found himself in, bringing him back to the situation with a violent jolt.  
  
_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_  
  
"_STUPEFY_!"  
  
Harry scrambled aside, narrowly missing the jet of light threatening to deem him immobile. He jerked his head up, his hair flying into his eyes as he scanned the room for his attacker.  
  
"_Crucio_!"  
  
Jimmy felt his back arch past its bending point as his body struggled to escape the pain burning from inside him. Every molecule was grappling to break free from his skin as he writhed around the cold stone floor.  
  
"Don't you dare move, Potter!" Voldemort spat between breaths.  
  
Harry froze mid stance, his wand poised at his side. His brother's scream ringed in his ears, making his skin crawl and a growl escape his throat. He chanced a look away from the cat-eyed sorcerer to see his twin crumpled motionless on the ground. Harry's stomach gave an almighty lurch as he mentally willed Jimmy to move, stir, _anything_ that would let him know he was alright. As if the boy heard him, Jimmy rolled over with a heart-wrenching groan, Harry unmistakably hearing how much of pain was contained in that basic motion.  
  
"My my, sssuch a ssstrong will." The dark man said with a smirk, circling the fallen Potter like a predator about to devour its prey.  
  
"_Let him alone_!"  
  
Voldemort cackled," _The fun has only just begun my dear boy."_ He peered down with utter distain at the struggling teenager at his feet. So alike and so familiar. Unable to control his disgust, the man jerked out his foot colliding it with Jimmy's ribs. The grunt was most satisfying."Poor Potter. What a life you have led."  
  
Harry could feel his blood boiling, making his entire body one giant livewire. He was just standing here, watching his brother take that abuse. But if he tried to move, Voldemort would just kill him and then what good would he be to Jimmy? When an oppurtunity arose, he'd take it, no hesitation.  
  
"Jamesss, Jamesss," Voldemort clucked his tongue as he traced invisible circles above Jimmy's body with the tip of his wand." I can feel your anger..But itsss not asss interesssting asss what elssse I sssee..."  
  
Jimmy coughed, feeling blood trickle over his lips. He jerked his chin savagely away as Voldemort gingerly turned it upwards. Though the simple movement caused so much pain, he couldn't stand being touched by those icy cold fingers a second longer.  
  
"I know your passst, Jamesss. I know it ssso well, for it would've been my own had I not taken mattersss into my own handsss... The orphanage," Jimmy kept his eyes glued on the cobblestone ground, using all of his strength to get to all fours." The lonelinessss. The pain...Oh, Jamesss, sssuch a pitiful childhood, indeed."  
  
"Shut up!" Harry bellowed, his hands vibrating into fists.  
  
"They abandoned you, Jamesss. They left you for dead." Voldemort pressed on, his gaze focused solely on the trembling boy slowly working his way to his feet."Do you think they actually wanted you? You appeared, ssso of courssse they took you in. What elssse could thossse do-goodersss do? Turn you away? But I know you saw the situation for what it wasss..You're a sssmart lad. You knew what really happened; They took you in becaussse they were obligated to do it. No one goes against the wishes of Harry Potter. Do they? Harry Potter wantsss a brother, he getsss a brother. You sssaw that and you ssstill sssee it."  
  
Harry flicked his eyes to Jimmy. He was still on all fours, panting hard, tears splattering on the filthy stone floor. Harry didn't dare believe..." No..No, that can't be."  
  
"Itsss true, isssn't it? You never belonged here, with THEM," Voldemort jerked his chin at a dismayed Harry." You know itsss true. You know it, Jamesss."  
  
"Stop it!" Jimmy cried through clenched teeth,squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"You don't belong to thisss life. You're jussst extra baggage and they all know it. But no one defiesss the great Harry Potter."  
  
"Shut up! You're wrong! **You're wrong**!"  
  
The old man's eyes flashed," Ssso you sssay thatsss not how you felt all thossse monthsss? All thossse argumentsss were for fun? All thossse long nightsss, crying? All that resssentment? It wasssn't to ssspite thisss life they forced upon you? "  
  
"Its not like that! H-harry gave me a life! He's my **family**!" Jimmy croaked, trying desperately to control the horrible convulsions quaking his body.  
  
"What family tearsss you away from all you've known jussst to ssstick you in sssomebody elsssse'sss ssshadow?"  
  
"He didn't mean it! He meant all for the best!" Jimmy groaned miserably.  
  
"YOU'RE SSSECOND BESSST TO HIM! AND YOU KNOW ITSSS TRUE!"  
  
"I'm not second best!"  
  
Voldemort rounded on him, glaring down with red hot fury.His patience was defintely running thin,"You're sssecond best, thatsss why they ssshipped you off to the Americasss without another thought. Thatsss why you lived alone and never once trusssted anyone.Thatsss why you're willing to die for your brother. You think by dying a heroic death, atleassst you would get some recognition outssside the Potter fame."  
  
"Stop it! **STOP IT**!"  
  
"Itsss the truth!"  
  
"FINE! **FINE**! ITS TRUE! _ITS TRUE_!" Jimmy wailed, his hands embedded in his thoroughly mussed hair." I hated moving away! I hated proving to everyone that I was something big and grand, JUST because I was a fucking_ Potter_! I hated living everyday in Harry's shadow, knowing I'd never be anything greater than what he is! Knowing I'd never get a chance for myself because_ he_ was my brother! Knowing that he'd always be better than me!..**I hate my life**! _**I HATE MY LIFE!"**_  
  
Harry stumbled back, releasing a breath he didnt know he was holding. Jimmy's words echoed off the dense stone walls, drumming their way deep into his mind.  
  
Voldemort merely smiled icily," My dear dear Jamesss...Honesssty doesssn't become you. But sssince you were ssso cooperative in admiting that horrible disssplay of emotion, I'll give you a gift. A very ssspecial gift, mind you.One of which I wasss adamantly pursssuing thessse passst monthsss, JUSSST for you."  
  
Harry had made to move foward, but suddenly found his feet firmly planted to the ground.  
  
"Stay put, Mr. Potter. I have a feeling you will mossst enjoy thisss," The dark lord snickered at him. Then he turned to Jimmy, not noticing the boy's shoulders heaving up and down." I will make you equal, Jamesss. All that once made your cherissshed brother particular, will be no more. For what ssstood him out from any other boy, will sssoon be yoursss."  
  
Jimmy's face was again yanked viciously up, his tears on full display. Despite the flush that arose from being caught crying, Jimmy summoned up his hate and spat violently into the man's face.  
  
Voldemort flinched, throwing the boy aside," H-how.._DARE_ you!" He sputtered."I will make sssure you are twinsss, in EVERY assspect. You will die with the very mark that gave your dear brother his fame!" Muttering a spell, Voldemort winced as a fresh cut slashed across his palm. Before he knew it, Jimmy had the dark wizard's hand pressed to his forehead.  
  
In a brilliant flash of light, Jimmy could hear nothing but a faint jumble of words uttered from the wizard's mouth. His forehead suddenly burst into fire, a slicing pain driving its way all the way to the grey matter inside.He didn't remember if he screamed or not, he supposed it didn't really matter. All that was important were the flames on his skin and the fact that Voldemort was producing them. Just as he thought he could take no more, the burning stopped, letting him sag back to the floor. His mind was swimming as he slowly felt nerves returning to his limbs. Everything tingled and throbbed and he was vaguely aware of someone yelling. Something warm trickled it way down the side of his face, dripping across his lips. Pressing his mouth together, the metallic taste that hit his senses was unmistakble: blood. Reaching up in a daze, his fingertips brushed across a fresh wound that hadn't been caused by the stone floor or falling. He traced the deep incision, despite the awful stinging, and felt as if he were slapped. His lips parted as he took in heavier breaths. No..God, no, please...  
  
"**JIMMY**! _What did you do, you bastard! What did you **do**_!?"  
  
Voldemort observed the teen with amusement as he swayed from side to side, obviously aware of precisely what was on his forehead, but unable to voice it. He almost felt regret for having to destroy such an intelligent creature." Happy now, Jamesss? You are now the exact equal of your brother."  
  
Harry didn't want to believe. If he could get closer, he could see. As if his thoughts were answered, his feet gave way and he was instantly scrambling to Jimmy's side. He gathered his brother up, guiding the boy's hand away from the cut on his skin. Harry's heart couldn't help but leap into his throat, or his stomach clenching in disgust. For there, deeply sliced into Jimmy's delicate flesh, was an exact replica of his own lightning bolt scar. This one bled profusely and was off to the right , but it was still the same. No, not for the same reasons, but it was still there, taunting Harry into a silent rage.  
  
"Quaint, isssn't it? I had been sssearching for the perfect ssspell that would both sssuit my needs and replicate the affectsss of our sssecond encounter. Naturally, I found it and reformed it for thisss exact purpossse. He isss binded to me now, blood and sssoul. Hisss life isss mine, and mine isss hisss. And I assssure you, Harry, it will be painful for the ressst of hisss life."  
  
Harry felt himself shaking as he continued to stare at the terrible atrocesity that stood out like a beacon on his brother's forehead. How dare he be this damn casual. How _DARE_ he! But Harry knew he was at a stalemate. The Dark Lord knew him, inside and out. He knew Harry's weaknesses and exploited them for all they were worth...Like this. By binding himself to Jimmy, Voldemort knew he was safe from Harry's wrath, for no way would the great and noble Harry Potter ever DREAM of sacrificing his beloved brother... Even if it meant allowing pure evil to live as well.  
  
"Now that I have you both, I will rid myself of your exissstence once and for all!" The man exclaimed, and from a corner of the room Harry hadn't noticed before, came a rustle of fabric.  
  
What was left in Harry's lungs left him as he seemed to be taken right back to his fifth year.The scene flashed before his eyes like a broken home projector. A memory of the Ministry...  
  
- - - - 

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch...  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"  
  
- - - -  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
Voldemort chuckled throatily," Ah, ssso I sssee you remember it. Good. How perfect a fate you have, Harry, that now the thing that killed your Godfather, will now ssseal your own doom."  
  
Harry couldn't breath, and he didn't know if he wanted to at the moment. For there it was, like a charred remnant of waring days.He wasn't even aware of the strangled words he whispered out, "The veil."  
  
"Yesss.Look upon your dessstiny. For thisss time will live in infamy; The day I killed Harry Potter."  
  
He could only shake his head. Somewhere in his thoughts, he knew. He knew it was coming, but he didn't realize just how hard it would be. To see the thing that stripped him of the only family he had ever known.  
  
"_I will give you thisss, and only thisss. If you give up now and walk through that archway, I will ssspare your brother'sss life and allow him to exissst under my daughter'sss care_." Voldemort said." _But I warn you, I only offer thisss once. Passss it up, and you will regret it. One way or another, Potter, you're going through that veil. Whether your brother'sss life asss well asss thossse of your friend'sss are ssspared isss completely up to you."  
  
_"_Your offer is no good to me_," Harry hissed." _How do I know you won't very well kill Jimmy as soon as I'm gone?"_  
  
Voldemort smirked slowly," _You don't, do you_?"  
  
Harry held his twin closer against him, almost making Jimmy's tremblings his own.  
  
"Your brother isss an assssest I dare not passss up. For if you continue to resssissst me, I will make sssure he isss under the Imperiousss for the ressst of hisss life, my daughter'sss love or not. _He WILL be the heir to my glorious reign. Jamesss Potter will be no more, and only hisss ssscar will be whatsss left of a once naive passst..._Do not leave your brother to sssuch a fate. He needsss not have to suffer. _Nor you_." Voldemort dropped his voice to a chilling hum," _Sssubcumb to the inevitable_. We're all sssurprisssed that you've come thisss far, but give up now.You can not win."  
  
Harry could feel tears welling in his eyes, obscuring his vision. If he gave in, walked through that veil, it'd be over. Voldemort would win. But Jimmy would be promised survival, and surely Skye would see to it that he was safe. Skye would do all in her power to keep Jimmy away from the bleak destruction the world now faced. But..Harry's friends would fall... Ron... Hagrid... Draco... The Weasleys... Hermione... They'd all die.  
If Harry gave up willingly, there'd be no chance for them, for the words of the Prophecy clearly stated HE was the only one who could defeat the Dark Lord. Surely he wasn't considering this?...Was he? Jimmy or a risk?  
Family or everyone else?  
The Prophecy or chance?  
  
"D-don't..."  
  
Harry looked down quickly, seeing shimmering emerald eyes staring back into his. A hand laced its way into his and held on incredibly weakly.  
  
"Don't give up, Harry," Jimmy mumbled through bloodied lips."You're the savior...You're the only hope."  
  
"I can't, Jim...I can't let you die..." Harry replied sadly.  
  
Jimmy shook his head, obviously taking more energy than he had to spare, "I wasn't lying when I said I'd die for you... I have faith in you, Harry. Don't give up."  
  
"Ssso what will it be?"  
  
Harry held his brother's aggressive gaze a moment longer, summoning from it all the resolve and determination he would ever need. Sharply, he turned to the Dark Lord, " Never."  
  
He sneered," You disssappoint me, boy...._AVADA_-"  
  
Harry suddenly threw himself over his brother, shielding him from the oncoming words. All he could think was ' Not like this, not so soon.'  
  
A flash of green light did indeed burn through the black of his eye lids, and he felt the icy chill of death sweep over him. He cringed. Wait...I..._CRINGED_?  
Harry popped open his eyes, utterly shocked he was able to do so. Surely he should be dead by now. Looking up, he could see the same look of bewilderment on Voldemort's own palid features.  
Now was it. Leaping to his feet, taking advantage of the Dark Lord's lowered wand and glazed expression, Harry lunged forward plowing straight into the older man's gangly body. It didn't take much to shove him backwards, the fact that his limbs were like willow branches making Harry's thrust launch him further back than any normal human being. But Harry knew that wouldn't immobilize him for long. He closed the distance between him and the quickly recovering conjurer, his teeth grinding against eachother painfully with his rapidly surfacing rage.  
Voldemort was on his feet in no time, his wand already whipping to chest height. Harry had little time to react as he rose his own hand and was appaled to realize nothing was in it. He spun around, seeing his wand lying uselessly where he had dropped it after shoving the Dark Lord. Harry exhaled shakily turning to face the evil wizard, resenting the glint of triumph in his crimson gaze. He felt the cool tip of wood touch his throat, could see words leaving the man's lips. He was vaguely aware of a small voice whispering through his thoughts' _Use it. Its right there. **Use it'**._  
Before he realized what he was doing, Harry's hand plunged into his pocket and wrapped around cool metal. The next moment, Harry was glaring into thoroughly horrified red eyes. Warm liquid gushed over his fist as he pushed in deeper, ripping a strangled gasp from the aghast wizard. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware of another strangled scream. Of someone else suffering. But it was too late to go back now.  
He gave his hand one last twist, Voldemort crying out as his hands flailed about, trying to grasp onto something. Suddenly, Harry felt himself lurching forward, a panoramic view of tattered fabric fluttering around himself and the dying Dark Lord's body.  
Harry wildly reached out, his hand barely grasping hold before he surely would've fallen. Head peeking out, Harry finally came to his senses and realized what was happening. Somehow, some way, Harry and Voldemort had walked backwards and stumbled through The Veil. Harry could distinctly feel the man's hands clutching the front of his shirt for dear life, Harry's other hand continuously being drenched in thick blood.  
Something cool suddenly touched the edges of Harry's mind, and it was slowly working its way deeper. Soon, Harry could feel the iciness creeping its way down his spine and throughout his body, saturating his every cell with..with...Nothing.  
Harry was being sucked up into nothingness. No pain. No worry. No happiness. Just..nothing. Voldemort's hand clutched harder, bringing Harry further into the veil. His head was inches from being consumed behind that musty smelling fabric, and he was scared to find that he didn't very much care. What was nothing but a nice vacation? No being hassled for a feat he didn't remember. No living in fear. No loneliness, no emptiness. Everyone would be alright, for he did what he was destined to do. What would anyone know if he just let go? Give into this defeaning nothing? He would be able to exist forevermore without another care in the world. He wouldn't have to even worry about the world. He did what he set out to do, right? Why not let go?  
As if his very destiny was suddenly graced with a voice, it trickled into his conscious. He knew its sound, though it never spoke before. A beautiful rich melody that thawed the frozen corners of his being. It leaked words of hope, of faith, of family, straight into his blood, making his thoughts come alive again.

He didn't want this...He didn't want to live in nothing. He wanted to be beaten at chess again by Ron. He wanted to be nagged into studying by Hermione. He wanted to see the look of both resentment and satisfaction on Draco's face when Harry clobbered him at Quidditch. He wanted to apologize to Jimmy for never knowing about him. He wanted to grow up.He wanted to live out his dreams and watch himself grow alongside his friends.  
But most of all, he wanted to prove that he wasn't weak. He wanted to live. For all of those who died in this war, he wanted to live. For them. For his mother, Lily. For his father, James. For Cienna...For Sirius...Sirius.  
A burst of heat instantly raged inside Harry's gut. He didn't want to die. He wanted to laugh and fly and cry and love. He wanted Sirius and his parents to be proud of him.  
"No...Sirius..Sirius, help me!"  
  
Harry screwed up his eyes, using all his strength to struggle backwards. A light breeze feathered over his hand still embedded in Voldemort's gut, easing it to let go.  
"Sirius..Sirius, help..."  
  
The only father he ever knew.  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
The sound of cloth ripping reached Harry's ears and before he knew it, the hands that were once wrapped around his shirt were now gone, but so was the dagger in his fist. Harry faltered from the lack of anchorage briefly, and bit down hard as a sharp pain lashed up his side. His hand reclosed on fabric as he used all his weight to lean backwards.Harry came tumbling out, his senses in a state of disarray. Hands quickly grasped underneath his arms and drug him back a foot or two as he watched the ancient archway slowly plummet backwards, scattering jagged pieces everywhere as it contacted with the hard floor.  
Harry allowed his lungs to get reaquinted with breath before his wits returned to him. Like a lightswitch flicked on he spun around to see Jimmy passed out beneath him, pools of blood drenching his robes, apparently spent from his very last ounce of energy. But there was pressure on his legs that Harry barely now noticed. An unnerving dread shot up his back as he quickly looked down to see a body lying lifeless over his knees. Robes that covered it, though battered, hid the figure of what it was. With a trembling hand, Harry reached forward and gingerly pushed aside the folds of black cloth.  
A head full of perfect silkly coal hair spilled from the cloak. Harry's heart stopped as breath caught in his throat. It couldn't be...  
  
The head slowly lifted revealing a worn but vaguely handsome face that peered up at Harry with clouded black eyes. "H-harry...?"  
  
Chills spread over his body at the familiar husky voice. Tears immediately sprung to his eyes as he couldn't help the sobs that overtook him then. "Sirius."  
  
The man managed an obscure smile before falling into unconsciousness. Harry looked around him, registering that he was the only moving being in the room now. Through a reeling head, Harry rose to his feet and recovered his wand. Conjuring three stretchers, Harry led Jimmy, Skye and Sirius out of the room and through the cave, a hazy sense of closure seeping into his thoughts. Though body beat and battered, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he met with a chorus of screams and shouts of joy as he exited the front entrance of the caverns. Through the tight embraces and joyful thuds on the back from his friends, Harry exhaled to himself, letting his mind let go and finally mutter the words he'd been longing to say for years.  
_'Its over ...and I won_.'

* * *

WEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Don't worry folks. Another chapter is on its way!

A/N: For those of you wondering "What the FUCK happened to Jimmy?" (Since I know just SO many of you worry for his well being), I'm just gonna briefly sum up what Moldymort did to him. Voldy performed a Blood Bond Ritual. Its a spell that binds you magically to another person. Its kinda like what Harry and Voldy have, but not for the same reasons. Harry's bond was made from a blood sacrifice created out of love, whereas Moldy just wanted to cover his bases.Anyways, Voldy and Jimmy now share eachother's life-force. Don't worry, I'll go over it in the next chapter. Yanno how Dumbledore just seems to have ALL the friggin answers to everything...The old geezer...

-Emerin


	29. Where It All Began, Where It All Shall E...

Hullo!

YAaaaayyYYAYAYAYAY! We finally made it. The last chapter of Closure of the Prophecy. Sad? Melancholy? Angry? Depressed? Thats alright. I'm getting together a little therapy group to aid in the departure. We'll meet on Thursday nights, bring a casserole of your choice.  
I just have to rant here though real quick. I slaved over this chapter. I was editing and re-editing and even ran this through a beta. So, hopefully, all the holes are filled in and everything's more or less explained. If not, you guys have my email, just drop a question and I'll get back to you soon as I can (which'll be pretty damn soon figuring I check my mail everyday). Why did it take me so long to post this? Well, many reasons, three of which I'm bothering to mention so you guys can shower comments and praise for my chivalry. **1**- I was busy doing some massive refurnishing to the house friday and saturday. (I.E. putting up a fence, painting the living room, doing the trim to the bathroom, cleaning up the dump of a backyard) . **2**- Sunday was my girlfriend and mine's 2-year anniversary. (You try getting out of spending every friggin' waking second of that day NOT with your girlfriend.) and **3**- Yesterday was my birthday! WEEEEEE!!! So, yes, I expect a 'Happy Birthday Emerin!' in every single one of your reviews. And so you guys know, I'm 20. _Gah_, I'm old....::pouts::  
Ok, enough of the small talk, here comes the replies and the last chapter. See you guys in the Trequel!!!

**Shinji-Higurashi: **I'm quite proud of the way I brought Sirius back. As SOON as I read in OotP that Sirius took a great fall, I've been plotting how to bring him back. I just love him too much to allow him to stay out of the running for long. VIVE LE SIRIUS! WOOOO!

**HoofsTails Gal: **Again...Smooches...YAY!::quickly hides from Suspicious-Girlfriend-on-a-Rampage::

**skittles-07: **Ok, so, what i got out of that review was basically "YAY Harry! BOO Voldie! BOO Jimmy!" ...Right? Ok, good...I hear there's a train leaving Denial Land on the 31st of September, I'd book right away, that one fills up fast. Look forward to hearing your diverse reviews in the future! ::Cha-Cha's away::

**MoonWinged-Faerie:** I never get tired of hearing how people love me. I mean my stories. ::grins cheesily:: Thanks for the compliments, a writer never bores of hearing those sort. Especially with a group of Jimmy-Haters lurking round every bleeding chapter. ::scowls at skittles-07::

* * *

Slowly streaks of light began to penetrate his comfortable darkness, making its path of consciousness straight to his brain. Though he fought against it, the awareness won over and brought him back into his own body. First thing he noticed was a great amount of soreness up and down his muscles and a horrible stinging lacerating his forehead and ending in his gut. His eyelids felt incredibly heavy, but he tried to lift them all the same. Intense light overwhelmed his eyes. With a low groan, he quickly shut them again. Sooner or later though he'd have to look around, for his curiosity was getting the better of him. So, much more carefully this time, he opened his eyes.  
  
Great blobs of white light hit his vision, making him squint. But slowly, the single streak of light became various smudges of color. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he began to focus in on a number of objects touching his aching skin. He was between warm sheets and, as far as he could tell, they smelled sterile. Slowly but surely, his senses were returning to him. Like a slap in the face, the events that occurred before his time of blackness hit him. Fighting. Death. Voldemort. Harry...  
  
He peered down as something soft brushed against his hand. An unruly head of raven hair was snuggled up against his side, soft noises of deep sleep emerging from it. He smiled weakly, reaching up to gently pat down the locks of black that were sticking up haphazardly. The head immediately stirred.  
  
"Heeeeey. You're awake," Harry slurred, his voice still thick with sleep.  
  
"Likewise," Jimmy replied hoarsely, his voice completely breaking before the word had left his lips.  
  
"You've been out for seven days straight now, I was starting to get worried."  
  
Jimmy let his brother slip his hand through his own and tried not to wince as he squeezed it.  
  
Harry's brows knitted together as he leaned forward, thankfully blocking the bright sunlight from Jimmy's sore eyes. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Softly, Jimmy nodded.  
  
"Well, if its not obvious by now, we won," Harry said without a trace of a smile.  
  
Jimmy lightly dug his fingertip into Harry's hand.  
  
Harry looked down, feeling tears well behind his eyes yet again. He couldn't. He just couldn't. Not yet. "You'll never guess who I found."  
  
Jimmy rose his eyebrows.  
  
"Sirius," Harry answered, a light smile gracing his pale lips.  
  
Jimmy returned the smile.  
  
"Yeah. Turns out, you were right. All I had to do was think of him and him only, and POOF, there he was tumbling straight into my lap. Litterally. He's at St. Mungo's Intensive Care right now, in a coma. They don't know if that's good or bad since there hasn't been a case like his since...well, _ever_." Harry knew he was stalling, but he simply could not bring himself to telling Jimmy. Hell, he'd only just woken up, the boy needed a break at least. "So, how do you feel?"  
  
Jimmy shrugged slightly.  
  
"Can't complain, eh? Madame Pomfrey managed to clean you up pretty good, but..." Harry trailed off, his eyes fluttering up to the bandage across his brother's forehead.  
  
Jimmy sighed.  
  
"She tried, but...it won't heal. Some Aurors came by and they did the best they could for the pain. I'm sorry Jim but, it seems you'll be stuck with that thing. I guess its a small price to pay since you're ALIVE. I was sure since Voldemort ...yanno...You would be too. Dumbledore thinks its because Voldemort may still be alive, or something like it, somewhere in the world beyond the Veil."  
  
Jimmy looked down with a little nod.  
  
"Hey, but other than that, you're looking good. The soreness should go away in a few days, but until then Pomfrey's anal about you staying in bed."  
  
Jimmy scowled indignantly, or atleast, TRIED to.  
  
Harry gave a soft chuckle," Yeah, tell me about it. Its a miracle she allowed me to stay here with you."  
  
Jimmy's eyes darted to behind Harry then along the rows of beds.  
  
Harry grimaced," Oh, uh, they released the others a while ago. Hairline fractures, scrapes, bruises, things like that. Nothing serious. Hermione's been in and out due to chronic nightmares, but thats to be expected I guess, after all she's been through...They're at lunch right now."  
  
Jimmy looked expectant.  
  
"Er, well, I'm sure they'll come by right after."  
  
Jimmy stared at his brother critically.  
  
With a sigh, Harry looked down. Damn him and his twin intuitions. He had to look up as Jimmy dug his finger into the top of his hand again," Ah, look...W-why don't you get some rest before they get here...You need it."  
  
Jimmy frowned, pressing his finger as hard as he could into his kin's skin.  
  
"Jimmy...please...Get...Get some-"  
  
"Whwrung?"  
  
Harry pressed his lips together gazing down at Jimmy. He looked awfully vulnerable in that bed. Bandages covering his head and hand, standard Hogwarts PJ's and looking so pale from the loss of his blood and Voldemort's.  
  
"Wahs wung?" Jimmy asked again through his clenched throat and an awfully heavy tongue.  
  
"Look...ah..." How could he put this without having it hurt...? He couldn't. " Jimmy...Back in the cave, when Voldemort tried to kill me after I had said no to his deal, something...something happened..."  
  
Jimmy pressed him on with an arched brow.  
  
"You-you.. know how much Skye loved you, right?"  
  
Jimmy's eyes went stony.  
  
"Jimmy...She..." Taking a deep breath, Harry finally rose his gaze to meet his twin's anxious ones," Skye leapt in front of us as the death-curse was being performed. She...She was killed."  
  
Harry could barely keep himself together as tears instantly trickled from Jimmy's horrified eyes." She gave her life to save ours. Don't be angry with her, she did what she felt was best."  
  
Jimmy pushed himself upright with strength he didn't know he had and buried himself in his brother. Harry clenched his jaw as he held onto the brunette firmly, letting him convulse with heart-wrenching sobs. The Infirmary walls soon echoed back the hysterical cries of anguish. 

------

Jimmy crouched down, his jeans pulled taut around his thighs as he gently set down a bouquet of crimson roses atop freshly packed earth. A tear escaped his stony resolve and he roughly brushed it away. Getting up, he threw a glance at the others. Ginny Weasley was cradled in Ron's arm, Harry stood besides a grim Draco and Hermione Granger lingered behind them all. He knew they'd all show up, they were just like that. Of course, he let himself half hope they didn't...This was important to him, yes, but with them there he knew he couldn't lose control again. She may be gone, but he'd be damned if anyone thought him weak. He was a Potter afterall, he could get through this...He had to...  
  
Harry shifted away from the others, walking over to his brother. Looking into the boy's face was painful, to say the least, but just because it was painful didn't mean Harry would stop doing it," Ready?"  
  
Jimmy gave a solemn nod and took a step back away from small hill of dirt, looking down at the black marble tombstone that had on it, in wispy white letters,  
  
_'Skye S. Riddle  
  
6th of February, 1987 25th of April, 2004  
  
May she breathe now '  
_  
His heart gave a god-awful pang as tears instantly leapt to his already puffy eyes. Licking his lips and summoning what strength he kept buried deep down inside for rare occasions, Jimmy pulled from his back pocket a folded piece of parchment. With trembling fingers, he opened it and handed it to Harry who had perched himself atop a cold stone bench besides the grave. Harry took it, passing it onto Ginny who seated herself besides him. Holding the paper poised up , Ginny watched as Harry slid the guitar that had been draped behind him to his front, settling it on his lap and giving it a gentle thrum. Looking up, Harry nodded at Jimmy whose eyes had fluttered down to the coal slab of rock at his feet.  
  
Ron and Draco sat down beneath the willow that hunched in front of the gravesite. Hermione stayed where she was, arms folded, eyes downcast with guilt.  
  
Jimmy took a slow, deep breath as he closed his eyes. Skye's grinning face immediately flashed across the black of his eyelids, making his stomach clench. Gently clearing his throat, he parted his lips, singing in the best voice he could muster despite his lack of talent for the craft.  
  
_'There's a verse that's inside of your soul  
  
Its the one that you've tried to write over and over again  
  
You told me you wake in infinite cold  
  
So I'll sing to you over and over again  
  
Lay your head back down  
  
And take your time  
  
There's nothing left to lament  
  
The battles won so you can rest  
  
Close your eyes now  
  
And Breathe  
  
So Eden sank to grief  
  
So dawn goes down to day  
  
Sadness is just brief  
  
Dance with your angels  
  
Laughing and laughing  
  
In golden fields of May  
  
Lay your head back down  
  
And take your time  
  
There's nothing left to lament  
  
The battles won so you can rest  
  
Close your eyes now  
  
And Breathe  
  
You captivated me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Sleep now  
  
Please  
  
And breathe for all of us  
  
Lay your head back down  
  
And take your time  
  
There's nothing left to lament  
  
The battles won so you can rest  
  
Close your eyes now  
  
And Breathe'_  
  
His voice cracked and tapered off into nothing. Finally opening his eyes, Jimmy found his vision bleary and his face frigid against the night air. He looked down, sniffling softly as he heard the others rousing from their respective silences.  
  
Harry rose from the bench, pushing the guitar back behind his shoulder as he crossed the grass. Gently, he reached up and gave Jimmy's shoulder a tender squeeze. Nodding to the others, Harry turned back to his brother, unable to ignore the look of pure grief impaled on his features. Jimmy took the parchment from Harry's hand and tucked it perfectly refolded inside the bouquet.  
  
Draco led the way away from the grave alongside Ginny, Ron wrapping an arm around Hermione as he followed. Harry looped his arm round Jimmy's shoulder, softly guiding the comatose boy after the others.  
  
A mild breeze passed over the cemetery then, as if some unknown force finally exhaled. 

-----

May came round in a rush of warm sunny days and lungs filled with lighter air. The news of Voldemort's final demise spread quickly and widely. It was as if time had rewound and that fateful day seventeen years earlier had repeated. Owls flew by day, fireworks set off all over the world, and people walked the streets in strange cloaks and pointed hats. Whispers and gossip were muttered behind hands as Muggles passed, curious at the odd behavior. Though this time, there was no Vernon Dursley to get in a huff about it or a Petunia Dursley who knew more than she admitted.  
  
Harry was very aware of both those facts by now.  
  
The month passed in glorious bliss. All around the world, international members of The Order of the Phoenix had weeded out those still loyal to the Dark Lord's campaign. Naturally, most traitors tried to plead their way into innocence by deeming themselves insane or put under a spell. By now, Jimmy, Snape and McGonagal had created a truth spell specifically designed for those declaring outside influence of their actions. Many Death-Eaters now dwell in Azkaban and the three Order members have pretty gold plagues stating " Special Services to the Ministry ", on display in Hogwarts' Trophy Room  
  
All fame of the newfound freedom naturally went straight to Harry. Despite his greatest efforts to spread the glory, all heads turned his way and all praise was aimed at him. All of his attempts landed him with countless awards, trophies and an Order of Merlin, 1st class, not to mention the brilliant likeness of himself set in stone that now stood in the lobby of the Ministry where an old wizard once was; an elf, a centaur and a witch looking fondly upon his face for all to see.  
  
Draco had found this hilarious; Harry simply buried his face in his hands when he'd received the letter letting him know about the whole thing.  
  
It was now the end of May, and the uproar over the defeat of the Dark Lord still hadn't subdued. Hogwarts in particular seemed to be at a constant upbeat demeanor, forgetting those who perished in the war and instead opting to turn all eyes on its own walls which held within the Savior of the Wizarding World, who at the moment, was trying to study for the upcoming N.E.W.Ts  
  
"Honestly, if I don't get ATLEAST an hour of studying time in, I'm going to slaughter someone," Ron grumbled as he rammed his fists in his flaming red hair, nose buried deeper into his textbook.  
  
"Well, you should've been studying more often the past few months, rather than skirting around it and procrastinating," Hermione said haughtily, licking her thumb to turn a page.  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin behind his book as the two had quite a huffy row then, sighing a breath of relief at the familiarity of the situation. It felt utterly incredible to have things back to normal. But his happiness was soon put to an abrupt halt as he turned to look at his brother.  
  
Jimmy was lounging in a chair with a book laid out on his lap in-between Hermione and Ginny, right in the thick of everyone's chatter, but his eyes weren't apart of the surroundings. Over the past few weeks, Jimmy had withdrawn inside himself without anyone's notice, even Harry's. Though he always put on a rather believable smile, no one saw the restless nights he suffered through behind his drawn curtains.  
  
Now that Harry saw it, he felt horrible for not seeing it sooner. Jimmy was in horrible pain. Both mental and physical.  
  
"So, what do you think our chances are at the Cup?" Dean inquired as an attempt to deter Ron and Hermione from their squabble.  
  
"We're a sure thing, of course," Andrew Kirke replied as he drug his Charms essay towards him.  
  
"Yes, there's no way we could lose. Dumbledore should just hand us the Cup right now and save Slytherin the embarrassment," Seamus added on, fumbling around the parchment littered table for his quill.  
  
"We've had a remarkable year, we certainly earned it," Ginny put in with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, and Merlin knows Harry doesn't have enough awards," Ron said through a smirk.  
  
Harry scowled and threw a crumpled ball of paper at the Weasley, chuckling as it bounced off his head.  
  
"But seriously, we're going to win, right?" Neville asked leaning over towards Harry.  
  
Harry felt all eyes turn upon him. He should've been used to it by now, but he wasn't," Right."  
  
Everyone grinned with the easiness of a carefree mind and launched into several discussions on the upcoming match for the Quidditch Cup, the N.E.W.Ts and the huge party being held in the Slytherin dungeons the night of graduation.  
  
No one noticed when Jimmy slipped away and disappeared out of the common room.

-------

For the Third year running, Gryffindor snatched the Quidditch Cup right out of Slytherin hands. The game had been fantastic, every player playing to their fullest ability with a lighter heart. It was indeed furious at times, certain Slytherins(who's fathers had been closet Death-Eaters) had been particularly adamant on batting bludgers at Harry and ramming top-speed into Jimmy. Their efforts, however, proved fruitless when Harry finally caught the Snitch, Gryffindor being 60 points in the lead.  
  
A week passed, and now all fifth and seventh years were consumed with the start of their exams. Tension was high, but an innocent sort that was subconsciously welcomed. Students were snappy, slipping off into other dimensions during classes and dozing right into their plates at dinner.  
  
After the two week long tests came the biggest sigh of relief. Everyone was now at complete ease, settling into a joy they never thought possible.  
  
Harry and the others now found themselves trekking out from their last exam ( D.A.D.A ) out onto the beautifully sunny grounds.  
  
Arriving at the lake, Ron sunk into the grass besides Harry. Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvati Patil and Hermione perched themselves on a protruding rock, jabbering some nonsense about the graduation ceremonies and their dresses, while Jimmy and Draco leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree, casually chatting about the answers to the test and the summer to come.  
  
Harry laid back, draping his arm across his face and breathing in deeply the scent of early summer and cool water. The voices of his friends made a small smile lift the corners of his lips. Never had he dared to hope things would be like this after the end of Voldemort. He always thought they'd go down together, his last heroic act taking the evil wizard to hell with him. But it didn't turn out that way...He was here, alive, enjoying a warm summer's afternoon after a long morning of practical exams. Harry was a regular teenager again, lounging by the lake of Hogwarts with his friends talking away all around him. There was no prophecy. No dark sorcerer bent on ending peoples' lives. No worries. No pain. No suffering. It felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders and he had finally drunk his first real breath of fresh air. He'd done what everyone expected of him and lived to see another glorious day.  
  
Harry had his entire life to look forward to now, instead of living it day by day. He knew he could truly enjoy his life.  
  
Ron looked down with a smile as he saw a grin of satisfaction slapped across his best friend's face," Alright there, Harry?"  
  
Harry shifted his arm, gazing up at the amused red head," Never better."  
  
Ron grinned in return. 

-------

"Do I look ok?"  
  
"How 'bout me?"  
  
"Ohh, my hair's sticking up, lend me that brush."  
  
"Anyone know any Hair Straightening Charms?"  
  
"Bloody 'ell! It didn't do that five minutes ago!"  
  
"Stop fussing or you'll wrinkle your dress."  
  
"AH! There's a spot! Look, _look_! A **SPOT**!"  
  
"This is fucking crazy."  
  
Harry looked over at Jimmy, who was in the process of shaking his head and dodging out of the way of a Hufflepuff boy sprinting towards McGonagal to remove said spot. All seventh years were queued up in the antechambers of the Quidditch locker rooms. The Gryffindors happened to be waiting with the Hufflepuffs, while Ravenclaw and Slytherin were on the opposite end of the pitch in their own waiting room. Harry smoothed down the few pleads that had appeared in his black velvet robe, adrenaline causing his hands to tremble. Suddenly, warm hands enveloped his own. Raising his eyes, he met with Jimmy's emerald.  
  
" It'll be fine, Harry. YOU'LL be fine," Jimmy said with a grin and a gentle reassuring squeeze.  
  
Harry had been selected to be this year's Honorary Speaker. He was no good at words and he panicked in front of large crowds. But of course, Dumbledore and the other Heads of Houses decided, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Harry would be the best choice. Naturally, Harry almost passed out, but after a full weekend of Jimmy and Draco (Hogwarts infamous most eloquent students) walking him through his outline and revised it where it needed revision, Harry was left with a rather decent speech, if nothing else. Harry took a deep breath to steady his nerves and cast a glance round at the rest of his year.  
  
The two houses had been separated into boys and girls. Everyone wore black velvet robes identical to his, though the cloaks were a different matter. Basic in design though still lovely, the cloaks had two different colors on each side. The boys of Gryffindor wore the deep burgundy on the top, gold underneath, whereas the Gryffindor girls it was vise-versa. Hufflepuff boys wore the black on top, gold underneath; girls the opposite.  
  
Students had their black formal wizard's hats on, flopped over to the left. If Ron had been here, his outfit would've looked slightly different from the majority.. Being Head Boy meant he wore an ornate gold and crimson sash across his chest with black script letters declaring 'Head Boy', his gold badge and other buttons pinned beside it.  
  
Harry had a sash as well, though considerably simpler, pinned on it were his Quidditch Captain badge, Order of Merlin badge, Honorary Dark Force Defense League badge, Honorary Speaker patch, Order of the Phoenix badge and Dumbledore's Army badge which Hermione and Ginny just recently created. All in all, his chest felt very heavy. Jimmy's sash was practically identical to his, minus the Quidditch and Honorary Speaker bit, which lightened his embarrassment at having so much on display. He hadn't realized how much they'd accomplished.  
  
"Alright, lets line up ladies and gentlemen. Remember the order in which we practiced at rehearsal: One Gryffindor, one Hufflepuff. Now, off we go," McGonagal instructed as Professor Sprout ushered the students into the proper couples.  
  
Walking out onto the pitch was as if Harry were transported back to his fourth year, entering the grass lawn towards his third task. The stadiums were packed full of family and friends, the usual banners for Quidditch houses taken down and replaced with elaborate runners stating, 'Congratulations Hogwarts Graduates'.  
  
Harry marched in unison with a Hufflepuff girl alongside the back row of deep mahogany chairs till they arrived at the center aisle in which Harry continued on, accompanied by a Slytherin, and the Hufflepuff girl broke off to the left and took a seat in the Hufflepuff section, Ravenclaws besides them on the other side of the middle aisle.  
  
Soon, he was gratefully settled into the first row, last chair in from the aisle. Jimmy gave him a grin as he sat down in the chair behind Harry's, Neville quickly filling in besides him. They waited until the rest of their year filed into their seats, an impressive foursquare block of house colors.  
  
All too soon, the ceremony was underway.  
  
Looking up, Harry scanned over the stage on which the school governors, Hogwarts professors, elected Ministry official and Head Boy and Girl were seated. Harry caught Ron's eye and smiled at him. Ron, who was looking a bit pale but not at all lacking in excitement, returned the gesture with an added thumbs-up. Harry chuckled softly and listened with half an ear as Dumbledore started his graduation speech. Harry soon found himself casually scanning the students behind him for his friends. Hermione was three seats over, Dean two rows back, and Seamus at the end of the last row. Spotting Draco amongst the silver and green-clad Slytherins was easy enough, that striking mop of white-blonde recognizable even at this distance. It was a realization that made Harry falter for a moment. Despite the war, and all the losses, they all made it here, includding himself. A feat he never once allowed himself to look forward to in the past, he was now experiencing. And that in itself was enough to make him swell with pride.  
  
Looking up at the stands, however, dampened his good spirits. He knew there was no one there for him and Jimmy. Though the Weasleys counted for something, they just weren't there specifically for THEM. Now, more than ever, he wished he had parents still. Someone to wave idiotically at him from the raised stadium seats, someone to take an insane amount of pictures of him as he walked in, took the certificate, and everywhere in between. Completely lost in his reverie, he barely noticed several eyes turning to stare at him.  
  
Jimmy reached forward and poked him hard in the side. "Harry, they're calling for you. Stop daydreaming and go," He hissed.  
  
Harry started and immediately jumped from his seat. A soft rustle of sniggers rolled over the crowd as he walked hastily up the staircase to the left side of the stage and made his way over to Dumbledore at the podium. The old man gave him a twinkling smile and took his seat, leaving Harry alone to face the masses of faces. He didn't realize there were so many people...How could so many people show up all of a sudden? Damn those students with big families. A few coughs broke Harry from his silent scorn, and he fumbled with the cards Draco had meticulously written his speech on.  
  
"Uh...er..."  
  
His heart was pounding in his ears as the rumble of side-chatter began to filter throughout his audience. Oh no, he was losing them...Whoever thought this was a good idea should be burned, hanged, brought back to life just to burn again.  
  
"Um, well...ah.."  
  
" Go Harry!" Someone exclaimed from the students in front of him. A sudden uproar broke out amongst his peers; Hearty whistles, and shouts of encouragement calling out to him.  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin. "Uh, well, thanks."  
  
"**WOOO**!"  
  
Harry gave a little chuckle, making a mental note to be Jimmy's personal slave after this was all through. "Out of your system now, Jim?"  
  
" Hang on... _WOOOO_!!"  
  
Laughter fluttered through the crowd as Jimmy leapt from his seat, fists thrust into the air. Almost as quickly, he sat back down, " Alright, you may continue now."  
  
"You're too kind," Harry retorted, unable to contain his smirk as Jimmy saluted him. Sometimes he felt like the luckiest person in the world to have Jimmy as his brother. Sometimes." Well, I don't know if I have as much enthusiasm as my brother, but I'm still pretty happy to be here. I know very well most of us are."  
  
Harry paused, straightening his stack of cards then looked up at the sea of faces he had grown to consider family.  
  
" 'One generation opens the road upon another generation travels' says a Chinese proverb. No more has this saying been seen than in the seven years this class has witnessed. We've endured loss, blessings and hate, all derived from a past we were too young to do anything about.  
  
"That fateful day, seventeen years prior, a devastation occurred that would forever be branded in our minds, and hearts. A true count of betrayal cost the lives of thirteen Muggles and the freedom of one man. From this deception branched an intricate web of suspicion, blind anger and ignorance. The name that the wizarding world had come to fear to speak was chided aside. A baby boy was given fame without ever earning it. A family in ruins, alliances shattered, and a friendship forged in adolescent days was instantly broken. All this, from a single decision made by a power-hungry individual.  
  
Consequences. That decision of utter betrayal cost us our innocence in so many respects. Consequences. His mistake was our punishment..  
  
"Muggle dictionaries define consequence as 'result or effect.' Therefore; We are left with nothing but results for each of our actions. Some results are for the better. Say, studying for an exam. The consequence of that studying allows the student to achieve a better grade.  
  
Consequences are both good and bad. Ying and yang. Black and white.  
  
" We live our days counteracting each consequence that comes of our actions, trying to balance out the good and the bad. If those we lost had known the consequences of their decisions, would they still be with us? That's a question that may never be answered.  
  
"So much lost, yet so much gained. Seven years ago we were but children, still wet behind the ears and dumbfounded as we boarded those boats and sailed across the lake to see our very first sight of Hogwarts, as so many before us have done. Those who fought so we could at least have that awe inspiring moment as we climbed those stairs and were sorted into our families. The results of their actions gave us the chance to make some of our own. Whether good or bad, we were still free to make them.  
  
" "One generation opens the road upon another generation travels.' As we continue our journey down our roads, joined by friends or parting from them, let us remember that the consequences of our actions pass down to those who will follow in our footsteps. By the blood, sweat and tears we shed, may our predecessors take full advantage of a life worth living.  
  
My friends, my allies, my family. May you proceed into many great things, paving the road gold in your wake."  
  
Harry exhaled realigning his cards into a proper stack. There was a brief pause after he finished, the crowd in a state of awe. Suddenly, there was glorious applause raking each body present. Harry gave a sheepish grin and a timid wave as he took his seat besides Ron, who immediately thumped him proudly on the shoulder.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant, 'arry," Ron whispered loudly into his ear as the applause started to die down.  
  
Harry gave a little shrug, pocketing the speech and settling back with a sigh. It was over and done with. The adrenaline was slowly leaving his body, causing his skin to tingle, but it was done. Now, he could sit back and enjoy the rest of the presentation.  
  
The rest of the ceremony was a pleasant blur to Harry. The Ministry official gave a speech as well, though it wasn't anywhere near as pivoting as Harry's was. Somewhere along the line, Harry fazed out and found himself staring at Draco. The boy made an odd sort of face, making Harry chuckle in spite of himself, and in the process, getting a reproachful glare from McGonagal.  
  
All too soon though, Dumbledore and the rest of the teaching staff were lined up alongside one half of the stage as the Ministry official was calling out names.  
  
" Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff....Blaise Zabini, Slytherin...Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor..."  
  
Harry sat back as he watched the whole of his class received the roll of beige parchment tied with an elegant black ribbon, grinning as if it were their last facial expression. And he waited anxiously until the students onstage were hustled off to join the queue that was slowly dwindling behind the curtains. Harry and Ron exchanged a smile as student by student, they were progressing.  
  
"This is it...Our last moment as Hogwarts students," Ron mumbled as he wrung his hands in nervous circles.  
  
Harry smiled reaching over to settle the action," Yeah, so just make sure you don't trip and fall. Don't want our classmates' last memory of you being your bum sticking up in the air."  
  
Ron paled and climbed the stairs. Harry sniggered behind his hand, feeling as if he could definitely give Jimmy, Fred and George Weasley a run for their money.  
  
But before he could ponder in what way he would pull a prank on them, he was being ushered up the stairs and guided onstage. With one last deep breath, he crossed the platform.  
  
"And last, but certainly not least: Harry Potter, Gryffindor."  
  
Harry felt his cheeks prickle as a huge amount of applause broke out as he made his way along the line of teachers, receiving a hearty handshake from each. Even Snape summoned the smallest of smiles and gave his hand a little squeeze.  
  
But finally, with a surge of pride and satisfaction he knew only came from accomplishing something grand, the cool roll of parchment was placed in his hand, and he happily shook hands with the Official. With one last picture, he was on his way back to the seated students, a grin planted on his face and a firm grip on his certificate. He could barely contain himself enough to sit properly in his chair and eventually Jimmy had to grab his arm in order to steady his Jell-O-like limbs.  
  
Dumbledore took the podium one last time, a very satisfied smile on his wrinkled features, "I just wanted to say how dearly honored I am that I was allowed to watch over all of you. This year has endured the most of any before it. You all should be very proud of yourselves. Now, go forth and become the greatest witches and wizards this great world has ever known. Congratulations!"  
  
As if they need not be told, the whole class leapt to their feet and screamed seven years worth of screaming. Students with their wands handy produced lavish fireworks and conjured beautiful banners that shot out into the air.  
  
Harry and Jimmy were in the process of hugging each other and jumping up and down when the rest of their friends caught up with them.  
  
Jimmy grabbed Ron and they did a dance of sorts, twirling each other round like mad drunks. Hermione was getting manhandled by Dean and Neville, but didn't seem to care. Seamus quickly joined Jimmy and Ron.  
  
Suddenly, someone's hand gripped Harry's elbow and he was guided away from the entire hubbub.  
  
Finally finding a semi-quiet corner in the back of the locker rooms, Harry turned and found Draco standing there, arms crossed and a solemn expression on his regal face.  
  
"Geez, Malfoy, you could warn a guy before severing his arm off," Harry commented as he rubbed the spot where the blonde had dug his fingers into his arm.  
  
"Sorry, I...I just had to speak with you."  
  
Harry nodded skeptically and took a seat on a bench," Alright, shoot."  
  
Draco walked over and sat down besides him," Well, I'm just going to come right out and say this; I'm leaving after the graduation party."  
  
Harry looked over at him with raised brows," Oh? Where to?"  
  
"Bulgaria. My grandfather got me into this program that I'll need for a job offer I've received."  
  
"Well, that's great. What is it for?"  
  
Draco's slate eyes left the Gryffindor's," I'm to become an Unspeakable."  
  
Harry shifted," Well.That's...good...Isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, its a very prestigious career, and I'm grateful I have the opportunity, given my, erm, indiscresions."  
  
"_But_..."  
  
"But, it means I'll have to be away most of the time and keep to myself mostly and concentrate solely on my carrer, so I won't have time for-"  
  
Realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks," For friends."  
  
Draco nodded, somehow keeping the guilt off his porcelain face," I'm sorry, Harry. I know I promised to help you and Jimmy get on your feet with your own place, but...I have to do this. I'm the only Malfoy left and I refuse to let that name burn to hell just because my father made stupid social decisions."  
  
Harry nodded, "So...when will I see you again?"  
  
"I should be back within a year, but with the training and exams and such from the Ministry..."  
  
"Next day after never?"  
  
Draco sighed," I'm so sorry, Harry...I..I just needed to tell you and...and..."  
  
"_And_?"  
  
"And let you know how much your friendship has meant to me. No one has done as much as you have...You've pushed me to be better than I thought I could be. Even back when we were lads, I was always going that extra distance just to show you up, just so I could keep up with you. You were my match...I was always used to getting what I wanted and being better than everyone around me, it got boring. I never had to push myself because I just didn't have a reason. Then you showed up on the train and I couldn't help myself. I wanted so badly to prove that I was just as good as you were, if not more. And all the while, you just kept getting better and better, forcing me to do the same. You...well...You were my mentor, Harry. Even if you were the same age as me, you always pushed me to be the best, and I'll always be grateful for that..."  
  
Harry looked up from his spot on the concrete to meet with the Slytherin's moist gaze.  
  
"You became my best friend when I thought everyone would turn away from my weakness. You shared your life and your heart with me...You openly gave yourself each and every time, and even when I betrayed your trust, you still forgave me and allowed me to be apart of your inner circle. Because of you I know what it feels like to be truly wanted...To love and be loved. You showed me the little bit of Gryffindor that I never knew resided in me..." Draco paused, shakily brushing away his tears with nimble fingers." You just gave me this...this _PASSION_. The kind of passion I always envied from afar, but now have. And somewhere along the line, you stopped being this romanticized hero I made you out to be, and you turned into Harry. Just...Harry...and its as if we were friends for ages...And that was worth more than all the Galleons in the world."  
  
Harry bit his lip against the onslaught of feelings. Suddenly, he found himself in an emotional tangle of arms and tears.  
  
"Thank you so much for being my friend. And when I get back, I promise I'll find some way to repay you."  
  
Harry smiled, gently patting the boy's back," You've done enough for me, Draco. The whole time you were being pushed, I was being pushed as well; By YOU. Cause of your incessant taunting, I was always forcing myself to be one step ahead of you. So, all the growing, all the developing, it was a mutual thing."  
  
Draco pulled back, swallowing hard," Honestly?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded, "I had to be better than you, you spoiled git."  
  
Draco laughed, wiping his face dry with the sleeves of his robe," Alright then. I just needed to tell you all that before the party...Didn't want to go to pieces while half my body mass is alcohol. People would think we're lovers or something, and I care about you Harry, just never like _that_." Taking a deep breath, the blond gathered himself to properly face the world."I guess we should go and get back to everyone, huh?"  
  
Harry nodded and rose to his feet. 

"Oh, speaking of the party, I was wondering if you could keep this for safe keeping." Draco reached beneath his robes and dug into his designer pants' pocket, pulling out an envelope."Its for Jimmy. I don't want him knowing all about me leaving until AFTER the party. The guy needs atleast a few drunken hours in pure ignorant bliss."

Harry took the letter, noting the intricate care Draco took to write out Jimmy's name." Sure, no problem."

Draco nodded and led the way out.But just as they were making their way out of the locker room doors, Draco turned to Harry.  
  
"I promise I'll find a way to repay you though. No one gets away with putting a Malfoy indebt."  
  
Harry chuckled and thumped the blonde on the back, shoving him in the direction of the chaotic happiness exploding from the pitch.

------

Harry climbed out from the driver's seat, reaching into his cutoffs and pulling out his keys. With a deep breath, he crossed the once manicured lawn that was now over run by crabgrass and approached the door. He meant to put that key into its hole, but missed by a few inches and nicked the paint off the door. A hand reached round him, taking the keys, and unlocked the door.  
  
Harry looked behind him at Jimmy, who nodded him in with a grim smile.  
  
Walking inside was like wandering into a memory. The scent of the place hadn't changed, though added to it was an unnerving pinch of must. Aunt Petunia would've never let the house smell stale else she shave her head bald and call herself Madame Sputnik. Harry grimaced at the mental joke, walking further into the house.  
  
Number Four, Privet Drive hadn't changed for the most part. Everything was as it had been when he left it two summers ago. Sad really, that no one had bothered to come visit or move anything since the decease of the family. It had all just been left solely to the surviving resident to deal with. Harry fumed at the Dursley lineage all over Britain who were hiding out and buying their time until the will was discovered and treasures bestowed. If Harry had his way, everything in the house would go to charity, but lawyers were set in their ways and no amount of magic could sway them otherwise. Harry sighed and looked about the entryway. The absence of three Dursleys left the house feeling...empty. Incomplete.  
  
"So...where do we start?" Jimmy sighed, taking a look at the perfect living room.  
  
Harry chewed on his lip as he unfolded the will. Vernon Dursley had been a tyrant of a man, but he certainly wasn't stupid. The two brothers had only just received the will via Muggle post a few days before leaving Hogwarts. Harry hardly dared believe the cruel man left him anything besides a nasty comment or two. But low and behold, here was the last will and testament of Vernon Dursley in Harry's clutches, giving him ownership of quite a few odds and ends.  
  
"Lets see...Well, all of my things in my old room, of course."  
  
Jimmy bowed a bit," Of course."  
  
"Annnndd....The pink china tea set, the Queen Mother silverware, the smoothie maker, coffee bean grinder and the Christmas set of dish towels."  
  
Jimmy rose a brow as he set down a big cardboard box in the middle of the kitchen," PINK tea set?"  
  
Harry scowled," Oh shut up and just pack it."  
  
"Alright," Jimmy shrugged turning his cap backwards and gave his wand a flick, the said items levitating and carefully packing themselves into the box.  
  
"After this, we do the living room."  
  
"Did your uncle-"  
  
"He's YOUR uncle too."  
  
"Fine, OUR uncle, really organize by room?"  
  
"Yeah. He was meticulous like that."  
  
Jimmy snorted as he added bubble wrap to the china and silverware," Sounds like a regular party animal."  
  
"He wasn't so bad..." Harry mumbled walking to the living room, not seeing the frown that developed on his brother's face.  
  
"What goes in here?" Jimmy inquired as he pushed the box towards the couch.  
  
Harry referred to the paper," Er...Lace doilies, Grandma Dursley's pink and yellow crocheted throw and the small side-table.We'll wait on the side-table and just put it in the backseat of my car."  
  
"Works for me." Jimmy replied, packing the doilies and blanket.  
  
The boys worked their way through the hall, bathroom and linen closets before finally getting to Harry's bedroom. The mere sight of it made Harry's stomach spasm and his throat clench. It looked as if it had never been touched since he left it. Each article of clothing was still lying in its haphazard state while his bedclothes were still strewn all about the floor. His cupboard door was still open, jumpers and sweaters too ugly to be seen in public still hanging out from it. His cell phone laid unused on his desk as the tiny shelf that contained what little books he owned was devoid of any such item.  
  
"Wow...you're a pig."  
  
Harry shoved Jimmy's shoulder before pulling out his wand," _Pack_!"  
  
All his clothes, parchments, blankets and everything else jumped to life and began to float down to the fresh box Jimmy had opened up."Here..take the will and get the last of it from their rooms."  
  
Jimmy's frown went unnoticed as he took the paper and left.  
  
In reality, Harry had outright refused to step foot in the Dursleys' bedrooms. He had had to force himself to cope as they worked downstairs, but not their bedrooms. The last remnants of their lives. Their smell, their way of life, all contained in those two rooms. Harry didn't think he could've dealt with walking in them and seeing things half way done, as if they'd just left them there to finish later. Lives so harshly ended, and for what?  
  
Some stupid payback? What little satisfaction Harry had was that he had had the last laugh. He had killed Voldemort and in the process, gained a bit of absolution for himself. But he certainly wasn't strong enough to walk into those rooms.  
  
"Which guitar is the 'Smeltings Musical Society' one?" Harry heard Jimmy call from the adjacent room.  
  
"The blue one," Harry shouted back, closing the flaps of the box over his things.  
  
A few minutes later, the brothers were loading the boxes into the trunks of their cars, preparing themselves for loading Harry's cupboard, bed, desk, the side-table and Aunt Petunia's antique mirror in as well. The items ended up fitting quite well into their backseats, since Mr. Weasley had magically lengthened them earlier that day.  
  
And all too soon, they were packed and ready to go.  
  
Harry turned and paused on the driveway, looking back on the house that had been his home for sixteen years. Despite all the horrible memories, the last year he had been there wasn't so bad. A tingle crept up his throat as his eyes began to well. He allowed a few tears to slip out before roughly wiping them away. Hastily, he thrust his wand forward and mumbled a spell. The grass shrank back into a perfectly aligned square and each and every flower brightened with renewed life. The hedges cut away to return to their original linear form as bright green ivy crept up the low stone wall separating Number Four from Number Two.The oil stain on the driveway disappeared and the welcome knocker on the door gleamed with fresh polish.  
  
Harry gave a tight nod before continuing on his way back to his car.  
  
Jimmy smiled solemnly at him and climbed in his car, starting the engine. Harry sighed, looking at the house that gave him a place to stay all of his life. It had been pure torture years before, but now...Now it was yet another lost memory he'd add to his pile. A past he'd outgrown and conquered.  
  
Harry's eyes drifted to the porch, almost seeing the wicker basket containing a bundle of rumpled blankets. A note that sat atop the lot, within its words stating a tragedy that tore so many peoples' lives apart. A path that would be followed...A savior that would grow up in those walls and save countless people in the years to come...

That porch...Where it all started.  
  
Harry brought his engine to life and pulled out, tailing behind Jimmy into the beautiful June afternoon.  
  
That porch of Number Four, Privet Drive where it all began seventeen years ago, was now where it all ended.

_La Fine_

* * *

Thats it people! Do you love me or not? =D Worry not my friends, for the Great Emerin has the Trequel underway. He's just editing the shit out of it cause it kinda sucks. Anyways. Amuse yourselves with my other works. _Vederlo dopo_!

-Emerin


End file.
